Historias de una Slytherin
by Lucifer Rain
Summary: ¿Quién es Victoria Dumbledore? ¿Por qué no se había presentado antes?¿Cómo es crecer en la Casa de Slytherin? ¿Qué se siente estar en medio de dos causas dispares? Todas estas preguntas son respondidas a través de una mirada nueva sobre viejas cosas sin observar: La nieta de Albus Dumbledore nos habla del Mundo Mágico desde su perspectiva...
1. Compras en el Callejón Diagon

La niña caminaba con parsimonia por las aceras del Callejón, mirando cada local y cada persona con la misma curiosa atención, como si fuese la primera vez que estuviera en aquel lugar. En realidad no era así, ya que procedía de una familia de magos y su abuelo la había llevado de paseo por allí cuando iba a tomar algo al Caldero Chorreante, pero aunque ya conocía Diagon y sus alrededores, lo cierto es que si era la primera vez que iba sola.

Se sentía contenta, más de lo que hubiera admitido en voz alta. Sus pequeños zapatos de charol resonaban entusiastamente en el empedrado y los ojos verdes le relucían de interés mientras las manos jugueteaban con la pequeña bolsa que resguardaba bajo su capa oscura.

Por supuesto, estaba consciente que todos la miraban mientras los esquivaba para llegar hacía donde deseaba dirigirse. Era desusado que una niña de su edad anduviera sola por allí, aunque los principales peligros de la Sociedad Mágica se hubieran esfumado hace varios años, pero a la chica no le importaba. Había rogado por semanas por una oportunidad de libertad como aquella y no iba a detenerse en su propósito por un par de ojos entrometidos.

Después de todo, éste era _su _día. Finalmente, tenía la edad suficiente para asistir al Colegio y la carta de la subdirectora había llegado a casa con la carta en color crema y el escudo de Hogwarts, mientras ella trabajaba en el jardín. La lista de los materiales que necesitaba era finalmente suya y una concesión para comprar una varita había sido otorgada. ¿Cómo iba a permitir que nadie más que ella misma comprara lo que hacía falta?

Una sonrisa incontenible se desbordó por fin de sus labios infantiles y, sin hacer caso de la mirada de un hombre vendiendo collares de la suerte fuera del lugar, la niña se echó a la espalda la larga cabellera plateada y entró en Flourish y Blotts.

El aroma de los libros nuevos y viejos la llenó además del considerable número de personas que se condensaban allí en aquellas fechas, como todos los años. Ella echó un vistazo discreto a la multitud en busca de los que sin duda se convertirían en sus compañeros de colegio pero no vio a nadie que hubiese oído mencionar, lo que le hizo arrancar un suspiro. Muchos magos de "sangre pura" se conocían desde que eran muy pequeños y las amistades plantaban raíces de muy temprano, por lo que la niña tuvo esperanza de que en alguno de sus viajes se encontrara con un chico o chica de su edad. Pero su abuelo, a pesar de su trabajo, no convivía mucho con los demás y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tan anhelados encuentros.

Al final el ruido de los clientes pidiendo sus libros al dependiente la hizo volver a la realidad y, resuelta, se adentró entre los estantes para tomar los libros que necesitaba y, de paso, curiosear por algún otro tomo que pedir después.

Mientras buscaba, no hizo uso de la lista que, por precaución, había llevado consigo, ya que se la sabía de memoria. En cambio, tomó distraídamente el primero de los libros encontrado "Mil Hierbas Mágicas y Hongos" de Phyllida Spore y registró su precio. El mismo proceso se repitió con los demás tomos que necesitaba, haciendo la cuenta mental de la cantidad de galeones que gastaría hasta que no quedó nada más que tomar. Entonces dudó ante la presencia de un tomo en blanco y se preguntó si debía comprar un diario también. Recordando entonces que su abuelo sólo le había prometido un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado, meneó la cabeza y se dirigió a la fila de los compradores a esperar su turno.

Mientras esperaba, reparó en la presencia de un chico pálido de ojos y cabellos oscuros en la planta superior, mirando hacía abajo con un semblante ausente que cambió cuando advirtió. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada pero antes de que la niña pudiese hacer algo para llamar su atención, el dependiente de la librería reclamó su atención.

Bien Señorita- dijo- ¿Qué libros pretende llevarse?

Ella puso la pila de tomos en el mostrador con cierto esfuerzo por el peso y añadió un puñado de monedas, el equivalente justo del pago. El dependiente mostró una sonrisa al comprobar que la cuenta era exacta y el intercambio fue hecho sin más problemas.

Pero, cuando la bruja volteó a ver hacía arriba en busca del chico de ojos oscuros, éste ya no estaba.

Un tanto decepcionada, la chica volvió a salir al Callejón, con los libros comprados ya seguros en la bolsa hechizada para no abultar ni pesar a su pequeña figura. Entonces volvió a andar por los adoquines, preguntándose si iría por el uniforme o por el resto del equipo primero.

Se decidió por el equipo al recordar su fascinación por las droguerías y sitios semejantes. Ya antes de recibir su carta estaba segura que su materia favorita en el Colegio sería Pociones aunque su abuelo no le hubiese permitido intentar hacer una todavía. Así que no le costó nada elegir el caldero de peltre, el juego de viales (al final comprando 2 juegos y no uno como sugería la lista) y el telescopio.

Tuvo una pequeña discusión con el vendedor de la balanza de latón, que quería venderla más cara de lo que ambos sabían que valía y al final ella se salió con la suya, diciendo con indiferencia que entonces la compraría en otra parte. El resultado fue que le hicieron un pequeño descuento lo que la hizo sonreír otra vez mientras se encaminaba hacía la tienda de Madame Malkin para comprar las túnicas, el sombrero, la capa y los guantes. Allí la dama se mostró encantada de ayudarle, y la niña se armó de paciencia al ver que le tomaban medidas, le enseñaban colores y texturas y la aconsejaban sobre la capa y el tamaño de los guantes. No le molestaba excesivamente escoger – después de todo, sabía cómo le gustaban las telas y cómo le gustaba que le quedaran- pero si estar allí parada sobre el banquillo, en una postura solemne y sin moverse ni un poquito.

Al final dio su dirección a Madame Malkin para que le enviara el juego de ropa y salió aliviada al frío de la calle para adquirir los pergaminos, las plumas y el tintero, que cambiaba de color según la personalidad del dueño. La niña se preguntó inmediatamente de qué color sería entonces su tinta pero pensó que lo descubriría al escribir y se sentó, un tanto fatigada, en la heladería de Florean Fortescue después de saludarlo apagadamente y pedir un helado de chocolate y vainilla con nueces.

Al pagarlo advirtió que, entre los pocos clientes de esa fría tarde, había una señora de cabello rubio platino vestida muy elegantemente que se dirigía al que debería ser su hijo, un chico con el mismo tono de cabello y facciones de líneas puntiagudas y sonrisa altanera. Los ojos del niño eran grises y se perdían en los alrededores, como en busca de algo interesante. Él la miró por un instante antes de que su madre exigiera marcharse y ella advirtió que llevaba un paquete bajo el brazo.

Se quedó allí durante un rato, pensativa y acabándose el helado. Estaba haciendo tiempo para la última de sus compras y la que le parecía la más importante y no quería que nadie más que el vendedor fuera el testigo de ello.

Así que dejó que el manto del atardecer cubriera el día lo más que pudo y al fin se levantó y se encaminó con paso vivo hacía Ollivander´s. Sabía que, a partir de aquel momento, tenía poco tiempo, pues había prometido llegar temprano a casa, pero al llegar al estrecho local se detuvo, las mejillas arreboladas y el aliento ligeramente entrecortado.

Sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que éste era uno de los momentos más importantes en la vida de un mago o una bruja y su corazón latía más rápido ante la perspectiva. Sus manos titiritaron un segundo antes de encontrar la perilla de la puerta acristalada y abrir, lo que provocó el tañido de una campana que sin duda le anunciaría al hacedor de varitas de su presencia.

Entró ella, pues y cerró la puerta tras de sí, encontrando el local sin otra cliente que ella lo que había sido su propósito desde el principio.

Se sentó en el banco alargado y esperó. Por alguna razón, mientras sus manos se aferraban furiosamente una a la otra, el vendedor tardaba.

Ollivander hizo su aparición minutos después en el pasillo vacío entre los polvorientos estuches de las paredes y se le quedó mirando con los orbes pálidos sin pronunciar una palabra mientras limpiaba un frasco de vidrio.

Largo tiempo estuvo la niña y el hacedor de varitas entablando conversación sin decir una palabra y al final él se sentó junto a ella en el banco alargado y sacó una cinta métrica del bolsillo, parecida a la de Madame Malkin, pero diferente a la vez.

Así que vino por su varita esta vez, ¿Verdad, señorita? Pensé que vendría ayer, pero no importa. Quizá llegó en el momento preciso.

Ella tenía una expresión medio divertida y medio desafiante en la cara. Le dijo suavemente, mientras extendía su brazo derecho:

Nunca hago lo que se espera de mí, ¿O sí?-

Ollivander se limitó a sonreír ante esta afirmación y dejó que la cinta métrica tomara medidas mientras él iba al escritorio frente a los estuches en los estantes y sacaba dos cajas impolutas para ofrecérselas a su clienta.

He tenido tiempo de pensar en qué clase de varita la escogería, señorita Blackmoon. He pensado en estas tres candidatas… ¿Me hace el favor?

Extendió la primera caja, abierta.

Varita de veintisiete centímetros de largo, madera de cerezo, elástica, ideal para Encantamientos, centro de pluma de unicornio- explicó mientras la niña la tomaba con timidez y la agitaba. Nada pasó y Ollivander la observó detenidamente mientras le ofrecía la segunda elección.

Varita de veinticinco centímetros de largo, madera de caoba, rígida, ideal para Transformaciones, centro de pluma de Unicornio- la voz del anciano inundó la habitación y esta vez la mano de la niña fue más rápida en agitar la varita. Pero nada sucedió y el mago hizo a un lado las cajas.

La tercera caja era más larga que las otras dos y la varita era completamente diferente, ella se dio cuenta. Los ojos del Hacedor de Varitas y de la niña volvieron a encontrarse cuando la varita fue tomada. Blackmoon sintió como si agua recorriera su ser de arriba hacía abajo y comprendió que la Búsqueda había finalizado.

Treinta y seis centímetros de largo, madera de ébano, centro de pluma de fénix, lisa y ligeramente elástica, aplicada tanto para Encantamientos como para Transformaciones- recitó el anciano, poniéndose en pie y arreglando el poco desorden de su local. - ¿Está usted contenta con la elección?- le preguntó.

Ella miró su varita antes de responder, maravillada ante el modo en que la madera parecía adherirse amorosamente a sus dedos y se preguntó en qué manera se vería ella sosteniéndola.

¿Usted no?- replicó entonces, sosteniendo la varita en su mano derecha mientras la izquierda buscaba el pago de su tesoro.

Yo simplemente creo que nos dará usted algunas sorpresas, señorita Blackmoon- respondió el mago con sencillez, recibiendo los galeones y despidiéndola con cortesía.

Los últimos metros antes de encontrar la chimenea pública del Callejón Diagon los hizo la señorita Blackmoon en completo silencio.


	2. Hogar, Dulce Hogar

Los polvos flu no tardaron en trasladar a la niña a su hogar. Ella aterrizó en la alfombra con la gracia que sólo puede dar la práctica y se quedó contemplando durante un instante las llamas verdes hasta que éstas cambiaron a su natural color dorado, lo que hizo que se despojara de la capa de viaje y la colgara sobre el perchero, poniendo su bolsa junto a la chimenea y cambiándose de zapatos.

No perdió mucho tiempo observando un entorno que ya conocía por lo que salió afuera donde un hombre envuelto en una túnica color púrpura parecía hundido en hondas reflexiones en el porche. Su pequeña mano acarició la puerta y su voz fue suave al anunciar su presencia:

Abuelo, ya estoy en casa- dijo y esperó. El aludido volteó y la taladró aparentando severidad bajo las gafas de media luna.

Has tardado en llegar- observó- He tenido que pedirle a Bathilda que nos hiciera la cena. En fin, ¿Conseguiste lo que necesitabas?

La niña asintió, sin comentar nada acerca del por qué de su retraso, aunque le hizo gracia reconocer, no por vez primera, lo inútil que era su brillante abuelo en el campo de la cocina. Él solía contarle, cuando estaba de buen humor, que se pasó muchos años de su vida en restaurantes muggle por su incapacidad para cocinar y rememoraba con una sonrisa los apuros por los que pasó cuando ella nació hasta apenas el año anterior, en el que su nieta decidió aprender a cocinar por ambos y que se ocupaba de esa actividad desde entonces. De allí que Dumbledore fingiera que era por eso que le había pedido llegar temprano, aunque su nieta sabía que eso nada tenía que ver: estaba preocupado por su salida y en su interior, ella lo agradecía.

Sin duda, tendría que agradecer también a Bathilda Bagshot su amabilidad antes de que acabara el día. Antes, no obstante, se permitió entrar de nuevo en la casa sin decir una palabra más, siguiendo la regla no escrita de no comenzar la conversación hasta que los dos estuvieran sentados a la mesa, comiendo.

El Director de Hogwarts, por su parte, se levantó sin ninguna dificultad de sus meditaciones y la siguió, observando como la niña disponía los platos y los cubiertos en la pequeña mesa de madera, ponía el asado sobre una tabla rectangular en el centro y llenaba los vasos con aguamiel. Se sentó en su sillón de respaldo recto y esperó a que su nieta lo imitara.

Luego, cuando todo estuvo listo, apuntó con el tenedor al bulto junto a la chimenea.

Así que- comenzó a hablar- ¿Cómo es tu varita?

La bruja sazonó su cena y la probó antes de decir nada. Luego limpió cuidadosamente sus dedos con un trapo y extendió el estuche hacía su abuelo del mismo modo en el que Ollivander se lo había ofrecido a ella.

Treinta seis centímetros, ébano, elástica y de madera de ébano- dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha- Bonita, ¿No?

Albus Dumbledore la tomó con delicadeza, observándola con esos ojos a los que no parecía escapárseles nada.

Desde luego- respondió- Y de buena calidad, lo que es más importante. Espero que no salgan de ella más que hechizos saludables.

Eso no lo sé- bromeó la propietaria- ¿Cómo distingo?

Hablo en serio- observó el anciano- Por cierto, ¿Ya has pensado en qué casa te gustaría estar en Hogwarts?

¿Quieres decir, para que puedas convencer al Sombrero de ponerme en ella?- El mago no contestó a la provocación pero su mirada se clavó en la de su pariente, afilada. La niña sacudió la cabeza, dejando el tenedor en el plato.- No lo he pensado- reconoció- Gryffindor no me convence. Hufflepuff no está en mi lista. Quizá Ravenclaw. Slytherin… bueno, eso no te gustaría, ¿Verdad?

El mago no respondió, al principio. Luego, habló pausadamente.

Es cierto que es una vieja costumbre en nuestra familia pertenecer a Gryffindor pero no voy a imponerte algo tan antiguo. Tienes elección en este asunto, así que no diré nada hasta que seas elegida, ¿De acuerdo? Por lo demás, no creo que sea malo admitir que tengo expectativas sobre lo que hagas en el Colegio independientemente de la casa en la que estés, Victoria, ya lo sabes.

La aludida asintió y sonrió.

Fuiste tú un buen alumno cuando estabas en Hogwarts, hace mil años, ¿verdad, abuelo?

El hombre resopló.

No fue hace tanto tiempo… pero sí, lo fui. Uno de los mejores, si me permites la falta de modestia. Y por supuesto, un engreído también. Espero que esa no sea tu actitud con los demás, aunque no guardo muchas esperanzas.

Victoria se río esta vez.

Bueno- repuso- Lo único que tengo que hacer es batir todos tus récords.

El ambiente, que pudo parecer tenso, se relajó casi inmediatamente.

…

Después de cenar, Victoria se retiró a su habitación dejando a su abuelo trabajando en unas cartas que tenía que mandar al Ministro por la mañana, sintiéndose inusualmente pensativa a la par que inquieta.

No se suponía que se sintiera así, con toda la vorágine de emoción que debería experimentar al poder, finalmente, unirse a los estudiantes del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería pero no podía remediarlo. De vez en cuando y sobre todo últimamente, sorprendía esa mirada nostálgica en su abuelo, como si a través de ella viera a alguien que ya no estaba allí. Eso la hacía sentir incómoda y enfadada, sobre todo porque él siempre se negaba a compartir esos recuerdos con ella, como debería ser.

Vasiliki Victoria Blackmoon Dumbledore era la primera y única nieta de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore y además, huérfana en sus primeros días de nacimiento. Ella no sabía el nombre de sus padres, ni siquiera el por qué su abuelo había tenido una hija. Siempre había tenido la sensación – aunque no podría definir el por qué- de que a su abuelo no le gustaban las mujeres, al menos no en la manera en la que se puede querer a una esposa o a una amada. Pero lo cierto es que, incluso aunque a veces dudaba, lo único verdaderamente cierto es que si estaba ligada por sangre al famoso mago que había vencido a Gellert Grindelwald. Con frecuencia, desde que tenía seis años y las preguntas inevitables sobre su origen habían sobrevenido, había leído ansiosa los libros que pudo sobre el pasado de su familia e incluso algunos números viejos del Profeta, en busca de la información que tanto anhelaba.

Pero era en vano. De hecho, sólo conservaba una foto de sus padres muertos por el diario del Profeta que había publicado su panegírico y en ella se veía a ambos en el día de su boda en la foto móvil en blanco y negro. Cuando la encontró y se la enseñó a su abuelo, lo único que pudo sacar de él es que siempre se pareció más a su padre que a su madre aunque veía mucho de su hija en los movimientos de su nieta. El por qué había sido asesinada la pareja o qué significaba eso de que "te pareces más a tu padre que a tu madre" nunca le fue revelado. Y desde que la persona más cercana a ella le escondía tantos secretos, Victoria misma se había vuelto más reservada y era por eso que nunca le contó a su abuelo sobre la primera vez que una serpiente le había hablado o que su color favorito era el verde.

Simplemente, eran cosas que no podía decirle. Y aunque le tenía muchísimo aprecio y en su interior sabía que él también la quería a ella, la inquietud prevalecía. Era como si una barrera se hubiera levantado entre ambos y aunque la nieta velaba del abuelo, hacía aquellas pequeñas cosas que siempre "parecían" escapar del enorme intelecto del anciano y aunque el abuelo protegía a la nieta hablándole de cosas importantes y ocupándose de ella en todos los sentidos, había veces como aquella cena, en la que sus palabras siempre parecían esconder más de lo que querían decir.

Pensando en ello, Victoria permaneció horas en la oscuridad de su habitación, callada y sin poder dormir, mucho tiempo después de que hubiese ordenado su baúl con sus pertenencias y hubiera dado brillo a su varita.

Debajo de su almohada, junto a la misma varita, estaba la fotografía ajada de sus padres.


	3. Una Charla con Batilda Bagshot

El Primero de Septiembre, Vasiliki Blackmoon, como se llamaba a sí misma en privado, estaba tan nerviosa y a la expectativa que se despertó a las cinco de la mañana sin poder dormir un minuto más.

Tratando de relajarse, se arregló cuidadosamente y revisó por enésima vez el baúl revisando que todo estuviera en su sitio. Al final, sintiéndose incapaz de seguir en una actividad tan rutinaria, salió a dar un paseo por el Valle de Godric, saboreando el cielo todavía oscuro y el sonido de sus pasos sobre la hierba salvaje. Paseó por varias casas conocidas donde muchos de los magos adultos se preparaban para ir a trabajar en el Ministerio o en alguna otra parte y se preguntó si los pequeños hijos de las familias que vivían en el Valle se sentían tan nerviosos como ella. Como no vio a nadie más, supuso que estaban durmiendo así que siguió caminando por su cuenta hasta que, ya con el sol clareando la mañana, se topó con Batildha Bagshot, que caminaba lentamente para ir a comprar un par de viandas matutinas.

Victoria la saludó alegremente. Aquella señora siempre había sido amiga de su familia y además de respetar mucho a su abuelo le solía contar historias fascinantes cuando era más pequeña. Ella estaba al tanto de que su vecina había escrito un libro sobre Hogwarts y de hecho había intentado leerlo, sólo para descubrir que si seguía leyendo no sería capaz de esperar para ir a clases allí así que dejó la lectura para después.

Curiosamente, a pesar de que fue la misma Bathilda quien le proporcionó el tomo, nunca le preguntó lo que ella pensaba, suponía Victoria que porque era aún demasiado pequeña para esgrimir una opinión de consideración. Aunque también podría ser que era porque a la misma Bathilda no le importaba lo que se considerase de su obra, uno de los rasgos de la mujer que más le gustaban a la niña.

Así que Vasiliki decidió acompañar a Bathilda de regreso a su casa, en parte para gastar tiempo, en parte porque le apetecía hacerlo. Ella conocía bien la casa de los Bagshot –pasó muchas tardes en su sala de estar- y acompasó sin dudas su paso al de la señora mayor.

Bathilda no tardó en entablar conversación.

Así que ya tienes suficiente edad para asistir a Hogwarts. Me imagino que has de estar muy emocionada- dijo la anciana haciendo alusión a la túnica del Colegio, que Victoria ya llevaba puesta- Me alegro mucho por ti, querida. Es cierto que disfruto mucho tu compañía, sobre todo en estos tiempos que mis amigos no tienen tanto tiempo para visitarme, pero creo que lo pasarás mejor si no estás encerrada tanto tiempo sola en esa casa. Si las cosas siguen como creo que son, tu tren no sale hasta las once. ¿Quieres tomar el desayuno en mi casa? Sin duda, debes tener hambre después de tu paseo matutino.

Victoria respondió afirmativamente a este ofrecimiento y ambas mujeres se acomodaron pronto, como tenían por costumbre cuando Bathilda decidía que la muchacha necesitaba un poco de compañía, en la sala de estar de la pequeña casa de la señora. Victoria observó por una vez a alguien más cocinar, hacer el té en una primorosa tetera azul y acomodar los bizcochos en delicada porcelana que le pasó la anfitriona con manos temblorosas y sonrió, disfrutando de la sensación hogareña.

Al fin se sentó junto a ella Bathilda y Victoria enfrió su té mientras Bathilda volvía a charlar.

Y bien Victoria, ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a quedar? Me imagino que Albus querrá que seas una Gryffindor como él mismo y todos los Dumbledore.

Vasiliki tomó de su té y se río para disimular sus sentimientos al respecto.

Mi abuelo y usted hacen las mismas preguntas, señora Bagshot. Incluso me interrogan con el mismo tono de voz.

Eso no era del todo cierto pero complació a Bathilda, que compartió su risa.

Bueno, es natural, querida. Nosotros ya somos viejos que han recorrido más de la mitad de su vida y si bien somos personas distintas no podemos menos que interesarnos por aquellos que apenas están dando sus primeros pasos en este mundo. Y después de todo, ¿Por qué te sorprende la pregunta? Yo diría que es natural en un mago querer saber eso, sobre todo si el niño o la niña va a Hogwarts.

Victoria dejó la fina porcelana en la mesa y la admiró un instante. En su casa no había nada parecido, su abuelo tenía otro tipo de gustos. Luego respondió, mirando a su anfitriona a los ojos y dejándose llevar por los pensamientos que la inundaban últimamente:

Por sorprendente que parezca, no estoy tan preocupada por ello como por otras cosas. ¿Me permite ser un poco descortés, señora Bagshot, si formulo mi pregunta sin haberle respondido la suya? Pero es que no veo otra ocasión de preguntar y hace mucho que aguardo respuesta…

Los ojos de la historiadora eran amables generalmente cuando la miraban. Ahora, sin embargo, la niña advirtió en ella cierta reserva.

Dime entonces qué quieres saber- repuso, de todas maneras.

Yo sé que ha estado aquí durante mucho más tiempo que yo, señora Bagshot- empezó Vasiliki, indecisa ahora que había empezado- Y sé que siempre ha sido amiga de mi familia. Incluso aunque suene inapropiado… ¿No podría hablarme de mis padres, si no es mucha impertinencia de mi parte?

Verdadera angustia habitaba en los ojos de la niña mientras formulaba los deseos de su corazón. La razón de la que no le hubiera preguntado a alguien como Bathilda eso antes era simplemente que temía que su abuelo se enojara con ella, además de que no quería dar a entender que existían secretos entre ellos. Pero pronto partiría a Hogwarts y sólo regresaría durante las Vacaciones de Verano. Quizá no tuviera otra oportunidad parecida y ella… sólo quería saber.

Tal como pensó, la pregunta no fue bien recibida.

A tu abuelo no le gustaría nada saber que me he entrometido en sus asuntos, Victoria. Nunca le ha gustado que se metan en su vida privada, eso lo sé bien. Pero bueno, lo has preguntado de una forma que casi me gustaría poder responderte.

Un asomo de esperanza brilló por un momento en el alma de Victoria al escuchar esto y luego se atenuó fugazmente.

No obstante, es poco lo que sé, querida niña. Conocí a tu madre, claro está, cuando era una niña, si bien nunca supe cómo fue tu abuela o dónde la conoció tu abuelo y no sacarás nada de mí al respecto, ni siquiera conjeturas. Lo que sí puedo decir es que tu madre era una niña dulce y sana que le gustaba jugar con sus amigos y que quería mucho a tu abuelo. Oí decir también que fue una buena estudiante y una excelente persona. Pero me temo que no sé mucho más que eso. Ella se fue del Valle casi inmediatamente después de que acabara el Colegio y nunca fui tan cercana a ella como para saber por qué.

A Vasiliki casi se le cortó la respiración al oír esto. "Siempre hay más en las cosas que se callan que las que se dicen". Pero preguntó con voz queda:

¿Cómo era mi mamá… físicamente, quiero decir?

Tenía los mismos ojos azules de tu abuelo- fue la respuesta que consiguió- Y el cabello castaño claro. Te pareces a ella un poco, en el rostro, quiero decir. Pero quizá hayas salido más a tu padre.

Bathilda le dirigió una sonrisa alentadora a su protegida que ésta consiguió devolverle antes de terminarse el té en silencio. Entonces se levantó de la silla con una sensación de frío en los huesos y se despidió con cordialidad de la historiadora, aunque faltaba la calidez del saludo de más temprano.

Ve- fue todo lo que contestó Bathilda- Seguro que Albus estará esperando su desayuno.

Victoria sonrió forzadamente y echó a correr a casa. Su abuelo ya se había levantado y estaba atando sus cartas al Ministerio en una lechuza parda. Ella lo miró como sintiéndose a una gran distancia y con ganas de llorar.

De pronto el mago la miró con su acostumbrada perspicacia y le preguntó por su paradero en las pasadas horas.

Fui a dar un paseo y luego desayuné con la señora Bagshot. Le di las gracias por la cena de la otra vez, por cierto- respondió Vasiliki y se dirigió a la cocina con una renovada serenidad- Por cierto, ¿Qué quieres de desayunar tú?

No había ni qué insistir, era obvio que el Director de Hogwarts no había probado bocado.

…


	4. En el Expreso Rojo

A las diez y media, su abuelo la ayudó a aparecerse a las afueras de Bristol y luego en King´s Cross, donde, según lo acordado, Victoria tomaría el tren que la llevaría a Hogwarts. En cierto modo, ella siempre había sentido curiosidad por saber cómo se las arreglaba su abuelo para llegar a su trabajo cuando sabía que no era posible aparecerse en los Terrenos del Colegio, pero esa curiosidad no era tanta como para querer perderse el ritual de ocupar un compartimiento en el Expreso de Hogwarts. No era sólo que ella no quisiese extraviar la experiencia sino que, además, estaba muy consciente que sería una manera de intentar acercarse a los que serían sus compañeros y posiblemente camaradas por los siguientes siete años, si todo salía bien.

Así pues, no hubiera cedido su lugar ni aunque la hubiesen torturado. A las once menos diez estaba cruzando el pasaje hacía el andé observaba desde un carrito recién estrenado a los bulliciosos estudiantes que se movían haciendo toda clase de cosas, desde reír escandalosamente, despedirse de sus padres y hermanos, subir al tren y formar espectáculo para los curiosos.

Los veía a todos en pequeños grupos y de pronto se sintió tímida y solitaria. Nunca antes había tenido amigos y su abuelo no la había acompañado al andén. Se preguntó qué era lo más recomendable en aquellas circunstancias, además de subirse al Expreso.

De pronto miró a la máquina, roja y enorme, extendiendo su alcance por debajo y encima del humo que salía de la primera cabina. El ruido era considerable y aún así no alcanzaba a ahogar la maraña de voces, gritos y carcajadas. Se paralizó durante breves instantes hasta que el leve toque en una de las mangas de sus túnicas la hizo reaccionar.

Volvió la cabeza instintivamente para encontrarse cara a cara con el chico de ojos oscuros que había topado en la Biblioteca. Abrió la boca, en una especie de intento de hablar y sorpresa pero él se le adelantó:

**Disculpa por molestarte, es sólo que estabas obstruyendo el paso.**

Ella juntó los labios y respiró profundamente, haciéndose a un lado. Pensó que el chico se limitaría a seguir su camino, ignorándola pero la sorprendió:

**Faltan cinco minutos para que el tren se marche, ¿Te molestaría acompañarme a buscar un compartimiento? Seguro encontraremos más rápido uno acompañados que yendo cada quien por su lado.**

Victoria fingió considerar sus palabras, tranquilizándose de pronto.

**De acuerdo-** dijo al fin y ambos abordaron el tren, caminando en la media penumbra, asomándose a las ventanillas para ver si había alguien dentro. Ya casi al final del tren, el chico dio con uno desocupado y se lo señaló a ella que abrió la puerta y entre los dos metieron sus carritos en el compartimiento, ella sintiendo un alivio y una extrañeza difíciles de describir.

Cuando al fin ocuparon sus asientos, uno enfrente del otro, el chico extendió una mano:

**Por cierto, soy Nott. Theodore Nott.**

**Soy Blackmoon-** respondió ella, estrechando su mano y no queriendo mencionar el apellido de su abuelo una vez que estaba cómoda y entablando una verdadera conversación con alguien más**- Vasiliki Blackmoon.**

Theodore esbozó una pequeña, casi burlona sonrisa. Victoria sintió como si estuviera hablando con dos personas a la vez pero, por alguna razón, no sintió ni pizca de miedo.

**Tienes un nombre extraño, al menos para mí-** admitió Nott- **¿Cómo debo llamarte?**

**Llámame V, simplemente, si quieres-** le dijo Vasiliki**- No importa. ¿A ti te molestaría si te llamo Theo?**

**No**- dijo él**- Llámame así, si te place.**

No dijeron nada más hasta que el tren se puso en marcha, haciendo aquel característico sonido para anunciarlo. En los minutos que esperaron, Theodore Nott miraba por la ventana mientras que, discreta e insistente, Vasiliki lo observaba a él.

Ya había tenido oportunidad de contemplar sus ojos oscuros como pozos de agua negra en Flourish y Blotts pero más de cerca pudo advertir una cara pálida y de líneas más fuertes de las que pensó tendría un niño de su edad. Su expresión era tormentosa, como la de alguien que guarda algo más allá de la calma de un instante sin movimiento y la mano que sostenía su barbilla era de dedos largos y toscos, siendo su único adorno un pesado anillo en el dedo anular. Él, igual que ella, vestía ya la túnica del Colegio y de una manera impecable que sugería estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de prendas. La diferencia entre ambos es que Nott se veía sombrío en esas ropas y ella no.

Cuando el Expreso se puso en marcha, finalmente Theodore volvió su atención a su compañera de compartimiento y dijo, en tono casual, con una voz ronca que contrastaba con su tono uniforme al saludarla en el andén:

**Y bien, ¿De dónde vienes, V? **

Victoria, que apartó su mirada rápidamente del chico en cuánto éste le habló parpadeó.

**Perdona…. ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Me refiero a qué parte de Inglaterra provienes-** aclaró Theo con la misma sonrisa torcida.

**Ah, claro. Vivo en el Valle de Godric.-** respondió la niña mirándolo- **¿Y tú?**

Theodore entrecerró los ojos.

**¿El Valle de Godric? Ese lugar es bastante famoso, a pesar de la afluencia de muggles allí. Me pregunto si sabes la historia.**

**Sí, la sé. Aunque no es sólo una. Allí vivió el fundador de la casa de Gryffindor y un par de magos famosos y también fue allí donde cayó Quien-Tú-Sabes, ¿No?**

Ahora fue el turno del chico de sentirse ligeramente incomodado.

**Cierto. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, vivo en Wiltshire, al sureste de Inglaterra. Mi padre tiene su residencia allí.**

Ella pensó que era una manera extraña de aludir a su casa, más no comentó nada al respecto. Curiosa por el tema, en cambio, preguntó:

**¿Y tu mamá?**

**Está muerta-** respondió el chico, ensombrecido el semblante de modo casi imperceptible**.- ¿Y tus padres? No te vi con nadie en el andén.**

**Están muertos también.-**

Ante esto ellos guardaron silencio un poco más. A Victoria no le gustó el ambiente que estaba tornando en el compartimiento, le recordaba a la barrera establecida entre su abuelo y ella misma. Así que, haciendo un esfuerzo, recurrió a la básica pregunta de todo mago que va a entrar al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería:

**¿Ya tienes una idea de en qué casa te quieres quedar?**

Aparentemente, esto no ayudó a romper el hielo, porque el chico bajó la mirada de un modo en que su interlocutora pudo advertir sus largas pestañas y dijo, a regañadientes:

**Sé en qué casa me gustaría estar pero también sé en la que estaré. De otra forma no conseguiría alegrar a mi padre.**

La niña se impacientó ante este poco progreso en hacer migas con aquel chico.

**Oh, de acuerdo. ¿Hay alguna cosa que pueda preguntar que no haga que te pongas como un nubarrón negro?**

El chico la miró unos instantes, serio y sorprendido. Luego se río ligeramente, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a un trato tan descarado. Albus Dumbledore había dicho varias veces que su nieta tenía la lengua afilada de cuando en cuando.

**Bueno, ya que de veras lo quieres saber, me gustaría estar en Ravenclaw. Pero estoy seguro que el Sombrero Seleccionador me pondrá en Slytherin, es la tradición familiar.**

Ella se río también aunque era una risa muy diferente.

**A mí me pasa al revés. Me atrae la casa de Slytherin pero no creo que me pongan allí. El sombrero me pondrá en Gryffindor si tengo muy mala suerte y Ravenclaw si le gusta algo de mi cabeza. Pero realmente espero que no me ponga en Hufflepuff.**

Theodore le lanzó una mirada apreciativa.

**No creo que te ponga en Hufflepuff y a mí tampoco-** declaró**- Pero, ¿Por qué te atrae tanto la casa de Slytherin?**

Vasiliki iba a responder pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta de su compartimiento. En el umbral apareció un chico de facciones altaneras y cabello rubio platinado acompañado de otro chico alto y fornido.

Ella reconoció al platinado de inmediato. Le había dirigido una mirada acompañado de su madre en la heladería de Florean Fortescue. Pero esta vez, al menos al principio, el rubio tenía otros intereses.

**Este año va a apestar un poco más de lo que yo creía, Nott-** dijo arrastrando las palabras y con tono aburrido, dejándose caer a su lado del asiento del compartimiento**- Acabo de ir a ver a ese Harry Potter, tenía curiosidad de saber cómo era… y, ¿Con quién crees que lo vi acompañado?**

**Si no me lo dices, no creo que lo sepa-** respondió Theodore con tono frío y mirando al chico aún de pie**.- ¿Vas a quedarte con nosotros en este compartimiento?**

**Con un Weasley y creo que no hay muchas compañías peores que esa-** respondió el rubio acomodándose arrogantemente. Ante la pregunta del moreno, enarcó una ceja, orgulloso**- ¿Por qué? ¿Piensas corrernos?**

Victoria observó la escena en silencio, sin entrometerse. Honestamente, no estaba muy segura de querer contar con semejante compañía en lo que restaba del viaje más no veía una forma de evitarlo si se presentaba la ocasión. Admitía, no obstante, que también le picaba la curiosidad: por supuesto que quería saber más de Harry Potter, si a éste se referían. Después de todo, la que había sido la casa de los padres de aquel niño no quedaba muy lejos de la suya propia. La niña había sido testigo de los magos que habían hecho el viaje desde muchas partes de Gran Bretaña sólo para rendir homenaje a la pareja caída y el triunfo de Potter sobre Lord Voldemort.

**Lo digo porque entre tú y Crabbe van a necesitar más espacio y tendremos que reacomodarnos- **respondió sereno el moreno, impasible- **Y, ¿Qué es eso de que Harry Potter está en el mismo compartimiento que Weasley? ¿Por qué fuiste a visitarlo, de verdad?**

Fue en ese momento que el chico rubio reparó en Victoria y ésta intuyó que lo hizo más para hacer una pausa teatral que por verdadero interés.

**Te vi en el local de Fortescue, ¿no? –** extendió su mano pálida**- Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y ese de allá-** señaló con un movimiento de cabeza a su acompañante, que aún seguía de pie y también silencioso- **Es Vincent Crabbe**

**Vasiliki Blackmoon- **dijo Victoria estrechando su mano, percibiendo unos dedos blandos y suaves, muy diferentes del áspero contacto de Nott. Miró a Vincent que siguió sin decir nada pero se le quedó viendo, sin apartar los ojos, hasta que casi consiguió ponerla nerviosa.

Regresó, pues, a la conversación entre Theo y Draco que se había desarrollado un poco antes.

… **Oh, vamos, no te hagas el que no te interesa, Nott. ¿Quién no querría conocer al que hizo caer al Señor Tenebroso siendo apenas un bebé? No se habla de otra cosa en los pasillos. Y sin embargo cuando fui a verlo al compartimiento… ¡Que desilusión! Es sólo un niño de ropas raídas… es enclenque y además usa gafas. Pero aún así todo mundo habla de él y si es lo único que va a causar admiración, entonces definitivamente me voy a aburrir… casi desearía que mi padre de verdad me hubiera llevado a Durmstrang, ¡Apuesto que sería mucho más interesante!**

**No has ni visto el castillo todavía, Malfoy, y ya estás echando pestes sobre él. Además, para no haberte impresionado en lo absoluto, hablas demasiado de Potter. ¿No tienes nada más que decir?**

Draco se echó hacía atrás en el asiento, arrogante.

**Pues no, me reservo mis comentarios para la cena. A decir verdad, lo que si tengo es un poco de hambre. Goyle se quedó con nuestros bocadillos y apuesto a que ya se los habrá acabado. ¿Ustedes no tienen algo que puedan compartir?**

**El carrito no ha pasado aún- **dijo Theodore- **¿Por qué no esperas en tu compartimiento? Seguro que la señora llega antes a ti que a nosotros.**

El rubio lo miró, receloso.

**Hace bastante que la gorda esa del carrito pasó por los vagones, Nott. ¿Tratas de burlarte de mí o qué te pasa? **

Victoria y Theo intercambiaron una mirada sorprendida. ¿Cuándo había sucedido eso? Ellos no la habían visto.

**Pues es una pena- **intervino por vez primera Victoria- **Me hubiera gustado comprar ranas de chocolate.**

Draco la miró con una mueca y acto seguido se levantó, hablando de marcharse. Se despidió displicente sin cerrar la puerta del compartimiento, cosa que hizo Theodore tras mirar por un momento al pasillo. Al parecer, no había nada de su interés, porque volvió a sentarse.

**¿En qué estábamos? –** dijo, como si nada los hubiera interrumpido**- Ah sí, una conversación que pudiéramos mantener sin que me pusiera como… ¿Un nubarrón gris?**

**Negro-** aclaró Vasiliki sonriendo otra vez. Se sentía mucho más relajada ahora, que sólo eran ellos dos

**Lamento decir que no hay muchos pasatiempos que tenga además de leer-** dijo Theo – **Cosas como volar se las dejo a Draco, a él le encanta presumir que ya tiene una escoba y se la pasa en el aire todo el tiempo que puede, que es bastante últimamente.**

Vasiliki lo miró con renovado interés.

**¿Lees? Bueno, ahora sé por qué quieres quedarte en Ravenclaw- **le sonrió a Theodore- **A mí también me gusta leer, desde que aprendí, mi abuelo alimentó bastante este pasatiempo. ¿Has leído…?**

Durante los siguientes diez minutos se dedicaron a hablar de algunos de los tomos que habían leído hasta que la locomotora hizo su peculiar sonido característico otra vez, lo que quería decir que habían llegado a la estación.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y oyeron como debían dejar sus equipajes en el tren. Vasiliki sintió como si pudiera oír su torrente sanguíneo y guardó la varita en un bolsillo de su capa para salir del tren. Theodore la dejó ir adelante y caminaron detrás de los otros, advirtiendo la luz de una lámpara y a un hombre gigantesco que llamaba a los de primer año.

Ellos acudieron con la misma discreción y caminaron por el estrecho sendero oscuro tratando de ver más allá de sus propios pies.

Aún así, no vieron nada hasta que llegaron a los botes y Theo fue el primero en ocupar uno, seguido por ella y otras dos chicas cuyo nombre no conocía.

Admiraron la vista de Hogwarts, oyendo como todos dejaban escapar exclamaciones de admiración y gusto. Victora había oído hablar mucho del Castillo, por el libro de Bathilda y lo que le contaba su abuelo, empero, era diferente verlo con los propios ojos. Sintió su entusiasmo ascender y se liberó por un rato del temor.

Theo no le habló hasta que los botes tocaron la otra orilla. Entonces le dijo:

**Buena suerte-**. Vasiliki le sonrió y agregó en voz baja:

**Ojalá que nos veamos en Ravenclaw.**

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y entonces el hombre grande con la lámpara tocó las Puertas del Castillo.


	5. Ceremonia de Selección

Les dio la bienvenida la que era la subdirectora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall. Victoria sabía algunas cosas de ella ya que se lo había preguntado a su abuelo y él había accedido a contarle pequeños detalles, algunas generalidades sobre la personalidad de la que era su colega más cercana. Ahora que la niña tenía la ocasión de verla le pareció que no había mucha diferencia entre la descripción de su abuelo y la realidad.

No la sorprendió demasiado, después de todo Albus Dumbledore era muy bueno en adivinar la naturaleza de las personas y en lograr captarlas para los demás. De todos los profesores, Victoria pensaba que era ella la más estricta y también a la que más le gustaba su trabajo.

La profesora los condujo a una pequeña habitación fuera del vestíbulo y Victoria advirtió el modo impecable en que estaba peinada, las líneas severas de su rostro al que podía considerar inteligente y sabio pero no inmensamente atractivo aunque sí llamativo por su carácter y la manera digna en la que caminaba.

"_Alguien que está acostumbrada a dictar instrucciones y verlas cumplirse." _Pensó ella para distraerse de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y ocupó un sitio apartado en la salita, no queriendo todavía entremezclarse en la muchedumbre de recién llegados que parloteaban alegre y entusiastamente sobre el Castillo.

Para su sorpresa, Theo no estaba muy lejos de allí, como si a él también le incomodara la presencia de tanta gente. Pero ninguno de los dos se acercó al otro en ese momento, pues la profesora les estaba explicando la dinámica que los ocuparía mientras su estadía en Hogwarts se prolongara. Victoria escuchó su descripción de las casas y del sistema de puntaje de Hogwarts y nuevamente se preguntó qué casa la acogería. Su nerviosismo y su impaciencia crecían mientras esperaban y al final los condujeron de nuevo al vestíbulo del Colegio y después a las Puertas Dobles que daban al Gran Comedor.

Ella entró, más o menos a la mitad del grupo y sintiendo el calor que todos irradiaban. Pensó que era imposible concentrarse en muchas cosas con tanto ruido a su alrededor pero de todas maneras se sintió decididamente impresionada con el aspecto espléndido de la habitación. Le encantó el detalle del techo encantado para hacer parecer que era el cielo nocturno, la hacía sentir como si el Comedor fuera todavía más enorme de lo que era en realidad.

Las velas flotantes, las luces radiantes, las cuatro mesas repletas de estudiantes de diferentes edades era suficiente para marear y maravillar a cualquiera pero pronto no tuvo ojos más que para el raído Sombrero que les adjudicaría su casa. Oyó la canción y aplaudió cuando ésta acabó pero parecía que algo frío se hubiera deslizado a su estómago al pronunciar la profesora McGonagall los nombres de cada uno para que subieran al banquillo y les pusieran el Sombrero en la cabeza.

Ahora sólo era cuestión de esperar. Cerró los ojos, mientras los demás eran llamados sabiendo que, por su apellido, no tardaría en ser llamada.

Pero Bullstrode Millicent fue la última en la letra B en ser seleccionada y una sensación de pánico ascendió hasta su cuello. Victoria abrió los ojos, creyendo no haber oído bien cuando empezaron con los estudiantes de apellido con C y sintió que la habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor. ¿Habría sido saltada? ¿Padecería la vergüenza de tener que revelarlo a la profesora que sostenía el pergamino entre las manos?

Para calmarse, Vasiliki dejó que sus dedos alcanzaran la varita en el bolsillo de la capa. Su tacto le recordó que, en efecto, ella era una bruja y no tenía nada que temer. El Sombrero le asignaría casa, nadie la excluiría de ello.

Entonces la profesora empezó a enumerar los estudiantes cuyo apellido comenzaba con la letra D y el miedo fue transmutado en enfado cuando oyó, casi sin podérselo creer:

**¡Dumbledore, Victoria!- **Confundida oyó como los murmullos empezaban a desatarse entre la multitud y como le abrían paso cuando ella empezaba a avanzar. Sentía sus mejillas arreboladas de rabia y de vergüenza, sabía perfectamente que aquel detalle no era al azar y aunque no hubiera querido mantener su identidad escondida eternamente, esa no había sido la manera en la que planeó darse a conocer.

Como en un sueño miró hasta la mesa de los profesores, al fondo de la sala, donde su abuelo la observaba sin dar muestras de turbación mientras ella llegaba al banquillo y se sentaba. Sintió la tela de la túnica de terciopelo verde de McGonagall rozarla brevemente al acercarse para colocarle el sombrero y toda la habitación desapareció al cubrir el sombrero sus ojos y darle en cambio una vista polvosa y una voz interesante.

_-Ah, sí, una mente prodigiosa, sí señor. Tienes numerosos talentos que guardas en secreto, niña Dumbledore, así como una voluntad fuerte y un orgullo que te proporciona ambición. No hay duda de dónde tendría que ponerte, ¿Verdad? Pero tienes miedo de lo que pudieran decir de ti si te pusiera en Slytherin, ¿Quieres pues, que te ponga en Ravenclaw?_

Pero no era miedo lo que Victoria sentía en aquel momento, sino una especie de río bullente en sus venas y una especie de ronco desafío en el fondo de su pecho. Pensó entonces en ella buscando víboras y serpientes con las que conversar más allá del borde de su casa y oyó el murmullo del sombrero al asentir ante aquella visión.

Lo oyó proclamar su casa ya sin sentir mareo.

**¡SLYTHERIN!- **un breve silencio acompañó a su declaración y la niña se levantó de un salto del banco, devolviendo el sombrero y acudiendo a su mesa sin vacilar, ni mirar atrás y también sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás.

La mesa de Slytherin la recibió también en silencio y ella se sentó mirándolos a todos con sus ojos verdes. Al final unos cuantos entablaron conversación y ella les contestó brevemente antes de seguir viendo la Selección, pues le interesaba ver en qué casa quedaba Theodore Nott… y Harry Potter.

La profesora McGonagall siguió enumerando nombres y el Sombrero asignando casas. Al final resultó que tendría que compartir casa con Malfoy quien le dirigió una sonrisa altanera y se sentó junto a estudiantes mayores. Ella no le prestó atención y esperó hasta que el nombre de Nott fue dicho.

Contuvo la respiración cuando el Sombrero le fue puesto en la cabeza. Y de pronto, pese al deseo del propio muchacho, deseó que no lo pusieran en Ravenclaw.

Y, tal como si alguien hubiera respondido a su petición, Nott fue nombrado Slytherin.

Victoria lo recibió con una sonrisa. Draco lo saludó con un apretón de manos, los demás lo saludaron animados.

Ya no quedaban muchas personas por ser escogidas. Y pronto, McGonagall pronunció, con voz alta y clara:

¡**Potter Harry!- **los murmullos estallaron en todo el Gran Comedor y todos miraban con curiosidad al pasillo para ver quién era el que se adelantaría en respuesta a un nombre tan famoso. Vasiliki miró con tanto interés como los demás al chico bajo y delgado de cabello desordenado y azabache con gafas, que se sentó en el banco.

Y, con un respingo, antes de que le pusieran el Sombrero, Victoria advirtió que los ojos verde esmeralda del chico eran iguales a los suyos. Se estremeció y entonces aguardó, igual que todos los demás.

El Sombrero Seleccionador gritó Gryffindor.

Victoria dirigió una mirada al plato de oro que estaba frente a ella y entonces oyó la voz de Theo:

**Ya está, entonces. Bueno, no me sorprende. Era impensable que lo pusieran en nuestra casa, ¿verdad?**

**Supongo que sí- **repuso Vasiliki, sin mirarlo. La verdad, después del largo viaje, tenía hambre y tenía mucho en qué pensar. No miró a la mesa de los profesores. Sabía que su abuelo querría hablar con ella más tarde.

Entretanto, tuvo que responder las preguntas del chico a su lado.

**¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Tu nombre, quiero decir. ¿Acaso te inventaste el primer nombre que se te vino a la cabeza para que no me enterara que eres pariente del Director?**

La chica miró directa a los ojos de Theodore, encontrándolos profundos y serios, no amenazantes pero con un punto inquietante.

**Es que si me llamo Vasiliki Blackmoon- **le dijo- **Nunca pensé que mi abuelo me pondría en la lista con su apellido, él es pariente por parte de mi madre. No estoy muy contenta con esto, la verdad.**

**Ya veo- **fue todo lo que Theo dijo antes de que el Director se pusiera en pie y empezara a hablar.

**¡Bienvenidos!- **dijo- **¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero decir unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!**

Incluso los de Slytherin rieron y vitorearon y se pusieron a comer igual que los demás. Vasiliki no se río, ya que, aunque siempre la habían gustado las excentricidades (no del todo inconscientes) de su abuelo, en ese momento estaba demasiado confundida y enfadada como para disfrutarlas de verdad.

Le parecían una farsa muy bien hecha. Él era divertido fuera de casa y comprensivo, sabio y brillante.

Pero debajo de toda esa superficie radiante, había secretos y cosas que sólo se reservaba para él.

Victoria se preguntó entonces qué pensaría de verdad acerca de que estuviera en Slytherin y si realmente fueron verdad las palabras que le dijo en aquella cena hace ya muchos días.


	6. Sobre el Banquete

Era agradable estar allí sentada, rodeada de nuevas personas cuyo júbilo se leía en las pupilas y ver la variedad de comida que la rodeaba, degustar algo que, para variar, ella no había tenido que cocinar. Sentada junto a Theodore quien parecía silencioso y concentrado, oía los diferentes matices de las voces a su alrededor y se preguntaba qué clase de gente la rodeaba, cómo se llevaría con ellos, si le gustarían las clases, si ella le gustaría a los profesores. Todo parecía rodeado de la luz de las velas y el cielo nocturno, las preocupaciones ancladas aún a un punto de su mente, pero lejanas ahora que había tanto a lo que poner atención y sobre lo cual especular. En ese momento, rodeada de magos y brujas, Victoria no se sentía especialmente dotada ni extraordinaria, simplemente era una espectadora de cosas maravillosas, cosas de las que había deseado rodearse toda la vida.

¿Era esa hambre, esa ambición por conocerlo y dominarlo todo lo que la había hecho merecedora de un puesto en la Casa Verde? ¿Estaba a la altura de sus arrogantes compañeros todos ellos, aunque dispares físicamente, con la luz de la soberbia iluminando sus expresiones mientras hablaban?

La chica escuchó sus conversaciones mientras comía, todavía no siendo objeto de atención de nadie. Descubrió que no era la única, de todos aquellos que habían sido seleccionados en aquella noche sólo Draco Malfoy trataba de destacar y lo hizo hasta que el Barón Sanguinario se posicionó a su lado, entonces se quedó callado e incómodo.

Aunque al principio la conversación versó sobre el linaje de los recién llegados y su estatus de sangre, Gemma Farley, la prefecta de Slytherin, atrajo pronto su atención con información que, consideraba, los novatos debían conocer.

Les informó que había una clara diferencia entre Slytherin con los demás casas en como se relacionaban los unos con los otros. Había jerarquías incluso entre estudiantes del mismo curso y cada quien ganaba un puesto más elevado según sus logros. A los estudiantes de primer año se les consideraba en el último puesto debido a que no habían probado su talento y, por tanto, vulnerables a que sus otros compañeros, de mayor rango, pidieran favores o les probaran para ver cuál resultaba ser su alcance. Si bien era cierto que los Slytherin se protegían los unos a los otros y había entre ellos una lealtad que no compartían con las demás Casas, si alguno de sus miembros les hacía perder puntos o los desacreditaba, ningún Slytherin lo delataría a un profesor pero su castigo se decidiría en privado.

Por supuesto, esta escala hacía también que hubiera premios y privilegios. Si un miembro de la casa de las serpientes tenía suficientes logros, ganados debido a sus talentos en las clases, puntos ganados, reputación social, partidos ganados en Quidditch podía ir ascendiendo de nivel y entonces podía pedir favores, tener acceso a información que sólo unos pocos de Slytherin sabían e incluso una vista gorda de la prefectura a ciertas reglas que el Castillo tenía y que la Casa desdeñaba a conveniencia.

Cierto es que ser parte del grupo Slytherin era ya un privilegio pero aquel era sólo el comienzo. Los recién llegados estaban tan obligados o más que todos los demás a conseguir fama, puntaje y prestigio a su casa y recibirían orientación en caso de que hiciese falta pero lo que consiguieran se debería sólo a sus propios méritos. Este sistema, según les explicó Gemma, les había hecho ganar la Copa de las Casas ya por seis años seguidos y ella quería que siguieran manteniendo ese nivel.

Victoria miró las caras de sus compañeros de curso y vio reflejadas sus propias emociones: emoción, preocupación, determinación, confusión, alegría…

Sólo Theodore tenía una pregunta.

Y en el caso de que se haya incurrido en alguna falta – repuso en voz baja- ¿Quiénes son los que deciden el castigo o si la acción lo amerita?

Gemma le sonrió al chico por su perspicacia. Sus ojos azules chispeaban mientras respondía con cierta petulancia:

**Ah, suele ser un consenso general, pero la decisión final es tomada por aquellos que están en la punta de la pirámide jerárquica. Se irán enterando poco a poco de quiénes ocupan qué lugar, en realidad, no es difícil discernirlo… es decir, si perteneces a nuestra casa. Por cierto- **la prefecta endureció su expresión**- Esta información es estrictamente confidencial. A cualquiera que sorprenda hablando sobre esto a las otras Casas… bueno, digamos que caerá en desgracia ante los otros y perderá la protección de Slytherin.**

La muchacha sonrió con suficiencia, luego llegaron los postres y la charla partió por otros derroteros. La mayoría comió con apetito, concentrados en eso ya que la información esencial parecía haberse dado ya.

Al darse cuenta, Vasiliki trasladó su mirada a la Mesa Alta, la de los profesores. Todos estaban inmiscuidos en su propia cena y en sus propias conversaciones y le hubiera gustado saber qué discutía cada uno. Su abuelo estaba charlando animadamente con la profesora que los había recibido en la entrada, el hombre que los condujo en el lago bebía, un hombre con un turbante hablaba con otro de cabello largo y negro y nariz ganchuda, una mujer regordeta gesticulaba entusiasta a otra alta y delgada…

**He oído que nuestro Jefe de Casa nos favorece a todos, ¿Es eso cierto o es sólo un rumor?- **preguntó una voz que arrastraba las palabras y que conocía bien. Victoria volvió la vista a su mesa para descubrir que Draco Malfoy desplegaba sus encantos con Gemma Farley, que parecía divertida y entretenida.

**Pues sí- **reconoció- **El profesor Snape se muestra generoso con los alumnos de su casa, pero no te equivoques Malfoy, si haces las cosas mal en su clase de Pociones, no será blando contigo, aunque puede que sí con tu puntaje- **

En ese momento Victoria se sintió desconcertada, Albus Dumbledore nunca había mencionado ese nombre en su presencia. Se inclinó hacía Theo, que parecía más avispado que nunca y le preguntó que quién era el que enseñaba Pociones.

Theodore la miró como si no creyera en lo que estaba preguntando pero de todas formas le señaló al hombre de cabello negro que hablaba con el del turbante.

Ella lo observó por un rato. Bajo la luminosidad del Gran Comedor, parecía fuera de su elemento, el elemento oscuro entre tanto colorido.

**No me gustaría hacerlo enojar ¿Y a ti?- **le dijo a Nott.

**A mí me gustaría intentarlo, si pudiera echarle la culpa a un Gryffindor o a un sangre sucia-** intervino un chico de piel tono chocolate y ojos negros que si mal no recordaba, se llamaba Blaise Zabini- **¿O quizá algún Hufflepuff?**

Los otros dos se le quedaron mirando, como si lo estuvieran pensando. Victoria no dijo nada. No sabía qué pensar. En cambio, Nott sonrió enigmáticamente y dijo "Quizá" volviendo a su tarta de manzana.

Blaise miró a Victoria. Victoria observó a Blaise.

**¿Tú qué opinas, Dumbledore?- **preguntó el chico- **¿Estás con los sangre sucia o contra ellos? ¿Preferirías tener un escudo rojo y dorado en lugar de verde y plateado?**

_Tengo que hacer frente a este apellido en algún momento. Bien, creo que puedo con esto._

**Es Blackmoon, Zabini. Mi nombre es Vasiliki Blackmoon. Y ya que me lo preguntas, ambas cosas me dan exactamente igual. Por mí puedes hundir a cualquiera… mientras no sea de Slytherin.**

Para su sorpresa, Blaise se echó a reír. Victoria parpadeó al darse cuenta que el chico tenía una risa preciosa, con los dientes tan blancos contrastando con su piel oscura y aquel sonido armonioso, igual que la melodía de un violonchelo.

**Muy bien**_**, Lune Noire**_**- **respondió- **Puedes llamarme Blaise, entonces.**

Victoria sonrió a su vez, vacilante. Podía ver como los otros chicos hablaban entre ellos, sobre todo las chicas con los chicos y se preguntó si eso era algo relevante. Una chica de cabello oscuro ¿Se llamaba Parkinson, no? Se estaba riendo de algo que decía Malfoy. Al otro lado de él había sentada otra chica, que creía que se apellidaba Greengrass le contaba algo a un muchacho de curso mayor de anchas espaldas y Crabbe y Millicent Bullstrode parecían estar haciendo competencias de quién comía dulces más rápido al lado de otro chico alto y robusto cuyo nombre no conocía o no recordaba.

Theodore era el único silencioso, junto con ella y ahora que había acabado de comer parecía estar aburriéndose rápidamente. Menos mal para él, Albus Dumbledore se levantó entonces y el Colegio entero se quedó callado para escucharle.

**Ejem… sólo unas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que hacerles para el comienzo del año. Los de primer año deben tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos a todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberían recordarlo. El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que les recuerde que no deben hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos. **

**Las pruebas de Quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch. Y por último, quiero decirles que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.**

Blaise se dirigió a Gemma Farley.

**¿Alguna idea de por qué se nos prohíbe el pasillo del tercer piso?**

La prefecta frunció el ceño.

**No mencionó nada a los prefectos, que yo sepa. Pero, por si acaso, **_**esa**_** regla si la respetaremos. Ahora, callado.**

Cantaron entonces la melodía de Hogwarts y Victoria recordó por un momento su casa y el aparato de música que su abuelo hacía sonar por las noches y que la había despertado más de una vez. Sintió, aunque le extrañó, una nostalgia desesperada por casa a pesar de toda su alegría por estar allí y por un minuto o dos deseó estar de nuevo en su casa en penumbra, rodeada de las pocas cosas que amaba y viendo por la ventana las cosas que anhelaba.

Fue la última vez que recordó algo de su infancia cuya calidez la embargó repentinamente.


	7. La Casa de las Serpientes

Al finalizar el Banquete, todos se pusieron en pie para abandonar el Gran Comedor. Los prefectos – incluida Farley- instaban a los de primero a situarse en dos filas para avanzar por delante de los demás y hubo un par de gemidos ahogados cuando el Barón Sanguinario traspasó a los alumnos para unirse a los prefectos como guía.

Se pusieron en marcha y Vasiliki notó que las cuatro casas marchaban en direcciones totalmente opuestas. Se preguntó si así de distintos eran todos…

Los diez nuevos estudiantes de Slytherin fueron guiados por laberínticos corredores, descendiendo cada vez más; al ser sus pasos lo únicos que escuchaban, casi se quedaron dormidos para cuando Gemma se detuvo. Todos parpadearon, medio soñolientos y confundidos. No había nada enfrente de ellos que la misma continuación del pasillo de paredes de piedra y sólo la humedad en la parte alta del muro hacía alguna diferencia. Aún así, Gemma susurró "Por Merlín y Salazar" y una puerta se abrió, dejando paso a la Sala Común de Slytherin, una estancia muy larga, semisubterránea que, a juzgar por los hipnóticos colores que la cruzaban de cuando en cuando, debía estar justo debajo del Lago. Farley la cruzó veloz y determinadamente, apenas dando tiempo a que observaran la chimenea y las lámparas verdes colgadas de cadenas, dirigiéndose al otro lado donde había, en cada extremo de una pared labrada, dos puertas cuyo único adorno era una aldaba en forma de serpiente mordiéndose la cola. En la puerta de la derecha, donde el ofidio era verde oscuro y estaba bordeado de plateado, se encontraban los dormitorios de los chicos y tras ella desaparecieron éstos con su prefecto, dejando a Gemma y las chicas la portezuela de la izquierda cuya sílfide era plateada y bordeada de verde.

Vasiliki siguió a las demás observando los detalles con todo el interés posible. Más allá del umbral del dormitorio estaba un cuarto circular, dentro de su circunferencia se hallaban las camas de cortinas también verdes con bordados argénteos, dosel de madera oscura y una mesita de noche donde una vela iluminaba la penumbra. Había un hueco libre donde quedaba el acceso a las duchas, según les informó la prefecta. Luego las miró con una taimada sonrisa y las dejó acomodarse, señalando que su baúl, rodeado de una cinta con su nombre, les indicaba su lugar. La muchacha salió en silencio al empezar las demás a buscar su cama, parloteando todavía.

Victoria, mirando a sus compañeras de curso, tuvo ganas de salir a observar mejor la Sala. Pero no tuvo ni ocasión ni suficiente voluntad. En ese momento, Pansy Parkinson se dirigió a ella:

**Dumbledore, tu cama es justo la que está junto a la puerta del Dormitorio. ¿Me la cambiarías? La mía se encuentra al lado de las regaderas…**

Medio ausente, la niña evalúo los rasgos duros de la chica que le hablaba. Contestó, terminada su indagación:

**Es Blackmoon, Parkinson. Pero puedes llamarme Victoria, si quieres. Y si, ¿Por qué no? Te cambio la cama-**

Ambas se miraron y la otra niña acertó a sonreír, suavizando su expresión. Victoria sintió como una barrera invisible se aflojaba y se relajó.

**Muy bien, Victoria- **dijo Parkinson- **Gracias. Y llámame Pansy.**

Así fue como las dos cambiaron sus baúles de sitio, siendo imitadas por Bullstrode y Greengrass. Más, una vez que Vasiliki se hubo asegurado de tener todo en orden en su cama, se sentó en ella, y cerró las cortinas, sin cambiarse aún. Qué extraño se sentía, reflexionó la niña, estar rodeada de tantas personas, cuando su hábito era la soledad y tenía una habitación propia. Tras un instante, descubrió que el cambio no le acababa de gustar y le agradó haber quedado al fondo del cuarto, disimulada,"protegida" de miradas curiosas.

Sonrió para sí misma, apagando la vela y desvistiéndose para acostarse, demasiado cansada para pensar en nada más.

Los susurros de sus compañeras la arrullaron a un sueño profundo y pacífico.

…

Al día siguiente fue despertada por el sonido del agua corriendo, los quedos pasos, las risitas. Vasiliki abrió los ojos, contemplando el techo de piedra con el nerviosismo y la emoción peleando por el dominio de su estómago. Se quedó allí bajo las sábanas, oyendo la vida del dormitorio durante unos segundos para proceder a levantarse, percibiendo el frío del suelño en sus pies descalzos y el hambre que aguijoneaba su abdomen. Caminó hacía las regaderas, donde por lo menos dos de sus compañeras ya se aseaban, a juzgar por la vista de sus coronillas y atisbó que cada compartimiento de baño tenía una puertecilla corrediza más el nombre de cada una de ellas grabado mágicamente como filigrana en el extremo superior.

En plena búsqueda de su espacio, Victoria anduvo, pues, en pos de la inscripción de su nombre. Lo encontró al final del baño, en el último compartimiento, que abrió sin hacer ruido, introduciéndose en un espacio cuadrado donde figuraba un espejo frente a ella, un pequeño perchero y una toalla pulcramente doblada en un sitial a su derecha. Alzó la vista en busca del mecanismo del agua y sólo vio un maneral de metal del lado izquierdo, arriba.

Retrocedió a su cama para buscar en el baúl las cosas de baño y regresó a su compartimiento de aseo donde, tras cerrar la puerta, se quedó un par de segundos contemplando su reflejo.

Existía algo distinto, decidió la niña, en la Vasiliki que le devolvía la mirada ahora y la que había abandonado el Valle de Godric. El cabello castaño ligeramente más largo y cayendo en ondas quizá la hacía verse más grande y los ojos verdes le relucían de felicidad y orgullo, haciendo juego con la sonrisa de los labios pícaros. Hasta se sintió más ligera y cuando se despojó finalmente de la ropa, creyó verse y sentirse de un modo distinto.

De todas formas, se recordó, nunca había habido un espejo de cuerpo completo en casa.

Sin más pensamientos la chica, calzada ahora con los extraños chanclos que su abuelo le había regalado la navidad pasada, se acercó al grifo y lo abrió, preguntándose qué pasaría ahora. De la nada un chorro de agua caliente cayó sobre ella, un poco por encima de la temperatura adecuada.

Perfecto. Vasiliki dejó que sus reticencias y miedos se fundieran con el agua y se bañó, preparándose para el desayuno, donde sin duda les dirían cuál era su primer clase y cosas parecidas.

Ya vestida, no pudo evitar mirar con orgullo el emblema de su Casa en la túnica del Colegio y anudarse la corbata verde con toda la determinación de quien está preparado para todo.


	8. Clases I

El comedor estaba ya atestado de estudiantes cuando las chicas de primero de Slytherin ocuparon sus lugares. El tiempo que emplearon para arreglarse fue mayor que el de sus compañeros, ya que todas parecían tener consejos para la otra en relación a como les quedaba mejor el cabello o si debían agregarse adornos en la túnica del Colegio. Pero con todo, alcanzaron a ocupar sus asientos en el Gran Comedor y, animosas, se sirvieron café y el desayuno que las esperaba en bandejas plateadas, mientras comentaban sobre las pertenencias que las lechuzas recién llegadas al lugar les iban dejando al lado del plato. Victoria, que no recibió una lechuza aquel día, tomó un pan tostado y le estaba poniendo mermelada cuando un Slytherin de curso mayor le pasó un pergamino.

**-Gracias-** dijo ella, mirándolo, inquisitiva.

**-Mi nombre es Pucey**.** Adrian Pucey, cazador del equipo de Quidditch. Y eso que tienes en tus manos es el horario.-** El chico la contempló breves segundos**- Buena suerte.-**

Ella le sonrió, consciente ahora que aquel chico debía tener cierta jerarquía en su casa y volcó su concentración en el horario.

Su primera clase era Transformaciones.

**-Hey, un amigo de cuarto curso me ha indicado el camino hacía el salón de la Profesora Mcgonagall- **habló una voz a su derecha. Victoria volteó en su dirección, viendo a una sonriente Daphne inclinándose hacía ella con una taza de té en la mano - **¿Quieres venir con nosotras cuando acabemos de desayunar?-**

Señaló a Pansy, una chica llamada Anne y Millicent, que otra vez parecía comer como si la estuvieran persiguiendo.

**- Claro- **respondió la nieta de Albus Dumbledore sonriente tanto por el espectáculo como por la idea- **Me apuraré entonces.-**

**- No lo hagas- **le dijo Daphne, no obstante- **O serás una especie de copia Bullstrode.-**

Ambas chicas se echaron a reír y Victoria se tomó las cosas con calma.

Después de todo, no preveía que su día empezara fácil si su primera clase era con la Jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor.

¿Sería tan difícil?

…

Al contrario de lo que pensaban, el hecho de saber dónde estaba el salón no hizo que las chicas tuvieran que esperar. Los estudiantes de Ravenclaw, que eran con los que compartían Transformaciones, estaban ya apiñados afuera y no hubo tiempo para charlas. Minerva Mcgonagall era extraordinariamente puntual y apresuró a todos a que ocuparan sus asientos. Lucía severa e imponente en una túnica de terciopelo rojo y los miraba a todos bajo el impecable tocado de cabello oscuro. Primero les hizo una demostración de magia y luego les habló de las dificultades de la materia que impartía. Apenas ocupó tiempo para presentarse a sí misma o a que los otros se presentaran entre sí. Ella, dijo, los conocería muy bien a todos conforme el año transcurriera.

Aquel día les dijo que se sentaran como quisiesen, aunque si daban problemas no sólo los cambiaría de lugar, sino que quizá los expulsaría de su clase y no podrían regresar.

Daphne y Victoria, que ocupaban las dos un pupitre junto a Pansy, se dedicaron una elocuente mirada antes de permanecer quietas y a la expectativa.

La profesora de Transformaciones terminó su corto discurso entregándoles a cada uno un fósforo de cabeza rojiza. Su tarea, les explicó, era tratar de convertir al fósforo en una aguja de coser. Les mostró el modo de sostener la varita, la manera en que debían hacer el movimiento, la forma correcta de pronunciar el encantamiento transfigurador.

Pero incluso con estas instrucciones, les costó mucho trabajo lograr progresos. El primero en lograrlo, por supuesto, fue un Ravenclaw, que consiguió 5 puntos para su casa. Eso enfureció a los Slytherin, ser adelantados por alguien más, así que su determinación se duplicó.

O por lo menos, Draco, Blaise, Theodore, Daphne y Vasiliki lo intentaron. Pansy, Anne y Millicent estaban hablando en voz baja cubiertas por las prácticas de los demás y los otros estaban observando el fósforo como si creyeran que éste les daría la respuesta para ser transformado.

De pronto, diez minutos antes de finalizar la clase, Theodore Nott consiguió que su fósforo adoptara la forma plateada y puntiaguda de un alfiler. Lo observó sin decir palabra y sus compañeros lo miraron a él de vuelta.

**- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- **le preguntó Blaise en voz baja.

**- Practica el hechizo como indicó la profesora.**.. **y mantén la calma-** respondió el niño.

Lo intentaron de nuevo. Y otra vez. Y otra.

Cinco minutos antes de la campana…

**- ¡Lo logré!- **exclamaron sendos Blaise y Vasiliki.

La profesora los regañó por el ruido pero los felicitó por su alcance. Sonó la campana y les mandó deberes.

Todos recogieron con presteza, cansados la mayoría, satisfechos otros.

Pero con todo, Theodore Nott se perfilaba como el mejor en Transformaciones, al menos, de los de su casa.

…

El aula de Encantamientos estaba bastante más lejos que la de Transformaciones. Los Slytherin se divirtieron bastante recorriendo pasadizos contradictorios, escaleras cambiantes y pasillos semillenos en su busca. Llegaron tarde, como es natural y los Hufflepuff, con quienes compartían la clase, los miraron con curiosidad. Ninguna de las serpientes les prestó atención, ya sea porque el profesor, llamado Filius Flitwick, no los regañó ni pareció molesto por la interrupción. Se limitó a seguir pasando lista, encaramado en varios libros en la silla detrás de su escritorio y les habló con una voz chillona sobre lo que iban a hacer aquel día. Fue entretenido practicar movimientos con la varita sin decir nada, ya que Flitwick prefería ir enseñando las cosas por partes, pero en definitiva, mucho más sencillo que Transformaciones. La gran mayoría consiguió su primer encantamiento a mitad de la clase y sólo Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle tuvieron más dificultades. Al terminar con su labor, el profesor Flitwick los hizo anotar la teoría del hechizo que estaban practicando y luego les dejó como tarea practicar el hechizo para perfeccionarlo.

Tenían media hora libre antes del almuerzo así que se dividieron en pequeños grupos antes de ir a explorar el Castillo por su lado.

Vasiliki fue con las chicas, sabiendo que muy probablemente sería con quien más socializaría y se quedaba callada cuando no se dirigían hacia ella, prefiriendo observar.

Simpatizaba con Daphne Greengrass. La niña, de cabellos rubios y grandes e inteligentes ojos azules, era vivaz y orgullosa pero también perspicaz y divertida. Parecía haber tenido mucho más contacto con sus otros compañeros que las demás y sus agudas observaciones sobre los otros estudiantes o incluso los profesores, hacían reír a todas las demás.

Pansy, en cambio, era un poco menos exuberante pero mucho más dura en sus comentarios. Poseía cierta tendencia a desdeñar aquello que encontraba fuera de su alcance o visión y no parecía interesarle más que lograr una posición ventajosa sobre los demás que le permitiera juzgarlos sin salir perjudicada. Era amable con sus compañeras porque las consideraba sus iguales pero Victoria estaba muy segura que si alguna de ellas fuera Gryffindor, Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff, sería mucho menos considerada con aquella.

Anne Sally, en cambio, sonaba más neutral. Despreciaba inmensamente a los sangre sucia por como la habían educado pero no por ello mantenía fuera de su espectro de consideración hacía las otras casas siendo muy ojo alegre con los chicos y prodigando sus opiniones tan generosamente como sus posesiones, por ejemplo, las golosinas que sus padres le mandaron en la mañana y que compartió con todas sus compañeras.

Millicent era su completa antítesis. Taciturna y hasta feroz, caminaba en su compañía pero no hablaba con ellas ni parecía interesarle demasiado su charla, destacando únicamente por ser la más alta y robusta de todas, además de su hermetismo hacía sus cosas. En el desayuno, Victoria observó que acaparaba para sí lo más posible y en las clases, no prestaba ni su pluma ni sus pergaminos. Tampoco era de sonrisa fácil o de discurso florido. Cuando Daphne le preguntó si quería caminar cerca del Lago se limitó a gruñir un "de acuerdo" y no habló más.

Estuvieron caminando por los Terrenos del Colegio durante algunos minutos, durante los cuales Daphne les contó sobre el viaje que había hecho a Holanda y las costumbres de los magos de allá. También señaló un encuentro desafortunado con una pareja anciana de muggles que le preguntaron por una dirección y todas hicieron una mueca de horror, aunque Victoria en realidad se preguntaba si en verdad los muggles eran tan desagradables como decían que eran.

A decir verdad a ella no le importaba mucho…

Erraron de regreso al Castillo, ya hambrientas. Una de las cosas que los magos no solían comentar acerca del uso de la magia en sus principios es que sus primeros esfuerzos causaban un hambre tremenda. En consecuencia, los de primero comieron ininterrumpidamente al principio y sin decir nada, hasta que Draco Malfoy comenzó a contar una de sus historias sobre vuelo.

Victoria entonces comprobó que Theodore Nott tenía razón cuando decía que el pasatiempo favorito del heredero de los Malfoy era el Quidditch.


	9. Sesenta Preguntas o las que Alcancen

Después del almuerzo, Victoria y sus compañeros tenían la tarde libre porque su última clase era Astronomía, según decía el horario, con una profesora llamada Sinistra. Contentos de gozar de tanto tiempo libre, se dispersaron con los demás estudiantes que iban saliendo y esta vez los chicos salieron a los Terrenos del Colegio mientras las chicas discutían a dónde irían a partir de ahora.

Daphne miró a la chica cabello castaño y ojos verde esmeralda a su lado como reflexionando.

**¿Y si vamos a la lechucería**?- le preguntó**- No estaría mal ver dónde debemos ir a mandar alguna carta o dónde duermen nuestras mascotas.-**

Vasiliki se río.

**¿Tienes alguna correspondencia pendiente? Ah, bueno, la verdad es que yo no tengo aún una lechuza ni sé si quiero una. Así que, ¿Por qué no nos dirigimos a la Sala Común? Me encantaría observarla más de cerca, además, tenemos que practicar Transformaciones y Encantamientos. -**

La otra chica lo pensó durante un instante y luego asintió. Anne Sally, que escuchaba no muy lejos, se ofreció a acompañarlas, y las tres empezaron a caminar por los pasillos, intentando acordarse del camino, discutiendo brevemente cuando sus recuerdos divergían de las demás.

A pesar de las confusiones, lograron llegar al pasillo de piedra y susurraron la contraseña para poder pasar. El lugar estaba medianamente vacío, aunque en los extremos de la sala había algunos chicos de cursos mayores hablando distendidamente. Las saludaron un lánguido movimiento de cabeza y ellas al fin acertaron a sentarse en una mesa muy elaborada de madera de ébano, rodeada de sillas de respaldo alto, que, según comentó Daphne, le recordaban mucho a su propia casa, en Garlieston.

Allí sentadas, sacaron de sus túnicas los fósforos que se habían quedado de la clase de Transformaciones (sin que la profesora Mcgonagall se diera cuenta, habían tomado dos cada una) y empezaron a practicar, con lo cual se entretuvieron un rato, lo justo para que el sol empezara a menguar y los colores de la subterránea Sala Común se volvieran más oscuros y sombríos, en contraste con la bien iluminada chimenea.

**Muy bien- **dijo Anne- **ya he terminado. Estoy cansada de intentar transformar este fósforo más de las docenas de veces que lo he hecho. ¿Podemos hacer alguna otra cosa? **

**¿Hablar, por ejemplo?- **sugirió Daphne- **¿Se dan cuenta de que seremos compañeras por siete años y no sabemos nada de la otra? Es bastante inútil el tiempo perdido, en mi opinión.**

**Bueno, una cosa es lo que podemos decir de una y otra la que los demás puedan observar- **señaló Vasiliki- **¿Quién sabe qué malos hábitos descubriremos de las demás en los siguientes siete años?**

Las chicas se rieron. Luego, Daphne, cruzando las piernas, insistió.

**Vamos, no tenemos mucho más que hacer. ¿Jugamos a las sesenta preguntas?-**

**Claro- **dijo Anne, entusiasmada, mientras Victoria fruncía el entrecejo.-

**¿Qué es eso?**- preguntó desconcertada. Anne la miró boquiabierta. -

**¿No lo sabes?** **Es una costumbre muy usada la de, cuando hay noches de tormenta y si algunos magos están reunidos alrededor de una mesa, se pueden hacer preguntas de lo que sea para pasar el tiempo. La única regla, además de responder, es que no puedes mentir- **explicó Greengrass- **Pues bien, ¿Jugamos?-**

La nieta de Dumbledore se preguntó hasta que punto eso representaba un riesgo para ella. Pero por otro lado, sentía curiosidad, así que asintió.

**¡Yo empiezo!- **exclamó Anne, su voz amortiguada por los tapices de terciopelo verde que rodeaban la sala. Los chicos que hablaban en el otro extremo se volvieron a mirarla pero ellas no les prestaron atención.

**¿Qué chico les gusta por ahora de la casa?**- Vasiliki rodó los ojos, ya se esperaba aquella pregunta de ella. Daphne, en cambio, se rió nerviosamente.

**¿No puedes dejar esa pregunta para más tarde?**- pidió, sonriendo dulcemente.

**Pero yo quiero saber ahora-** se quejó Sally- **Anda, dínoslo. Prometo solemnemente que no le diré a nadie. Eso y que yo también les contaré…-**

Daphne contempló a sus compañeras durante un instante. Luego, inclinándose al oído de cada una, susurró un nombre.

**Greengrass, eres muy obvia- **musitó Victoria sonriendo por primera vez- **Pero está bien.-**

**Ohhhh, que chisme tan jugoso sería si pudiera contarlo- **dijo en cambio Anne, recibiendo a cambio una patada por debajo de la mesa de Daphne- **¡Hey, sólo era una broma! Pues a mí me gusta Blaise- **declaró recargándose en la silla- **Es demasiado guapo para su propio bien… pero bueno ¡No es el único, cada quien tiene lo suyo!-**

**A pesar de lo poco que nos conocemos, tengo la impresión de que sólo tú te fijarías en eso iniciando el curso, Anne- **manifestó Victoria- **Ni siquiera lo había pensado antes de que preguntaras… estaba fijándome en otras cosas, creo yo, más importantes.-**

**Pues- **los dedos de las otras chicas tamborilearon impacientes en la mesa- **Faltas tú. ¿Quién se te ha venido a la mente cuando he preguntado?-**

Victoria meneó la cabeza con pesadumbre.

**Siento decepcionarlas, pero no he pensado en nadie. En serio- **agregó al ver lo incrédulas y decepcionadas que se mostraban sus nuevas amigas- **No se me viene nadie a la mente.**

**Oh, está bien- **chasqueó la lengua Anne cuando vio que en verdad su compañera no diría nada más- **Te toca preguntar, Daph.-**

**Mmmm…- **la chica posicionó un dedo en su barbilla, como pensando- **¿De cuántos está compuesta su familia? Es decir, ¿Tienen hermanos y hermanas y esas cosas?**

**Yo vivo con mis padres y mis tíos por vía materna y paterna- **aclaró Anne, adelantándose- **Tengo un hermano, Bryan y cuatro primos. Jugábamos mucho cuando éramos más pequeños pero ahora no sé. Enviaron a Bryan y a una de mis primas a Beauxbatons, a mis dos primos a Durmstrang y a mí me enviaron a Hogwarts. Divertido, ¿Eh?- **la chica suspiró- **Estuve bastante enojada cuando me dijeron sobre ello, pero bueno, luego pensé que estaría bien, podríamos contarnos más cosas en el verano.**

**Es una lástima- **Daphne le palmeó la espalda con suavidad a Anne- **Siento que te hayas tenido que separar de tu hermano. Mi hermana Astoria vendrá a Hogwarts el año que viene… estaba bastante triste en el andén pero ya se le pasará- **hizo un gesto distraído con la mano- **Espero que, eso sí, se quede en Slytherin.-**

**Si es en algo parecida a ti, seguro que Astoria se queda con nosotras- **le dijo Victoria- **En cuanto a mí, lo cierto es que sólo vivo con mi abuelo. Sí, ya saben, el Director del Colegio- **volvió a poner los ojos en blanco- **el muy ilustre y respetado Albus Dumbledore, vencedor del mago oscuro Gellert Grindelwald, Orden de Merlín primera clase, etc…**

**Deja de vendernos sus éxitos, sí, sabemos que es un mago con mucha fama- **le dijo Daphne con una sonrisa- **En todo caso, ¿Cómo es vivir con él? ¿No es un poco solitario?-**

**No lo sé- **reconoció Victoria- **En realidad es bastante agradable, cuando puede pasar la temporada en casa. Estando en Hogwarts no lo veía mucho, aunque si me mandaba una carta cada día y mi vecina, Bathilda Bagshot lo mantenía informado de todo lo que hacía. Pero me hubiera encantado, ya saben, tener hermanos y hermanas con ustedes y las salidas divertidas y las peleas de las que suelen presumir mis vecinos- **sonrió, aunque con cierta tristeza- **Bueno, pero me hicieron una pregunta de más… me toca a mí. Mmmm… no sé, ¿No han pensado que les gustaría hacer cuando salieran de Hogwarts? ¿Alguna idea del tipo de ocupación que quisieran tener?-**

**¿Además de casarme con un montón de magos atractivos?- **bromeó Anne- **Ya en serio no lo sé. Siempre pensé que me gusta tomar una cosa a la vez. Ya sabes, primero entrar en Hogwarts, saber qué clase de casa me tocaría, no tener que convivir con demasiados **_**sangre sucia **_**y presencias indeseables parecidas, luego ir cursando cada año y ¿Quién sabe? Cuando llegue el momento, decidir.-**

**No suena mal- **admitió Victoria- **Sólo que cuando una tiene mucho tiempo para pensar…-**

**Pues yo hace mucho que sé que voy a ser medimaga- **informó Daphne Greengrass- **A mi familia les gusta la idea mientras sea algo renombrable, digno. Creo que en el fondo les gustaría tenerlo todo planeado desde un principio, de vez en cuando hasta hablan de los posibles prospectos para que continué con la línea Greengrass; y no me molesta, pero quiero ser sanadora primero.**

**Bueno, ahora yo quiero saber…- **empezó a decir Sally cuando el ruido de la puerta de piedra al abrirse les indicó que alguien más entraba. Era Pansy Parkinson con una mirada de disgusto que hacía verse sus rasgos duros algo temibles.

**Así que aquí están, ¡Las estuve buscando por todos lados! Vengan, tenemos que llegar a Astronomía. La profesora Sinistra adelantó la hora de la clase y teníamos que avisar a los que encontráramos.- **

Hubo un revuelo en las chicas al levantarse de la mesa y poner todo en su lugar y posteriormente las chicas salieron apuradas detrás de Pansy, riendo a pesar de eso.


	10. Clases II

La torre de Astronomía estaba llena de esas escaleras de detalles pequeños que uno no podía dejar de apreciar, tales como el escalón que debía saltarse, la piedra desgastada en una determinada imagen, la escalera que conducía a otro pasaje que los llevaba a una zona incorrecta y por tanto, evitable, las piedras que no se podían tocar por riesgo a abrir secretos que todavía no se podían desvelar. Los retratos que adornaban el interior de la torre contenían pocos personajes y más bien se enfocaban a mapas lunares, imágenes estelares o incluso alguna pintura del mar. Ellas cuatro, Daphne, Anne, Pansy y Victoria eran las últimas en llegar a la clase y tuvieron oportunidad de observar las puertas entornadas que dejaban a su paso hasta llegar al último rellano que era el observatorio donde se daba la clase de la profesora Sinistra. Aquel era el pináculo más alto del Castillo y, por tanto, el que contaba con la menor vista, dando vértigo y emoción ante la altura, desde donde se podían contemplar tanto los Terrenos del Colegio con la cabaña del guardabosques igual que una mota café entre el verde de la vegetación, el sombrío y místico Bosque Prohibido, el despejado cielo nocturno, incluso se podía atisbar un tanto a lo lejos, el rastro de agua que los había conducido a Hogwarts la primera noche.

No había sillas más había algunas mesitas donde los materiales adicionales al telescopio que se les pidió en la lista esperaban para ser utilizados y brillaban con el clásico brillo del conjuro recién realizado. Al parecer, aquel alto espacio parecía haber sido agrandado pues toda la clase cabía con facilidad y aún sobraba espacio.

En medio de la multitud, las esperaba una severa profesora de Astronomía con un monóculo en el ojo izquierdo. Su túnica era negra como la de sus alumnos, el cabello rubio recogido en una pulcra trenza y los inteligentes ojos azul pálido observaban a las recién llegadas con severidad no disimulada. Un solo gesto les indicó su lugar y las niñas, telescopio en mano, se permitieron a sí mismas acomodarse en un silencio lleno de tácita complicidad.

La profesora ya se había presentado y ahora les hablaba a su nueva generación de lo que harían en la clase, el material que necesitarían, la importancia de la asignatura.

Sinistra les habló de cómo Astronomía auxiliaba a Pociones, cuando algunos de los ingredientes y pociones debían ser preparados bajo la determinada luz o preponderancia de algún astro, les contó someramente como algunas varitas funcionaban mejor bajo la bóveda celeste en pleno esplendor nocturno, diurno o vespertino e incluso como algunas plantas crecían mejor bajo la luz de la luna o sin su ayuda, cosa que les sería de ayuda en Herbología. Mientras charlaba, su voz grave y potente trascendiendo con claridad el frío aire de la noche, se encargaba de distribuir el largo pergamino vacío que sería su mapa particular del cielo que se les presentaba, magnífico y poblado de luceros. Si estudiaban, dijo la profesora, serían capaces de localizar inmediatamente cualquier tipo de constelación, planeta, estrella o punto en el espacio y utilizarlo en su favor.

Por tanto, concluyó ella, sería mejor que prestaran atención. Todos querían empezar a atisbar más allá de su horizonte inmediato pero aquella clase aprenderían lo más básico: cómo usar su recién adquirido telescopio y de qué modo apuntar a las estrellas.

Durante toda la clase, sólo hubo silencio mientras cada estudiante, cada uno con su letra particular, escribía las instrucciones teóricas que debería recordar cada vez que subiera a ese sitio.

Y mientras Victoria firmaba con infantil elegancia su mapa (con tinta negra tiznada de verde, tal y como el tintero marcó según su personalidad) pensó que de todos los lugares, la torre de Astronomía, con su encanto y peculiar aislamiento mientras estaba solitaria, se convertiría en su lugar favorito.

En realidad, hasta mucho después no supo qué tan cierta sería su presunción.

…

A partir del segundo día que los estudiantes nuevos pasaron en el Colegio, una expectante determinación cubrió el ambiente. Slytherin compartió con Ravenclaw Herbología y atendió con idéntica atención las palabras de la regordeta pero amable Pomona Sprout.

Resultó que el aspecto del Invernadero que conocieron en su primera clase tenía muchas más clases de plantas que cualquiera hubiera podido imaginar. Ni siquiera un estudiante recientemente aficionado a las plantas podía prever totalmente sus alcances y ramificaciones y era divertido y a la vez cansado y sucio estudiar cada una de las propiedades de los vegetales, estimular con las manos enfundadas en los guantes de piel de dragón los tallos y raíces y luego anotar las disposiciones mágicas de cada racimo y porción de las especies que se aprendían. Todo era fantástico, extraño, salvaje y desconcertante. La profesora siempre estaba llena de tierra y tenía un aire ligeramente silvestre, como el de las plantas como las que acostumbraba a tratar pero explicaba tan bien como todos los demás y llamaba al orden cuando era necesario con la firmeza necesaria.

Era asombroso verla manejar todo con tal facilidad y como los otros profesores, despertaba en los niños el deseo de hacerlo todo rápidamente. Pero sus comienzos en Herbología, como en todo lo demás, fueron torpes y lentos y hubo muchas bromas y túnicas ensuciadas, sorpresas más o menos agradables y bromas agridulces acerca de las propiedades de las plantas.

El único voto unánime es que la hora libre después de Herbología la ocuparían los Slytherin para darse un merecido baño y descargar el cansancio, los arañazos y el barro que hacían sus descubrimientos al revelarse al ser expuestos.

…

Pociones, a pesar de ser afín con algunas cosas de Herbología y Astronomía, resultó ser una clase totalmente distinta y esperada. En primera, porque las mazmorras donde se impartía la materia quedaban muy cerca de su Sala Común pero además, porque la clase del Profesor Snape, el Jefe de su Casa, era la primera que compartían con sus eternos rivales, los rojos Gryffindor.

Victoria y sus amigas se descubrieron curiosas e impacientes esperando en la entrada del Calabozo, primeras en la fila de los alumnos que fueron llegando para conocer al mago que les enseñaría a mezclar ingredientes en su caldero de peltre para producir fusiones decentes. Había que reconocer que las chicas estaban bastante nerviosas: todo mundo decía que Severus Snape se quedaba con la primera impresión del alumno al que enseñase y aunque favorecía a su casa, le exigía mucho a cambio en compensación. Así que ellas y ellos esperaban, aparentando seguridad pero en el fondo, preguntándose lo mismo que los Gryffindor, que esperaban separados del grupo de las serpientes, como si odiaran la idea de mezclarse.

A la hora en punto se abrieron las puertas de la Mazmorra y el hombre de lacio y largo cabello negro y ojos negros como túneles vacíos y oscuros los miró antes de dejarlos pasar a su clase. Todo estaba en orden, los ingredientes en el lugar justo del asiento indicado, un pasillo que daba al escritorio del profesor y la pizarra dividía los diez asientos que contaba cada lado, marcando así que Severus Snape no toleraría mezclas entre las Casas. Todos ocuparon los asientos que quisieron sin su acostumbrada cháchara y antes de que pudiera ver donde se sentaban las otras, automáticamente Victoria se sentó al principio de la clase, acompañada por Theodore Nott.

Sorprendida, vio que sus amigas se sentaban más atrás y le dirigían vacilantes sonrisas. Sentían temor, comprendió ella, al contrario que su propio entusiasmo, ya que aquella era la materia que más le había interesado desde antes de llegar al Castillo. No dijo nada, ni miró a su compañero de asiento sino que observó al hombre que, de pie y delante de todos sus alumnos, iba pasando lista, mientras todos se acomodaban.

Cuando finalmente todos ocuparon un lugar, él empezó a hablar de verdad. Su voz era un susurro que se deslizaba por cada recoveco, llenando cada uno y quedándose en todos. Su discurso fue desdeñoso a la vez que fascinante, así como tenebrosos y tétricos eran los frascos llenos de cosas indefinidas en los estantes y el frío impropio en aquella parte del Castillo.

**- Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer Pociones-** dijo aquella persona tan particular- **Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de ustedes dudarán que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos. Puedo enseñarles cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte… si son algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.**

Ya no importaba que entre los Gryffindor hubiera quien quisiera demostrar lo contrario, o si sus amigas no se habían sentado con ella. Vasiliki Blackmoon sintió entonces el mismo río de emociones que cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador fue colocado en su cabeza y contuvo la respiración al tiempo que miraba al hombre que se atrevía a hablar en semejantes términos. El encanto se vio cruelmente subyugado cuando el profesor empezó a humillar a Potter, que pareció no alcanzar ninguna de las expectativas que Severus Snape parecía haber esperado de alguien de su fama.

Era la demostración de algún punto aunque cuál en específico, ella no lo sabía. Y no le importaba.

Quería aprender. Y sabía, por el brillo en los ojos de Malfoy, Zabini, Nott y Greengrass, que no era la única.

Ellos callaron y escucharon. Su primera poción era una cosa sencilla, para curar forúnculos. Pero había que ser pacientes y metódicos con los ingredientes, seguir las instrucciones paso a paso. No era cosa solamente de observación, como Astronomía, ni de esfuerzo, como Herbología y Transformaciones. Era cierto que la varita se agitaba poco e importaba menos el cómo se ejecutara el movimiento, tal que Encantamientos y no había nada que memorizar realmente, como Historia de la Magia.

Se trataba de una cosa de precisión y tiempo y ritmo y algo parecido a una intuición, un saber del punto exacto. En eso Draco parecía un poco más adelantado que los demás pero los otros se esforzaron en corregir aquello que el profesor empezó a criticar y, al menos en aquella primera clase, poco les importó lo que les dijeran a los Gryffindor.

Aquella clase merecía que prestaran atención a su propio caldero y a su propio desarrollo.

Si Potter y su grupo eran mediocres o no… al menos a ella, en aquel instante, no le importó nada.

No fue hasta que un alumno fue llevado a la Enfermería que Vasiliki alzó la vista de su poción para mirar a su profesor.

Y descubrió con sorpresa que él la estaba mirando, como recordando algo. No apartó la mirada durante un instante.

Ella sintió, aunque era imposible, que él la conocía y también, que vio algo más de lo que esperaba.

No sonrió pero levantó su frasco con la poción terminada. Él asintió una sola vez y alargó la mano para tomar la muestra.

Y luego, cuando se acabó el tiempo, salieron todos de las mazmorras.

"_La más difícil" _pensó la niña _"Transformaciones es también complicada pero no tan fascinante… ¿Cómo será embotellar la fama, hechizar los sentidos y engañar a la mente… detener la muerte?"_

Caminó pensando sobre ello mientras iba al Gran Comedor.


	11. Una Corta Conversación

A final de la semana, Victoria ya había empezado a acostumbrarse a su dinámica actividad en el Castillo. Algunos deberes eran más difíciles que otros y había mucho por aprender, sobre todo en materias tales como Transformaciones y Pociones pero eso lo hacía interesante y la mantenía entretenida por lo que realmente no pensó en muchas cosas más allá de ajustar sus propios hábitos, aprenderse de memoria los caminos de Hogwarts y entender mejor a sus compañeros, así como a sí misma, para poder ganar puntos y enorgullecer a su casa.

Aún no había pasado suficiente tiempo para realmente formarse una opinión de sus compañeros de casa pero empezaba a darse cuenta que ser independiente y no dejarse llevar por todo lo que dijeran los demás eran buenas cualidades que tenía que empezar a cultivar.

Pensó en ello durante el desayuno del viernes, apenas escuchando el parloteo de fondo de Pansy Parkinson quien le estaba contando algún tipo de anécdota. De todas maneras, ella ya había aprendido que era mejor mantenerse callada mientras la chica hablaba, dado su carácter engañoso y su tendencia a sacar partido de lo que uno pudiera compartir con su persona. Así pues, se quedó mirando al vacío, reflexionando, tan ensimismada que apenas advirtió la pequeña sombra que se movía por debajo de la larga mesa de Slytherin hasta que sintió el bulto de algo pequeño y suave en su regazo.

Con una pequeño sobresalto, dejó su pan tostado en el plato, frotando sus manos para deshacerse de las migajas y bajó su mirada hacía su falda. Allí, acurrucado, yacía un gatito negro con un cascabel en un lazo verde al cuello y un pulcro sobre encajado en el lazo.

Mirando atentamente a la criaturita inmóvil, encontró unos ojos azules observándola y oyó su ronroneo cuando una de sus manos le hizo una sutil caricia en las orejas.

**Es un hermoso animal- ** afirmó Daphne, que había tomado la costumbre de sentarse a su lado a la hora de las comidas- **¿Es tuyo? **

La niña tomó entre sus dedos el sobre lacrado del lado y lo abrió, desplegando el pergamino para leerlo. Cuando lo hizo, finalmente respondió la pregunta que se le había hecho.

**Parece que sí. Desde ahora, este gato es mi pequeño regalo…**

**¿Por qué?- ** quiso saber Daphne- ** ¿Es tu cumpleaños?**

**No- ** respondió brevemente Vasiliki, mirando a la Mesa Alta de los profesores, donde su abuelo, el autor del presente y la carta, charlaba con el profesor Severus Snape.

_Querida nieta:_

_Espero que hayas pasado una excelente semana y Hogwarts te esté resultando un lugar agradable donde residir. Veo que has estado muy ocupada adaptándote a las clases ya que no he recibido ningún mensaje tuyo con la información acerca de lo que me ibas a pedir por tu cumpleaños. He pensado, de todas formas, que te gustaría este pequeño animalito. Es hembra y no tiene nombre… a pesar de su diminuto tamaño, que debo advertirte no aumentará, la gatita es una excelente mensajera. Si no te gusta mi presente o quieres hablar algo más, sería agradable charlar contigo después de la hora de la cena. Estoy seguro que el prefecto o la prefecta de tu casa no tendrán inconveniente en indicarte dónde es mi despacho._

_Con afecto._

_Tu abuelo. _

La niña releyó de nuevo el mensaje y luego lo dobló cuidadosamente, guardándolo en el sobre, consciente de que sus amigas la miraban. Les sonrió con un gesto que, esperaba, resultase tranquilizador, y siguió comiendo sin más explicaciones. Cuando terminó, se separó por primera vez de sus amigas y compañeros y llevó a la gatita a su dormitorio. La sitúo en la cama y la miró por largo rato. La criatura semejaba ser adorable y tranquila, una perfecta compañera. Maulló un poco cuando sintió la mirada de su dueña y entonces Victoria le compartió un poco del desayuno que había guardado para tal fin, observando como el animal jugueteaba con la comida con sus dientecillos para luego terminársela.

**¿Qué nombre voy a ponerte, eh?- **le preguntó la niña en voz baja, como si el gato pudiera responderle. Éste no le respondió, se limitó a hacerse un ovillo en la cama, quedándose dormido.

La nieta de Albus Dumbledore reflexionó sobre el asunto con la carta en el bolsillo de la túnica y saliendo de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Sin duda, estaba sucediendo lo que llevaba temiendo desde que el Sombrero Seleccionador la había puesto en Slytherin y ella había olvidado.

Su abuelo quería hablar con ella.

Y por primera vez, no estaba muy segura de qué mensaje exactamente era el que quería compartir o la reacción que tendría.

O qué le respondería ella en los casos pertinentes.

…

Al terminar de cenar, ella preguntó a Gemma Farley acerca de la dirección que debía seguir para llegar al despacho del Director. Toleró con facilidad la mirada inquisitiva de la bruja ante semejante pregunta pero luego fue como si Gemma recordara algo – probablemente el parentesco de la alumna de primero con Albus Dumbledore- y le dio las instrucciones en tono despreocupado.

Vasiliki agradeció la información pero no se movió hasta que los demás comenzaron a abandonar el Gran Comedor, que fue el momento en el que ella aprovechó para confundirse entre ellos y usar uno de los tantos atajos del Castillo para acortar su camino. Llegó entonces a la gárgola de piedra que Gemma había descrito y entonces cayó en la cuenta que desconocía la contraseña para entrar. Meditabunda, se preguntó qué hacer y al final terminó por sentarse y apoyar la cabeza entre sus rodillas, esperando a su abuelo, que sin duda seguía en el Gran Comedor.

Mientras esperaba, sentía como sus emociones y sentimientos se arremolinaban y la llenaban de curiosidad. No estaba excesivamente inquieta- ya no- pero sí impaciente y practicó movimientos de Encantamientos con su varita en lo que aguardaba.

Al fin apareció una alta y solitaria figura en aquel pasillo y Albus Dumbledore fue acercándose lentamente, con la túnica púrpura que usaba aquel día y el gorro puntiagudo de terciopelo encima del largo y plateado cabello.

Abuelo y nieta cruzaron miradas en cuanto el mago se posicionó delante de la niña, ésta limitándose a ponerse en pie y apartarse para que su abuelo pudiera penetrar en su despacho. Él alzó la varita y murmuró "Baratijas" antes de que la gárgola se apartara, la piedra se separara en dos y ambos ocuparan la escalera de caracol que ascendía.

El hechicero mayor no dijo nada a su acompañante, ni siquiera después de que cruzaran la puerta de madera con aldaba de grifo. Él se limitó a acomodar un par de cosas del escritorio con patas de zarpas y la niña miró a su alrededor. Nunca había estado allí antes y observó la sala circular, primorosamente decorada y con ese estilo que también había visto en casa y que le recordaba siempre cosas antiguas y llenas de polvo, pero también llenas de cálido misterio y sabiduría.

Había retratos allí, de gente que no conocía y el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre la parte alta de un mueble. También vio la percha donde su abuelo dejaba que su fénix se encaramara y ella alargó su mano con dulzura para acariciarlo. Aquel animal fantástico era una de las cosas más permanentes en su vida y una criatura que conocía bien y la cual le fascinaba, por lo que esperó a que Fawkes le diera el permiso para tocarlo, cuando lo recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos, sintiendo su espléndido calor y energía.

**Sigues tan hermoso como recordaba, Fawkes- **le dijo, viendo como inclinaba la cabeza en un gesto de reconocimiento y haciendo un hermoso sonido con la garganta- **Sí, ya sé, debería visitarte más a menudo, pero tú sabes, quizá deberías salir más de este lugar.**

Tomó con sumo cuidado la cabeza de Fawkes entre sus manos, disfrutando la textura de las sedosas plumas y le dio un beso en la frente. Entretanto, su abuelo ya se había acomodado él mismo y la observaba.

**Sigo sin entender cómo haces eso- ** comentó sin dejar de observarla- **En todos los años que llevamos juntos, nunca se me había ocurrido acercarme tanto a Fawkes. Y sin embargo cada vez que lo ves, lo tratas de la misma cercana manera. Te concedo crédito por ello.**

**Pero tú te ganaste su lealtad- **objetó la niña, apartándose finalmente del compañero de su abuelo- **Eso es mucho más digno de mérito que mi cariño por tu fénix.**

**Muy bien- **aceptó Dumbledore- **¿Querrías sentarte?- **

Le hizo un gesto hacía una elegante silla enfrente de su escritorio, una que no estaba allí antes y ella se acomodó, mirando a su pariente con la misma intensidad como era contemplada.

**¿Qué es todo esto?- ** preguntó Victoria- ** Con tanto detalle, me haces sentir como si fueras a castigarme. ¿Tanto te molestó que terminara en Slytherin?**

Normalmente, ella no solía ser tan directa, pero estar en la casa verde le enseñaba ciertas cosas, además de que tendía a hablar bruscamente cuando estaba nerviosa. Quizá no estuviera tan tranquila, consideró ella tras un instante de silencio.

El director juntó las yemas de sus dedos en un gesto habitual en él.

**En realidad sólo quería saber cómo iban las cosas- ** corrigió él- **Si te estabas adaptando bien o si habría algún problema. Me sorprendió que de pronto desistieras de recordarme tu cumpleaños con tanta antelación, pensé que habías pasado mucho tiempo planeando lo que querías.**

La niña se relajó, apoyando los brazos en el respaldo de la silla.

**En realidad todo ha ido muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Me molestó un poco que me apuntaras en la lista con tu apellido en lugar del de mi padre pero afortunadamente, mis compañeros creen que respetaré más mi lealtad hacía Slytherin que mi lazo por ti. Así que después de todo, como me apellidara no hacía una gran diferencia. No soy Harry Potter, por ejemplo.**

Albus enarcó una ceja.

**¿Y lo haces? ¿Dejas que lo que te pida tu casa sea de mayor prioridad que una petición mía?**

Ella se río, poniéndose en pie para observar uno de los curiosos objetos de la mesa que tenía su abuelo. Era de plata y evidentemente nuevo, ya que no tenía idea de cuál era su función. Se preguntó cuándo pudo haberlo adquirido él, aunque sin asombrarse en realidad. Albus Dumbledore tenía la costumbre de adquirir cosas raras y poderosas, incluso aunque fueran poco prácticas.

**No sabía que tenía que escoger- ** habló la Slytherin- **O que influyera tanto. Después de todo, tú no subirías mi calificación sólo por tener un parentesco conmigo, ¿cierto? Así que yo no tengo por qué elegir a alguien en especial consideración sólo porque sea o no sea Slytherin. Fuera del colegio, todo resulta lo mismo, abuelo.**

Le mandó una sonrisa que sabía no lo engañaría. Ambos estaban conscientes de cuánto cambiaban las cosas, como las amistades pueden marcarte o influirte. Pero de nuevo, como en cada una de las conversaciones que trataban sobre temas más o menos delicados, era lo que se callaba lo que importaba. Lo único verdaderamente cierto es que ninguno de los dos estaba mostrándose totalmente sincero. De ello, Victoria sí que estaba segura. Aún así, mantuvo su sonrisa mientras los dedos de su abuelo se entrelazaban.

**Me alegro que así lo comprendas. Y ahora, ¿Me dirás que pedirías de cumpleaños? Estuviste dándome la lata con ello todo el verano, así que ahora no me dirás que ha dejado de importarte. Y por cierto, ¿Te gustó el gato? Pensé que de todas maneras, no querrías una lechuza…**

Al menos, pensó Victoria con alivio, llegaban a un punto en que ambos podían relajarse, ser más ellos mismos. Asintió incluso antes de que su abuelo terminara de hablar.

**Fue un gesto encantador, abuelo, muchas gracias. Aún no sé qué nombre le pondré, pero mi gatita es adorable. Y ahora que lo dices, lo único que se me ocurre es un espacio mío donde escribir. Te doy la razón cuando dices que llega un momento en que todo puede llegar a olvidarse… me gustaría tener un registro de ello.**

El anciano asintió a su vez y se puso en pie, acudiendo al armario de la parte de atrás de su despacho.

**Pensé que dirías eso, ¿Sabes?- **habló- **Eres la única niña de tu edad que conozco que realmente querría escribir sobre lo que le pasa cada día. Un amigo me dio esto para ti hace poco, cuando fui al Caldero Chorreante. ¿Te gusta como regalo de cumpleaños?- **se volvió, cargando con un pequeño tomo de tapas negras y el nombre completo de la niña en el lomo del librillo. Ella recibió el volumen sin comprometerse y su expresión cambió cuando comprendió que no podía abrirlo.

**Se abre con una palabra-** le explicó su abuelo- **Tu nombre.**

Ambos sonrieron más honestamente entonces.

**No sé cómo haces para adivinar mi pensamiento, entonces- **respondió Victoria- **Me conoces demasiado bien, así que no deberías molestarte en preguntarme si me agrada. Sabes que estoy agradecida. Por cierto, ¿Sigues queriendo calcetines para Navidad?**

**Tejidos, sí- **respondió el hombre- **Todos me regalan libros. Si le das algo con lo que calentar mis pies en invierno, mi querida niña, este anciano te lo agradecerá mucho.**

Vasiliki se puso en pie, sintiendo como la incómoda escarcha iba desvaneciéndose entre los dos. Rodeó a su abuelo con sus pequeños brazos y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación.

**Te tejeré unos calcetines morados- **dijo- **Y haré que mi gatita te los lleve.**

La risa del hombre fue lo último que llegó a sus oídos cuando salió corriendo en dirección a su Sala Común.


	12. Vuelo y Pequeños Secretos

Cuando los Slytherin se enteraron que tendrían que compartir la clase de Vuelo con los Gryffindor, hubo una general reacción de disgusto. Aunque solía ser cotidiano ya que la casa verde fuera favorecida en Pociones, la única otra clase que compartían con la casa roja y dorada, lo cierto es que había mucha rivalidad entre ambos grupos de estudiantes y a ninguno de ellos le agradaba la sola idea de ser ridiculizado en frente de un grupo de leones.

El único que no parecía inquieto era Draco Malfoy, quien pasó las tardes anteriores a la primera clase charlando sobre sus muchas aventuras aéreas. No fue hasta que Blaise lo mando a callarse que los primeros tuvieron un poco de paz al respecto. Lo cierto es que, todos excepto Victoria, conocían una escoba y se habían subido acompañados a una cuando eran niños, por proceder de familias de magos. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que fueran expertos en el tema práctico, así como ninguno sabía transformar un cerillo en una aguja cuando llegaron a Hogwarts.

Así que reinaba una clase de expectación entre los diez estudiantes de Slytherin de primero y fueron los primeros en llegar aquel jueves al Terreno del Colegio donde la señora Hooch, su profesora, ya los esperaba con las veinte escobas alineadas en dos hileras, escoba frente a escoba.

Ella era estricta de un modo distinto a Mcgonagall y sus ojos amarillos eran más feroces que penetrantes. Las canas de su cabello muy corto la hacían parecer vieja pero su cuerpo delgado era delgado y fuerte.

En cuanto llegaron los Gryffindor los apresuró a sitiarse a un lado de las escobas y les dijo que situaran una mano encima de ella, para luego decir "Arriba".

Victoria se sintió algo tonta y bastante nerviosa mientras lo decía pero trató de infundirle voluntad a su voz. Nunca antes había visto una escoba lo bastante cerca, ya que su abuelo no jugaba quidditch ni le pareció seguro que ella aprendiera a volar a tan temprana edad, así que sentía que estaba en desventaja con los demás. Theodore Nott, que fue al único al que le confesó su debilidad, le sugirió que hablara con Draco pero ella se había negado a comentarlo, sabiendo de antemano que el petulante chico se reiría de ella.

Así que ahí estaba, intentando que su escoba ascendiera hacía ella. No muy lejos de ella, advirtió que el único que mostraba menos entusiasmo que ella era el propio Theodore, a quien no parecía interesarle demasiado la clase. Aún así captó su mirada e hizo un movimiento de cabeza con lo que ella volvió a intentarlo hasta que consiguió que la condenada escoba llegara a sus dedos.

La profesora Hooch estuvo enseñándoles entonces la manera de montar la escoba y corrigiéndoles sobre el modo en que tomaban el mango o se posicionaban. Les dijo también que dejaran de temer y simplemente se dejaran llevar cuando ella contara tres, sonara su silbato, dejándolos ascender un poco antes de volver a descender. Practicarían de ese modo hasta que ella lo considerara conveniente.

Sin embargo, estos planes estuvieron lejos de plantearse reales cuando un chico Gryfffindor, Neville Longbottom si había oído bien entre cuchilleos, desoyó todo consejo y dio un espectáculo antes de quebrarse una muñeca.

La profesora lo llevó entonces a la Enfermería. A pesar de que ello alivió a la nieta de Dumbledore, lo cierto es que no había contado con que la animadversión de sus compañeros por los leones les crearía otra clase de problemas.

**¿Han visto la cara de ese gran zoquete?- **río Malfoy a los otros, que se rieron también a excepción de Daphne, Theo y ella misma.

**¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy!- ** exclamó una de las Gryffindor, Victoria no sabía su nombre. Pansy, que la niña siempre había pensado estaba demasiado de parte de Draco, respondió por él.

**Oh, ¿Estás enamorada de Longbottom? Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati.**

**¡Miren!- **dijo Draco, recogiendo una pequeña esfera de la hierba- **Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom.**

Sin que nadie más se diera cuenta, Vasiliki suspiró. Estaba segura que aquello provocaría un alboroto, reconocía esa clase de mirada en su compañero de casa y hasta ahora siempre había significado **problemas.**

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue una especie de enfrentamiento entre Potter y Malfoy. La verdad era que, Malfoy podía ponerse tan pesado que sólo fue por los puntos a su casa que Victoria deseó que ganara él y no Potter pero ya que la profesora Mcgonagall atrapó al muchacho, ella lamentó el incidente, aunque no se metió.

"_**Chicos"**_** fue todo lo que pensó. **_**"Siempre teniendo que demostrar que son mejores que los demás"**_

Después de la clase fallida, decidió ir a la Biblioteca. Le gustaba aquel lugar, era acogedor y tranquilo y siempre encontraba cosas interesantes. Después de clase de Vuelo fue allí únicamente para escapar de los comentarios de sus compañeros quienes se burlarían de Potter hasta el cansancio. No era una conversación que le interesase especialmente, y mejor prefería buscar algún instrumento de literatura sobre quidditch que le ayudara a mejorar su desempeño en ese ámbito.

Porque si no, sin duda, ella estaría sufriendo pronto las burlas y desdenes de sus compañeros y su orgullo no podría soportarlo.

Estuvo merodeando por los estantes durante al menos de una hora y justo cuando ya había llevado su atención a otro tema que consideró más importante, una voz penetró en sus oídos y su mente, llevándola de nuevo al momento presente:

**¿Has encontrado algo interesante? Bueno, no importa, sólo cuéntame lo que estés leyendo. Estoy tan harto de oír sobre Potter en la Sala Común que no me vendría bien cualquier otro tema de conversación.**

Ella alzó la vista y se topó con Nott quien la miraba con una sonrisa torcida. Se la devolvió y lo observó sentarse frente a ella. Como el chico le caía bien, a pesar de ser tan reservado, dejó el libro a un lado, aparte, para iniciar conversación.

**Supuse que ese sería el clima de los nuestros, por eso vine aquí- **explicó Vasiliki por su parte- **No me interesó particularmente burlarme de nadie, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que, como sabes, no tengo mucha idea de vuelo. Yo pensé, ¿creerás? Que encontraría algo más útil por aquí que el fiasco de hace un rato.**

La mirada de los ojos negros de Theo resultó comprensiva.

**Lo entiendo- **dijo- **Te puedo enseñar los rudimentos, si quieres. La verdad es que Draco me obligó a aprender para competir cuando éramos más pequeños pero no me entusiasma. No sé tú, pero yo prefiero mantener los pies en la tierra.**

Vasiliki sonrió. Era justo lo opuesto a lo que le pasaba a ella.

**A mí me gusta el horizonte y el aire y la idea de poder surcarlos- **admitió, casi soñadora- **Pero me da miedo, porque nunca lo he hecho antes. Aún así, me parece injusto burlarme de alguien que no sabe si yo no sé, ¿Se entiende?**

Theodore la miró de nuevo, apreciativo. Luego, lentamente, se inclinó hacía ella.

**¿Te digo un pequeño secreto? La verdad, yo preferiría que castigaran a Draco. Al menos así se le bajarían los humos, por una vez. Resulta un tanto deplorable que Potter tenga que pagar los platos rotos de un incidente como ese… pero por otra parte, también debería dejar de meterse donde no lo llaman.**

Victoria asintió.

**Describes bastante bien mis propios pensamientos. ¿Tú qué crees que le pase a Potter?**

**Espero que nada demasiado malo- **contestó Theo- **Por lo menos para ver borrada la sonrisa de Draco.**

A la niña se le ocurrió de pronto una idea.

**¿No que ustedes dos eran amigos?**

**Y lo somos. Blaise, Draco y yo. Pero por Merlín, de los tres, él es el que más presume. Y yo odio a los presumidos.**

Ella se río en ese momento y ambos sonrieron también cuando se enteraron que Potter fue nombrado buscador del equipo de Quidditch de su equipo.

Claro que dejaron de sonreír bien pronto cuando por él empezaron a perder la Copa de las Casas.

Al final, quizá tampoco Harry Potter les caería bien después de todo.


	13. Cosas que no concuerdan y cosas felices

Una mano fina y de dedos largos empuñando una pluma larga cargada de tinta negra con retazos verdes, escribía en un pequeño librillo de pastas negras:

_No me gusta todo lo que ha estado sucediendo últimamente. Reconozco que no había prestado suficiente atención a todo ese misterio de la prohibición del pasillo del tercer piso porque como mi abuelo no me había contado nada, supuse que era algo importante, pero no algo que tuviera que saber, así que me metí en mis asuntos. A mi abuelo no le hubiera gustado nada que me entrometiera pero, incluso aunque trato de no pensar en ello, hay cosas aquí que me llaman la atención._

_Ya era bastante malo que el profesor Quirrell nos arruinara Halloween con su anuncio del Trol en las mazmorras pero que además después de eso el profesor Snape cojeara me dio mala espina, incluso aunque fui una de las pocas personas que se dio cuenta de este hecho. Corría el rumor de que Potter y Weasley habían hecho algo por contener a esa bestia torpe…!Que cosas se inventan en este Castillo! Ninguno de los dos es un destacado estudiante, son demasiado jóvenes y además, hay quien dice que Granger anduvo metida en el asunto. Pero es raro, porque lo que sé de esa chica es que es muy rígida con las reglas y no se lleva bastante bien con ninguno de los dos chicos._

_Pero aún así parece que Harry Potter es más que la celebridad que llegó a Hogwarts, también es un imán de cosas irregulares que llegan a suceder. En los últimos tiempos he oído tanto de él que me he hartado para un buen rato, aunque ese incidente en el Quidditch, donde su escoba pareció volverse loca, no me gustó nada. Suena del tipo de cosas que haría Draco si pudiera y si tuviera la habilidad pero lo oí decirle a Blaise que sus intentos de molestar a Potter no estaban funcionando, lo que lo fastidiaba, así que estaba pensando en buscar a quien había estropeado la escoba de Potter para felicitarlo._

_Para ser honesta, a quien me gustaría fastidiar a mí es al propio Malfoy. Si no hubiera sido por él, Potter no hubiera sido nombrado buscador y nuestra casa hubiera ganado ese partido de Quidditch. Además, me molestó mucho que empezara a burlarse del chico porque se quedara en el Castillo en Navidad, cuando yo también lo haré. Esa es una de las cosas que más me extraña, desde que recuerdo mi abuelo siempre regresa a casa por Navidad. ¿Será que el hecho de que esté en Hogwarts ahora le permite a él prolongar su estadía en el Castillo?_

_Y aún así, extraño casa y nuestras divertidas cenas a la luz de la chimenea. Yo siempre le tejía algún tipo de ropa para que se la pusiera y él lo hacía ese día, me saliera bien o no. ¿Dónde quedó la calidez de antaño? Ahora siento que la Navidad será solitaria, muchos de mis amigos se irán a casa y mi abuelo, aunque simula estar muy contento y preparando el Castillo para el Banquete y esas cosas, en realidad parece esconder más cosas de lo normal y muy atento a otras sobre las que yo no tenía idea que él mostrara tanto interés. Y hay como una reserva cuando habla conmigo, por lo menos la última vez que fui a visitarlo a su despacho y estaba conversando con el guardabosques, Hagrid, creo que se llama._

_Eso, combinado, con nuestro ritual de Navidad de intercambio de regalos estropeado por ese paquete medio escondido que encontré y que él no quiso decirme para quién era…_

_¡Y dice que soy yo la que le escondo cosas! Lo que me lleva a preguntarme si me contaría más cosas si yo fuera de otra casa más fiable, Gryffindor por ejemplo._

_Pero en serio, antes me arrojaría de la Torre de Astronomía que volverme una leona._

_No, me gusta mi casa, incluso aunque Draco sea idiota a veces y Pansy increíblemente chismosa._

_Todos los demás tienen sus peros pero en realidad, hacemos mejor equipo del que queremos reconocer._

…

_Bueno, Olvida la última anotación. Parece que mi abuelo no está tan cerrado conmigo después de todo, aunque en verdad no pudo alegrarse por mí cuando mi casa empezó a estar al frente de las otras. Como siempre, teníamos una fuerte rivalidad con Gryffindor y Ravenclaw pero de la nada, la casa roja perdió ciento cincuenta puntos. Cuando nosotros nos enteramos, no cabíamos en nosotros de alegría. ¡Cuánto trabajo nos estaban ahorrando! Hasta Gemma, que siempre es tan precavida, decía que a partir de allí sería pan comido ganar la Copa de las Casas. Pero vaya, de verdad quería saber cómo conseguimos semejante hazaña. No tardé en enterarme, era cosa de Draco. Resulta que él descubrió algún tipo de secreto de Potter, Granger y Weasley y los metió en problemas, junto a Longbottom. Eso estuvo muy bien, lo reconozco, aunque él no estaba demasiado contento porque también lo castigaron por estar fuera de la cama a la una de la mañana. Aún así, no lo lamento. Como dice Theo, Draco se lo tiene bien merecido, a ver si se muestra menos petulante en los siguientes días. Como sea, el caso es que yo tengo información de primera mano de lo que sucedió. Quería saber si mi abuelo me contaría el por qué y de hecho me lo dijo, sospecho yo para que no se me ocurriera hacer nada parecido._

_Resulta que el secreto que Hagrid escondía y por tanto también mi abuelo, es que el hombretón ama los dragones y tenía un huevo. Eso en sí parece poca cosa pero es ilegal en Gran Bretaña, por obvias razones para quien sepa algo de dragones. Al parecer, los Gryffindor lo ayudaron a deshacerse del dragón y de los problemas pero no contaron con Draco, que se enteró e inmediatamente acudió con Filch y la profesora Mcgonagall. Brillante plan, ciertamente, pero como a la profesora le gusta hacer bien las cosas, pues le salió el plan un poco torcido._

_En fin, estoy bastante feliz. Vamos a la cabeza por la Copa de las Casas y todo esto nos pone a todos de excelente humor…._


	14. Serpientes en la Noche

Victoria Blackmoon siempre pensó que Draco Malfoy era uno de los integrantes más molestos de su casa. Lo que nunca imaginó, fue que sería el que más problemas traería a su vida, tambié mañana, ella despertó de excelente humor y ya que tenían clase hasta varias horas después, se quedó en la Sala Común, con Daphne. Pero el heredero de los Malfoy no le quitaba la vista de encima y tenía otros planes. De pronto, sus ojos grises chisporrotearon de malicia mientras él se acercaba al rincón donde Vasiliki y Daphne charlaban.

Draco Malfoy caminaba con paso arrogante, haciendo tanto ruido que las dos chicas lo miraron cuando se detuvo frente a ellas.  
**- ¿Y bien?-** preguntó desafiante Victoria**- ¿Tienes algo que decir?-**  
La sonrisa del chico con sus labios delgados no le resultó agradable de presenciar.  
**- Yo que tú cuidaría mi lengua hasta probar mi pertenencia a esta casa, Blackmoon. ¿Acaso quieres que te confunda con una sangre sucia? Pero no- **el rubio sonrió aún más-** Estarías dispuesta a todo por probar que eres Slytherin.-**  
**- Estaría dispuesta a mucho con tal de que me dejaras tranquila, Malfoy-** respondió la niña, resignada. Ya había notado que cuando su compañero de casa quería algo, el oponerse sólo hacía que se volviera más persistente.  
**- Eso me conviene-** afirmó Draco-** Porque de ser así, entonces te veré fuera de la Sala Común a la medianoche. Tú no nos delatarás, ¿Verdad, Daphne?-** el chico le dirigió una encantadora sonrisa a la acompañante de Victoria, hasta entonces callada y ella se la devolvió, entusiasmada.  
**- Claro que no, Draco- dijo** y luego bajó la voz**- Simplemente, no dejes que los atrapen, ¿Vale?-**  
Greengrass le guiñó un ojo, coqueta y se puso en pie. -** Será mejor que me marche**- dijo- **Terminamos de hablar luego, ¿No, Victoria?-**  
**- Seguro-** masculló la chica, advirtiendo como su amiga se alejaba. En su lugar, el heredero de los Malfoy empezó a desplazarse para sentarse.  
**- No vamos a tener esta conversación otra vez-** le advirtió Victoria al ver sus movimientos**- ¿No te bastó con meter a Potter en problemas y hacerlo perder tantos puntos? Si crees que voy a permitir que me engañes para que Filch me castigue, entonces tendrás que esforzarte más.**  
**- No es ningún engaño-** aclaró tranquilamente el niño acabando de acomodarse**- Ya he hablado con Zabini y queremos hacer una visita a la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca. Mi padre me dijo que había material bastante interesante y si no fueras tan necia, nos acompañarías.**  
La niña apretó los labios. En realidad no quería ir pero si no lo hacía, estaba segura que el chico le causaría bastantes dolores de cabeza. Ya lo había logrado aquella semana intentando convencerla. Y bueno, ¿Haría tanto daño una pequeña excursión?  
**- ¿Blaise?-** llamó de todas maneras, con desconfianza. El otro chico, posicionado junto a Theodore Nott en su habitual y abundante charla en la que Theo realmente no participaba, se volvió para mirarla.  
**- ¿Qué sucede, Lune Noire? ¿Draco ya te contó lo de hoy?-** él miró a ambos con una sonrisa traviesa y la niña asintió, comprendiendo que no tenía elección.  
**- De acuerdo-** observó de nuevo a Draco- **Iré. Pero te prometo que, si tratas de meterme en problemas, te arrepentirás.**  
**- No te preocupes-** dijo Malfoy ya levántandose**- Jamás le haría daño a una Slytherin... y estoy seguro que si vas, probarás que lo eres.**  
Aquellas palabras hicieron que Victoria empezara a tener un muy mal presentimiento y se quedó pensativa sobre el asunto hasta que llegó la hora de ir a clases.  
...

Una vez que salieron de Astronomía, los chicos se dirigieron a su Sala Común, cada uno hablando de sus propios asuntos. Al final del pequeño grupo iba la nieta de Albus Dumbledore, cavilando todavía si lo que había aceptado era buena idea. Para su infortunio, no tuvo otra cosa en qué pensar ya que la profesora Sinistra no les dejó deberes y ninguna de sus compañeras de casa acertó a decirle nada, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos. Sólo Theodore le lanzó una mirada perspicaz cuando llegaron al pasillo de piedra pero tampoco le dirigió la palabra y Victoria no se acercó. Después de todo, si estaba metida en medio de una broma, Theo lo sabría y por tanto no compartiría información fiable con ella. Por otro lado, no quería que muchos más se enteraran del asunto, ya que sabía que, aunque Zabini y Malfoy manejaban el asunto con despreocupación, si Gemma Farley o algún otro estudiante mayor acertaban a enterarse, el castigo interno de la casa sería mucho más desagradable que el que le pudiera poner un prefecto o incluso Argus Filch yendo de soplón con el Profesor Snape.  
Al final resolvió que, por lo menos, se prepararía bien para la excursión y no fue a cambiarse de ropa como las demás para irse a la cama. En su lugar,tomó un libro y fingió que se le iba el tiempo frente a la chimenea labrada, sin que nadie pusiera objeciones. Ella ojeaba el lugar de cuando en cuando,

impaciente y medio enfadada al no advertir señales de sus compañeros de fechorías. Estuvo así hasta pasadas las diez cuando iba ya a retirarse y un ruido en la puerta de su Casa la hizo pararse, vigilante y sintiéndose ridícula al mismo tiempo.  
Justo eran Draco y Blaise que venían riéndose en voz queda. Al minuto que se dieron cuenta de su presencia bufaron y Draco habló con su acostumbrada arrogancia:  
**- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije bien que nos iríamos hasta la Medianoche. No habrás llamado la atención ¿o sí?-**  
Victoria se echó el cabello castaño a la espalda y negó con la cabeza con expresión de disgusto.  
**- No todos podemos salir por allí sin una explicación antes de que todos se vayan a dormir. Pensé que no vendrían ¿Dónde estaban? No los vi en clase de Astronomía.-  
- No todo lo que hacemos es asunto tuyo, por apenado que me sienta al decírtelo-** manifestó Blaise**- De todas maneras, déjala en paz, Draco. Así tendremos compañía mientras esperamos.-  
**Ninguno añadió más y en cambio ocuparon un sillón en la penumbra de la Sala. Los colores que teñían la estancia por obra del Lago los mantuvieron  
entretenidos hasta que el reloj ostentó las 12:00. En ese preciso instante se levantaron los tres, sin poder negar su nerviosismo y salieron de la sala, escabulléndose rápida y ágilmente por los pasillos, que a esas alturas ya conocían bien.  
Subieron luego las escaleras de mármol, calculando sus cambios y sus giros y se deslizaron entre las armaduras y los bustos grabados, chistando a los retratos si hacían ruido y no prendiendo ninguna luz.  
No había rastro del celador ni de su molesta gata, tampoco de Peeves, el poltergeist, lo que hizo pensar a la Slytherin que sus amigos habían hecho algo para distraer su atención.  
Al fin llegaron al rincón tranquilo de la biblioteca y aflojaron la respiración, que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que estaban conteniendo.  
Draco murmuró un hechizo en voz baja y las puertas se abrieron, dándoles cabida y sin perder tiempo se dirigieron a la Sección que querían visitar.  
Estaba cerrada, con cadenas y probablemente más de un hechizo pero Draco sorteó estos contratiempos con facilidad, murmurando _lumos _cuando pudieron accesar.  
**- ¿Qué buscamos?-** preguntó entonces Victoria, sintiéndose lo suficientemente segura para quebrar la mudez. Blaise le respondió al Draco ignorarle mientras avanzaban con más cuidado que nunca.  
**- Al padre de Draco le llama la atención que nos hayan prohibido el pasillo del tercer piso y él opina que tu abuelo guarda un secreto. Así que nos dijo que, si nos atrevíamos, buscáramos información aquí, donde ningún estudiante se atrevería a romper la regla.-**  
La niña comenzó a comprender el motivo de la insistente persuasión de Draco y sintió enrojecer de rabia aunque sabía que no era sensato dejarse llevar por las emociones en ese momento.  
**- ¿¡Así que por eso me trajeron! ¿¡Esperaban que supiera donde se encuentra escondida la información!**  
**- Baja la voz-** pidió Blaise mientras Draco iluminaba los estantes con la luz para leer los pocos títulos expuestos y la miró, su semblante escondido en la oscuridad**- ¿Tú qué hubieras hecho en su lugar? Draco no desobedece las órdenes de su padre.-  
- Cállense- **llegó entonces la voz apagada de Malfoy**- están haciendo demasiado ruido. Ayúdenme a buscar, él dijo que podría estar al fondo de esto...**  
**- Lo único que hay aquí son los restos de polvo de tu cerebro, Malfoy- **adujo la chica**- No sé nada del pasillo del tercer piso, y si es por esa razón que me han traído con ustedes, me iré.**  
**- ¿Qué es eso?-** preguntó Draco señalando un libro que parecía el doble de grueso de los demás, rodeado de cadenas igual que la puerta de la biblioteca**- Yo digo que luce interesante, es diferente a lo de por aquí.  
- Tómalo tú si quieres- **dijo Zabini con voz aburrida. Una vez en el lugar y seguros, la expectativa de peligro de la expedición le parecía ínfima**- Quizá ella tenga razón y no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.  
- No**- repuso Draco**- No me iré de aquí sin lo que busco.** - Sacó con cuidado el tomo del estante y lo iluminó con la varita.  
**- Me es imposible leerlo-** informó**- ¿Alguien conoce el lenguaje?-**  
Apuntó a la portada dura del libro y su compañero negó inmediatamente con la cabeza. Victoria en cambio, guardó silencio.  
**- ¿Qué sabes?-** la interpeló el rubio de inmediato, provocado por su quietud**- ¿Es esto lo que busco?-  
- Si lo supiera, no te lo diría-** replicó la chica, los brazos cruzados, sólo con la intención de fastidiarlo tanto como lo estaba ella. Es cierto que sospechaba de su abuelo... !Pero no compartiría sus dudas con aquellos dos!**- Ya déjalo, no encontrarás nada.-  
- Yo diría que sí-** replicó Draco a su vez**- Anda, ábrelo.-** le pasó el tomo tentativamente.  
**- No-** dijo Victoria dando un paso hacía atrás**- Vámonos.-  
- Ábrelo-** insistió Draco**- Ábrelo o le diré al profesor Snape que has estado aquí.-  
- Si caigo yo, caes conmigo**- le advirtió la chica**- Así que déjame en paz.-  
**Blaise se volvió de repente.  
**- ¿Qué ha sido eso?-** dijo y avanzó unos pasos en dirección a la puerta. Un ruido les indicó que alguien rondaba por allí**- !Vamos!-** los apremió Zabini-**Si nos descubren aquí nos descontaran un montón de puntos.  
**Draco, inquieto, le arrojó el libro a Vasiliki.  
**- Guárdalo entonces- **restalló con altanería. La chica, tomada por sorpresa, alcanzó a atrapar el libro por la parte de abajo antes de que tocara el suelo.  
Las cadenas se deslizaron hacía la piedra.  
**- Vámonos de aquí-** insistió Blaise y Draco caminó fuera de la Sección Prohibida sin mirar atrás. Zabini se volvió hacía su compañera**- ¿Vienes?-  
- Está muy pesado- **se quejó Victoria y trató de alzarlo para ponerlo en su lugar**- No sé como lo levantó Malfoy...-**  
Las cadenas se deslizaron aún más con el movimiento, abriéndose el libro. Victoria dejó escapar un grito.  
Blaise vio, pálido, como su compañera caía al suelo desvanecida y el libro encima de ella.


	15. Tiempos de Enfermedades Malditas

Blaise Zabini, presintiendo ya que estaba en un montón de problemas, se inclinó hacía la niña desmayada. Draco, quien había vuelto la vista al oír el grito, se había quedado tan pálido como él pero no se atrevió a decir nada o a moverse cuando el chico de piel oscura se arrodilló junto a su compañera de casa para despojarla del libro. Sintió una breve quemadura y lo arrojó lejos, empezando a zarandear los brazos de la niña para despertarla.

**¡Vamos, Victoria, deja de hacer teatro! ¡Tenemos que irnos!- **le dijo en un momento, desesperado, como si aquella frase fuera a hacerla despertar. Pero la nieta de Dumbledore estaba blanca como la nieve y ante los azorados ojos de Blaise, su cabello castaño empezó a aclararse hasta hacerse más que níveo y su rostro exangüe adquirió un aspecto congelado.

Draco, en cambio, echando miradas hacía la salida y hacía el interior de la Sección Prohibida, tenía todas las intenciones de correr pero dudaba. Sabía que alguien sin duda había escuchado a Vasiliki gritar y si la dejaban allí y ella despertaba, no dudaría en acusarlos a los dos, por lo que los expulsarían de todas maneras.

A pesar de saber esto, el rubio intentó apremiar a Zabini:

**Intentemos transportarla o algo, lo último que quiero es ser encontrado aquí y ser culpado por…**

**Será mejor que tengan una buena explicación de qué hacen aquí a esta hora tardía, señor Zabini, señor Malfoy, sobre todo usted en particular. **

Asustados, los dos chicos advirtieron entonces que Severus Snape salía de la oscuridad para mirarlos a ambos con sus espeluznantes ojos como túneles oscuros y los labios una línea tan delgada de rabia que dejó a Draco sin saber que decir. Blaise, más asustado por cómo se veía Victoria, se puso en pie.

**Señor, necesitamos su ayuda. Mi compañera no despierta desde que ese libro le cayó encima y temo…**

No acabó la expresión pero no hizo falta. En cuanto el profesor de Pociones advirtió a la niña en el suelo, los apartó a ambos y revisó con rapidez sus signos vitales, relajándose sólo momentáneamente al advertir que respiraba.

Todavía lívido de rabia, miró a los otros dos chicos.

**Malfoy, vaya inmediatamente a la Enfermería a despertar a Madame Pomfrey. Zabini, quiero que acuda al despacho del profesor Dumbledore y le diga que acuda a la Enfermería. Después, ambos me darán una explicación de por qué estaban aquí y qué le hicieron a su compañera. Entonces, decidiré si serán expulsados. Ahora, muévanse.**

Ninguno de los interpelados respondió y, a pesar de la situación, se movilizaron para hacer lo que Severus Snape exigía. El profesor, por su parte, usó un hechizo levitatorio para transportar a Vasiliki hasta la Enfermería, después de echar una ojeada al libro caído y ensombreciéndosele la mirada.

Una vez que el hombre de cabello negro llegó con la niña a la Enfermería, su ingreso fue rápido. Madame Pomfrey lo esperaba en la entrada, con la redecilla en el cabello y expresión alerta que se volvió alarmada en cuanto advirtió el estado de la paciente que tenía que tratar.

Acostaron a la Slytherin en una de las camas y se realizaron varios hechizos a su alrededor. La enfermera abrió la boca a la estudiante para introducir una poción reanimadora a la chica pero aunque esto la hizo respirar más regularmente, no la despertó.

Viendo que por el momento nada más podían hacer, Snape y Pomfrey esperaron hasta que Albus Dumbledore y Minerva Mcgonagall, acompañados por un Zabini cabizbajo, penetraron en el lugar.

Lo primero que hizo el Director del Colegio fue acercarse a mirar a su nieta que, yacía en la cama, ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba. Luego miró a la enfermera, que negó la cabeza y al profesor Snape, que encaró su mirada, aunque en la suya no había la menor alegría o serenidad.

Entonces el mago se dirigió a los dos chicos que, apartados y por primera vez en su vida, tímidos y asustados, esperaban inquietos el veredicto de sus mayores para lo que había sucedido.

**Quiero que me digan lo que ha sucedido- **dijo el profesor Dumbledore sin su aire de benevolencia acostumbrado- **Y no quiero que se ahorren ningún detalle.**

Blaise fue el que se encargó de contar como los tres habían ido a una excursión ilegal a la Sección Prohibida para "curiosear" según describió y Victoria había abierto un libro que la hizo gritar y desmayarse. Describió el aspecto del libro encadenado pero no explicó cómo es que Victoria pudo abrirlo.

Con voz ahogada y extrañamente carente de acento, Draco confesó que él la había instado a abrirlo. Dijo, sin ni un poco de orgullo en la voz:

**No sabía qué esto pasaría. Yo sólo pensé que ella no quería abrirlo porque me estaba molestando. Así que le dije que pusiera el libro en su lugar, se lo arrojé, las cadenas cayeron y entonces…**

El chico no siguió hablando pero era fácil adivinar el resto. A ambos los sacaron de la habitación mientras el Director, Madame Pomfrey y Mcgonagall discutían sobre lo que había qué hacer, y Severus Snape se quedó con los dos alumnos, mirándolos tan fijamente que ellos sintieron un afilado vacío en el estómago. El silencio se expandió tanto que llegaron a creer, nunca terminaría.

**¿Nos van a expulsar?- **preguntó Draco, finalmente.

El jefe de su casa los miró y negó con la cabeza.

**Eso no serviría de nada. Pero deberán hacer las tareas y otros requerimientos de su compañera mientras dure su inconsciencia y tras la convalecencia. Ninguno podrá sacar nunca más un libro de la Sección Prohibida, y tendrán que pagar los ingredientes de las pociones que mantendrán viva a la señorita Blackmoon. También tendrán que disculparse con ella cuando despierte. Me ocuparé de que no los expulsen pero recalcaré que lo que acaba de suceder es muy grave. Tienen suerte que ella no leyó ninguna palabra de ese libro o estaría muerta ahora mismo- **

Blaise, con un tono nervioso en la voz, preguntó:

**¿Habrá… consecuencias? ¿Es decir, ella tendrá algún problema?**

Snape lo miró durante un minuto antes de responder.

**La señorita Blackmoon no podrá volver a usar una escoba, una traslador o cualquier otra cosa que incluya volar, de manera muggle o mágica. Su aspecto físico quedará permanentemente cambiado y su cuerpo se debilitará. Tendrá que tomar pociones vigorizantes el resto de su vida. Por eso es que ella no será castigada. Ahora, ya que ustedes dos han demostrado su incapacidad de manejar esta situación, les sugiero que regresen a su Sala Común y reflexionen sobre sus acciones. Ah y…**

Los chicos, que ya se habían vuelto para irse, esperaron.

**No suelo decirle esto a los alumnos de mi propia casa pero, si incurren en alguna otra infracción a las reglas, los expulsaré a ambos, sin excepciones.-**

**Sí señor.**

El profesor dejó de prestarles atención y Zabini y Malfoy caminaron hacía su Sala Común.

Muy despacio. De pronto, todo parecía haber cambiado.

_Aquí acaba la narración Slytherin de primer año. El siguiente capítulo trata sobre los eventos sucedidos en el libro Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta desde el punto de vista de Vasiliki._


	16. Magia Curativa

La primera vez que ella despertó vio una figura de lentes de media luna a su lado. Le sonrió, sintiéndose débil y luego perdió la consciencia de nuevo.

Soñó con bosques y mares infinitos, con criaturas imposibles y voces dulces. Soñó con amaneceres de fuego y sufrió dolor, mucho, constante.

La hacían tragar, cada cierto tiempo, un líquido que sabía a algas y polvo. Ella lo tomaba sin reflexionar, tan cansada que tenían que ayudarla a incorporarse. Después se volvía a dormir.

Estuvo así días, semanas, meses. Se perdió la Ceremonia de la Copa de las Casas, pero como al final ganó Gryffindor, no pudo haberle importado. De todas maneras, esa noche despertó finalmente, con dolores todavía y frío. La figura envuelta en sombras y de lentes de media luna tras las que se escondían dos ojos azul claro la miraron, preocupados.

**- ¿Dónde estoy?-** preguntó con voz de garganta seca, de soplo casi inexistente. Su abuelo no pareció sorprendido de verla despertar, sólo aliviado, sereno pese a todo.

Le explicó lo que había pasado. Ella había abierto un peligroso libro de magia oscura de la Sección Prohibida que sólo ciertas personas podían abrir sin correr riesgos y la maldición del libro la había alcanzado, casi matándola. Lograron salvarla y restablecerla lo más posible antes de que empezara el segundo año escolar, pero había cosas que cambiarían en su vida a partir de ahora, alcances que no poseería, pociones que tenía que tomar, fuerza que debía restablecer.

Tenía suerte, le dijo su abuelo, pero aún así no era suficiente. El vuelo era cosa prohibida para ella, así como los trasladores, los polvos flu y los aviones muggle. Demasiado ajetreo, al menos en los primeros años, le provocaría un colapso o el detener de los latidos de su corazón.

Tenía suerte, repitió Albus Dumbledore. Porque su cuerpo se había debilitado, había perdido peso, tenía el cabello plateado en lugar de castaño y su tez era tres tonos más pálida pero su magia estaba intacta y no se había vuelto loca ni tendría alucinaciones. Estaba viva, además.

Vasiliki oyó en silencio toda aquella explicación, sin decir nada, sin opinar. Se sentía todavía muy cansada, como si hubiera corrido sin parar y ocupaba esos momentos para acordarse de todo lo que había pasado. Sabía de quién había sido la culpa de su estado actual pero, curiosamente, no experimentaba deseos de justicia, venganza o lo que fuese.

Sólo quería salir de allí, le daba la impresión de que había transcurrido allí largo tiempo de su vida. Su abuelo la ayudó a ponerse en pie y vestirse por primera vez en semanas. También le trajo un espejo y le apretó la mano, como si así le ofreciera apoyo moral. Ella no dijo nada, sólo devolvió el apretón.

Cuando observó su reflejo, lo que vio fue una niña que se parecía a su imagen meses atrás. Medía lo mismo pero estaba más flaca, parecía algo frágil que el viento podía arrancar y disipar. Las facciones infantiles se le habían afilado junto con los pómulos y los ojos verde esmeralda brillaban excesivamente en un rostro demasiado blanco. Una de sus manos tocó su cabello, allí donde una vez hubo ondas castañas veteadas de rojo cereza ahora había nada más que plata y pelo sedoso pero completamente lacio. Las cejas también eran de ese color pero no así las pestañas. Los labios sí que estaban empalidecidos.

Allí, de pie junto al Director de Hogwarts, Victoria se sintió muy lejos de todo. Era como una onda que apenas empezaba a recibir, una realidad que no parecía así.

Regresó a la cama y volvió a dormir. No saldría de la enfermería hasta que empezara el curso, así que su abuelo le dijo que pasarían allí las vacaciones.

En otro momento esto le hubiese deprimido. Ahora, a Vasiliki no le importaba nada.

...

Pasaron días antes de que cambiara su rutina. Se levantaba, hacía el esfuerzo de llegar al baño, se aseaba y volvía para tomar la poción vigorizante que le daba la enfermera. Luego se arreglaba lo mejor que podía y se sentaba en la cama, exhausta, a oír las historias de Madame Pomfrey, con la que terminó llevándose bien. A veces la visitaba el profesor Snape, o su abuelo. Hubo un par de ocasiones que vinieron Mcgonagall y Flitwick. Lo agradeció aunque no les preguntó por sus amigos o por sus exámenes, que no tuvo ocasión de presentar. Su abuelo le dijo después que nadie sabía nada de lo sucedido, excepto Zabini y Malfoy. A ella le sorprendió que ellos no le contaran a nadie. Luego pensó que, teniendo en cuenta que fueron sus acciones las que la llevaron a su situación, no había nada que contar.

Al final acabó acostumbrándose. Le pedía un libro a quien estuviera más cerca y se lo traían de la biblioteca, porque aún estaba demasiado débil para ir por él ella misma. Practicó hechizos en cuanto empezó a recobrar fuerzas y el propio Severus Snape la ayudó a efectuar algunas Pociones.

Para cuando los demás regresaron a Hogwarts en el tren, ella ya estaba preparada. Pero aún así Madame Pomfrey insistió en que descansara un par de días más y corrió las cortinas de su cama, por si venía alguien.

La opción más fácil era descansar sin protestar pero Vasiliki, al cabo de unos minutos, decidió que no quería dormir. Intentó dar un pequeño paseo por la enfermería pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando oyó voces y, cuidadosamente, se desplazó hacía su origen, a la izquierda de su cama. Escondiéndose detrás de sus propias cortinas, la Slytherin escudriñó y, abriendo mucho los ojos de sorpresa, reconoció al muchacho que, sentado en una silla, tomaba una vaporosa poción haciendo muecas, aunque sin quejarse.

Era Theodore Nott, con el torso desnudo y la frente perlada de sudor y enormes y violáceos moretones en la piel pálida.

Vasiliki observó las heridas de su compañero de casa hasta que, como si reconociera su mirada, los ojos negros de Theodore la taladraron y ella dio un involuntario paso hacía atrás, mordiéndose el labio para no delatar su nerviosismo.

Afortunadamente, Madame Pomfrey regresó en ese momento, cargada de vendas y una especie de pomada verdosa, lo que logró que la chica retrocediera despacio de regreso a su cama, sentándose en el filo y permitiendo que el cabello le cayera en la cara, más preocupada por otras cuestiones.

¿Por qué Theo exhibiría aquellas heridas apenas regresando de vacaciones de verano? ¿Cómo se las habría hecho?

Y, sobre todo, ¿Se atrevería a preguntarle?

Aunque Victoria estaba preocupada, decidió que se mantendría al margen.

Suspirando, ella se dijo que también tenía mucho que esconder

…

Se reanudaron las clases y Victoria se unió al resto de sus compañeros, que contuvieron sus preguntas para momentos más adecuados. Entretanto, ella sólo tenía cabeza para cosas concretas. No era su situación la que la hacía pensar tanto.

Había cosas que la distraían. Una, el primer desayuno que tomó en el Gran Comedor con los demás, se enteró de la precipitada llegada de Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley. Miró con sus grandes ojos a ambos chicos cuando el Howler estalló en la mesa de Gryffindor y alzó las cejas al oír aquella historia. Anne Sally le contó de lo que se había enterado en susurros y, aunque suponía que era poco correcto, ella se río del hecho por primera vez en semanas.

Llegar volando en un auto y ser vistos por muggles. Qué osadía. Bueno, se dijo ella, era algo que no podría hacer nunca así que observó a los leones escondidos detrás de la comida y con la cara roja de vergüenza con algo parecido a una sonrisa. Era el mejor elemento de distracción que había tenido en semanas.

Porque también estaban las inevitables explicaciones de su desaparición en los últimos días del Colegio y el cambio de su apariencia. Incluso aunque los Slytherin contenían sus preguntas, ella podía advertir su curiosidad y todavía no tenía una historia demasiado preparada. Ya suficiente tenía con que los otros observaran que lejos de ella se sentaba Draco Malfoy aunque Blaise le sonrío cuando la vio en el banquete y Victoria le devolvió la sonrisa. Todavía no se decidía a hablar con nadie… con quien realmente quería hablar y no podía, era con Theodore Nott. A ese respecto, temía y anhelaba esa conversación.

Pero pasó una semana y aunque cada uno de esos días, esperó a que Theodore se acercara a decirle, por lo menos, que mantuviera la boca cerrada sobre lo que había visto, Nott no habló sobre ello hasta clase de Herbología del martes que coincidía también con la última clase antes de la hora libre y la comida.

Al salir, el muchacho, silenciosamente, aferró su muñeca y la apartó del resto. Ambos se quedaron callados un instante y luego el chico dijo en voz rápida y baja:

**- Gracias por ser discreta. Pero, V, necesito un favor.-**

Victoria asintió.

**- ¿De qué se trata?-** preguntó con esa voz más suave a la que no terminaba de acostumbrarse, observando a su compañero. Él también había cambiado en aquellas vacaciones, parecía más presionado de lo normal, el cabello más largo de lo que recordaba, las líneas de la infancia desapareciendo lentamente.

Antes de responder, Theo miró a su alrededor. Por primera vez, ella notó que se movía cauta y rígidamente.

**-Ven conmigo-** dijo y echó a andar lentamente hacía los Terrenos del Colegio, deteniéndose en medio de los árboles, donde parecía existir un lugar mullido para descansar. Nott se dejó caer con esfuerzo, apoyándose en un tronco y la chica lo imitó. Una vez acomodados, él se aflojó la corbata, se desabotonó la camisa y los puños de la túnica.

**-Necesito que me ayudes a curarme-** musitó el muchacho, respirando aliviado ahora que la ropa lo aprisionaba menos. Parecía tan cansado como ella en las últimas etapas de lo peor de la maldición y la pregunta siguió latente en la mente de su compañera. Ella no la pronunció, porque pensó que no recibiría respuesta y en cambio, comenzó a objetar sobre la empresa que, le pedían, llevara a cabo.

**- Pero… Yo no sé nada de medimagia. ¿Cómo podría ayudarte? Madame Pomfrey…-**

**- Si voy a la Enfermería, me harán preguntas de cómo me lastimé-** atajó Theo- **Y no puedo divulgar esa información, Victoria. ¿Me ayudarás? Es un hechizo sencillo, te lo enseñaré. Sólo no quiero que nadie más lo sepa.-**

Vasiliki se quedó contemplando la expresión suplicante de Nott, sopesando las posibilidades. El hecho de que fueran dos veces las que Theodore estaba herido y no pudiera explicar por qué, la inquietaba, pero también el que no pareciera preocuparle y acudiera a ella, la sorprendía. Ahora que sí el hechizo era tan fácil que una alumna de segundo podía realizarlo, quizá las heridas no eran tan graves…

**-De acuerdo-** contestó- **Haré lo que pueda, siempre y cuando prometas que irás a la Enfermería si yo fallo.**

Nott se mostró de acuerdo y después se inclinó hacía su oído para murmurarle el hechizo y el movimiento de varita adecuado; el conjuro era como un canto y el toque de la varita uno suave, se necesitaba una aplicación para cada hematoma.

Dichos los pormenores, el Slytherin procedió a despojarse de la parte posterior de la túnica y la visión dejó a Vasiliki conteniendo la respiración, a pesar de por lo que había pasado ella misma no hace tanto.

Toda la espalda del niño estaba cubierta de verdugones, así como los hombros y el pecho. Como añadidos estaban también una serie de cortes más o menos profundos e incluso había una pequeña depresión en la nuca, igual que si alguien la hubiese provocado haciendo uso de presión.

Theo, pensó Victoria, debía estar sufriendo mucho dolor.

Dándose cuenta que la brisa era una molestia en la piel lastimada, la bruja decidió darse prisa, haciendo acopio de toda su determinación., sacó su varita y susurró el hechizo, tocando los hematomas uno por uno. Funcionó. Entre más practicaba y si era mayor la voluntad en la voz de ella, más eficaz resultaba su magia. Así que su varita volcó sus energías hasta que hizo desaparecer la mayor parte de las marcas, cuando Theo le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

-**Gracias-** suspiró, colocándose el uniforme en su sitio otra vez y poniéndose en pie, extendiendo una mano para ayudar a su compañera a levantarse.

- **Será mejor que nos apresuremos-** agregó- **Todos los demás ya deben estar comiendo.**

**- No te preocupes-** dijo Victoria en respuesta, guardando la varita. En realidad estaba más satisfecha ella, el saber que su magia seguía siendo tan poderosa como siempre la hacía sentirse aliviada a pesar de que no presentía buenas cosas de lo que sea que le estuviera sucediendo a Theo.

Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto ese día y fueron de vuelta al Castillo… después de comer tenían su primera clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.


	17. Un Farsante, un Secreto y Dos Amigos

La comida la pasó Victoria observando a Theodore disimuladamente. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes de esa manera que tenía de moverse, tan distinta de los demás? Pero lo había hecho, se recordó, siempre pensó que había algo diferente en él, algo que no concordaba. Parecía muy amigo de Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini y hasta de vez en cuando se le veía diciendo alguna cosa a Vincent Crabbe o Gregory Goyle más normalmente estaba por su cuenta por el Colegio. Tenía muy buenas notas y no se jactaba de ello, a pesar de que cuidaba de que éstas no bajaran. Y siendo honestos, tampoco charlaba o flirteaba con las demás chicas como hacían los otros, con más o menos éxito.

"´¿Quién eres realmente, Theodore Nott?" se preguntó Victoria y fue la primera vez que se hizo esa pregunta seriamente. Ya en el tren le había parecido hermético pero no había importado tanto como ahora, que ella misma había sido transformada de esa manera.

Terminó de comer sin hacer comentarios. Sus amigas se preguntaban entre sí qué tan buen mago sería su nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, siendo que todos sus nuevos libros eran escritos por él y parecía de un estilo tan diferente a Quirrell en el año anterior. Eso le hizo recordar su última conversación con su abuelo en que él le había revelado que la razón de tanto secretismo con el tercer piso era por la Piedra Filosofal de Nicolas Flamel. Ella pensó que era una razón lógica, todo mundo querría tener las cosas que daba la piedra, aunque, como había oído confesar al alquimista en una cena en casa hace algunos años, sobrevaloraban los poderes de la Piedra Filosofal.

- **Si no fuera porque encontré a alguien a quién amar- **le dijo a una pequeña bruja de cabello castaño que se sentaba junto a su abuelo mientras lo miraba con ojos verde esmeralda –**Esta larga vida se me haría muy pesada, pequeña niña. Por eso no te angusties con todo eso sobre la muerte. En realidad, ésta es más necesaria de lo que muchos imaginan. Conforme pasan los años, hay menos cosas nuevas que me interesen y más de mis orígenes son los que me llaman. Aprendes, ¿Sabes? A apreciar lo que ya tienes y no pedir más. **

Dicho esto se terminó su copa de zumo de calabaza y poco después se despidió. Resultaba difícil de creer que ese hombre en plena flor de la vida (pese a sus bien llevadas centurias) moriría pronto, junto con la esposa que tanto amaba.

"_Nada perdura" _ pensó Vasiliki con aquel nuevo desánimo que cargaba desde aquel día en la Biblioteca. "_Nada importa tanto"._

Aún así era sorprendente como, una vez más, Potter fue tema de conversación de todos mientras ella flotaba en la inconsciencia. Daphne le había contado lo poco de lo que se había enterado y eso, aunado con los datos que le proporcionó su abuelo, le hizo un cuadro más o menos preciso de lo que había sucedido. Y no contento con ello, ahora Harry Potter llegaba a la escuela en un auto volador…

"_O es un chico muy desafortunado o el profesor Snape tiene razón y está ávido de gloria. Otra vez, ¿Por qué lo pusieron en Gryffindor? Esa actitud es más propia de los nuestros… pero bueno, es cierto, coraje no le falta"_

La comida desapareció de los platos y fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta que tenía que dirigirse al aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Lo hizo sin el mismo entusiasmo del año pasado, casi barajando la idea – aunque jamás lo confesaría a alguien más- de no asistir. Prefería ir a dar un paseo por el lago o regresar a su Sala Común…

Lo que la detuvo, como tantas otras veces, no fue la prudencia, sino la curiosidad. ¿Así que los libros nuevos eran del tal Gilderoy Lockhart? Ella no les prestó atención cuando su abuelo los depositó en una mochila junto a su cama de la enfermería. De todas formas, habría que ver al mago en persona para juzgarlo.

No supo por qué, pero presintió que no iba a ser como Pociones o Transformaciones.

No, no tan interesante.

…

Al llegar, todos sus compañeros estaban esperando fuera. No parecía que su nuevo maestro resultara demasiado puntual y ella se lo volvió a pensar pero en ese momento Blaise, separándose de su grupo de amigos, acudió hacía ella y le pidió hablar en privado. Tras una mirada, ella aceptó y ambos se reclinaron sobre la piedra.

- **¿Y bien?- **preguntó Victoria- **¿Qué sucede?**

- **Sólo quería saber cómo lo llevabas- **respondió Blaise con una seriedad inusitada en él- **Durante tu estadía en la Enfermería yo no tuve oportunidad de visitarte, por lo menos y realmente no querría que se formara una enemistad entre nosotros. Además, te debo una disculpa, según el Director, ¿No?- **su encantadora sonrisa salió a relucir.

- **Lo llevo bastante bien, Blaise, gracias-** la voz de Vasiliki se suavizó- **Gracias por preguntar. Y no hay ningún problema entre nosotros… Blaise, yo recuerdo bien quién arrojó ese libro... Y no fuiste tú. ¿Cómo llevan tus manos, hacer dos deberes en lugar de uno solo?- **la niña intentó bromear un poco, en vista de que Zabini estaba dispuesto a llevar la fiesta en paz. Él volvió a formar su expresión traviesa y negó con la cabeza burlonamente.

- **Lune** **Noire, tu tarea ha cambiado mis dedos-** afirmó- **El Profesor Snape si que sabe cómo castigarnos.**

Vasiliki rodó los ojos.

- **Sí, claro- **ironizó- **Ya me dirás, tomar apuntes dobles es una tortura.-**

En ese momento un hombre de aspecto pomposo y cabello ondulado se acercó a ellos y Blaise hizo una mueca que estropeó su encanto.

- **No parece muy imponente ¿Eh?- **comentó- **Bueno, pues te veré luego, Lune Noire.**

- **Cuando quieras- ** respondió ella y los Slytherin entraron a clase.

…

Si todos pensaban que Quirinus Quirrell era bastante mal profesor, Gilderoy Lockhart debía estar en esa línea de malo a la enésima potencia. Victoria, que se había sentado hasta delante por Daphne, observó a aquel mago dar su discurso con floridos ademanes. No supo por qué, pero le recordó intensamente a un pavorreal.

- **Yo**- dijo el mago- **Soy Gilderoy Lockhart, Caballero de la Orden de Merlín de tercera clase, Miembro Honorario de la Liga para la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y ganador en cinco ocasiones a la sonrisa más encantadora otorgado por la revista **_**Corazón de Bruja, **_**pero no quiero hablar de eso. ¡No fue con mi sonrisa con lo que me libré de la banshee que presagiaba la muerte!**

Daphne y Victoria intercambiaron una mirada. ¿En serio? Se preguntaron la una a la otra. Luego echaron una mirada al resto de la clase. Draco tenía una mueca despectiva en la cara, Blaise parecía ligeramente desconcertado, Theodore tenía una ceja alzada, Vincent y Gregory no parecían haberse enterado de nada, Millicent ni siquiera estaba escuchando, hasta Anne parecía un poco desilusionada…

Mientras, el profesor les repartía una serie de cuestionarios. Daphne y Victoria juntaron los rostros para leer las preguntas y luego volvieron a dedicarse idéntica mirada a la primera.

Victoria fue la primera en hacer algo. Tomó un pedazo de pergamino que tenía limpio, lo puso sobre el cuestionario y mientras todos hacían el esfuerzo mínimo para responder inútiles preguntas, ella garabateó rápidamente un consejo que le pasó a Daphne y que ella repartió entre todos los Slytherin.

_¿A alguno realmente le gusta estar en esta clase? Si la respuesta es no, como la mía, estudiemos por nuestra cuenta y tengamos esta hora libre… nos podemos turnar y así no nos castigarán._

Ella, que ni siquiera había ojeado los libros cuando se los compraron, esperó cinco minutos para que todos leyeran lo que había puesto en el pergamino. Cuando finalmente la hoja de papel regresó a sus manos, nueve respuestas con diferentes letras pero idéntico contenido podían leerse:

_De acuerdo._

Se volteó hacía los otros y sonrió. Luego, al final del pergamino, que volvió a circular, escribió:

_Somos diez. Que cinco descansen cada clase, ¿Vale?_

Los Slytherin asintieron y en ese momento Gilderoy pidió los folios de regreso.

No hace falta agregar que ninguno de la casa verde había escrito una sola palabra. ¿Por qué?

La verdad, ni siquiera a los que les gustaba presumir les interesaban las hazañas mal contadas.

…

Vasiliki regresó a la Sala Común, sintiendo una pesadez que sabía se disiparía en un par de días, pero que por ahora, era inevitable. Todavía se cansaba con cierta facilidad cuando se movía de un lado para otro y el tiempo libre era algo que la ponía de mal humor. Aún así, accedió a sentarse en un sillón con Greengrass cuando se lo pidió y escuchó un par de sus anécdotas, divertida, mientras acariciaba a su gata. Mientras guardaba cama la había bautizado como Iris, el nombre de la diosa mensajera griega. Ya se habían acostumbrado la una a la otra y a Vasiliki le divertía mandar mensajes a sus compañeros e incluso profesores a través de ella. Era sigilosa y totalmente fiel, además de que nunca había extraviado una carta, ya fuera mensaje o respuesta. En ese momento, mientras escuchaba, Vasiliki peinaba a su gata y le acomodaba el lazo donde iban los mensajes, extrañada de que Daphne no le hubiese dirigido algún cumplido. De todos, era a su amiga la que más le gustaba la mascota.

Alzó la vista y advirtió entonces que Greengrass había guardado silencio. Estaba seria, lo que no concordaba con lo que le había contado sobre la Ceremonia de Selección donde su hermana había sido seleccionada Slytherin…

- **¿Qué pasa?- ** preguntó la nieta de Dumbledore con suavidad- **Pareces nerviosa, Daphne.**

La chica suspiró y dejó de contemplar al suelo para encarar a su amiga.

- **Sabes que no te he preguntado porque me gusta respetar tu privacidad, pero aquí todos querían saberlo después de que pasó la efervescencia de lo del fin de año y Potter y demás. Quiero decir, ¿Qué pasó con tu cabello? ¿Por qué desapareciste durante tanto tiempo antes de vacaciones? ¿Tuvo algo que ver con eso que hicieron Draco y Blaise y tú esa noche en la Biblioteca?- **Greengrass bajó la voz y su compañera aparentó relajarse.

- **Así que era eso-** dijo sin dejar de acariciar a Iris- **La verdad es que no tiene nada que ver, Daph. No nos atraparon esa noche… - **Vasiliki se desconcertó para sus adentros, ella nunca había mentido antes y le sorprendía lo bien que podía hacerlo- **Yo sólo me enfermé, por eso perdí tanto tiempo de clases. Y luego pasé la temporada en zonas más cálidas con mi abuelo, por eso no supiste nada de mí en vacaciones. Espero que no te haya molestado, yo sí que estaba molesta con mi abuelo por otorgarle tantos puntos a Gryffindor- **esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora- **Lo del cabello fue un capricho, ¿Se me ve bien?**

Victoria hizo como si posara para la chica, que se río.

- **Exótica, pero me agrada- **admitió Daphne- **Te ves diferente a los demás.**

- **Y además, son los colores de la casa, ¿No crees?- **dijo Victoria con fingida jovialidad- **No te preocupes, Daph- **puso una de sus manos sobre las de su compañera- **Mejor cuéntame, ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?**


	18. Sobre curaciones y Voces que nadie oye

- **Eres una pésima mentirosa, ¿Lo sabías?- **le dijo una voz a Vasiliki mientras ella, perfectamente abrigada con guantes, bufanda y gorro verdes, miraba al Campo de Quidditch con atención un sábado muy temprano en la mañana.

- **¿Por qué lo dices?- **inquirió ella a un Theo igualmente abrigado mientras se sentaba junto a ella en las gradas. Lejos de ellos, Granger y Weasley parecían observar también a los jugadores de su equipo entrenar.

- **Si no fuera porque no me gustaría que me hicieras tus propias preguntas, al menos no todavía, -** prosiguió Theodore dejando que el cabello negro le cayera sobre la cara- **Te señalaría que tu explicación hacía Greengrass sobre los cambios en tu aspecto fue muy pobre, igual que tu fingido entusiasmo cuando Draco nos contó que lo habían hecho buscador y que todos los del equipo de Slytherin tenían nuevas escobas gracias a ello. **

Victoria dejó de mirar al campo para atisbar a su compañero por encima de la bufanda.

- **¿Nadie te ha dicho que deberías dejar de observar tanto a la gente?- **le preguntó a él mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- **Muchas veces-** respondió el chico- **¿Nadie te ha dicho que la hipocresía es una mala cualidad?**

- **Oh, deja de molestar, Theo- **se exasperó la chica ligeramente- **No siempre contar la verdad es conveniente y en cuanto a lo de Draco Malfoy, ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar? Aunque él sea un pedazo de arrogante, él sigue formando parte del equipo de mi casa, ¿Recuerdas? No voy a darle la espalda sólo porque considere que podrían haber escogido a alguien mejor.**

- **Guarda la calma- **recomendó Nott- **No pensé que fuera tan fácil hacerte enfadar y no debería serlo. Pensé que entenderías que no hablaba en serio. Bueno, sí eres una pésima mentirosa, pero no te condeno por esconder cosas, ya que también tendría que condenarme.**

- **En todos los sentidos- **opinó Victoria- **Comparados con los míos, tus secretos son mucho más jugosos ¿Sabes?**

- **Sí, ya- **aceptó Nott sin comprometerse- **Hablando de ello, necesito tu ayuda. ¿Vendrías a la Torre de Astronomía a eso de las once, el sábado?**

Victoria lo miró, recelosa.

- **No tengo buenos recuerdos de las salidas nocturnas, Theo- **le dijo- **¿Qué es lo que me harás hacer esta vez?**

- **No hay riesgos, te lo prometo- **la tranquilizó él- **No me preguntes cómo pero tengo una copia de la llave de la torre y no nos molestarán, lo juro por los huesos de mi madre. Además, ya sabes que tienes que hacer.**

Victoria suspiró.

- **Nott, respecto a eso…**

- **Victoria, por favor.- **los ojos negros de Theodore le pedían las cosas seriamente y no se apartaron hasta que ella cedió.

- **De acuerdo-** dijo- **Te mandaré un pergamino en blanco con Iris y me pondrás las instrucciones como si fueran ingredientes de pociones, ¿Está bien?**

- **Gracias, Blackmoon- **sonrió Theo y en ese instante oyeron el alboroto del altercado entre Slytherin y Gryffindor en el campo.

- **¿Por qué no me sorprende?**- dijo ella con aburrimiento y ninguno de los dos se movió hasta que la "tormenta" se hubo disipado. Entonces miraron el entrenamiento del equipo entretenidos y luego cada quien tomó su camino, acordando reunirse en la Torre de Astronomía.

En sus esfuerzos por ocultar la verdad a la gente, pensó Victoria mientras caminaba, uno podía llegar a extremos insospechados.

Como mentir, en su caso. Como buscar un refugio, en el caso de Nott.

…

La noche del sábado ella se entretuvo con un libro de Pociones muy interesante que había encontrado en la Biblioteca mientras sus amigas charlaban, lejos de Pansy, quien parecía encontrar entretenido seguir a Malfoy por donde pudiese al ser nombrado buscador del equipo de Quidditch. Victoria oyó las cotidianas charlas de su Sala Común, recostada despreocupadamente en un sillón junto a la Chimenea y en cuanto se dio cuenta que los demás habían dejado de prestarle atención y Theodore le echó una mirada clara desde el otro lado de la habitación, se puso en pie.

- **Nos vemos al rato, chicas- **les dijo a Daphne y Anne- **He olvidado que tenía que entregar este libro hoy y es mejor que lo haga antes de que cierren la Biblioteca. **

- **Claro, Victoria, corre- **declaró Anne mientras se balanceaba en una de las sillas y la chica salió por el pasillo de piedra, alargando su camino de ida hacía la Torre de Astronomía con el libro de Pociones bajo el brazo, de tal forma que, al llegar, encontró que Theo estaba allí, con los pies cruzados, esperándola.

- **¿Por qué has tardado tanto?**- le preguntó el niño, ligeramente encorvado, lo que, como según ella había aprendido, significaba la intensidad de sus heridas y su manera de aguantar el dolor.

A pesar de su comprensión, ella alzó una ceja, medio desafiante.

- **Dijiste a las once- ** le recordó y sin más palabras, él abrió la Torre y se escabulleron dentro, recorriendo las escaleras sin hacer ruido por extremar precauciones.

Al fin llegaron al observatorio y Victoria se entretuvo admirando la vista mientras Theodore se dejaba caer en una silla, agotado.

- **¿Ya tienes el hechizo?- **le preguntó al cabo de unos segundos con voz ahogada.

- **Sí-** respondió Victoria, en cuanto Iris llegó con el mensaje de su amigo, lo había practicado sin que los otros se percataran- **Pero puedo practicarlo una vez más, si quieres.**

- **No- **jadeó Nott- **Me temo que no aguantaré mucho más.**

- **Está bien- **aceptó Victoria y, como la misma rutina desde hacía semanas, Theodore se despojó de la parte superior de la túnica. Las heridas ascendían de magnitud aunque no siempre en número o lugar, según había observado Victoria. Pero, a pesar de que ella ya se había acostumbrado a curar aquellos hematomas, seguía sin saber por qué eran producidas. Y por su ignorancia, Theo pagaba el precio de no preguntarle a ella la verdadera razón de sus alteraciones físicas o por qué no hablaba más de Quidditch.

La niña se acercó al exhausto muchacho y empezó a efectuar el hechizo con tanto cuidado como pudo. En algunas ocasiones tenía que repetirlo pero era reconfortante para ambos cuando lo lograba y había una herida menos. Al fin quedaron igual que al principio, pero al revés: era ella la que respiraba entrecortadamente, cansada y era él la persona tranquila que podía ver las cosas desde cierta perspectiva.

- **Gracias- **le dijo como cada vez y se vistió con distraída pulcritud. En cuanto estuvo listo, se acercó al Observatorio.

- **¿No odias la idea de no volar?**- la abordó con su tono habitual, tranquilo y penetrante- **Yo pensé que tu miedo no te quitaría la curiosidad y que serías tú y no Malfoy la que se postularía para el cargo.**

Ella no le preguntó cómo lo sabía él. Theodore era así, adivinaba y veía cosas que los demás no percibían o no les importaba.

- **¿No odias tú la idea de tener tantas heridas?- **le devolvió en cambio la estocada, sin emoción alguna. Sabía que Theodore no preguntaba por lastimarla, así como sabía que no había sido la intención de Blaise que la maldición del libro cayera sobre ella.

- **Lo mío es más o menos voluntario e inevitable-** respondió Nott- No mezcles las cosas.

- **¿Algún día me contarás por qué?**- habló la muchacha, desde una silla en el Observatorio- **¿Algún día harás algo más que darme las gracias?**

- **Hoy no- **repuso Theo y siguió contemplando las estrellas- **Pero te lo contaré cuando llegue el momento, cuando crea que puedes saberlo. Lo prometo.**

Victoria rodó los ojos. A veces, él era de una solemnidad asombrosa.

- **Como desees. En realidad, sabes que yo te contaría lo que pasó, si me prometieras que no se lo contarías a nadie.**

- **Otro día- **propuso Nott, apartando la vista de la bóveda celeste- **Es tarde, vámonos.**

Ambos chicos bajaron, cuidadosos, de la Torre de Astronomía y se dirigieron, raudos y sigilosos, a su Sala Común.

Pero hubo un momento, casi a la mitad de camino, en que Victoria se quedó helada.

- _Ven…, ven a mí… Deja que te desgarre… Deja que te despedace… Déjame matarte…_

Sintió los fuertes latidos de su corazón y la voz apagándose en la distancia. Susurró en la oscuridad:

- **¿Nott?**

- **¿Sí?**

- **¿Escuchaste eso?**

- **¿El qué?**

- … **Nada, olvídalo. Vamos más rápido o nos atrapará Filch o la señora Norris.**


	19. Halloween

Aunque Octubre era el mes de su doceavo cumpleaños, Victoria lo pasó bastante mal. El frío de la estación la hizo enfermarse y aparte de sus pociones vigorizantes, tuvo que tomar dos de las aplicaciones de Madame Pomfrey, así como aguantar su mirada compasiva.

Si había algo que odiaba más que la compasión de la enfermera, era un misterio. Y Misterio con M mayúscula era aquella escalofriante voz que escuchó la noche de la Torre de Astronomía. Theodore, como siempre, no le hizo preguntas pero no parecía ni de lejos tan inquieto como ella, lo que significaba que era una voz que sólo ella pudo oír. Aquello la preocupó durante un tiempo, pues la maldición del libro a veces incluía alucinaciones pero cuando Madame Pomfrey la revisó al darle la gripa, le dijo que la maldición seguía igual de congelada. Controlada, aunque no desvanecida en lo absoluto.

Aún así tuvo que asistir a clases con la mitad de su energía habitual, lo que le hizo tener un poco más de deberes que los demás. Las plantas del invernadero estaban frías y resbaladizas, el único calor de las mazmorras era el de su caldero cuando preparaba las pociones, tenía que llevar guantes en Transformaciones cuando realizaba sus hechizos y la única diversión se la proporcionaba Encantamientos, donde siempre había tanto revuelo que una se llevaba una o dos risas. Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras se volvía cada vez más absurda y aburrida mientras transcurría el curso, así que aprovechaba para dormir al final de la fila en las clases a las que le tocaba asistir, donde nadie la molestaba. Astronomía seguía siendo igual de interesante que siempre pero el frío aire nocturno la hacía tener que llevar un par de calcetas gruesas extra y la Torre le recordaba el incidente de la voz escalofriante. Sí, las clases se estaban volviendo un poco más pesadas de lo normal, por mucho que le gustara el frío.

Lo único que se anunciaba mejor es que aquel Halloween sonaba como algo memorable; su abuelo le confesó que había contratado una compañía de esqueletos bailarines para el baile. Ella siempre quiso ver algo así además de que era un placer recorrer las salas del Castillo, observando cómo aumentaba la decoración, por lo que su estado de ánimo se niveló lo suficiente para recuperarse a tiempo para disfrutar el banquete como todos los demás y no con la nariz obstruida, como Millicent Bullstrode.

Ese año la Casa Verde decidió hacer un concurso de disfraces y cada quien se ocupó del propio, habiendo una serie de premios para aquel que resultara el ganador. Al tener el cabello tan claro, Daphne y Anne le sugirieron disfrazarse de veela, una sugerencia que ella acogió con agrado. Semanas antes de la festividad se vio a los estudiantes de Slytherin con los arreglos de sus disfraces y ella encargó por un catálogo de una tienda mágica una túnica azul claro a la que estudiantes de cursos mayores le enseñaron como mejorar con lentejuelas y adornos brillantes.

El día esperado se puso su disfraz, calzó zapatillas de cristal, se guió por la revista Corazón de Bruja para lograr un buen maquillaje y peinó su larga cabellera nívea, llegando a la Sala Común para admirar los disfraces de los demás estudiantes, quienes fueron igual de creativos y elaborados que ella.

Daphne y su hermana Astoria se habían vestido de vampiresas, al igual que Anne, sólo que ésta,en un alarde de picardía, se había vestido de bebedor de sangre masculino y llevaba un traje de hombre, así como una capa negra de terciopelo con forro escarlata, así como un sombrero de copa alta. Pansy simulaba ser una sirena de larga cola y elaborados diseños marinos, los cabellos oscuros flotando en el viento y se veía bastante bien, excepto por la expresión dura de su rostro, incapaz de disimular ni siquiera en esos momentos.

Blaise se río cuando miró a Anne, diciendo que ella le había ganado el disfraz. En su lugar, él simulaba ser un arlequín siniestro y la manera en la que daba volteretas por la habitación daba todo un nuevo nivel de estilo al disfraz. Theo se había limitado a un traje de gala de corbata negra y camisa impoluta blanca y su única concesión al disfraz había sido un antifaz discreto.

Los únicos que se habían negado en redondo a disfrazarse fueron Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Su negativa de última hora a disfrazarse había desconcertado a Victoria, ya que sabía mejor que nadie cuanto le gustaba presumir a Draco. Pero quizá el hecho de no disfrazarse en lo absoluto los hacía diferenciarse del resto así que los demás se limitaron a encogerse de hombros y partir al gran Comedor donde los otros estudiantes de cursos mayores cargaban sus propios disfraces.

Gemma Farley los saludó desde un rincón de la mesa, aprobatoria. Destacaba entre los demás por su atuendo de Madame Bathory, con el hermoso vestido "manchado de sangre" y un cuchillo en la mano con la que simuló matar a su compañero prefecto. Los Slytherin se rieron ante la actuación y disfrutaron del Banquete y del Gran Comedor espléndidamente decorado.

Al final, el número de los esqueletos bailarines se impuso y Albus Dumbledore pidió que se improvisara una canción, en la que todos participaron de buena gana. Los esqueletos saltaban de mesa en mesa y de regreso al suelo en su espectáculo y, al final, todos terminaron saciados y bailando una giga, ahítos de felicidad e incluso algunos admirando los disfraces de las serpientes engalanadas.

Llegó el momento en que todo terminó y los profesores llamaron al orden para que todos volvieran a la cama. El festejo había terminado.

Los alumnos de primero de Slytherin salieron todavía cantando una canción, Draco Malfoy por delante de todos ellos. La gente los seguía cada uno a su propia Sala Común, intercambiando sus propias ideas y anécdotas sobre lo vivido.

Pero entonces el silencio reinó en el corredor.

Victoria, al ver que Draco se detenía, se detuvo junto con sus otros compañeros. La sonrisa de la niña, resplandeciente en su rostro maquillado, se desvaneció ante las tres figuras en mitad de ese corredor, como un preámbulo del horroroso espectáculo que ascendía ante sus ojos.

Era la gata de Argus Filch, la Señora Norris. Colgaba rígidamente de la argolla de una antorcha debajo de dos ventanales, como un aviso de algo impronunciable.

La niña se sintió incrédula. Seguro era una ilusión, seguro era una broma mala de Halloween de alguno de los estudiantes…

Pero había una inscripción arriba de la gata.

Decía:

**LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA. TEMAN, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO.**

Sintió un escalofrío descender por su espalda y también la presión de los otros estudiantes, que querían ver lo que había sucedido. Ella siguió viendo hacía adelante, sin poder creer que fueran Potter, Weasley y Granger los que estaban allí de pie. Pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando Draco Malfoy rompió el silencio con los ojos brillantes de malicia y la cara enrojecida de excitación:

- **¡Teman, enemigos del heredero! ¡Los próximos serán los **_**sangre sucia**_**!**

"_Cállate, Malfoy" _pensó ella y quiso decirlo. "_¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? ¿Y si alguno de los profesores te toma la palabra?"_

Advirtió como el celador se abría paso entre la multitud, queriendo saber qué había sucedido. Lo oyó acusar a Potter de algo pero antes de que nadie más pudiera moverse, su abuelo la hizo a un lado con suavidad y firmeza y llegó a encargarse del asunto. Se dispersó entonces la multitud, Potter, Weasley y Granger acompañaron a los profesores.

Ella deseó quedarse. Pero no, se dijo, lo que realmente quería, era estamparle a Malfoy un puñetazo en la cara. Eso o preguntarle si había sido él quien había arruinado la fiesta y su ánimo actual.

Regresó despacio a su Sala Común. Ya en la entrada, con los zapatos de cristal en la mano y la mente imbuida en muchas ideas, la interpeló Theodore Nott:

- **Oye, Blackmoon, ¿Tienes una copia de Historia de Hogwarts?**

- **Sí, Theo, pero no recuerdo si la traigo conmigo. ¿Por qué?**

- **Nada, olvídalo. Sólo quería… revisar algo.**

Eso la dejó pensando durante gran parte de la noche. Y justo cuando, después de cambiarse e inquieta, se cubrió con las sábanas para quedarse dormida, se acordó.

"_Oh mierda" _se dijo "_Ya sé dónde he leído sobre la Cámara de los Secretos"_

Quiso pararse a buscar en su baúl el libro que Nott le había pedido pero estaba demasiado cansada y perdió el conocimiento antes de que articulara bien sus pensamientos.


	20. Sospechas y Deducciones

La mano tomó la pluma, mojó la punta en el tintero y comenzó a escribir.

_No suelo asociar la lluvia con tragedia pero tampoco solía asociar las mentiras con defensas y veme ahora. Cuando llegue aquí hace un año, pensé que había llegado al lugar más maravilloso del mundo. Nadie me advirtió que cada maravilla estaba repleta de secretos y la belleza se licuaba en un mar de incertidumbre que se transmutaría en no tan agradables sucesos._

_Me pregunto si al final los secretos terminarán por ahogarme. Cosas extrañas han estado sucediendo en este Castillo desde que inició el año y cada vez se pone más oscuro, más peligroso. Y CREO saber algunas cosas pero lo peor es esto, tener la lengua atada como bajo un encantamiento, por no saber cómo decir la verdad. Dicen que los mentirosos y los que guardan secretos no tienen justificación para no ser honestos pero es la peor cosa que he escuchado jamás. ¿Acaso la verdad es siempre tan hermosa como la pintan? Yo digo que eso es una mentira en sí misma, una afirmación errónea._

_Por ejemplo, ¿De qué le serviría a Theo ir con Madame Pomfrey y explicarle que se hiere cada cierto tiempo porque está bajo un entrenamiento que ninguna ley mágica aprobaría? Él tiene buenas intenciones pero entre más hablara o como se le ocurriera explicarlo, de todas maneras sonaría igual de mal. ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿De qué serviría explicarle al mundo que la razón de que haya cambiado tanto es por un tonto libro de la sección prohibida que Malfoy me tiró a las manos?_

_Aunque intentara explicarlo, quedaría igual de mal. Tanto como deben sonar mal las explicaciones del trío de Gryffindor cada vez que se meten en problemas. Es probable que sus intenciones sean buenas y en el fondo ellos no hayan querido inmiscuirse en la situación en la que están pero entre más dicen, peor quedan. Y entre más me digo esto a mí misma, menos ganas tengo de explicarle a mis profesores que quizá sepa lo que se esconde en la Cámara de los Secretos, cuando no tengo una explicación de por qué, cómo, cuándo, dónde lo supe._

_Estúpido diario, estúpida de mí. Incluso aunque no quería tocar el tema, no me quedaba más que decirlo. Cuando oí esa voz en las paredes pensé que estaba loca, sobre todo porque no estaba sola y nadie más podía oírlo pero mientras más sucede en Hogwarts, más se consuman mis sospechas y más indecisa estoy. ¿Cómo puedo colaborar sin que nadie sospeche de mí? ¿Y cómo compartir lo que sé si no es suficiente?_

_Vamos a ver, intentaré ordenar mis ideas. Una, La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta. Dos, la leyenda cuenta que la Cámara de los Secretos fue creada por Salazar Slytherin, el fundador de mi casa. Tres, El monstruo que dicen que se oculta en la cámara podría ser una serpiente. Cuatro, yo hablo pársel, quizá POR ESO puedo escuchar esa voz en las paredes. Cinco, por lo que cuenta Malfoy, alguien intentó suplantar a Crabbe y Goylepara sacarle información sobre la Cámara. Seis, dado que poco antes alguien arrojó una bengala al caldero de Gregory, evidentemente los suplantadores fueron Gryffindor. Cinco, dado los puntos uno, dos, tres y cuatro, estamos hablando de que el monstruo bien podría ser una enorme serpiente o algo parecido (aunque no conozco una especie que petrifique a la gente). Seis, igual que todo el Colegio, estoy empezando a sospechar de Harry Potter. La primera víctima fue la señora Norris y Argus Filch parecía tener un conflicto con el Gryffindor. La segunda víctima fue Colin Creevey, que he oído, solía molestar bastante al famoso Potter. Y además, sorpresa, sorpresa, he descubierto que Potter también habla pársel, en un encuentro con alguien que después resultó también una víctima. Esos detalles lo hacen sospechoso pero ya que estamos en eso, podría ser simplemente como si alguien intentara culparlo._

_Vamos a ver, hay detalles que no me encajan. En primera, si Potter fuera el heredero de Slytherin, ¿Se quedaría en la escena del crimen? No lo creo tan estúpido. En segunda, cuando en Navidad alguien vino a sonsacar aDraco, si asociamos el incidente anterior de la clase de Pociones, tuvo que ser de Gryffindor. Lo investigué y por esas fechas, Hermione Granger estuvo en la Enfermería. Los rumores decían que era por el monstruo pero ¿Y si fuera por una poción mal hecha? Ayer fui con Theo a la biblioteca y mientras él me buscaba un libro de Transformaciones, revisé el historial de préstamos. ¡Hermione Granger pidió Moste Potente Potions! Y en la ecuación sabelotodo, podemos incluir a Weasley y Potter. Así que, ¿Por qué querría ese trío saber algo más de la Cámara y si Draco es el heredero si Potter es el que está atacando a todas estas personas?_

_Muy bien, hasta cierto punto, eso nos aclara un poco la perspectiva. Es decir, alguien podría intentar estar inculpando a Potter (algo digno de un Slytherin) pero no fue Draco (Porque lo obligué a contarme toda la entrevista de la suplantación y porque si supiera hablar con las serpientes, yo lo sabría) Entonces, ¿Quién fue?_

_Y el mayor problema que encuentro es cómo explicar qué sé que hay una serpiente en el Castillo. Puede que ahora se diga que Harry Potter es el heredero por hablar pársel pero si alguien se entera que yo también me comunico con las serpientes, estoy condenada. Las apariencias, al igual que a Potter en estos instantes, me incriminan. Soy Slytherin, nadie conoce a la familia de mi padre, sé hablar pársel y hasta donde la gente sabe no hay razones por las cuales no pueda haber atacado a esas personas._

_La cuestión es que yo no lo hice y volvemos a lo mismo. Si no fui yo y tampoco Potter, ¿Quién más sabe hablar pársel? ¿Y por qué abrir la Cámara de los Secretos? ¿Por qué incriminar a un antiguo héroe de la Comunidad Mágica?_

_Demasiado complicado. Es mejor actuar como si no supiera nada y no quisiera saber nada. De nuevo me doy cuenta que hablar con la verdad sólo enredaría más las cosas._


	21. San Valentín

- **Oh Merlín- **dijo Daphne Greengrass nada más entrar al Gran Comedor el 14 de Febrero. Victoria, quien no había dormido bien la noche anterior, se frotó los ojos con cansancio y luego volvió a mirar. ¿Seguiría soñando?

- **¿Qué demonios…**?-

- **¡Feliz Día de San Valentín!-** gritó una voz conocida- **¡Y quiero también dar las gracias a las cuarenta y seis personas que me han enviado tarjetas! Sí, me he tomado la libertad de preparar esta pequeña sorpresa para todos ustedes… ¡Y no acaba aquí la cosa!**

No conforme con arruinar el Gran Comedor con flores grandes rosa chillón y confetis en forma de corazones, su supuesto profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras había contratado una especie de enanos hoscos con aladas doradas a los que llamó "Mis amorosos cúpidos portadores de tarjetas". Los profesores no parecían muy contentos, sobre todo por la clase de promoción que el mago de túnica rosa les estaba haciendo. Daphne y Victoria se aproximaron a su mesa y sentadas desayunaron en silencio. Viendo la cara hastiada e incrédula de sus demás compañeros y a pesar de su cansancio, Vasiliki trató de bromear un poco:

- **Hey, Blaise- **le dijo a éste quien la volvió a ver, sorprendido- **Independientemente de todas las tarjetas que recibas… ¿Sabes? Esta es tu oportunidad de hacer que alguna gryffindor le pida un filtro de amor al profesor Snape. Seguro que la haces meterse en problemas.**

El chico le dirigió una débil sonrisa pero quedaba claro que ninguno quería verse sorprendido con semejante regalo. Una cosa era tener que sufrir las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y otra muy distinta arruinar un día tan bonito con semejantes payasadas.

Desayunaron lo más rápido que pudieron y salieron en dirección a clases. Vasiliki notó que Theo se llevaba la mano al pecho cada cierto tiempo e intercambiaron una mirada muy clara.

"_En la hora libre después de comer" _articuló ella "_Estoy demasiado cansada ahora mismo"_

Él asintió sin decir nada y las chicas marcharon detrás de Malfoy a clase. Oyeron un tumulto entre un enano y Potter y Victoria prestó atención por primera vez. Tal vez, alguna de sus dudas quedará disipada en aquel instante…. O no. El enano derribó al muchacho que trataba de huir y le cantó con voz desafinada:

_Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche_

_Y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece._

_Quisiera que fuera mío porque es glorioso_

_El héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso. _

Todos, incluyendo a Theo y Victoria, se echaron a reír a carcajadas. Dios, Lockhart era pesado pero hasta él tenía que tener su gracia, ¿No?

Pero de repente Draco se agachó para recoger algo de Potter del suelo y Victoria dejó de reír. Era un pequeño tomo negro, parecido a su propio diario y era obvio que era importante. Su dueño lo recuperó prontamente, incluso a costa de puntaje o lo que fuese y los ojos de la chica se llenaron de curiosidad. Miraron al chico que entraba a clase con interés y por vez primera en mucho tiempo, se acercó a Draco.

- **¿Lograste leer algo?- **le preguntó en voz baja. El rubio la miró con aire dubitativo: desde el incidente en la Biblioteca, ella no lo había tratado mal ni lo había culpado de nada, pero rara vez se comunicaba con él. En cambio, aunque Malfoy era demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo, se sentía en deuda con ella; pero aún así, la pregunta era extraña.

- **No-** admitió con cierto pesar- **Potter me lo arrebató antes de que pudiera ver alguna cosa. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?**

- **Oh, por nada- **Victoria le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano- **¿No viste lo aterrorizada que estaba la Weasley? Apuesto a que el librito ese no era de Potter, sino de ella. Ten más cuidado, Draco. No nos metas en problemas.**

Ella le dirigió una tranquila sonrisa y siguió su camino. No le había mentido al muchacho, realmente no pensaba que aquel diario fuera del chico. Y había una expresión en la niña pelirroja, como si su vida pendiera de un hilo…

_Interesante. _Pensó y se desconectó del incidente para asistir a sus propias clases, dejando a lo demás atrás.

La comida la atrapó cansada y con el rostro entre las manos. En lugar de ir a clases, deseaba tomar su hora libre e ir a dormir a su cama. Pero por un lado, una hora no sería suficiente para disipar su agotamiento y por el otro, le prometió a Theo un par de hechizos curativos más en ese tiempo. No pensaba incumplir su promesa y se concentró en los arenques ahumados y su zumo de calabaza mientras tarareaba para sí. Para su desagrado _había _recibido una tarjeta de San Valentín también, aunque no precisamente de uno de los enanos, pero como no hizo alboroto, nadie se enteró. Ahora oía con una sonrisa las osadas palabras que Anne le había dedicado a cada uno de los estudiantes de Slytherin que le gustaban sin firmar y la mirada de desconcierto de los chicos ante los sobres que iban cayendo en sus platos conforme pasaba la hora. Ella estaba a punto de levantarse para irse cuando Pansy le hizo señas.

Asombrada por ese gesto, se acercó a su lado de la mesa y se inclinó hacía ella.

Pansy le transmitió un mensaje en voz muy baja:

- _Millicent_ _Bullstrode le envío una tarjeta a una chica de Ravenclaw. Por lo que más quieras, no le menciones el tema el día de hoy, creo que la rechazó. ¿De acuerdo?_

Ambas chicas se miraron. Pansy tenía los labios apretados, lo que hacía sus rasgos aún más amenazadores y en sus ojos no había la menor chispa de su habitual mordacidad.

Victoria asintió y se alejó. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto a Millicent después del desayuno. Dándole vueltas a esta situación, se fue a la Sala Común y se quedó dormida en un sillón.

Si Theo la vio, no la despertó y ella no se acordó de nada hasta el otro día.

…


	22. Caos Mental

Los trazos de la mano eran ahora más rápidos y profundos, como si cada letra quisiera ser grabada en el papel y, al mismo tiempo, no guardar registro. La tinta era indistinta y manchaba los bordes de la hoja. Pero el mensaje era claro.

_Ha habido otro ataque. El monstruo atacó a Hermione Granger y a una chica de Ravenclaw, Penélope Clearwater. Pasó tanto tiempo desde el último y todos estaban tan entusiasmados con las mandrágoras de la profesora Sprout que creí que mi silencio no haría ningún daño y podía dejar de investigar y analizar el asunto. Estaba equivocada pero ahora más que nunca me encuentro en una encrucijada. ¡Si tan sólo tuviera más pistas! Pero no las tengo, ni consigo tiempo para reunirlas. No nos dejan ir a clases solos ni tampoco salir de la Sala Común a horas dispares. Todos están asustados y las miradas de culpabilidad se dirigen a los de mi casa porque somos los únicos que no hemos sido atacados. Más, ahora que he tenido tiempo de observarlos, me he percatado que ninguno reúne el perfil del atacante. Todos han estado a la vista cuando los ataques se han producido y ninguno tenía un conflicto directo con los que han sido petrificados. Daphne incluso se llevaba bien con Penélope aunque Merlín sabe por qué, teniendo en cuenta que la chica es todavía más altanera que nosotros. _

_Las cosas van de mal en peor. Suspendieron el último partido de Quidditch cuando nos anunciaron lo del ataque y hasta curar a Theo se me está haciendo muy difícil, aunque, de todas maneras, él tampoco tiene mucho espacio para practicar. Al fin le he contado todo, porque la presión ya ha sido demasiada, sobre todo cuando el Consejo de Padres del Colegio ha retirado a mi abuelo del cargo de Director porque argumenta que no puede con este problema. Incluso han arrestado al guardabosques, alegando no sé qué de un pasado turbio. Yo no tengo idea de eso, pero lo que sí sé es que esto debe ser por causa de Lucius Malfoy. Sé que está enojado con mi abuelo desde que él lo obligó a hacerse responsable por el hijo que había hechizado a su nieta. Quería arrojarme sobre Malfoy y hacerlo pedazos… Theo me detuvo y no sé cómo pero acabé llorando en su hombro y le conté todo. Él me ha dicho que me cree, que sabe que no he sido yo la culpable y hemos estado reuniendo nombres pero aunque sospechamos de todo el mundo no sabemos quién ha sido. Estoy tan enfadada con Draco que quiero creer que él es el culpable pero sigue sin encajar en el perfil, aunque siempre ha odiado a Granger. _

_No, ha sido alguien más, sólo que no sé quién es. Es tal mi impotencia que ni siquiera me ha molestado que tengamos exámenes después de todo, siempre y cuando el Colegio siga funcionando. Theo y yo seguimos barajando nombres, incluso hemos ampliado el espectro._

_Pero Potter, que era el sospechoso ideal, ha quedado descartado ahora que atacaron a una de sus mejores amigas. _

…

La mano escribe con rabia, las palabras son emborronadas con lágrimas de frustración y rabia.

_Se han llevado a una alumna a la Cámara de los Secretos. Ha sido la pelirroja de los Weasley, Ginevra creo que se llamaba. Y no quiero irme de aquí pero ¿A quién puedo contarle ahora mis sospechas, cuando todos están tan ocupados y mi abuelo ya no es el director?_

_Le podría contar a Mcgonagall pero ¿De qué serviría? Ni siquiera sé dónde está la Cámara. Lo único que sé es que no se llevaron a esa chica por casualidad, ahora recuerdo que era la misma que puso esa expresión de terror cuando Draco le quitó el diario a Potter._

_¿Qué saben ellos? ¿Y si fuera a buscarlos? Pero no, no me creerían, supondrían que soy cómplice del que sea culpable. ¿Qué hago? Ya no puedo permanecer en silencio._

_Pero ¿Qué clase de criatura es la que petrificaría a una persona y cómo lo hace? Es una serpiente, porque puedo oírla. Todas las veces, todos los ataques, excepto el de Halloween, he oído una voz horrible murmurando palabras de muerte. Si nadie más que yo las ha oído significa que es un tipo de serpiente. Y por eso Potter ha estado en las escenas del crimen, eso encajaría, él siguió el rastro de la voz. Pero si él sabe algo ¿Por qué no hace nada? ¿Por qué se queda callado?_

_¿Por qué tengo que hablar yo? Más, si yo no lo hago, ¿Cómo arreglaremos este desastre?_

_Iré a ver a la subdirectora. Hoy. Ahora._

La mano suelta la pluma y la niña de cabello blanco se levanta de un salto de la cama. Se pone los zapatos y la capa y sale del Dormitorio y de la Sala Común antes de que nadie pueda impedirlo.

Pero justo cuando llega al despacho de la profesora e intenta colarse, voces suenan. Sin poder creer lo que está haciendo, se esconde tras un pilar de piedra.

Y oye una conversación.

- **Gracias a Merlín que ha regresado, profesor Dumbledore- **dice con tono ferviente la profesora Mcgonagall- **Se han llevado a una chica, la señorita Weasley. ¿Qué podemos hacer? He enviado un mensaje a todos los estudiantes pero me temo que si no resolvemos este asunto, Hogwarts tendrá que cerrar sus puertas. **

- **Tranquilícese, profesora Mcgonagall. Ya me han informado sobre el asunto. Pero antes que nada tenemos que hablar con los padres de la señorita Weasley. Quizá ellos tengan información que sea de ayuda.**

Hay otras voces que se acercan. Victoria se escondió justo a tiempo, aguardan también los que seguramente son los padres de la niña desaparecida.

- **Profesor Dumbledore, justo a tiempo- **dice una voz de hombre, desesperada, intentando aparentar serenidad- **¿Qué ha sucedido, por qué se han llevado a nuestra hija? ¿Quién querría hacerle daño?**

Es lo mismo que Victoria se había estado preguntando, cuando todas las demás víctimas eran hijas de muggles. Por eso ella creía que Ginevra Weasley sabía algo y estaba en ese despacho para compartir su sospecha.

Pero justo cuando iba develar su presencia, el brillo de una criatura que ella conocía aparece en el corredor.

- **Fawkes- **susurra la chica y ve como Harry Potter, Gilderoy Lockhart y Ronald y Ginevra Weasley se van acercando guiados por el fénix de su abuelo. Se queda momentáneamente desconcertada y fundiéndose en las sombras, espera a que el grupo llegue a su destino.

El despacho se abre entonces, acogiéndolos a todos y ella entra al final, escondida por la luminosidad de Fawkes. Su abuelo la advierte pero no le dice nada. Y ella, medio escondida, medio delatada, oye una historia en la que encajan algunas de las piezas que Victoria barajaba, pero no supo armar.

Y finalmente todos se van y en la habitación sólo quedan el profesor Dumbledore, Harry y ella misma.

Entonces, cree que su abuelo la despedirá pero él no lo hace. La mira a ella, mira al Harry exhausto en la silla de un despacho que no es suyo e inicia una conversación con naturalidad, como si su nieta no estuviese allí.

Y entonces ambos niños se enteran de cosas que no sabían. Pero, mientras Harry se da cuenta finalmente que es un Gryffindor y se va satisfecho, Victoria se queda atónita e inmóvil.

¿Por qué ella debería enterarse de algo como eso? Al final, cuando Harry Potter va a celebrar, los ojos azules de su abuelo la miran y parecen traspasarla. Ella, entumida, sale de su escondite y mira al anciano y al fénix, al fénix y al anciano.

- **¿Lo supiste todo el tiempo?- **le pregunta el mago.

- **Sospechaba algunas cosas-** corrige la niña- **Hoy me enteré de otras.**

- **¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?**

- **¿Por qué sabes tanto de Harry Potter y lo que sufre?**

- **Hoy nos falla la confianza, por lo veo- **dice el Director- **¿Me extrañaste, al menos?**

- **Si- **dice la niña, abrazándose las rodillas- **Traté de explicar lo que sospechaba pero tenía miedo de que pensaran que sabía demasiado porque estaba implicada en ello. Por eso no dije nada.**

- **Comprendo- **respondió el anciano y ambos se quedaron en silencio durante largo rato.

- **Victoria-** dice el anciano al cabo de un momento, gentilmente- **¿Hablas pársel?**

Ella parpadea. Luego, avergonzada, agacha la cabeza.

- **Sí- **responde.

- **¿Hace cuánto?**- le pregunta su abuelo.

- **Hace mucho tiempo- **confiesa Vasiliki. Otro momento de silencio y luego ella pregunta- **Ya que te dije la verdad, ¿Me contarás cómo murieron mis propios padres?**

Pero el director niega con la cabeza, aún gentilmente.

- **Eso, me temo, tendrás que descubrirlo por ti misma. Ahora, Victoria, regresa a tu Sala Común. Hace rato que te esperan y no querrás que crean que tienes algo que ver con todo esto.**

La suave humildad de la niña se disipa y, como siempre, una rabia fría se instala en el fondo de su pecho. Pero como es nieta de alguien como él, le responde:

- **Nos guardas secretos a todos, ¿Verdad?**

Y el mago no se molesta en responder. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta del despacho, la niña musita quedamente:

- **Entonces me compadezco de Potter, porque ha de estar tan engañado por ti y tu apariencia de franqueza…**

_Aquí termina el relato de parte de Slytherin de Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta o segundo año en Hogwarts._**  
**


	23. Vacaciones de Verano

Fue un alivio para ella regresar a casa una vez que las clases terminaron. Durante los últimos días, se había tenido que concentrar en demostrar su enfado con Albus Dumbledore por la información que le escondía y también por darle la Copa de las Cosas, por segundo año consecutivo, a Gryffindor, pero, cuando ambos llegaron al Valle de Godric y a la familiar y hermosa casa de la familia Dumbledore, se sintió tan en paz consigo misma, como si algo pudiera volver a ser normal en su vida, que se le olvidó muy pronto que seguía enojada con su abuelo.

A decir verdad, poco había cambiado en el Valle o en su hogar mismo. Los libreros seguían atestados de libros y papeles, aunque cuidadosamente ordenados, la chimenea seguía siendo elegante y desvaída al mismo tiempo y toda la estructura en sí desprendía un cálido confort. Las mesillas seguían llenas de periódicos que su abuelo había olvidado o de los artilugios plateados que su abuelo rescataba de su despacho para llevarlos a su casa, las ventanas seguían con los postigos puestos aunque llenaban de luz la profunda casa y los lugares propios de su abuelo, allí donde ella no se molestaba en entrar, debían seguir también en orden, porque el silencio reinó mientras ella subía a su habitación a arreglar sus cosas y a instalar una especie de lecho para Iris, su gata mensajera.

Cuando bajó la primera mañana de vacaciones, su abuelo estaba tomando té en su sillón favorito mientras leía el periódico y una sonrisa irónica se instaló en el rostro de la niña cuando lo vio sin más desayuno que dos tostadas con mermelada. El que ella fuera a cocinar, no iba a cambiar, así como, probablemente, tampoco cambiaría la rutina que ambos mantenían en ese lugar.

Aún en pijama (cuya única novedad eran las varitas plateadas en un fondo verde botella) la niña hizo el desayuno y se hundió en su confortable butaca enfrente de su abuelo con la bandeja repleta de café humeante, el jugo recién hecho y una serie de bocadillos para empezar. Ella tomó su taza, calentándose las manos y su mente se dedicó a vagar hasta que Albus Dumbledore terminó con su ritual de leer el Profeta, que plegó y dejó al lado de la bandeja de desayuno.

- **¿Malas noticias?- **aventuró la niña, bebiendo café y juzgando la expresión preocupada y meditabunda de su abuelo. Él la miró cariñosa pero seriamente, como siempre hacía y meditó antes de responder, tomando casi inconscientemente su jugo de calabaza, con lo justo de azúcar.

- **Más bien, cosas que deben ser reacomodadas-** especificó el mago y comió con calma antes de añadir nada más. Victoria, que lo conocía bien, tampoco agregó palabra, simplemente esperó, dejando tan sólo algo de su propia comida para Iris, que se acurrucó en su regazo un tiempo más tarde.

- **Hablando de cosas que se deben reajustar-** prosiguió el hombre, ya terminado su desayuno- **Este año puedes ir a Hogsmeade, así que ya le he mandado a tu Jefe de Casa la autorización para que vayas… pero te ruego recorras el pueblo acompañada y tengas cuidado. No es sólo por las precauciones de siempre- **agregó con firmeza al ver que Victoria iba a protestar- **Ya que preguntas sobre lo que he leído y no tardarás en enterarte, es mejor que te lo diga de una vez: un prisionero se ha escapado de Azkaban y es extremadamente peligroso. Dada la situación, me temo que no saldrás mucho estas vacaciones… y yo estaré bastante ocupado, por lo que no estaré vigilando cada uno de tus movimientos. Por eso, no quiero enterarme que te comportas de forma imprudente, Vasiliki Dumbledore.**

La niña rodó los ojos. Su abuelo estaba usando ese tono tranquilo pero determinante con el que dejaba zanjada una cuestión sobre lo que no quería discusión. Asintió sin quejarse… realmente no tenía muchas ganas de hacer paseos por allí, no aquel verano. Presentía y no sin razón, que iba a pasar más tiempo leyendo y contestando cartas aquel verano que saliendo de un lado a otro.

- **Tampoco irás sola al Callejón Diagon a comprar lo necesario para este año escolar- **le avisó su abuelo- **Aunque considero que un lugar repleto de magos es lo suficientemente seguro, me temo que no me arriesgaré. Necesitarás ayuda para llegar, de cualquier forma. Viajar con polvos flu todavía te cuesta trabajo.**

Ella trató de sonreír, aunque le costó bastante. No era por la compañía de su abuelo – podía estar enojada con él pero disfrutaba mucho de sus breves y agradables momentos juntos- sino por el recordatorio de su impedimento, lo que la molestaba.

Asintió otra vez, sin mencionar nada. Afortunadamente, ir en el tren del Colegio no le resultaría un problema.

- **¿Algo más?- **preguntó con voz más o menos tranquila. Ella misma también había acabado de desayunar y se moría de ganas de leer el periódico que hablaba del escape de aquel prisionero que su abuelo mencionaba, pero esperaría a estar sola. Ese tipo de cosas, al menos, no solían debatirlas a menos que la niña las abordara conscientemente.

- **Sí-** respondió Dumbledore- **Voy a estar fuera unos días para ver si localizo a un posible candidato para la vacante de profesor que nos queda. Tienes la oportunidad de quedarte aquí o en casa de Bathilda pero, por favor, Victoria, en ambos casos, te quiero en casa y tranquila. Si vuelvo a saber que te vas al lado muggle del Valle sin mi permiso, te castigaré lo que restan las vacaciones, ¿De acuerdo?**

Esta vez, Victoria sonrío abiertamente.

- **Te lo prometo- **respondió- **De todas formas, esa visita al mundo muggle fue hace mucho tiempo.**

- **No tanto para que olvide lo que hiciste- **la regañó el anciano- **Y espero que en mi ausencia no se te olvide hacer los deberes.**

- **Te levantaste gruñón esta mañana, ¿Eh?- **respondió, irreverente, la muchacha- **No te preocupes, haré todo correctamente. Y ahora, iré a acomodar mis cosas y a leer un poco, como tu nieta obediente, ¿De acuerdo?**

Vio a su abuelo sonreír y lo besó en la frente mientras recogía los platos sucios y los llevaba a la cocina, que, al menos, estaba exactamente igual a como la había dejado. Comenzó a lavar los platos a la manera muggle (no le gustaba, pero no podía hacer magia fuera del colegio) y vio como su abuelo se ponía la capa de viaje.

- ¡**Suerte!- **le deseó la niña desde la cocina y lo vio sonreír antes de desaparecer. Cuando finalmente se quedó sola, miró la espuma y el agua entre sus manos y frunció el entrecejo.

"_Es raro" _se dijo "_Que me haya dicho que un hombre ha escapado de Azkaban pero no me haya explicado quién y por qué. Una vez más, como con el asunto de mis padres". "Me lo deja a mí, como si fuera mi tarea descubrirlo"._

Frustrada, terminó de lavar los platos, acomodó todo en su lugar y regresó a la sala, donde su abuelo había dejado el Profeta plegado. Se sentó en la butaca de él – Iris se acomodó a su lado con un ronroneo apagado- y se fijó en la fotografía de la primera página. No reconoció al fotografiado, aunque sin duda se veía bastante estropeado por la cárcel mágica.

Tenía el cabello negro y largo, enmarañado. Sus facciones parecían deterioradas y melancólicas, como si fuera alguien que llevara encima una terrible carga. El hecho de que la fotografía fuera en blanco y negro no ayudaba a amortiguar la sensación. Victoria contempló como la fotografía parpadeaba lenta y dolorosamente y, preguntándose quién sería, volteó la página para leer el reportaje.

**¡ALERTA A LA COMUNIDAD MÁGICA!**

**Recientemente, los corresponsales del Profeta nos hemos enterado de la fuga del prisionero Sirius Black de Azkaban. Acusado y hallado culpable de matar a trece personas con un solo hechizo, este mago es un peligro para toda la Comunidad Mágica, así que se ruega, de tener cualquier tipo de información importante, comunicarse con el Ministerio de Magia, que está haciendo todo lo posible para atrapar al convicto. Se ruega a magos y brujas que se mantengan vigilantes y no permitan a sus hijos y menores exponerse al peligro que este prófugo representa.**

**Aunque estamos seguros de la eficacia de los funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia, el escape de Black es una amenaza que no se puede tomar a la ligera. **

**El Ministro, Cornelius Fudge ha declarado que…**

**(sigue en la página 15)**

La niña interrumpió la lectura y, doblando el periódico nuevamente, se quedó mirando al vacío. Era cierto que la fotografía no le sonaba de nada pero el nombre, en cambio, era otra cosa. Sirius Black…

Sirviéndose otra taza de café, ella rebuscó entre los números de periódico que su abuelo tendía a acumular. Era una forma de no olvidar, decía él, algo que a ella solía gustarle cuando era más pequeña y estaba aprendiendo a leer, y una cosa útil en aquella ocasión.

Había habido un número del Profeta, una noticia relevante cercana a la Caída del que No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado…

No supo por qué, pero a Victoria le vino un nombre a la cabeza. Y sí, allí estaba. Un número completo del Profeta dedicado a la familia Potter, que había dado su vida por el bien de la Comunidad Mágica…

Los periodistas del Profeta también habían mencionado a los amigos más cercanos a la familia y no habían podido encontrar al mejor amigo de los Potter para entrevistarlo.

Sirius Black.

Victoria se llevó una mano a la boca, para ahogar su sorpresa, cuando acabó de leer. Y entonces recordó el otro número donde había visto ese nombre, en relación a la muerte de otro mago, Peter Pettigrew.

¿Así que Sirius Black era mejor amigo de la familia que vivía cerca de su casa en el Valle de Godric y cuyo hijo derrotó al mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos?

Mientras la niña alzaba las cejas, se dijo que, si no atrapaban pronto a aquel hombre, iba a ser un año muy malo para el protegido de su abuelo.

Recogió y puso en su lugar los periódicos y se fue a su habitación.

…

Los días siguientes fueron gratamente pacíficos para la nieta de Albus Dumbledore pero también un poco aburridos. Aparte de los deberes, que acabó pronto y sus continuas prácticas de los hechizos y pociones que había visto durante el año, lo cierto es que tenía poco más que hacer. No poder salir a pasear mientras su abuelo no estuviera la hacía sentirse aún más encerrada y aunque Bathilda la visitó algunas veces para tomar té y galletas, lo cierto es que, ya acostumbrada al barullo de su vida en la Casa de Slytherin, su acostumbrada soledad se le antojaba mucho menos satisfactoria.

Afortunadamente, había cosas por las cuales interesarse. Sus amigas no la habían olvidado y mandaban correspondencia cada poco tiempo, informándola de cómo estaban pasando sus vacaciones. Incluso le llegó una invitación de Blaise para desayunar con su madre y algunos invitados en su casa, pero como tenía prohibido salir, Victoria tuvo que declinar sin sentirse demasiado mal por ello. Puede que aún le tuviera cierto aprecio a Blaise por cómo era él cuando llegabas a conocerlo pero estaba aún muy reciente lo de la maldición de la biblioteca y ella todavía no podía saber si era por esa razón que él la invitaba a compartir el tiempo.

Daphne le contó muchas cosas interesantes de sus viajes a Grecia y Anne Sally la divirtió con un aparente nuevo romance que había iniciado con un mago sangre pura en su ciudad natal. Pansy era mucho menos criticona e inescrupulosa al escribir pero al menos se comunicaba y eso era más de lo que ella esperaba. De Millicent Bullstrode no recibió más que una breve carta en letras muy pequeñas, cosa que no le sorprendió, ya que esa muchacha no solía hacer dispendio en nada y el silencio de Draco Malfoy y sus dos guardaespaldas no la asombró en lo absoluto, ya que dudaba que Vincent y Gregory supieran cómo escribir una carta y en cuanto a Draco… ¿Tenían algo que decirse, en realidad?

Lo que si la decepcionó y preocupó fue no tener noticias de Theodore durante el verano pero no tardó en hacerse a la idea. Ella le envió un par de misivas con Iris, viaje del que la gata regresó saludable y juguetona (esto la sorprendió, no le cabía en la cabeza que un animal tan pequeño tuviera una resistencia tan grande) pero sin una respuesta. Eso le indicó que algo podía estar sucediendo pero, dado que no podía hacer nada, Vasiliki se lo quitó pronto de la mente.

Entretanto, la fuga de Sirius Black abarcaba todos los titulares del periódico que ella recibía en lugar de su abuelo. Llegó a un punto de aburrimiento en que se enteró de cada detalle posible, ya que no había mucho más en lo cual interesarse pero su abuelo, cuando regresó del viaje para encontrar un nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y "de arreglar otros menesteres" no quiso discutir el tema con ella.

En cambio, ya que la lista de materiales había llegado a casa, la acompañó al Callejón Diagon donde los dos se divirtieron (el anciano pareciendo más infantil que ella de cuando en cuando, si esto era posible) escogiendo sus artículos para su año escolar. El Director del Colegio accedió a hablarle un poco de su experiencia en Estudio de Runas Antiguas (optativa que también había escogido Victoria, junto con Aritmancia para su tercer curso en Hogwarts), advirtiéndole que sin duda el programa de estudios había cambiado mucho pero era interesante estudiar la materia.

Al final terminaron comiendo en el Caldero Chorreante – junto con una sonrisa desdentada del tabernero- y mientras ella hacía un repaso de lo que le hacía falta, Albus Dumbledore le entregó a su nieta un reloj (una costumbre entre familias de magos muy arraigada) y comentó alegremente que todo le había salido bastante bien.

Ella preguntó por el que sería su nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, identidad que al viejo mago no le plació revelar y escuchó las advertencias de su abuelo sobre los dementores que ocuparían el Castillo aquel año, en vista de que no habían atrapado a Black y luego ambos regresaron vía polvos flu a casa.

La niña se contentó con empezar a arreglar sus cosas, preparar la cena y divertirse con sus nuevos materiales, haciéndose ideas de cómo sería su año.

Pero su abuelo volvió a salir, diciendo que tenía cosas por resolver y cuando Victoria lo vio desaparecer otra vez, se percató que su abuelo no había ido con ella al Caldero Chorreante por nada.

Había esperado algo o a alguien. Pero antes lloverían cerdos que su abuelo le revelara lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que Victoria se encogió de hombros y jugó con su gata mientras esperaba a su pariente para cenar y luego irse a dormir.


	24. Rumbo a Hogwarts

El primero de Septiembre de aquel año fue un día nublado pero claro, al menos por la mañana. Vasiliki tenía ya todo listo en su baúl y había comprado una vivienda pequeña para transportar a Iris, que se quedó dormida mientras Albus Dumbledore tomaba de la mano a su nieta y se aparecían en un lugar donde no había transeúntes. El anciano mago esperó a que ella terminara de revisar que todo estuviera en orden y una vez que consiguieron un carrito para que ella transportara sus cosas, la miró seriamente.

**¿No se te olvida nada?- **preguntó él.

**Aparte de despedirme, nada-** contestó, satisfecha, la niña. Pero luego lo pensó y devolvió la mirada inquisitiva al profesor.

**Oye, no tuve oportunidad de preguntarte, ¿Cómo es que Iris puede hacer viajes tan largos en tan poco tiempo y sin cansarse?** **Al principio pensé que tardaría milenios en regresar a casa pero… no se pierde y es bastante rápida. ¿Cómo lo hace si no tiene alas y esas cosas?**

El Director de Hogwarts sonrió.

**Iris es un prototipo novedoso de mensajera, Victoria. Te lo dije desde la primera vez. Tiene características de las que los gatos domésticos muggles carecen y no necesita lo mismo que ellos. Has notado más diferencias, ¿No? Es mejor que no te preocupes. Ella es fiable, tanto o más que una lechuza. Una pista: sabe aparecerse, como si fuera un mago, así que no necesita volar. Ahora, me despediré y espero que tengas un buen curso.**

El mago se arregló la túnica y, concluyendo, la abrazó con fuerza, siendo bien correspondido. Luego la niña se secó un par de lágrimas casi inadvertidas y repuso con tono ligero:

**Seguro, te avisaré de todo lo que no veas, sabelotodo- **le guiñó un ojo a su abuelo y se encaminó hacía la estación de King ´s Cross sin mirar atrás.

De haberlo hecho, habría apreciado la curiosa, impávida expresión de su abuelo.

…

La Slytherin subió al Expreso Rojo sintiéndose mucho más segura que en su primer viaje. Todo parecía distinto en aquella ocasión, incluso ella, pero el miedo y la emoción parecían haber desaparecido. Experimentaba más bien una especie de alivio, como regresar a un lugar al que pertenecía, por lo menos en esos tiempos. Sonrío a algunos de los que encontró en los pasillos y empezó a buscar un compartimiento, sus pertenencias ya puestas a buen recaudo y llevando a Iris en su vivienda con cuidado de no perturbarla.

De pronto, mientras revisaba el paisaje por una ventana y oía el silbido del tren, una mano se apoderó de su brazo izquierdo. Inquieta, estuvo a punto de lanzar una maldición, cuando advirtió que era Theodore quien, posando un dedo en sus labios para hacerla guardar silencio, señaló su propio compartimiento, vacío.

Ella, extrañada pero ya acostumbrada a esas extravagancias en el comportamiento de su amigo, entró en el lugar y lo vio cerrarlo cuidadosamente.

Vasiliki se acomodó en uno de los asientos, despojándose de la capa de viaje y observó a Theo tan cuidadosamente como la primera vez que habían viajado juntos, en aquel mismo tren y sin conocerse para nada.

Él había crecido un poco, en todos los sentidos. El cabello oscuro, de ligeros bucles, le rozaba la base del cuello y le caía, sedoso, sobre la túnica del Colegio. Los rasgos melancólicos se habían afilado y hasta adelgazado, los ojos negros tenían una mirada más penetrante aún, si cabe. Seguía siendo más alto que ella, en todo caso y las elegantes manos del chico tenían arañazos.

Victoria guardó silencio mientras Theo cerraba las cortinas que daban a los pasillos y se sentaba frente a ella. Sabía que su presencia así, serena y aún así bullente, solía inquietarle a algunos otros, pero, igual que la primera vez que lo vio, no podía asustarse. La chica se limitó a retirarse la cabellera plateada del rostro y afrontó su mirada, esperando.

Al fin Theodore sonrió, una de sus amargas, apenas perceptibles sonrisas. Eso la enfadó: ¿Silencio todo el verano y él la miraba como si estuviera contento de verla?

Pero así parecía. Guardaron silencio un rato más y después él, mirando despreocupado por la ventana, empezó a charlar:

**¿Cómo fue tu verano?**

**Ya lo sabes, Theo- **suspiró la chica, comprendiendo que no habría explicaciones, otra vez- **Te lo dije en mis cartas, las que no contestaste, ¿Recuerdas?**

**Oh sí- **él hizo como si estuviera recordándolo- **Hablaste un poco de ello, ciertamente. **

**¿Y tú?- **intentó Victoria de todas maneras, quebrar la superficie reservada del hermético interlocutor.

**Ocupado- **respondió él, lacónico- **Cansado.**

**¿Herido?- **inquirió Victoria, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

**También-** asintió Theodore, sacando un frasco de esencia de díctamo del bolsillo de la túnica- **¿Ayudarías?**

**¿Tengo elección?- **sonrió Victoria, tensa, pero mordaz aún.

**Quizás-** respondió él, inexpresivo, alargándole el frasco. La chica lo tomó y él ascendió la túnica, descubriendo su espalda que, como ya había descubierto antes Vasiliki, parecía haber sido flagelada con látigos y cosas peores.

**Esto debe doler-** comentó Vasiliki, en el tono más natural posible- **¿Cómo aguantaste durante el verano?**

**Dormía boca abajo- **respondió Theo, mientras la chica empezaba a derramar gotas de la sustancia en las peores heridas y advertía como iban cerrándose.

**Encantador-** ironizó Vasiliki, combinando ahora los hechizos aprendidos del niño con el díctamo- **¿Y tendré que seguir pretendiendo que esto es normal?**

**Cotidiano- **la corrigió Theo- **Pero al menos sabrás por qué me estás curando cada vez que te lo pido.**

Theo se acomodó de nuevo la túnica y tomó asiento. Victoria lo miró, más o menos incrédula: el año pasado, lo único que él dijo fue que era parte del entrenamiento de su padre, ni más, ni menos. No una buena explicación, por supuesto, pero ese era Theo, igual que su abuelo: lo que callaba era más importante que lo que decía.

**¿Entonces?- **preguntó Victoria, llamando su atención.- **¿Preparado para decirme?**

Nott no apartó los ojos de la ventana.

**En mi familia, tendemos a creer que ser magos es un don, pero no lo único que puede lograr un ser humano. Durante años, los Nott se han entrenado por alcanzar un nivel superior al que ya tienen. Somos ambiciosos: anhelamos todo lo que esta vida puede darnos. Dinero, poder, amor, fuerza, resistencia, salud, paz, astucia, sabiduría… todo lo que tiene algo de valor, es tomado por mi familia como un objetivo. Mi padre es un fiel creyente de este credo, por eso se unió a los mortífagos cuando el Señor Tenebroso se lo pidió.**

La expresión de Victoria se volvió seria. De pronto, comprendía demasiado bien lo que Theodore estaba confiándole. Pero no añadió ninguna palabra, esperando, escuchando atentamente. La voz de él era cada vez más baja, sin emoción.

**Desafortunadamente para él, sus propios límites lo han hecho desear más y conseguir menos: mi padre no es lo que solía ser. Pero todavía sabe cómo convencerme de entrenarme para superar mis propios límites. Soy joven y él tiene las armas para convertirme en alguien "mejor". Entonces, cada verano el entrenamiento se vuelve más duro, las pruebas más difíciles. Mis notas en Hogwarts deben ser perfectas, no debo fallar en ningún hechizo. No sé qué pienses al respecto, ni siquiera recuerdo si yo mismo alguna vez tuve una opinión, pero ¿Sabes? Después de un tiempo te acostumbras tanto que hasta continúas por ti mismo. De hecho, es la razón por la que has estado ayudándome con mis heridas el año pasado… no pude parar de intentar cosas nuevas. **

El muchacho miró a su compañera, pero ahora era ella la que miraba por la ventana.

**Que extraño- **dijo la voz femenina- **Las expectativas de aquellos que dicen amarnos. ¿Podríamos fallar alguna vez?**

**No en mi caso- **respondió el chico- **Pero ya me acostumbré.**

Vasiliki pensó en su abuelo, en la manera en que solía mirarla de cuando en cuando. No solía presionarla, no del modo controlador en el que había oído que eran presionados sus compañeros de casa para conseguir ciertas cosas. Pero ella siempre había oído ese tono de decepción en su voz cuando ella se equivocaba, como si, de algún modo, una prueba no fuese superada. La única excepción a esto fue lo de la maldición de la biblioteca, pero, pensó Vasiliki, eso fue porque ella había sobrevivido.

**Gracias por ser honesto, Theodore- **dijo Victoria, en otro tono- **Confieso que esa idea no cruzó por mi mente. Yo sólo… no supuse que todo esto tuviera algún propósito.**

El chico asintió, como si lo entendiese y guardaron silencio. El tren había avanzado bastante, así como el clima, que era de pronto lluvioso y poco acogedor. La mujer del carrito de dulces pasó a tocarles para preguntarles si querían algo y Theo compró un par de cosas mientras Victoria liberaba a su gata, que cayó en su regazo, ronroneando.

**¿Quieres?- **le llamó la atención su compañero, extendiéndole una rana de chocolate. Vasiliki alzó una ceja blanca, sorprendida. En la Sala Común de Slytherin, no era un secreto que esa era su golosina preferida… para los que convivían con ella. ¿Cómo sabía eso el moreno?

**El que no te hable no significa que no te observe, Vasiliki Blackmoon-** respondió Theo a su mirada- **Tú también lo haces, así que no te quejes.**

Ella lo pensó un poco y luego aceptó la rana, dándole una mitad a Iris y comiéndose el resto.

**¿Por qué no respondiste mis cartas, entonces?- **preguntó cuando su rana se esfumó y ella guardó el cromo que contenía (Circe).

**¿Qué podía decirte?**- replicó Theo- **"Hola V, espero que estés bien. Estoy sometido a una fuerte presión ahora mismo pero excelente verano, gracias." No suena muy bien, ¿No crees?**

**Suena mejor que el silencio- **opinó ella y él suspiró.

**Muy bien- **concedió- **Me disculpo. ¿Podemos cambiar el tema?**

**De acuerdo. ¿Qué opinas de que haya un prisionero de Azkaban suelto por allí?**

**Oh, tengo mis teorías pero…**

Siguieron conversando durante otro rato, hasta que de pronto el tren se detuvo y la lluvia pareció llegar a los mismos compartimientos, así como el murmullo confuso de los pasillos. La expresión relajada de Theodore se esfumó como había aparecido y se acercó a la puerta del compartimiento, que había quedado abierta cuando pasó la dama de los dulces.

Hacía frío, uno diferente al del invierno que se acostumbraba en Inglaterra. Vasiliki experimentó una debilidad que no recordaba desde los finales de su primer año en Hogwarts y una especie de miedo, una premonición.

**Theo…- **alcanzó a decir, aferrándose a su gata, que parecía erizada y alerta.

**Ya sé-** respondió el chico y aseguró la puerta del compartimiento, retrocediendo entonces a la mitad de éste.- **Quédate quieta y callada.**

Ambos experimentaron el mismo miedo y expectación, de pie y esperando. Victoria sostenía a Iris con una mano y la varita con la otra, aunque sabía que no sería rival de algo demasiado peligroso. Theodore estaba igualmente preparado pero aún más tenso y los dos sintieron como si les arrancaran algo cuando una sombra negra pasó por el vidrio de la puerta. Era un ser encapuchado, infecto…

Pareció mirarlos y se detuvo, como en un intento de penetrar en el compartimiento, con aquellos dos niños pálidos y distintos.

Pero se siguió de largo, dejando la estela de esa sensación horrible, vacía, abismal…

Victoria se dejó caer, lentamente, en su asiento, acariciando el pelaje de su gata, tan frío como ella misma se sentía. Theo no la imitó pero le alargó otra rana de chocolate que ella consumió, agradecida, con los labios pálidos.

De pronto, sólo quería que iniciara el banquete: estaba hambrienta y se sentía exhausta.

**¿Qué era eso?- **alcanzó a preguntar trémulamente a su compañero, que estaba extremadamente pálido pero no intranquilo.

**Supongo que un dementor-** respondió él- **Cálmate, ya se ha ido.**

Vasiliki echó mano de una de sus reservas de poción vigorizante y se la tomó de un trago largo. Luego empezó a respirar con suavidad, mientras el tren proseguía su marcha y todo volvió a la normalidad.

**Bueno al menos ya sé por qué mi abuelo odiaba la posibilidad de ver a esos seres en su Colegio- **comentó la niña al final- **Son espantosos.**

**Azkaban es un lugar lóbrego- **fue todo lo que dijo Theo y ya no hablaron hasta que carruajes los llevaron al Gran Comedor y el Banquete y la Ceremonia de Selección comenzaron.

Lo único que oían, además de sus propios pensamientos, eran las burlas de Draco acerca de Potter.

Al parecer, el chico se había desmayado.


	25. El Reencuentro de los Diez I

Llegaron al Castillo, ocupando sus lugares respectivos en el Gran Comedor. Daphne y Anne , que ya estaban sentadas, le lanzaron una mirada elocuente, así como Blaise y Draco con quienes Theodore se reunió sin decirle nada más.

Vasiliki se despojó de la capa negra mientras escuchaba la charla de sus amigas y se sentó. Al parecer, ellas se encontraban en el mismo compartimiento con Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bullstrode cuando el dementor las sorprendió en el pasillo y las asustó, aunque ya en el Castillo, rodeadas de luces y risas, resultaba difícil sentirse atemorizada por sombras de capuchas negras.

A la chica, le preguntaron dónde había estado, a lo que ella respondió con indiferencia; dormía en su compartimiento, dijo, y la despertó una horrible pesadilla además del frío. Finalizó su relato agregando que deberían irse acostumbrando ya que Hogwarts sería custodiado por esas criaturas ese año pero, antes de que pudiera explicar por qué o cómo lo sabía, la interrumpieron.

Las carcajadas de Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini resonaron en todo el Comedor, apenas amortiguadas por los niños que entraban en el recinto, sin duda para ser seleccionados por el Sombrero.

Draco, que era el más cercano a las chicas, les ofreció una copa de lo que parecía zumo de calabaza.

**¿Tienen sed, chicas?- **preguntó, su maliciosa sonrisa contorneando su rostro pálido- **Tomen, les aseguro que les gustará.**

Blaise esbozó una sonrisa confiada pero Victoria miró a Theo, quien hizo un leve movimiento con la mano, como diciéndole "No es lo que parece."

Así que, desconfiada, e impidiendo que las otras bebieran de la copa, murmuró:

**¿Qué es, Malfoy?**

En ese momento, un nuevo Slytherin fue seleccionado, pero apenas le prestaron atención. En primera porque sabían que los prefectos acaparían la atención de los de primero una vez iniciara el Banquete y en segunda porque las caras de los chicos tenían expresiones demasiado divertidas para ser pasadas por alto.

**No lo envenené, lo juro- **dijo Draco poniendo una mano encima del corazón en ademán casi burlón- **¡Como piensas eso de mí, Blackmoon! Pero bueno, ya te enterarás en la Sala Común. Ahora, callada.**

La chica le lanzó una mirada afilada y ya no hablaron hasta que Albus Dumbledore se puso en pie con la luz de la vela reflejándose en su barba. Lenta y seriamente, pronunció su habitual discurso y por una vez no sembró ni sonrisas ni carcajadas entre los estudiantes.

Lo de los dementores no era agradable, se jactaran o no algunos de poder resistir su influjo pero el nuevo aspirante de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras tampoco parecía especialmente fuerte para dar una excelente impresión, ni ganar rápidamente popularidad.

Vasiliki observó a Remus Lupin con ojos inquisitivos. Tanto secretismo de su abuelo le había dado curiosidad, pero, como siempre, el resultado era desconcertante. El profesor vestía una túnica raída y llena de remiendos, su rostro joven no alcanzaba a disimular las canas en su cabello castaño y parecía increíblemente cansado. Le echó un vistazo a sus compañeros, que miraban a la nueva adquisición del colegio con marcado desdén y suspiró en tono quedo:

**Espero que no sea un completo inútil como los instructores de años pasados- **aún con sus dudas, les sonrió a Daphne y a Anne- **Pero mi abuelo en persona fue a buscarlo, así que no debe ser tan malo…**

**De todas maneras, parece que no le cae bien al Profesor Snape- **observó Sally señalando a la mesa de los profesores.

Vasiliki se mordió el labio, indecisa. Severus Snape era su Jefe de Casa.

**Bueno…**

**¡Eh!- **interrumpió Malfoy, enfadado- **¿Oyeron? Ese tonto de la cabaña nos dará Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas… pero ¿Por qué me extraño? Con este director y ese libro que muerde- **su enfado se transmutó en mordaz ironía.

**Oh, cállate-** dijo Victoria, molesta- **Y ni siquiera se te ocurra echarme la culpa a mí o te echaré un hechizo. Yo tampoco estoy contenta… No sé si ese hombre sea el adecuado para el cargo.**

**Por supuesto que no lo es- **afirmó Parkinson, altanera, por encima de los aplausos- **De haberlo sabido, no me hubiera inscrito a esa optativa.**

**Compartimos tu opinión- **medió Theo, hablando por primera vez- **Pero ahora tengo hambre. ¿Por qué no comemos y seguimos con la charla en la Sala Común?**

En efecto, los ojos de Bullstrode brillaban mirando los platos recién llenos del Banquete y Goyle y Crabbe (que prestaron atención sólo hasta que se aburrieron) empezaron a comer con verdadero entusiasmo.

Entretanto, los ojos verde esmeralda de Vasiliki taladraban los de Blaise.

**Dime la verdad- **dijo- **¿Qué es eso que traen allí? Jugo de calabaza… no te creo.**

**Whisky de Fuego- **río Zabini, bajito- **Pero ni se te ocurra mencionarlo, lo pasamos bajo las narices de Filch, pero si nos atrapa la prefecta…**

La expresión de la chica se aclaró.

**Callada- **imitó a Malfoy, haciendo como si se hechizara la boca. Blaise sonrió.

**Ah, Lune Noire, ¿Por qué no te incluimos más en nuestros haceres y deshaceres?**

**Porque me pondrías en un predicamento- **le recordó Vasiliki, por una vez, sin recordar lo del evento del primer año escolar- **Que la nieta del Director se porte mal no quedaría nada bien en ningún titular…**

El chico sonrió y disfrutaron el Banquete. Definitivamente, Hogwarts era su segunda casa.

…


	26. El Reencuentro de los Diez II

Como era la primera noche que pasaban en el Castillo, los diez estudiantes de tercero de Slytherin se juntaron en una mesa negra alejada del fuego. No ocurría a menudo, pues entre los diez había secretos, diferencias y pequeñas disensiones que los llevaban a un lado u otro pero, por el momento, el whisky de fuego les alegraba las venas y les ablandaba un poco las defensas. Además, incluso aunque no lo admitieran, el dementor había despertado el rastro de sus propios miedos y ninguno quería irse a dormir sin antes tener un poco de calidez en el alma.

Así pues, mucho después de que varios estudiantes de grupos más altos se hubieran ido a acostar, ellos seguían en la mesa negra. Blaise le había pedido permiso al prefecto y éste había sido conseguido aunque, como no era Gemma Farley, no lo hubiera dado tan alegremente de saber que sus compañeros tenían bebidas más fuertes que la cerveza de mantequilla que solían beber los estudiantes de Hogwarts en Hogsmeade.

La charla era constante, aunque enfocada en temas muy predecibles. Todos tenían su propia opinión acerca del fugitivo de Azkaban y además Draco tenía una baraja mágica que, junto con los naipes con tréboles, diamantes, corazones y espadas venía equipada con cartas especiales de penalizaciones y preguntas indiscretas, lo que adquiría un nuevo nivel estando también ellos y no sólo ellas.

**De cualquier forma- **dijo Draco en un momento de la noche, un poco bebido- **No entiendo por qué esto de encerrar a Black por matar a unos cuantos muggles. Hasta donde sé, éste era de un gran linaje mágico, ¿Por qué desperdiciarlo en ese sitio tan lóbrego?**

**Porque mató a un mago también, Draco- **comentó Parkinson como si tal cosa- **Una cosa es exterminar muggles, pero un mago…**

**Bah- **el rubio hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano- **Peter Pettigrew no servía para nada, todo mundo lo decía. **

**¿Estás diciendo que le profesas respeto a Sirius Black, Draco?- **preguntó Theo quien era el único, junto con Vasiliki, que no se había arriesgado a emborracharse con la botella prohibida- **Me sorprendes, nunca había oído algo así de ti.**

**Qué importa- **dijo en respuesta Malfoy- **Yo no hablé de respeto, simplemente lo considero un desperdicio. Aunque también oí que Black era la oveja negra de la familia y se llevaba con traidores a la sangre y muggles, así que se merece lo que le esperaba.**

**Pareces saber mucho de él, para no importarte- **deslizó Vasiliki, interesada ya, aunque fingiendo que bebía como todos los demás- **¿Por qué?**

**Era parte de mi familia- **espetó Draco altaneramente- **El apellido de soltera de mi madre es Black.**

**¡Que afortunado!- **siguió Victoria con suavidad- **Con lo involucrado que te has de estar sintiendo en estos momentos…**

Los ojos grises del muchacho la miraron, recelosos. No confiaban entre sí, ni siquiera Draco estando alcoholizado. Pero la niña sonrió.

A su lado, Anne y Zabini se coqueteaban el uno al otro.

**Oh, vamos, es sólo un beso- **le decía Sally a Blaise- **Como si nunca en tu vida hubieras dado uno. **

**¿Acaso dudas de mi reputación?- **Zabini alzó una ceja con fingida indignación.

**Lo dudaré hasta que me lo compruebes-** se río la chica, con la botella en la mano, sólo parando cuando el chico la besó de improviso.

Los otros se les quedaron mirando una milésima de segundo.

**Era de esperarse- **sentenció Daphne- **Pero Draco, ¿Decías?**

Con los comentarios de su compañera de cabello plateado, Draco había perdido las ganas de hablar.

**No importa- **dijo, bebiendo y luego mirando a los dos que siempre lo acompañaban- **Crabbe, Goyle, ¿Qué no piensan participar en la conversación?**

**Tenemos sueño- **admitió Gregory- **Mañana nos van a dar clases muy temprano y sabes bien lo que cuesta levantarnos.**

**Doy fe de ello- **atestiguó Zabini lanzándoles una sonrisa desde los brazos de Anne y volteando a ver a las chicas, les recomendó, su cara encantadora encendida de alegría y alcohol- **¡Nunca estén con un chico que duerma más que ustedes!**

Pansy soltó una risita. Había estado inusualmente callada, al menos al principio, quizá porque el whisky la hacía de lengua menos afilada, pero ya se le notaba que el alcohol le estaba dando sueño a ella también.

**Fue un chiste estúpido, pero me hiciste reír, Zabini, lo reconozco- **admitió- **Aunque quizá sea esta cosa, no estoy acostumbrada a tomar. ¿Y ustedes?- **se dirigía a las chicas, aunque Anne no estaba en posición de contestar, Daphne ni siquiera la miraba, Millicent hacía rato que se había escurrido hacía su cuarto y sólo Victoria la miraba.

**¿Tú qué crees?**- fue todo lo que dijo la Slytherin y la conversación versó hacía otros temas, como el odio a estar en Clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas estando Hagrid como profesor, la manía de Parkinson por el gusto de las grageas Bertie de todos los Sabores, algunas fantasías escandalosas de Blaise, los comentarios soberbios de Draco y los sorprendentemente vencedores Goyle y Crabbe que sonrieron estúpidamente antes de irse a la cama.

Los únicos que no dijeron nada relevante fueron Theo y Victoria.

Ella todavía se pregunta qué hubiera dicho en caso de no hacer caso a esa advertencia muda que suele ser peor recibida que seguida y acompañada.


	27. Aritmancia I

Al despertar, Vasiliki dio un gran bostezo.

Incluso aunque había rehúsado probar el alcohol, se había quedado dormida a hora tardía y todavía tenía sueño. A su lado, Iris estiró sus patas y se acurrucó en las sábanas, provocando su envidia, hasta que pensó en sus otros compañeros.

Sonriente ahora, la chica se puso en pie y acudió al baño donde se dio una larga ducha con agua caliente.

Tras terminar de arreglarse y oyendo las quejas por dolores de cabeza de sus amigas y compañeras, bajó a desayunar.

En la mesa de Slytherin sólo estaba Nott quien le entregó su horario al servirse café, huevos y tocino.

**Mmm… mi primera clase es Aritmancia. Dicen que es la más difícil- **le comentó Victoria tranquilamente- **Y luego viene Runas Antiguas.**

**Compartimos clase- **el chico le dedicó una breve mirada- **¿Y tu gata?**

**Durmiendo- **respondió Victoria. Por alguna razón, él se había aficionado a Iris y viceversa, así que, cuando ella desconocía su paradero, ya sabía dónde encontrarla: en el regazo de Theo.

No existía explicación a eso ni más que añadir así que continuaron desayunando hasta que se les unieron los demás de mucho mejor humor, atormentando a su víctima favorita: Potter.

Malfoy les hizo una representación del desmayo del gryffindor en el tren, animado por las risas a su alrededor y Parkinson le gritó desde la mesa con desprecio:

**¡Eh, Potter! ¡Potter! ¡Que vienen los dementores! ¡Uuuuuuuuuh!- **y los otros volvieron a reírse.

Victoria observó cómo el chico se molestaba mientras caminaba hacía la mesa de su Casa.

"_Muy fácil de perturbar" _pensó y luego se encogió de hombros, concentrándose en lo suyo.

Tenía ganas de conocer a la profesora Septima Vector, que impartía Aritmancia. Decían que era la más estricta de todo el Colegio…

Aunque, eso sí, podía poner las manos al fuego a que su clase sería mejor que la que diera el guardabosques.

…

A las nueve en punto, justo cuando apenas llegaban aquellos que escogieron Aritmancia como optativa, una mujer alta de cabello y ojos oscuros, vestida de terciopelo rojo, avanzó con aire imponente hacía su propia aula, abriéndola para dejar entrar a sus alumnos.

Victoria miró a su alrededor. El aula no tenía nada de especial, más allá de su cuidadosa pulcritud, la buena iluminación de las ventanas y el pergamino doblado en la esquina derecha de cada pupitre. Theo, que aguardaba a su lado, le indicó con un movimiento de la mano el pupitre de adelante y a la izquierda, que ocuparon sin decir nada. Los chicos observaron con detenida atención a su profesora hasta que ella se paró enfrente de todos sus alumnos y, con una mueca, advirtieron entonces que compartirían con Granger la clase.

**Vamos a tener que competir por puntos para la Casa- **susurró Vasiliki a Nott quien miró a la Gryffindor con indiferencia.

**Ganaremos-** le aseguró él muy tranquilo, antes de que la profesora Vector los mirara. Entonces guardaron silencio y fue la mujer quien comenzó a hablar.

**Mi nombre es Septima Vector.** **Soy su profesora de Aritmancia y desde un principio les advierto que no toleraré indisciplinas u holgazanerías en esta clase. Quien no sea capaz de seguir mi ritmo, se quedará atrás. Dado que mi asignatura es una optativa, éste es su momento por si quieren abandonar el aula y escoger otra optativa. Si no lo hacen ahora, no podrán abandonar a menos que yo les impida la entrada a clase. ¿Está claro?**

Ninguno se movió y todos asintieron. Tras observar a toda la clase, la profesora Vector continuó.

**Muy bien. Para comenzar, es primordial saber en qué consiste la materia que imparto. Aritmancia, también conocida como Aritmomancia o Numerología es la ciencia que estudia las propiedades mágicas de los números, el estudio del valor cualitativo de los mismos aplicados a los magos. Es también una rama de la Adivinación aunque mucho más precisa que otros estilos. Aquí la magia se encuentra en los dígitos mismos, en las operaciones y combinaciones que realicemos con las tablas que les iré enseñando a lo largo del curso. Es un trabajo delicado y meticuloso, uno que deberán realizar por ustedes mismos. Sé de artilugios muggle que ayudan a facilitar este tipo de operaciones pero de una vez les advierto que nos los admitiré en mi clase.**

La voz de la profesora era seria, de buen volumen y acompasada. Sus ojos marrones, bajo las espesas cejas negras, no dejaban lugar a dudas sobre lo que quería comunicar. Todos asintieron en respuesta.

**Todo es posible contarlo o expresarlo númericamente. Eso lo aprenderán pronto. Incluso los fonemas que utilizamos para el lenguaje cotidiano se pueden convertir en números. ¿Cómo? En cada pupitre he colocado una tabla aritmántica que deberán copiar y será uno de sus principales instrumentos. No quiero que se les olvide traerla en nuestras siguientes horas, ni permitiré tampoco que maltraten mis pergaminos. Su deber para lo que resta de la clase es trasladar la tabla a un pergamino suyo. Una vez que hayan terminado, utilizarán otro rollo diferente en el que, separada cada letra por un espacio, escribirán su nombre completo, tal cual fue registrado en el Tribunal Mágico en el día de su nacimiento. Empiecen a hacerlo…**

Los Slytherin escucharon las instrucciones y sacaron sus instrumentos de trabajo. Era la primera vez que Victoria trabajaba junto a Nott y ciertas particularidades que estaba acostumbrada a observar le maravillaban del chico en aquel momento, incluso haciendo su propio trabajo.

Ella transportaba sus instrumentos en una bolsa negra de terciopelo, ligera y con los cordones plateados y verdes en honor a su casa. Había logrado que su abuelo le bordara el escudo de Slytherin en la parte de adelante y le ayudara a colocar un bolsillo para tinteros y plumas en una pequeña bolsa debajo del escudo; en consecuencia, siempre transportaba lo necesario, más no siempre en un orden igual. Los cuadernos cambiaban de lugar y su diario siempre estaba escondido entre lo demás. En cambio, Theodore portaba una especie de cartera grande y negra, de un material duro y resistente que parecía contener varios compartimientos en los que guardaba un solo instrumento, aislado, mejor protegido. Sus pergaminos eran impolutos y doblados cuidadosamente, algo que ella no esperaba en un chico (Draco los compraba con un hechizo para hacerlos más rígidos y planos, Vincent y Gregory los entregaban en muy mal estado, Blaise solía garabatear en las orillas), su letra era adornada y hasta ornamental, utilizaba lo justo de tinta al hacer los apuntes. Durante aquellos minutos, él se mostró retraído y concentrado, ni siquiera levantando la vista cuando Hermione Granger empezó con sus acostumbradas preguntas a la profesora Vector.

Simplemente por contrastar, Vasiliki volvió la vista a su propio trabajo. Su tinta negra tenía matices de verde, sus pergaminos eran color crema y se enrollaban conforme iba deslizando la pluma por su superficie hacía abajo, escribía apretadamente y con firmeza, además de que nunca antes había dejado margen, como hacía Nott con tanta confianza. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus diferencias, ella descubrió muy pronto que era más cómodo y fácil trabajar junto a su compañero de Casa, que no parloteaba inútilmente, parecía leerle el pensamiento cuando la miraba y Victoria necesitaba algo y se distribuía en el espacio que compartían con desenvoltura.

En consecuencia, terminaron pronto su labor, lo que les dio tiempo de observar a los demás. Eran los únicos de la Casa Verde, los demás eran Ravenclaw, un Hufflepuff de cuyo nombre no estaban enterados y la sabelotodo Gryffindor cuyo carácter ya conocían por compartir Pociones.

Enfrente, sin variar su posición, la profesora Septima seguía mirando a los demás, vigilándolos. Cuando advirtió que la mayoría había terminado, recogió con un accio sus tablas y los miró.

**Ahora que tienen su nombre y la tabla, quiero que utilicen ésta última para asignarle a cada letra el número que le corresponde. Una vez hecho esto, podrán sumar cada dígito. El resultado será sin duda un número mayor a 9, por lo que sumarán cada dígito del resultado hasta que les de un número menor o igual a nueve. Según las reglas de la Aritmancia, lo que sacarán de esta actividad será el número que les corresponde por su carácter.- **En aquel instante, la profesora Vector observó sus expresiones y dio una vuelta por el salón. Luego, revisando cada tabla mientras pasaba, siguió hablando.

**Comprenderán lo que esto significa leyendo el primer capítulo de Numerología y Gramática, el libro que les fue requerido. Ahora bien, como sé que no les dará tiempo para lo que les diré que tienen que hacer a continuación, los siguientes dos números se quedarán como deberes. **

Ella hizo una pausa, como si esperara protestas que acallar, pero nadie dijo nada. Entonces, siguió.

**Para la siguiente clase, quiero que sumen los valores de las vocales de su nombre y reduzcan el resultado tal como harán con el Número del Carácter. Una vez obtenido el segundo número, obtendrán el tercero haciendo lo mismo con las consonantes. Les hablaré del por qué de estas acciones y su utilidad cuando hayan acabado el proceso. Así que, comiencen.**

Durante el resto de la hora, no se oyeron más que los rasgueos de las plumas sobre los pergaminos. Para sorpresa de ambos, Theo y Victoria acabaron sendos y, después de intercambiar una mirada, se pusieron a leer el primer capítulo. No iban ni por la mitad cuando advirtieron que la hora había terminado.

Los estudiantes fueron saliendo en tropel. Con mucha más calma, puesto que el aula de Runas Antiguas les quedaba a los Slytherin más cerca, recogieron sus cosas.

**¿Y?- **inquirió Nott mientras aseguraba su cartera.

**¿Qué?**- preguntó ella deteniendo su labor.

**¿Te gustaron?**

**¿Los qué?**

**Tú sabes. Tus números. ¿Te gustaron?**

La interrogada lo pensó. 6, 5, lo que leyó en el libro…

**No- **admitió- **Siento como si hubiera cometido algún error**** ¿Y los tuyos?**

Theodore esbozó una sonrisa torcida antes de encaminarse a la puerta del salón.

**Encajaban.**

**** Los números del nombre de Victoria Dumbledore son incorrectos según la Aritmancia porque ese no es su verdadero nombre. Más adelante se explicará por qué.

Por cierto, el que no pida reviews no significa que no los aprecie (: si alguien me lee y le gusta (o le disgusta) lo que escribo, sería genial conocer su opinión. ¡Saludos y abrazos!

_**I**_


	28. Runas Antiguas

Con calma Theo y Victoria salieron de Aritmancia y avanzaron en silencio hasta el sexto piso donde, en el aula 6B, la profesora Bathsheda Babbling daba Estudio de Runas Antiguas. Ninguno de los dos agregó palabra y aunque caminaban juntos, cada quien parecía sumergido en su pensamiento, aunque de todas maneras, ocuparon el mismo pupitre al llegar al salón, vacío todavía.

Minutos después, se les uniría el resto de la clase y Pansy Parkinson quien se sentó en otra mesa, justo al lado de los dos Slytherin que la saludaron, Theo parcamente y Victoria con una ligera sonrisa y un enarcar de cejas que preguntaba _"¿Por qué tú en Runas Antiguas?"_

Pansy era extraña, o más bien, polifacética. Capaz de ser infinitamente mordaz y cruel con los que no pertenecían a su círculo, despiadada en su crítica cuando lo consideraba necesario, era también, sin embargo, una persona ferozmente leal a su Casa y a su apellido, aunque éste último no fuera tan rimbombante como el de los Malfoy, por ejemplo. Era orgullosa, desde luego, de su sangre y por si misma como bruja pero no se negaba a ayudar a algún Slytherin incluso si éste no se lo pedía, contrastando con su habitual egocentrismo.

No solían gustarle los grandes esfuerzos, ya fueran mentales o físicos, pero si quería algo, llegaba a los extremos por conseguirlo y aunque no era una gran estudiante, si que se negaba a la mediocridad por su propia arrogancia y era astuta, rápida en entender chismes y sutilezas, aunque no brillante ni profunda en sus pensamientos.

Las razones, pues, para estar en aquella optativa, se debían sin duda a las del orgullo de su casa, tal como ella expresó tras una pequeña pausa. El niño que las acompañaba no comentó nada, limitándose a mirarla fijamente con sus grandes ojos oscuros pero la chica de cabello plateado sonrió finalmente y dijo que no estaba mal, tener a otra serpiente con quien compartir opiniones.

El resto del salón también intercambiaba conversaciones o al menos así lo hicieron hasta que llegó la profesora, vestida con una túnica púrpura oscuro y un sombrero negro. Ella sonrió a su clase y aguardó a que el silencio imperara.

Luego se trasladó a la parte delantera del aula y les habló. Tenía una voz aguda pero clara, amable.

**Bienvenidos sean al Estudio de Runas Antiguas. Espero que la asignatura sea de su agrado y la encuentren útil y ajustada a la imagen que tenían de ella cuando la escogieron. Mi nombre es Bathsheda Babbling. Ahora bien, ¿Qué estudiaremos aquí?**

Los observó a todos con una tranquila sonrisa en sus ojos grises y luego continuó en el mismo tono reposado.

**Para aquellos que estudian también Aritmancia, quizá encuentren una ligera semejanza entre esa materia y Runas Antiguas. Las runas son fonemas dotados de poder y decisión mágicos destinados por los magos antiguos. Fue la primera manera de compartir la magia de forma escrita y cada signo confiere tanto un significado, un saber y, si saben emplearse adecuadamente, un poder o una posibilidad al mago o bruja ejecutante. Muchas de las runas fáciles tendrán que aprendérselas y a lo largo del curso aprenderán a reconocer, leer y escribir este tipo de runas, así como es que deben conectarlas entre sí para proteger algún objeto, por poner un ejemplo.**

Hizo una pausa y luego observó a la clase.

**Necesitarán varios libros. ¿Tienen ya en la mesa su Diccionario de Runas y su tomo de Runas Antiguas Fáciles? Su primer actividad en esta clase será la de leer el primer capítulo de Runas Antiguas Fáciles, transcribirlas en un pergamino y buscar en el diccionario su significado y sus usos particulares. Como deberes tendrán que memorizar las primeras 10 runas y ya de allí partiremos. ¡Comiencen!**

Guardó silencio entonces la mujer y un barullo se hizo mientras los estudiantes comenzaban con su labor. Igual que la primera vez, trabajar junto a Theodore le resultó a Vasiliki bastante fácil pero a mitad de su labor, Pansy se aclaró la garganta y la obligó a volver la cabeza. La otra chica hizo un gesto y Vasiliki se acercó para escuchar el susurro de su compañera.

El asunto a tratar, en efecto, no tenía nada que ver con Runas Antiguas.

**Blackmoon, estoy consciente de que eres amiga de Greengrass- **dijo Pansy- **Aún así, por la paz entre los nuestros, te pido que en el asunto de Draco Malfoy, te mantengas al margen. Competimos ambas por el mismo chico, pero me gustaría que no tomaras partido. No me gustaría tener que volverme contra alguien de mi misma casa.**

Vasiliki reprimió una expresión de sorpresa. No tenía la menor idea de lo que Pansy le estaba diciendo aunque no dudaba que Daphne no tardaría en contárselo. Sin embargo, asintió lentamente hacía Parkinson y se inclinó de nuevo sobre el pergamino.

**Sus conflictos son cosa suya. No sería correcto que yo me entrometiera en lo que no es asunto mío, ¿No crees?- **fue todo lo que dijo y siguió con su trabajo.

A su lado, Theodore se había detenido un segundo, como si también se hubiese enterado.

Pero de lo que él pensaba al respecto, de nuevo, no compartió una sola palabra.

Y la primera clase de Runas Antiguas siguió transcurriendo apaciblemente.


	29. Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas

El almuerzo fue largo, al menos para Vasiliki. La broma de Potter, tal como Malfoy la contaba, era graciosa la primera vez, pero él insistía en repetirla una y otra vez, crudamente, para reproducir sus mayores efectos.

En consecuencia, bajó la vista hacía su almuerzo y se concentró en él, así como en tomar de la poción vigorizante que ponía todas las tardes en su copa de oro. La verdad, este hecho había llamado la atención en su momento… pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Al otro lado de la mesa, siguiendo a Malfoy con la mirada, aunque sin acercarse, estaba Daphne. A Victoria la asombró advertir el sonrojo en sus mejillas y el silencio de su boca ingeniosa.

Ya empezaba a entender, aunque fuera ligeramente, a qué se refería Parkinson.

Así pues, chocó la copa contra la mesa, atrayendo la atención de su amiga y enarcando una ceja.

**Pareciera que Merlín te hechizó en esa expresión- **le dijo, advirtiendo como Theodore, que no andaba lejos, ocultaba una sonrisa tras una servilleta- **¿Qué pasa?**

Ya lo sabía pero de todas maneras la respuesta de Daphne seguía siendo sorprendente por su vehemencia: se le encendieron las mejillas de rojo carmesí y tosió suavemente.

**Yo…- **comenzó a decir, y se detuvo al notar que Anne y Pansy la estaban mirando también.

En respuesta, Victoria se llevó un dedo a la boca, instando a silencio y siguieron con el almuerzo, aunque Greengrass seguía teniendo esa expresión y sus ojos se deslizaban, furtivos, hacía el rubio – y molesto- en la opinión de la peliplateada , chico que seguía bromeando con todo el ego del mundo.

Terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a los Terrenos del Colegio. Tenían Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, algo que no los entusiasmaba demasiado, pero ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar de optativa, por lo menos aquel año. Vasiliki tomó del brazo libre a Daphne (en el otro llevaba el libro de la materia) y la apartó del resto mientras caminaban por el mullido y húmedo pasto.

**Muy bien- **repuso- **Ha venido Parkinson y me ha dicho una serie de cosas en Runas Antiguas. ¿Qué sucede, Daphne Greengrass?**

Vasiliki fingió el tono regañón, en realidad sólo tenía un poco de curiosidad. Daphne reaccionó con una sonrisa tímida.

**Perdona- **dijo- **No quería decirte porque sé que Draco no te cae especialmente bien… pero parece ser que Parkinson y yo competimos por él, así que decidimos que el reto sería entre nosotras y no meteríamos a nuestras amistades en el problema…**

**Eso díselo a los prefectos- **opinó Vasiliki- **Si se enteran que hay un conflicto, no dudarán en acudir a aclararlo.**

**Por eso mismo no queríamos hacer el asunto más grande de lo que es- **declaró Daphne.

**¿Y qué es eso de que Draco no me cae bien?**- Victoria frunció el entrecejo. Cierto que habían pasado muchas cosas que no hacían a Draco mago de su devoción, pero también era real que no le interesaba que la gente estuviera pendiente de ello. Parkinson y Greengrass no eran las únicas que podrían tener problemas si alguien quisiera investigar la razón de dicha animadversión… ni siquiera Theo lo sabía con certeza.

La chica rubia rodó los ojos.

**A los demás bien puedes engañarlos- **adujo- **Pero yo empiezo a conocerlos bien a ambos. No puedes negar que hay frialdad entre ambos… ¿Será que me ocultas algo, Blackmoon?**

Vasiliki sonrió, aunque le recorrió un escalofrío por dentro.

**Esa eres tú- **replicó- **Draco Malfoy y yo no tenemos mucho en común, es todo.**

Al fin llegaron frente a la cabaña del guardabosques. Eran las primeras en llegar, y ya estaba allí aquel hombretón barbudo. Vasiliki no lo conocía bien, lo recordaba únicamente porque los había guiado en su primer año. Pero no había oído buenas cosas en Slytherin… ¿Cómo sería en realidad?

Volvió la cabeza y en aquel minuto advirtió a sus compañeros bajar y también a algunos Gryffindor, entre ellos, Potter.

"_No va a ser la clase más entretenida" _se dijo con ánimo pesimista, segura de que Malfoy insistiría con su ya no graciosa broma.

Así lo hizo, en efecto, pero Victoria ya no le prestaba atención. Ya que estaba allí, prefería saber cómo marcharían las cosas en la nueva clase.

**¡Vamos, dénse prisa!- **el profesor parecía impaciente por empezar, lo cual era signo de mucho entusiasmo pero poca experiencia, suponía ella- **¡Hoy tengo algo especial para ustedes! ¡Una gran lección! ¿Ya está todo el mundo? ¡Bien, síganme!**

"_Veremos" _se dijo ella mientras todos caminaban en el límite del Bosque Prohibido.

Al llegar al prado, el profesor Hagrid (así se llamaba, ¿no?) les pidió que abrieran los libros. Era un buen comienzo, porque ella no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. El Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos mordía y ella lo había atado con celo mágico.

No dijo nada, esperando, pero Malfoy se le adelantó con la pregunta que toooda la clase tenía en mente.

¿Acariciarlo? ¿El lomo? Ingenioso, de acuerdo, pero ¿Gracioso? Victoria suspiró por lo bajo, ¿Así serían todas las clases?

Aquel hombretón se alejó en busca de las criaturas que quería enseñarles. Ella revisó momentáneamente su libro, para ver si era interesante, interrumpida por la exclamación de una Gryffindor que no recordaba ni le preocupaba demasiado.

El profesor estaba de vuelta. Traía, como si se trataran de perros muggles de especial tamaño, a unas singulares bestias, mitad pájaro y mitad caballo. Los picos les brillaban, habían de diferentes colores y además tenían ojos fieros.

_**Victoria tuvo que retractarse mentalmente. Eran preciosos. **_

Bueno, aquel no era tan mal comienzo después de todo. El profesor les explicó las características de aquellas criaturas, aunque nadie quiso acercarse a probar a hacer reverencias, ni siquiera ella. Una cosa era advertir la belleza de algo y otra muy distinta omitir advertir que la mirada acerada de los hipogrifos no daba confianza en lo absoluto.

Al final, resultó que sólo Potter quiso acercarse, armando revuelo quien sabe por qué razón entre sus compañeros. Vasiliki lo admiró brevemente, aunque la verdad, le parecía un poco engreído. ¿Así que él porque los demás no pueden?

Miró a Draco, que no había puesto atención a nada y estaba platicando quien sabía qué cosa con sus guardaespaldas/mejores amigos.

"_Tienen más cosas en común de lo que creen" _pensó Victoria sobre todo por el espectáculo que dio Harry con Buckbeak. Pero era agradable, al menos, así que aplaudió junto con los demás, sin importarle demasiado. Eso a Draco no le gustó y fue la primera vez que se le quedó mirando, al igual que Pansy y Daphne. Pero no le importó; tenía derecho a pensar lo que quisiese.

Sólo Theodore le dirigió una de sus leves, torcidas y divertidas sonrisas. Ella se la devolvió y entonces todos empezaron a saltar la cerca, dispuestos a intentarlo con los hipogrifos.

Junto con Anne y Daphne, escogieron uno que era negro brillante y Victoria fue la primera en mirarlo a los ojos y hacer una reverencia. Era difícil, mantenerle la mirada sin parpadear pero lo hizo bastante bien, al parecer, porque el hipogrifo se arrodilló. En respuesta, ella acarició el suave plumaje, que le daba un poco de cosquillas.

Fue entonces el turno de Anne y Daphne, quienes también lo hicieron bien. Estaban ya las tres muy entretenidas con lo suyo cuando Malfoy hizo su propio espectáculo.

"_Oh, por Circe, no otra vez" _se dijo Victoria, preocupada. Puede que Malfoy hiciera teatro (tendía a hacerlo, era una de las cosas que más le molestaban de él) pero la sangre era muy real, igual que la palidez en las mejillas del profesor.

"_Casi seguro que hay otro profesor ahora" _pensó y ya no estuvo tan segura de que eso le gustara…

Dentro de sí, estaba neutral, aunque era la única. Pansy exigía el despido de Hagrid con lágrimas en los ojos, Daphne estaba preocupadísima y había corrido hacía la enfermería, Blaise estaba muy serio y hasta Theo, que siempre parecía tener su propia opinión, no parecía muy contento.

Él captó la mirada dubitativa de su compañera y se acercó para que nadie más que ella pudiera oírlo.

**Descuidado- **dijo- **Seguro habrá problemas, Draco siempre ha sido el mismo y sin embargo esas cosas no pasaban en otras clases.**

**Ya y aún así…- **Victoria se mordió el labio- **Es una lástima, no lo estaba haciendo tan mal, ¿No crees?**

**Si hubo un herido, es un desastre, Victoria- **sentenció Theodore mirándola fijamente.

Y así finalizó la primera clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Por segunda vez, Victoria tuvo que retractarse.

"_Pues aburrido no fue…" _


	30. Pequeños Incidentes

Un día después del incidente en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, mientras Victoria iba caminando sola por un pasillo después de una clase, se encontró con un muy serio abuelo mirándola al final del corredor.

Asombrada pero disimulando, caminó hacía el mago de barba plateada y ojos azules, aguantando esa mirada sin pestañear.

**¿Qué sucede?- **preguntó ella mimetizándose con la seriedad.

**Hemos estado interrogando a todos los alumnos en relación al incidente con el profesor Hagrid-** le explicó el anciano mientras volvía a ponerse en movimiento.- **Queremos ser lo más imparciales posibles, por lo que pedimos su opinión o su versión de la situación para saber cómo manejarla mejor.**

**¿Y vas a interrogarme a mí?- **preguntó ella caminando también, dirigiéndole una mirada aguda con los ojos verdes.

**El Consejo Escolar lo hará-** corrigió Albus Dumbledore- **Aunque es verdad que estaré presente.**

Ella asintió. Sabía muy poco de aquel órgano de la escuela, más allá de que estaba constituido por los padres de los estudiantes más prominentes o con más influencia en el Colegio. Cada año se renovaba el grupo y sabía también que el padre de Malfoy formaba parte de él. Aquello no le gustaba, pues el señor Malfoy no le caía bien. Cuando ella fue atacada por la maldición del libro, Lucius Malfoy había aceptado acudir, muy enojado, a responder por las acciones de su hijo, pero no le dirigió más que una mirada fría y ninguna disculpa. Ese comportamiento arrogante, junto con las dudas de aquel hombre de que Draco tuviera algo que ver en el incidente (intentando zafarlo del asunto) la hizo enfadarse. Afortunadamente, su abuelo le había recomendado tranquilidad con una mirada y la había apoyado. Pero desde entonces, igual que su hijo, Lucius Malfoy no era precisamente una persona que le gustara…

Decidió de pronto _que ella también sería imparcial. _Podría haber sido una suerte testificar contra el guardabosques y a favor de Draco pero, ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo? En efecto, que ella recordara, él había hecho algo estúpido y por eso se ocasionó la lesión. Con todo, hablándolo con Nott, había llegado a la conclusión de que el profesor Hagrid también había tenido responsabilidad en los eventos acaecidos… así que se dispuso a decir lo que ya había analizado con anterioridad.

Su abuelo la guió hacía un aula desocupada, donde trece magos y brujas estaban sentados con un pergamino en los pupitres, aunque con una actitud marcadamente diferente a la de un estudiante.

La hicieron sentarse y ella miró fría pero serena los ojos plateados de Lucius, que en efecto se encontraba allí de pie y con una actitud cuya hostilidad no podía ser más patente.

**Bueno- **dijo la bruja que parecía ser la Jefa del Consejo Escolar- **Tu nombre es Victoria Dumbledore, ¿Correcto? ¿De la casa de Slytherin?**

**Vasiliki Blackmoon, por favor- **replicó la chica, consciente de que sería mejor mantener al margen su parentesco con el director por el momento.

**De acuerdo-** aceptó la bruja. - **¿Pero admites haber asistido a la clase del profesor Rubeus Hagrid de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en el evento en el que el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, Draco, tuvo una lesión?**

**Sí- **respondió la chica y nada más.

**Muy bien. ¿Qué nos puedes contar al respecto? Por favor, dínos cualquier detalle que consideres importante.**

Victoria no miró al hombre rubio platino ni a su abuelo mientras hablaba.

**La intención del profesor Hagrid era enseñarnos los hipogrifos- **repuso- **Nos trajo una docena a un prado cerca del Bosque Prohibido. Nos describió cómo acercarnos y qué hacer y qué no. Se supone que uno debe mirar al hipogrifo sin parpadear hasta que él se arrodille… pero que se debe tener cuidado porque son criaturas muy orgullosas.**

**Ok… ¿Consideraste a estas criaturas peligrosas? ¿Y cómo es que Draco acabó lastimado?**

Victoria se dijo que tenía que tener cuidado. Era cierto que pensaba ser más neutral, pero si tomaba mucho partido por el guardabosques, podía meterse en problemas con los Malfoy. Además, también era cierto que no había visto con claridad lo que había ocurrido, solamente se lo imaginaba por lo mucho que conocía a Malfoy. Sí oyó su frase arrogante, pero no le prestó atención. Así pues… debía cuidar lo que dijera.

**En ese momento yo estaba concentrada en el hipogrifo que me tocaba- **contestó sinceramente- **Pero recuerdo que Draco dijo algo y luego gritó cuando el hipogrifo quiso atacarlo. Personalmente… creo que Draco no escuchó bien las instrucciones del profesor. Pero también creo que el profesor fue descuidado, ya que manejar una docena de esa clase de criaturas con personas que acabamos de conocerlas no es lo mejor ni lo más prudente. De allí que mi compañero se lesionara.**

**¿Crees que el profesor Hagrid fue negligente en el cumplimiento de sus funciones?**

**Yo no dije eso- **apuntaló ella prudentemente- **Solamente creo que no calculó bien sus posibilidades.**

**Muy bien, señorita Blackmoon, puede retirarse. Gracias por su cooperación.**

Ella asintió y abandonó la sala, esperando a que su abuelo saliera. Cuando éste lo hizo, al cabo de unos instantes, ambos, abuelo y nieta, caminaron juntos.

**¿Lo van a despedir?- **preguntó en voz baja y suave.

**No-** dijo el director- **Pero es evidente que habrá consecuencias y probablemente serán graves, me temo.**

**Lo comprendo- **dijo Vasiliki y sintió la mano del mago en su hombro.

**Lo hiciste bien.** **Me alegro que hayas sido honesta.**

**¿Por qué no habría de serlo?**

El anciano agitó sus cabellos plateados.

**Eso es lo que yo digo.**

Y con esto, se separó de su nieta, perdiéndose en otro pasillo. Ella se detuvo, mirando la túnica de su abuelo ondear.

¿Por qué siempre tan enigmático?

Encogiéndose de hombros, se dirigió hacía su Sala Común.

…

Casi llegando a su Sala Común, se encuentra con una extraña escena. Dos chicos altos e idénticos, pelirrojos, ven pasar a la gente como en busca de alguien.

En sus manos traen a un gato hinchado y de todos los colores y ella ahoga una exclamación cuando el animal maúlla al verla. ¡Es Iris! Está muy distinta pero su mirada es la misma.

De inmediato desenfunda la varita. Sabe que los pelirrojos son Weasley, gemelos y Gryffindor y se teme lo peor.

**¡Qué diablos le han hecho a mi gata?!- **en su tono vibra el enfado. Uno de los chicos, el que no sostiene a Iris, se adelanta y alza las manos en ademán de paz.

**Tranquila-** le dice- **¿Blackmoon, verdad? Nos dijeron que era tu mascota… discúlpanos, venía tras nosotros mientras hacíamos esto… algo un poco contra las reglas y pensamos que era la Señora Norris o alguna de sus aliadas. Venimos a devolvértela, disculparnos y hacer lo posible por arreglar el daño.**

Victoria respiró una y otra vez para calmarse y alargó las manos hacía Iris.

**Ven preciosa, tranquila- **la gatita, ahora gatota, se refugió en sus brazos, temblando- **Más vale que lo arreglen- **dijo ella muy seriamente con una mirada fría- **O los acusaré de agresión, a los dos.**

**Vale, no pasa nada- **adujo el mismo gemelo que la había abordado- **Llevémosla a la enfermería… como compensación te diremos donde quedan las cocinas, ¿De acuerdo? Perdónanos. No pretendíamos atacarla.**

Ella no se dignó a responder. Los tres se encaminaron a la Enfermería, donde la señora Pomfrey la saludó y regañó a los gemelos, aunque asegurándole que en unos segundos dejaría a Iris tal y como era originalmente.

**Pobrecita- **se condolió el otro chico, que no había hablado hasta aquel momento- **Lamento que nos hayamos conocido en estas circunstancias. Somos los gemelos Weasley… él es Fred y yo soy George.**

Le extendió la mano, que ella estrechó con reticencia. No le inspiraban confianza ninguno de los dos, pero cierto que hasta el momento no había tenido problemas con ellos. Suponía que por eso lo habían lamentado, pues aquellos chicos eran muy conocidos por no gustarles los Slytherin.

**Victoria Dumbledore- **jugó su carta presentándose de la manera que menos le gustaba pero que le serviría para mantener a raya a los gemelos por si querían volver a atacarla a ella o a sus pertenencias.

**¿Eres pariente del Director?**- inquirió el que parecía ser Fred, observándola con más interés.

**Su nieta-** respondió Vasiliki, mirando hacía donde la enfermera se había llevado a Iris.

Al cabo de unos momentos regresó, esta vez con la gata con su color y tamaño correctos, ronroneando.

**Gracias- **sonrió ella y los tres salieron de la Enfermería de nuevo, los gemelos con una amonestación para ir con McGonagall en la mano.

**Bueno, tenemos que irnos-** se lamentó George- **Discúlpanos otra vez, tenemos que ir a cumplir un castigo… más, con la profesora de Transformaciones. Nos veremos por allí y te prometemos enseñarte la entrada a las cocinas.**

**Sí, adiós, cuídate- **dijo Fred y ambos echaron a correr.

Victoria los vio transportarse, estrechando a su gata y pensativa. ¿Así que esos eran los famosos bromistas del Colegio? Tenía que admitir que, de no ser porque era _su _gata, le hubiera divertido la broma.

**Extraño, ¿No crees, Iris?- **le dijo a la gatita, tomándola del mentón y dándole un tierno beso en la nariz.

Se encargaría de llevarla a la Sala Común y regresaría a sus clases…


	31. El Miedo

La clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, al menos la primera, iba a ser en la Sala de los Profesores. Aquello desconcertó e hizo sentir desconfianza entre los Slytherin, pero ninguno faltó a la cita. Draco, quien había regresado el viernes a la clase de Pociones con el brazo en cabestrillo, se quejó en voz alta del trato pero, por una vez, ninguno lo secundó.

Cinco minutos después de que todos se apiñaran en la puerta de aquel lugar, apareció el profesor, desaliñado, sonriente pero a paso lento. Llevaba en sus manos un portafolio raído y la varita enfundada. Pansy susurró algo al oído de Anne, sin duda una burla o algún chisme y ella se río, los demás se dispusieron a entrar a la habitación designada para su clase.

Ninguno había estado allí antes, a excepción de Draco, quien solía tener conversaciones con el profesor Snape de cuando en cuando y ponía su expresión petulante cada vez que lo contaba. Los demás miraron a su alrededor, aunque realmente no había mucho qué ver. Había una mesa larga, sillas dispares, paneles de madera en las paredes.

Ah, y un armario que tembló. Esto fue lo único que les llamó la atención y todos se situaron frente a la mesa, con la misma disposición inconsciente que, tal como Vasiliki había notado, adoptaban cuando estaban juntos.

Draco y Blaise siempre estaban en medio, cercados por las más voluminosas y altas figuras de Vincent y Gregory, que no sólo parecían guardaespaldas de los chicos, sino también de Pansy, que estaba a la derecha de Draco, seguida por Daphne y la propia Victoria. Del lado de Blaise, Gregory parecía estar todo el tiempo detrás de él y Anne, cercano a Millicent.

Tan sólo Theodore parecía tener un poco de autonomía en aquel asunto y se le podía ver tanto al lado de Vasiliki como acompañando a Draco y Blaise. La nieta de Dumbledore no estaba muy segura de entenderlo, aunque Theo siempre se caracterizó por ir libre y sin ataduras por la escuela, casi siempre solitario, le "gustaba" ser visto en compañía de Draco y Blaise y parecía que se llevaba bien con ellos o todo lo bien que se lleva alguien que no le interesa demasiado hablar con nadie.

A su vez, llevaba una amistad soterrada con la propia Vasiliki pero casi no le hablaba cuando otros los veían. Eso era lo que extrañaba a la chica junto a su actitud cautelosa aquella tarde, en la que se limitó a posicionarse a su lado, lo más lejos posible del profesor, pero sin mirarla a ella.

Mientras la chica suspiraba para sus adentros, Lupin les sonreía a la clase, de una forma cansada que sugería que hasta eso le costaba trabajo. Victoria se preguntaba también por qué pero no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo.

**Lo que tiembla dentro del armario es un boggart. ¿Alguien podría decirme qué es un boggart?**

Daphne y Blaise levantaron la mano. Como lo hizo primero ella, el profesor le dio la palabra.

**Es una especie de criatura cambiaformas- **dijo la chica- **Se torna en lo que más miedo nos da. **

Lupin asintió tranquilamente.

**5 Puntos para Slytherin- **dijo y los miró uno a uno, como intentando emular a su abuelo, se dijo Victoria, tratando de ver más allá de lo aparente.

**Dado que es lo que les enseñaré en esta clase, cómo combatir a uno de estos seres, nos enfrentaremos a este boggart de uno por uno.** **¿Podría decirme alguien por qué no podemos hacerlo en grupo?**

**Porque dudo mucho que el boggart pueda adquirir más de una forma a la vez y entonces no sabría en qué convertirse si lo encaramos todos- **repuso Victoria, entre afirmando y preguntando. Lupin la miró un segundo, como registrándola sin duda por su identidad y su parentesco con Dumbledore y asintió de nuevo.

**Correcto-** señaló- **Cinco puntos más para Slytherin. Ahora lo único que queda por destacar es quién se enfrentará primero al boggart, para que pueda darle las instrucciones en las cuales basarse para defenderse. **

Todos se miraron entre sí, con duda. ¿Alguno querría exponer sus miedos a los demás? ¿Y, les quedaba otra opción sin reprobar? Anne se mordió un labio, medio burlona, medio desafiante y dio un paso al frente.

**Yo seré la primera- **dijo, aunque no sonreía. Blaise la miró con admiración, pero Theo retrocedió un paso, como queriendo pasar desapercibido.

**Muy bien, señorita…** **Sally, ¿Verdad? Dime, ¿Qué es lo que más miedo te da? **

**Envejecer- **dijo Anne con el mismo deje de desafío, como si retara a los demás a reírse. Ninguno lo hizo. El profesor tampoco mutó su expresión, sólo parecía estar reflexionando.

**Lo que detiene a un boggart es la risa-** dijo- **Cuando abra la puerta del armario, nos retiraremos para que puedas enfrentarte a él y lo más seguro es que salga el boggart convertido en una Sally muy mayor. En ese momento levantarás tu varita y dirás Riddikulo.**

**Riddikulo- **repitió Anne con la varita ya desenfundada.

**Esa es la parte fácil-** advirtió el profesor- **Lo que es un poco más complicado es imaginarse una imagen que te haga reír, una que transforme lo que te da miedo. ¿Puedes pensar eso un momento, Anne? – **ella asintió- **¿Preparada?**

El profesor hizo que la clase se hiciera hacía atrás. Victoria pensó que era una curiosa manera de enfrentar las cosas, como, incluso con compañía, todo mundo se encuentra en solitario ante sus peores temores. Frunció el entrecejo, enfadada por su lobreguez y esperó, igual que los demás.

El armario fue abierto por un hechizo. De él salió una Anne apenas reconocible, llena de canas, arrugas y manchas feas en el rostro. La niña tembló ligeramente pero alzó la varita con decisión.

**¡Riddikulo!- **exclamó y la anciana se convirtió en un payaso. Nadie se río pero el profesor Lupin hizo un gesto para que todos se pusieran en fila. Draco, con una mueca, resultó ser el siguiente.

**¿A qué le temes?**- preguntó el profesor Lupin y Draco se quedó callado, con las mangas subidas y la varita preparada. El payaso, que pareció desinflarse, se hizo más grande, hasta que dos personas, que debían ser los padres de Draco, ambos rubios y pálidos, aparecieron muertos, frente a él.

Un silencio que podría haber sido roto con un cuchillo se instaló en todos los presentes, que no se atrevieron a moverse. Pasaron tres segundos, cuatro…

**¡Riddikulo!-** dijo Draco con voz apagada y las heridas de sus padres se curaron y ambas personas comenzaron a bailar. Él se movió de su sitio con lentitud y sus compañeros lo miraron sin decir nada. Pasó entonces Vincent y al fin pudieron reírse las serpientes al saber que su miedo mayor era tener poco qué comer. Su risa sonó nerviosa cuando un Vincent desnutrido empezó a comer rápidamente una golosina y pasó Gregory, cuyo miedo era parecido.

**Están hechos del mismo molde-** comentó Blaise con desdén, situándose elegantemente frente al boggart. El miedo de Zabini era ser pobre y todos contemplaron su persona vestida con harapos y sucio hasta que una sonrisa fría apareció en el semblante del chico, pronunció la palabra adecuada y al Blaise pobre le salieron galeones de los bolsillos a montones y le cambió la vestimenta.

Detrás de él estaba Pansy. Su mayor temor era ser ridiculizada y lo combatió silenciando a la chica que la estaba humillando con una mirada petulante. Millicent tembló cuando descubrieron que su mayor temor era el que descubrieran que era lesbiana y todos hicieron como si no miraran la escena de ella sobre un libro mágico de fotografías de chicas.

Ninguno reía. Vasiliki, quien iba detrás de Daphne en la fila, advirtió como Theodore iba moviéndose disimuladamente hacía la puerta hasta que, con un sonido, el chico desapareció detrás de ella, saliendo de la habitación. Se sorprendió, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer eco de su sorpresa, ya que su amiga estaba enfrentándose al boggart, que era un zombie y se tropezaba y le tocaba a ella…

Sonó la campana que anunciaba el final de la clase y todos se quedaron quietos, fríos, mirando al profesor Lupin con algo que se asemejaba a la acusación y al rechazo. Draco, por una vez, no decía nada, pero su pálido rostro delataba sus pensamientos.

**Bien- **concluyó el profesor Lupin- **Cinco puntos por todos los que se han enfrentado al boggart. Pueden retirarse.**

Lo hicieron en silencio, sin su acostumbrada seguridad. Había sido una clase ejemplar, más ninguno de ellos lo había disfrutado. Se habían visto expuestos frente a sus demás compañeros y no se miraron mientras caminaban por los pasillos. Al llegar a un recodo, Draco, como si fuera el portavoz, se detuvo. Cuando habló, en su voz temblaba la rabia.

**No me gusta Lupin.**

Eso y nada más. Nadie lo apoyó ni se manifestó en contra, más era obvio que todos pensaban igual.

Y a partir de entonces, Draco y su pandilla hicieron lo posible por ridiculizar o mostrarse en contra de su profesor de las Artes Oscuras.


	32. La Torre de Astronomía

La noche era de una claridad meridiana. Cada estrella parecía brillar en el firmamento púrpura y la vista era preciosa en la torre de Astronomía, límpida, tan sólo cortada por la silueta apoyada en la barandilla y el humo que surgía de una mano entornada.

Victoria, de pie en la puerta que daba paso al observatorio, se detuvo un segundo para observar a su compañero, que no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia. El cabello oscuro, revuelto, como si alguien lo hubiera esparcido con enojo poco antes y la espalda relajada como pocas veces, la máscara de la civilidad caída y echada a un lado.

- **¿Theo?- **susurró finalmente la niña, comenzando a caminar para llegar hasta donde él estaba.

Él se dio la vuelta y le sonrió. Vasiliki pudo ver el curioso objeto que sostenía entre sus pálidos dedos.

- **Victoria- **dijo el chico- **No te esperaba tan temprano.**

- **Fumas- **dijo la chica en tono acusatorio- **Eso es un hábito horrible. Y muggle, por añadidura.**

Una risa sacudió silenciosamente a Theodore, quien, sin vacilar, le tendió el cigarrillo.

- **No es tan malo. ¿Quieres probar?**

Un asomo de duda apareció en los brillantes ojos verdes de Vasiliki, quien alargó la mano antes de poder detenerse. Los dedos de ambos chocaron y una dulce electricidad los recorrió, aunque ninguno reaccionó. Vasiliki miró el objeto humeante entre curiosa y titubeante.

- **Muy bien- **repuso- **¿Qué hago ahora?**

- **Aspira- **indicó Theo con calma- **Deja el humo un tiempo prudencial en tus pulmones y luego expúlsalo en una sola dirección.**

Con una mano bajo su codo y con la otra sosteniendo el cigarrillo, Victoria probó, tosiendo grandemente más tarde.

- **¿Qué es esto?- **dijo entre toses- **¿Cómo puede gustarte?**

Nott contuvo una sonrisa.

- **Lo estás haciendo mal- **dijo con naturalidad y procedió a explicarle con lujo de detalles lo que debía hacer. Al final ella dio una calada con éxito y le devolvió el cigarro a su compañero.

- **¿Por qué te fuiste de clase?**- preguntó tras dejar pasar un tiempo prudencial.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Theo se apagó de pronto. Empuñando el cigarrillo en su boca igual que una navaja, pensó antes de responder.

- ** ¿Por qué habría de querer que nadie supiera de mis temores? ¿Querías tú que los supieran?**

Victoria se apoyó en la torre y contempló las estrellas, reflexionando también, sin prisas.

- **Nunca habías faltado a una clase- **procedió finalmente, a decir- **Pensé que tenías una razón importante para irte.**

Theodore no respondió, fumando con tranquilidad, sin ser presionado. A veces sus conversaciones eran así, frases punzantes que eran recibidas en silencio, pensamientos distantes que se iban con la vista de la luna. Pero había más honestidad en su mudez que en un torrente de palabras y ambos lo sabían, instintivamente.

- **No sé cuál es mi mayor miedo- **manifestó él sinceramente- **Y en consecuencia no quería que otros lo supieran antes que yo. Pero lo he estado pensando…**

- **¿Le tienes miedo a algo, siquiera?- **susurró Victoria casi para si misma. Theo pareció relajarse otra vez.

- **Por supuesto-** su respiración volvió a la normalidad- **No carezco de él. Quizá le tengo miedo al mismo miedo… ¿Y cómo va a representar eso un boggart?**

- **No lo sé- **manifestó con los ojos muy abiertos Vasiliki- **Tampoco sé cuál es mi mayor temor.**

- **Le temes a Malfoy- **bromeó Theo y recibió un bufido por parte de ella, con desdén.

Volvieron a quedarse mudos, contemplando Hogwarts desde su elevada altura. Podían ver el pequeño fuego en una cabaña cerca del Bosque, oír los susurros de los árboles, mirar las rondas de los profesores. Ellos no sabían cuándo es que se patrullaba por la Torre, pero nunca los habían encontrado. Parecía como si, al subir, se aislaran del mundo y de sus alrededores para quedar solos y expuestos, un par de figuras vestidas de negro y soñando con múltiples cosas, de las que sólo compartían una parte.

- **¿A qué le temían los demás?- **preguntó tras una pausa él- **No me fijé.**

Ella se lo explicó. Theo meneó la cabeza.

- **No muy difícil de adivinar- **respondió- **Y sin embargo todos han de estar tan molestos por haber sido así expuestos… no los culpo. Pero nos conocemos mejor así, ¿Eh?**

- **No estoy segura…- **vaciló Victoria- **De que así sea. O que me guste el profesor Lupin. ¿No previó lo que podría suceder? ¿Creyó que nuestros miedos eran de niños? ¿O por qué querría sacar eso a la luz?**

- **Tal vez porque pensó que sería interesante- **opinó Theo- **Parece que quería un inicio que marcara la pauta, algo que nos sorprendiera. Y lo hizo… pero no como él deseaba.**

- **¿Y qué sucederá ahora? Es casi como si nos viéramos a través de una luz diferente.**

- **Somos los mismos. ¿Qué importa lo demás? Seguimos siendo mentirosos que se esconden tras capas de arrogancia, un poder mal utilizado nos revela como implacables jueces de la escuela… tonterías.**

- **¿Por qué somos tan vulnerables Theo? ¿Acaso nuestra fuerza no es más que pretendida debilidad?**

- **¿Y por qué no habríamos de ser tan frágiles?**

- **…**

Theo le tendió el cigarrillo de nuevo a su acompañante. Ésta lo tomó y dio un par de caladas, terminándolo.

Ambos vieron como caía a través de un espacio infinito, hacía el pasto donde no era más que una luz superflua que se perdía en la siempre sempiterna oscuridad nocturna.

- **Siempre hemos sido unidos- **concluyó Theodore, separándose de la piedra y agitándose con impaciencia el oscuro cabello- **Todos los Slytherin nos hemos protegido los unos a los otros, incluso en detrimento de los demás. Eso conlleva saber mucho más de lo que otros sabrían acerca de nosotros. Pero podemos decidir cuánto revelar, ¿No crees?**

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro blanco de Vasiliki. Lo último que dijo antes de que los dos bajaran de allí con cuidado, fue:

- **Yo no estoy tan segura. Las verdades siempre salen a la luz.**


	33. Tregua

Las clases se volvieron una disparidad de elementos, unos más refrescantes que otros. Después del penoso incidente de su primera clase con los Slytherin, Lupin parecía querer redimirse, porque trajo criaturas cada vez más interesantes, lo que mitigó un poco el resquemor de la mayoría, aunque no de Draco ni, por tanto, de Crabbe y Goyle, que no perdonaban fácilmente. Contaban, además, con el apoyo del profesor Snape, cuya imagen había salido muy mal parada también ante el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Vasiliki, aunque simpatizaba con su Jefe de Casa, ciertamente tenía que reconocer que era el primer profesor decente en la materia que tenían. Herbología, Transformaciones, Pociones, Astronomía y las habituales estaban igual de interesantes que siempre, pero a nadie le gustaba en realidad Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, que, tras el escándalo de la primera clase, había degenerado a un aburrimiento bastante fácil de predecir.

Esto hizo que los Slytherin de su curso se plantearan tener la misma estrategia que habían tomado con Lockhart. Pronto, estuvieron asistiendo a niveles irregulares, descansando por lo menos un día a la semana, siendo la excepción Draco y sus compinches, seguro, para fastidiar más a Potter y compañía.

Una mañana en la que estaban cuidando gusarajos, Zabini abordó a una fastidiada Victoria con su impecable sonrisa seductora.

- **Lune Noire, tienes una cara que agriaría la leche. ¿No querrías una pequeña distracción?**

Vasiliki, suavizando el, en efecto, agrio gesto, lo miró con interés.

- **¿Qué tienes en mente?-** preguntó mientras hacía a un lado los guantes y olvidaba su labor. Nada les pasaría a esas innobles criaturas si ella se distraía un poco, de cualquier manera.

- **Draco va a tener entrenamiento esta tarde-** repuso Zabini- **Podrías venir.**

El entusiasmo de ella desapareció prontamente.

- **Zabini, sabes perfectamente…**

- **Oye, alguna vez tienes que dejar pasar eso, ¿Sabes? Ya ha pasado más de un año. Además, será divertido… si quieres podemos burlarnos un poco de él desde las gradas. Y, si te portas bien, te llevaré en escoba y volaremos un poco.**

Zabini esbozó su más encantadora sonrisa y el sincero gesto hizo que la determinación de Vasiliki cediera un poco.

- **Bueno… yo…- **repentinamente ella se sintió muy molesta por su actitud y también por lo que Blaise era experto en hacer. Era cierto, había pasado tiempo. Además, tal y como estaban las cosas, ninguno de los dos se atrevería a hacerle más daño y _solían_ ser divertidos cuando querían…

- **Está bien-** suspiró- **Pero sólo porque me lo has pedido, ¿De acuerdo? Y nada de vuelos. Sabes que no puedo.**

Esto último lo dijo con un deje de tristeza, pero fue suficiente para que Zabini se diera por satisfecho. Palmeó su hombro con gentileza y abandonó despreocupadamente el campo, sin preocuparle que la clase no hubiera terminado.

De todas maneras, faltaba muy poco para que acabara y la chica recogió sus cosas. Ya sin la magia que Blaise tendía a operar con lo que le interesaban, se preguntaba si su decisión había sido acertada, pero no podía echarse atrás y tampoco quería.

"_Hay que superar el pasado" _se dijo Vasiliki _"Darle una pequeña oportunidad al futuro"_

No muy lejos y casi como si supiera lo que ella estaba pensando, Theo la miró y asintió.

…

La tarde era perfecta para un entrenamiento de Quidditch. El sol brillaba lo suficiente para ser acogedor sin deslumbrar la vista y el verde del pasto resultaba maravilloso. Caminando junto a Blaise, Victoria descubrió que estaba disfrutando. Le costaba admitirlo, porque la verdad es que todavía no había perdonado ni olvidado, pero se descubrió cómoda, por una vez olvidando su blanco cabello, su dificultad para hacer esfuerzos físicos de cualquier tipo y sus propias limitaciones, frutos de la maldición que casi había acabado con su vida.

A su lado, Blaise parecía estar pasando por algo parecido. Por primera vez, su distendimiento parecía verdadero y su gentileza, natural, muy diferente de la atención que tenía por ella y que era una mezcla de lástima y sentimiento de pesar por lo que había pasado.

- **A pesar de los muchos matrimonios de mi madre, no tengo hermanos- **le estaba contando- **Y nunca he sabido si una vez los quise. A veces me pregunto para qué. Con uno se basta, ¿No crees? Mi madre es una persona muy fría pero nunca me ha faltado nada. No me peleo con nadie, consigo lo que quiero- **rió ante esa realidad sin arrepentirse de ella- **¿Para qué quiero alguien que puede pelearse conmigo y que podemos no llevarnos bien? ¿Para que luego finjamos el afecto y nos peleemos por el dinero igual que dos perros callejeros? Es una tontería, la verdad. Estoy mejor así. ¿Y tú, Lune Noire? ¿Tienes hermanos o algo de qué preciarte?**

Aunque solía ser una pregunta difícil, Vasiliki no dudó en decir la verdad.

- **No, no los tengo. Ni podría tenerlos, dado que mis padres están muertos. Pero siempre he vivido con mi abuelo y yo también me siento bien así, no veo la necesidad de cambiarlo. Supongo que cuando era más pequeña me preguntaba por mis padres y por qué no estaban conmigo. Ahora es más fácil aceptar por qué no.**

La sonrisa de Blaise era de empatía. No la compadecía y eso era algo que, interiormente, Vasiliki agradecía, porque no abundaba mucho esa reacción. Todos ellos, Slytherin, ricos y de familias prominentes, la miraban de una manera extraña cuando sabían que la famosa Victoria Dumbledore vivía sin parientes ni amistades. Cierto es que cada uno de los diez muchachos que se habían reunido ese año carecían de ciertas cosas más valiosas que la fama o la riqueza, pero rara vez entendían lo que era la soledad. De ellos, sólo Theo y Blaise eran hijos únicos además de ella y sólo Theo podía comprender lo que significaba la pérdida de un padre.

Pero no estaba en la naturaleza de Zabini el detenerse en tales temas y cambió la conversación conforme llegaban al campo, hacía donde las figuras vestidas de verde iban ocupando sus posiciones.

- **Estoy deseando que llegue Halloween, ¿Tú no? Independientemente de lo que tengan planeado este año, me gustaría darle un susto a alguien, ¿No crees? Alguna broma pesada, aunque sin pasarse de la raya, no estaría mal…**

- **Sí, ¿Por qué no? Sería estupendo ver el rostro de Millicent, por ejemplo.**

Rieron ante la ideal, atrayendo así la atención extrañada del chico rubio y pálido que era el Buscador.

Su expresión, más tensa que de costumbre, demostraba a las claras que Draco no se sentía tan seguro de si mismo como normalmente. Aunque era una persona arrogante y que solía parecer como alguien demasiado seguro de si mismo, en realidad era una persona que temía todo el tiempo fallar a las expectativas que otros tenían de él y a perder la fama que tan cuidadosamente iba elaborándose. Uno de los mayores ejemplos era elQuidditch y si había alguien que lo sabía, era Blaise. Era por eso que había invitado a Vasiliki, pues sabía que la única manera de mantener a Draco con la guardia lo suficientemente baja para aceptar un acercamiento ante una compañera a la que había hecho daño era en una de esas raras ocasiones en las que uno podía advertir que, de verdad, el chico petulante no las tenía todas consigo.

- **¿Qué hacen aquí?- **preguntó Draco, con la frente perlada en sudor aunque todavía no había empezado el entrenamiento. Estaba de pie, muy erguido, con su Nimbus 2001 en una mano y ya vestido con su uniforme. Blaise enarcó una ceja y el rubio pareció relajarse un segundo.

- **Vinimos a verlos entrenar.** **¿Qué, lo prohíbes?- **lanzó Blaise con tono irreverente y ligeramente desafiante. Esto pareció desarmar a Malfoy.

- **No-** dijo sorprendido, mirando alternativamente al chico y a la chica. Victoria, comprendiendo su confusión, acertó a esbozar una tímida sonrisa.

- **Venimos a confirmar tu fama –** dijo sin dejar de sonreír- **¿Por qué no nos demuestras de lo que eres capaz?**

El rubio la miró a los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo y a Victoria le sorprendió lo intensas que eran sus emociones. Había desconcierto, recelo, cierto orgullo de sí mismo y, sorprendentemente, una pizca de vergüenza, como si comprendiera lo que le había tomado a Victoria decidirse a mirarlo hacer una de las muchas cosas que él amaba y ella no podía ya hacer.

Draco asintió sin agregar nada y los dos Slytherin se fueron a las gradas, dejándolo tranquilo, aunque confuso, para que pudiera entrenar.

En las gradas, se acomodaron. Vasiliki tenía que reconocer que su frase había sido un farol, pues durante todo aquel tiempo se había negado a saber cualquier cosa de Quidditch, mucho menos a enterarse qué tipo de jugador era Draco Malfoy. Reconocía que había llegado a odiarlo al saber que se había postulado y conseguido el puesto de buscador y que, en cuanto se enteró que Lucius había comprado las escobas para el equipo, lo culpó en silencio de soborno.

Pero, en el silencio que siguió mientras Blaise y ella observaban al equipo en entrenamiento, ella se dio cuenta que Draco no volaba mal y que lo hacía con verdadero entusiasmo, más allá de que, con ello, necesitara demostrar algo.

El equipo de Slytherin tenía una estrategia muy definida. Siguiendo incluso los preceptos y las ideas preconcebidas que los demás tenían de su casa, los jugadores no tenían empacho en aceptar que se apoderaban del campo, eran agresivos en sus movimientos y aprovechaban cada escollo en los otros equipos para colarse. Ellos no jugaban sólo por jugar, deseaban ganar. Todos tenían tamaños descomunales que les permitieran dominar a otros, eran implacables y apostaban al conocimiento del terreno y de sus rivales para conseguir el triunfo.

Blaise y Vasiliki descubrieron que muchas de las fintas que el equipo hacía eran derivados de la información que tenían de los otros equipos. Lejos de hacer su propia estrella azarosa, se acomodaban al "enemigo" que les tocara en el momento, hablando de sus puntos fuertes y débiles y desarrollando sus acciones a partir de allí. Aunque Flint, el capitán del equipo, no era excesivamente inteligente, era astuto y despiadado, cualidades que todos los capitanes Slytherin tenían en mayor o menor medida y que, antes de la llegada de Potter (un virtuoso en el Quidditch, lo aceptaran los otros o no) les había permitido ganar cada año sin excepciones.

Blaise apoyó a su equipo, él aceptando con naturalidad lo que ya sabía pero Vasiliki apenas iba descubriendo que el equipo de su casa era bueno y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Por un lado, como serpiente, estaba orgullosa, se permitía disfrutar del esfuerzo de los otros para ganar prestigio, pero, por otro, siempre quedaba la dolorosa pregunta, ¿Qué pasaría si ella hubiera tenido la oportunidad de participar en semejante reto?

Por otra parte, también, había que aceptar que había cierta "suciedad" en los movimientos de los Slytherin, los rompedores de reglas. Eran incapaces de jugar limpia y honorablemente, siempre tenían que tener la ventaja. ¿Ese era un buen rasgo? ¿Podía considerarse admisible?

Quizá no, admitió la chica, pero era glorioso verlos y seguramente más estar en el aire, desafiando las leyes de gravedad para encontrar en la magia una satisfacción de cada movimiento…

Al fin Draco atrapó la snitch y el frío de la noche les hizo comprender que era ya tarde. Bajaron todos a cambiarse y los espectadores esperaron a su compañero, quien no tardó en hacerles compañía, perfectamente peinado y satisfecho.

- **No estuvo mal, ¿Eh?- **dijo con mal disimulado orgullo y una perversa alegría en los ojos grises. Blaise le palmeó la espalda con una camaradería que hubiera sorprendido a cualquiera que lo conociera superficialmente, porque todos los que veían a Blaise opinaban que era demasiado frío y estirado para su propio bien, altivo y cortante en su belleza. Pero el chico era cálido con quienes confiaba y Draco era su amigo.

- **Muy bien, compañero-** dijo, pues, con soltura- **Patearás traseros con mucha gracia, eso puedo asegurarlo.**

Draco silbó con alborozo, más luego pareció reparar en la presencia de su compañera y se quedó callado. Era incómodo, celebrar y a la vez algo que él no podía dejar de hacer. ¿Por qué no podía comportarse normalmente en presencia de Vasiliki?

Pero la vieja sombra pesaba sobre ellos, la del que dañó sin querer y la que había sido dañada. Consciente de ello, Vasiliki volvió a sonreír.

- **Vuelas muy bien- **dijo sinceramente- **No había tenido oportunidad de decírtelo, pero ojalá ganemos la copa este año.**

Huelga decir que no se lo había dicho porque ella nunca asistía a los partidos. Pero, por la paz, Draco ignoró esta realidad y aceptó el cumplido con una sonrisa muy distinta a su mueca burlona y desdeñosa que más de uno había aborrecido.

Los tres se dirigieron a la Sala Común, haciendo que la charla fluyera con altos y bajos, pero siempre cordial.


	34. Una Orden

Después del incidente de los dementores en el partido de Quidditch y la entrada de Sirius Black al castillo con el posterior temor colectivo, Victoria estaba segura que su abuelo tomaría cartas en el asunto. Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado que como cuando había detenido la caída de Harry Potter (mortal sin ayuda de la magia) y lo había llevado a la enfermería. Realmente, en aquel momento había aparecido como el mago queVoldemort temía, un hombre poderoso y helado que se había contenido sólo por no dar un espectáculo en presencia de otros. Pero ella aprendió que su abuelo realmente detestaba a los dementores y que sólo un criminal del calibre de Sirius Black había sido una razón clara para dejarlos entrar al Castillo que él apreciaba tanto, con todo y sus alumnos.

Seguro había otras razones, Albus Dumbledore nunca hacía las cosas por cuestiones tan sencillas y menos si eran así de importantes pero incluso su nieta desconocía muchas cosas de su pariente y, por consiguiente, se sorprendió cuando, próximo al tercer fin de semana para ir a Hogsmeade, fue llamada a su despacho.

Ella acudió, cargando a Iris por simple placer y pronunció la contraseña que le había sido dada para abrir la gárgola de piedra.

Al llegar, todo estaba tal y como la última vez que había estado allí, con la diferencia de que su abuelo estaba inusitadamente serio y silencioso. Él le señaló la silla enfrente suyo y Vasiliki pensó que raras veces lo había visto tan preocupado.

- **¿Qué sucede?- **preguntó ella tras sentarse y sumirse el ambiente en una pausa insoportable, en la cual ella se enfocó en mimar a su mascota, esperando que su abuelo diese cuenta de lo que se disponía a pedirle, reprocharle o lo que fuera a decir.

- **Sabes que tenemos una situación… llamémosle complicada, en relación al prófugo de Azkaban, ¿Cierto?**

Su abuelo esperó a que ella asintiera, cosa que hizo. Luego, entrelazados lo dedos, la miró con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

- **Lo que quizá no sabes es por qué razón Sirius Black se arriesgaría a presentarse en el Castillo, donde todos estamos alerta.**

- **No, no lo sé- **reconoció Vasiliki, confusa. ¿Qué tenía que ver ella en todo aquel asunto?

- **Sirius Black va por Harry Potter.** Me temo que tu compañero corre un grave peligro que sólo podemos tratar de solventar. Lo que nos lleva a la causa por la que te he llamado.

Vasiliki alzó la cabeza, medio incrédula, medio exasperada. Era de esperarse que Potter estuviera inmiscuido en las irregularidades _siempre lo estaba._ Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer ella? ¿Enviarle una carta para pedirle que dejara de meterse en problemas? ¿Lamentarlo por él? A menos que…

- **Ya eres lo suficientemente grande para comprender que no todo puede estar bajo control. Una persona con muchos recursos puede fallar y cada falla hace más peligroso el que Harry esté expuesto a la amenaza de un asesino. ¿Lo entiendes?**

- **Sí, pero, ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en eso?**

- **He pedido a los profesores que se muestren lo más cautelosos posible en relación a cualquier incidente. Naturalmente, no lo pueden hacer todo el tiempo y su reducido tiempo con el muchacho hace que la vigilancia resulte poco más que insatisfactoria.**

- **¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Qué me vuelva su sombra?- **había un deje de sarcasmo en la voz de la niña.

- **Precisamente. Tienes su edad y va en tu curso. Lo único que pido es qu eme informes de cualquier cosa rara que adviertas, algo mucho más fácil para alguien que tiene horarios tan parecidos, lo suficientemente para que me ayudes sin descuidar tus clases.**

- **Pero… No lo conozco. No es de mi casa.**

- **No necesitas entablar una conversación ni te estoy pidiendo que me reveles los secretos del chico, Victoria. Simplemente, tener un ojo puesto en él no te hará ningún daño.**

- **Puede que no me quiera cerca. Sabes que los Slytherin y los Gryffindor no nos llevamos nada bien.**

- **No tienes que ponerte en contacto con él.**

Vasiliki suspiró. La acorralaba y ella se quedaba sin argumentos.

- **¿Por qué yo? Seguro que cualquiera de sus amigos sería más adecuado.**

- **Porque eres mi nieta. Porque quiero discreción y no me interesa que el chico se sienta acorralado, sabemos que tiende a comportarse impulsivamente. Y porque confío en ti.**

Ella se lo pensó. Distraída, acariciaba a su gata mientras la mirada se perdía en un punto indefinido.

De pronto sonrió. Fría e incómodamente.

- **Supongo que no tengo opción, ¿Eh?**

Su abuelo no añadió más, aunque siguió mirándola. Al comprender que no diría más, la chica se puso en pie.

- **No puedo prometer nada- **advirtió- **Más haré lo que pueda, mientras pueda.**

Al salir, Victoria contuvo las ganas de maldecir. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle eso a sus compañeros de casa?

Iba a tener que ser muy, muy cuidadosa.


	35. Ojos Verdes

Ojos Verdes.

**Si te diriges al Bosque Prohibido, cuidado con Peeves en el primer piso.- **le llegó la voz suave de una niña a su izquierda. Harry se detuvo, sorprendido. ¿Cómo podría ser que ella viera a través de su capa invisible?

**Gracias-** acertó a murmurar, mientras aferraba los bordes de la tela, cerciorándose de que seguía bien cubierto; lo estaba y se le acababa el tiempo, por lo que resistió las ganas de seguir a la niña, que ya desaparecía al final del pasillo y reemprendió el camino en efecto, al Bosque Prohibido (o cerca de él).

Había un extraño silencio en el Castillo, producto sin duda del sano temor del alumnado a Sirius Black, pero Hagrid quería verlo por alguna razón y le interesaba saber qué podía ser tan importante para sacarlo de la cama a medianoche.

Harry bajó las escaleras con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, más esto dejó de importar muy pronto, al percibir un estruendo cerca de donde se hallaba, producido, sospechaba, por alguna travesura del poltergeist. Contento, el chico tomó un atajo, seguro de que Peeves sería una buena cubierta a su escapada. No tardó mucho en recorrer la distancia a la casa de Hagrid y, una vez allí, golpeó dos veces la puerta de madera con los nudillos.

Inmediatamente, la puerta se abrió y un alegre ladrido le dio la bienvenida. Harry acarició brevemente el lomo de Fang y se introdujo a la cabaña sin más dilación, doblando y guardando la capa en el bolsillo.

¿Y bien, Hagrid?- preguntó al guardabosques con interés- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?-

El hombretón, entretanto, parecía extremadamente nervioso, estrujándose las manazas con angustia y aguardando de pie con una curiosa vacilación.

**Mira Harry- **dijo al fin, atropellándose con las palabras- **Te voy a decir la verdad pero tienes que prometerme que no harás nada extraño o impulsivo, porque él es muy peligroso y...**

El gryffindor comenzó a sospechar de qué trataría la conversación. ¿Así que finalmente Hagrid había decidido contarle la historia de Sirius Black?

Miró su reloj de pulsera, advirtiendo que ya era tardísimo, se puso en pie y esbozó una débil sonrisa.

**No hace falta que me digas nada, Hagrid, ya lo sé. Sirius Black era amigo de mis padres, ¿No? Y luego los traicionó.**

La rabia que sentía Harry hacía los eventos no había desaparecido pero había disminuido algo al entender que Hagrid quería contarle lo que realmente había sucedido.

**No, yo…. ¿Cómo lo sabes?- **preguntó su perturbado interlocutor, temblándole la barba.

**Dispongo de poco tiempo y lo cierto es que no creo que Black sea peor que Voldemort…** **no te preocupes, Hagrid. Pero ahora, debo regresar.**

El chico dejó a un muy abochornado guardabosque y volvió a cubrirse con la capa invisible para regresar a la Sala Común. Lamentaba que su amigo estuviera tan preocupado por él, sin embargo, aquel tema era muy delicado y no se veía con ganas de discutirlo con nadie más. Tampoco creía ser capaz de prometer que no se vengaría del asesino de sus padres si se presentaba la oportunidad y, dado que eso era todo lo que los demás querían de él, no tenía mucho qué decir.

Terminó por hundirse en su cama con expresión resignada y bostezó al quitarse los lentes; aún sin ellos, podía ver la lluvia que caía sobre su ventana y los ojos verdes que le devolvían la mirada. Con un respingo, se dio cuenta que la niña que lo había prevenido del desastre del primer piso tenía su mismo color de ojos o, a juzgar por su reflejo y el contraste del recuerdo, un poco más oscuros.

¿Quién sería ella, que podía ver a través de su capa?

Nunca antes la había visto. Caviló unos instantes acerca de ello pero no llegó a ninguna conclusión y, finalmente, se quedó dormido.

…

Pasaron dos semanas y el clima se hizo más frío. Diciembre tenía todo el aspecto de volverse deprimente con los siniestros – y absurdos- augurios de Trelawney, Harry estuvo seriamente tentado a abandonar la clase.

Por eso, aquella tarde que Snape ocupó para dejarle lo que parecía una tonelada de trabajo extra por distraerse en clase, no se quejó demasiado.

Al llegar a la Torre de Adivinación, se despidió de Ron y Hermione y se dirigió a la Biblioteca, pensando que sería mejor afrontar el tranquilo silencio de la estancia llena de libros y la mirada de Pince a la voz dramática de la profesora Trelawney prediciendo su muerte por enésima vez. Así pues, arrojó su mochila a una mesa vacía (lo que le valió una severa mirada de la Bibliotecaria) y se dispuso a buscar los libros que necesitaba, sin dejar de maldecir tanto al profesor de Pociones como a la de Adivinación con toda la intensidad mental de la que era capaz.

A medio camino, no obstante, se detuvo. Una estudiante de no más de catorce años estaba atisbando por una ventana y su lacia y larga cabellera plateada, así como su porte, le eran familiares.

Lentamente, se acercó. Estaba seguro de que no hacía ruido, más, no bien se puso en movimiento, la cabellera de la niña ondeó y ella volvió la cabeza.

Un par de ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos y Harry la reconoció.

**¿Qué necesitas?**- preguntó la chica sin alterarse. Él se dio cuenta que era muy bonita, de rostro ancho, aunque armonioso, tez muy pálida, cejas gruesas y bien perfiladas, una carnosa boca, facciones con carácter; era, también, alta, unos cuantos centímetros más que el Gryffindor, que siempre había sido algo enclenque.

Ambos muchachos se observaron en silencio un momento más.

**¿Cómo es que lograste descubrirme aún cuando no era visible?- **preguntó el chico entonces, sin poder disimular su curiosidad.

**Tu respiración era muy ruidosa-** contestó la niña sin apartar la mirada- **Además sabía que estarías allí. **

Mientras ella hablaba, Harry redujo la distancia entre los dos. Notó al acercarse que la chica estaba apoyada en una reluciente mesa y su corbata y escudo del uniforme, visibles ahora que se había volteado, eran verdes. El recelo y su curiosidad aumentaron. Por principio, no se llevaba bien con los alumnos de Slytherin.

**¿Quién eres?- **optó por decir, guardando sus otras preguntas para luego.

**Mi nombre es Vasiliki-** oyó la voz de ella de nuevo- **Y el tuyo es Potter. Harry Potter, ¿No?**

El chico asintió. Por alguna razón, le costaba seguir la conversación con fluidez. Quizás se debiese a la profundidad de la mirada de Vasiliki, le hacía pensar que veía muy dentro de él… y no le gustaba.

**¿Por qué me previniste acerca de Peeves, sin acusarme por estar fuera del Castillo a horas inadecuadas?- **el gryffindor se cruzó de brazos- **Cualquier otro Slytherin me habría delatado.**

**Generalmente- **asintió Vasiliki apartándose un mechón de cabello del rostro- **Pero no tengo motivos para odiarte, Harry Potter. Incluso si tú no hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí.**

Los labios de la niña se separaron en una leve sonrisa.

Harry se relajó un tanto y miró inquisitivamente las sillas que Vasiliki había apartado para poder ocupar la mesa.

**¿Puedo sentarme?- **tanteó, observándola como lo haría con un hipogrifo, sin parpadear y tratando de parecer confiable.

**Adelante-** se limitó a decir la chica, bajando grácilmente de la mesa y ocupando la otra silla.

Después miró hacía la mochila que el Gryffindor había dejado olvidada e inquirió:

**No viniste aquí por casualidad, ¿Verdad? ¿De qué son tus deberes?**

**Pociones- **gruñó Harry, no tan entusiasta al recordar su intención inicial e incorporándose perezosamente para ir por sus cosas. Un movimiento de Vasiliki, empero, lo detuvo.

**No importa, iré yo-** Ella unió la acción a la palabra y en menos de lo que se tarda en decir Quidditch, regresó.- **¿Así que no te cae bien el profesor Snape? Bueno, puedo ayudarte con eso, si quieres. – **ofreció entonces, dándole la bolsa a Harry. Él la miró, aún más sorprendido que antes. ¿Qué clase de chica era aquella?

Demasiado perspicaces, sus despreocupados comentarios acompañados de una burlona sonrisa llegaban directamente al blanco.

**Bueno- **empezó a responder el chico, sin tenerlas todas consigo ante el extraño encuentro- **Te agradezco pero es un trabajo un poco tedioso, la verdad. A Snape no le parece suficiente con atormentarme en clase, cree que si me deja suficientes deberes, no entrenaré lo suficiente como para ganarle a su casa.**

Los ojos de la muchacha se nublaron al oír sus palabras, aunque su tono siguió siendo ligero.

**Así que de veras no te agrada el profesor. Es mutuo, lo sé… ¿Por qué no me dejas ver?**

Extendió una mano de dedos largos y Harry no pudo sino darle el pergamino, en el que únicamente figuraba el título del trabajo. Vasiliki le echó una ojeada y desapareció tras unos estantes. Al volver, llevaba dos libros en los brazos, que también entregó al Gryffindor.

**Aquí está todo lo que necesitas… te ayudaría a redactar, pero mi Jefe de Casa reconocería la letra y no me gustaría que se enterara que te ayudo.-**

Sonrió ante el pasmo del muchacho y volvió a sentarse, mirando por la ventana de nuevo sin decir nada más.

El silencio reinó por varios minutos, hasta que Harry se hartó de escribir y buscar. Entonces miró a la Slytherin, dubitativo.

**Así que- **dijo- **¿Te gusta Pociones?**

Vasiliki volvió la atención a él. Al chico volvió a sorprenderle lo incisiva que se volvía su mirada cuando se concentraba así.

**A veces- **escuchó su respuesta- **Cuando el profesor Snape profundiza en algún tema, lo vuelve interesante. Generalmente, cuando no está ocupado diseccionando verbalmente a un gryffindor.**

Harry gruñó de nuevo, aunque no enfadado. Estaba más interesado en la manera respetuosa en que la chica hablaba de su archienemigo y la familiaridad y naturalidad con la que se expresaba, carente de rencor o miedo.

**Y… el Quidditch, ¿Te gusta?- **Había notado la forma en que cambió su expresión al mencionar él los entrenamientos.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro femenino. Ahora parecía más… ¿Triste?

**Sí, mucho. Pero hace tiempo que tengo prohibido volar y, por tanto, de tener alguna remota oportunidad de, por ejemplo, unirme al equipo.**

Harry quiso preguntar por qué, empero, intuyó que no recibiría una respuesta. En cambio, agregó:

**Puedo ayudarte con ello, si quieres. Ya sabes, en agradecimiento por lo de Pociones.**

Vasiliki lo miró de soslayo.

**Te lo agradezco. Pero no creo que puedas ayudarme.**

**¿Y por qué no? ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno?**

La Slytherin desvió la mirada. Había dolor en su expresión.

**No es eso. Es que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte.**

Por la paz, Harry abandonó el tema.

**Bien, ya acabé la redacción. ¿Podrías, por favor, ayudarme con éstas?**

Harry desplegó cinco rollos de pergamino para que ella los viera. Vasiliki enarcó las cejas y luego río.

**¿Tantos deberes te mandó?-**

**Bueno, no exactamente- **se sinceró él- **Sólo adelanto faena porque Hermione no siempre me deja copiar y no quiero que me vuelvan a castigar…**

Su interlocutora bajó la vista a los pergaminos y frunció el entrecejo.

**Veamos…- **Volvió a desaparecer, llevándose los otros libros y regresando con nuevos tomos, que depositó en la mesa, marcando rápidamente las páginas adecuadas- **Supongo que eso servirá, ¿No?**

Harry se echó para atrás en su silla, un poco admirado.

**Wow, esto me ahorrará un montón de trabajo. Gracias Vasiliki- **Por primera vez sonrió a la muchacha, gesto que ella le devolvió.

**De todas maneras, no tenía nada qué hacer-** comentó sin darle importancia la chica, poniendo sus blancas manos sobre el respaldo de la silla.

En ese momento se oyeron pasos detrás de Harry y una voz familiar, que arrastraba las palabras, irrumpió arrogantemente en el rincón:

**Ah, Blackmoon. Aquí estás. ¿Te está molestando el cararajada? Vaya, Potter, parece que la gloria se te ha subido a la cabeza. ¿Qué haces respirando el mismo aire que una Slytherin? Mejor ve a hacerle compañía a la comadreja y la sangre sucia… ese es, después de todo, tu lugar.**

Harry se puso en pie con intención de pelear. Era el colmo que no pudiera estar en paz ni allí, en la biblioteca. ¿Qué no podía ir Malfoy molestando a otro lugar?

Se volvió para encarar al rubio, que ya tenía la varita en la mano.

**¡Impedimenta!**

**¡Tarantallegra!**

Los dos hechizos salieron disparados pero la voz de Vasiliki se impuso a la de ellos.

**¡Protego!- **el hechizo escudo era tan fuerte que protegió a ambos de los daños, aunque eso no impidió la intervención de la enfurecida Pince.

**¡Duelos en la Biblioteca, no!** **Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor y Slytherin. ¡Fuera, fuera!**

**Lo siento, profesora- **dijo Vasiliki y se encaminó hacía la salida del lugar. Malfoy, no obstante, seguía fulminando a Harry con la mirada. Ninguno de los dos había guardado sus varitas.

**¡Draco Malfoy!**- llamó la muchacha en tono admonitorio- **¡Vamos!**

El joven se separó con esfuerzo del enfrentamiento y abandonó el sitio arrogantemente.

**Nos veremos, **_**Potter**_**-**

**Cuando quieras, **_**Malfoy**_**-**

Sin moverse, Harry advirtió cómo ambos Slytherin abandonaban el lugar.

Pero, incluso aunque sí lo esperaba, se sintió repentinamente defraudado cuando Vasiliki no volvió la vista para mirarlo.


	36. Sospechas Infundadas

Al salir de la biblioteca, Vasiliki experimentó una sensación de incomodidad. Aunque había aceptado el encargo de su abuelo acerca de vigilar al Niño-Que-Vivió, lo cierto es que nunca había estado en sus planes que sus compañeros lo supieran. Pensaba que hasta entonces había sido cuidadosa – no hablando del chico en cuestión, dedicándole miradas discretas cuando debía hacerlo- pero ahora que Draco la había "atrapado" hablando con el gryffindor, descubría que no encontraba una razón para explicar su comportamiento y tampoco estaba segura si tenía que hacerlo.

A su lado, Draco no parecía excesivamente interesado en hablar del asunto. Caminaba con su habitual porte altanero y lanzando miradas afiladas a los demás pero había algo raro en todo aquel asunto. Para empezar, ¿Por qué había estado buscándola?

Vasiliki esperó un poco más, hasta que comprendió que tenía que ser ella quien hablara. Incluso aunque hasta hace poco no habría dado nada por su nula relación amistosa, lo cierto es que había hecho una tregua con el rubio y no le interesaba para nada romperla y más si la razón era tan nimia como el famoso Potter.

- **Draco yo…- **comenzó a decir- **Lamento haber interrumpido tu hechizo en la biblioteca, pero no quería que nos quitaran puntos o que salieras lastimado. Yo simplemente quería un libro que Potter tenía…**

- **Lo comprendo- **dijo el chico con aplomo, para su sorpresa e hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano- **No me interesa el por qué estés hablando con cararajada. Es más, hasta puede ser beneficioso para ti ahora.**

El desconcierto de la muchacha aumentó. Normalmente, habría esperado, por lo menos, una actitud amenazadora y desdeñosa del heredero de los Malfoy, acusaciones maliciosas tras una máscara de arrogancia y una exposición a todo su curso. Pero Draco incluso parecía serio, lo que le hizo pensar que, en efecto, allí había algo raro.

- **No estoy segura de comprenderte- **acertó a decirle ella tras un instante. Draco se detuvo y la miró. Aparentemente, habían llegado al punto que él realmente quería abordar.

- **No vine aquí para hablar de Potter, Blackmoon.** Lo que sucede es que hace como una hora estuve escuchando a un par de estúpidos Ravenclaw… estaban hablando de ti. Y no eran los únicos. Por lo que escuché, has cobrado una fama peligrosa en Hogwarts. Sabes que siempre han circulado rumores sobre ti, aún así…

Vasiliki no se sorprendió demasiado. Al contrario de lo que otros pudieran pensar, ser nieta del director no le había atraído buenas cosas. En ocasiones pasadas más de uno la había visto con recelo debido a su pertenencia a la casa de Slytherin y aunque no se hablaba de ello, era verdad que su fama no era muy buena fuera de las esferas de serpientes, su nombre había sido incluso barajado el año pasado con el incidente del basilisco.

- **¿Y?- **lo apremió tras unos instantes- **¿De qué se me acusa ahora?**

- **No se esconde que alguien tuvo que haber ayudado a Black a entrar al Castillo. Los rumores que circulan es que tú tuviste algo que ver con el asunto y que como nieta del director no podría haberte costado nada hacer que Black entrara. Aunque es una cosa muy estúpida y sin fundamentos, creo que esto puede causarte problemas. Por eso estoy aquí.**

- **¿Y por qué te importa? Sólo son estúpidos rumores.**

- **Tengo una deuda contigo, Blackmoon. Quiero que sepas que los de Slytherin te apoyaremos, no sólo porque seas de nuestra casa. Ya es hora de que aprendan que sólo nosotros podemos difundir esa serie de cosas.**

Victoria sonrió. Él sonrió.

Bueno, parecía que su acercamiento hacía Draco Malfoy no había salido tan mal después de todo.

Lo que no sabía ella es que era apenas el inicio de la tormenta.


	37. La Nieta de Dumbledore

Harry intentó terminar sus deberes sin pensar más en los incidentes pasados, más los libros pulcramente ordenados en la mesa de biblioteca le recordaban continuamente a la muchacha ausente y su insatisfacción por lo funesto del final del encuentro le escocía.

Dijera lo que dijera el Sombrero Seleccionador o Hermione Granger, lo cierto era que el chico nunca había depositado muchas esperanzas e la amistad entre las casas. Gryffindor y Slytherin eran demasiado antagónicas para reconciliar el desagrado mutuo y, aunque Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff apoyaran a los leones en ese enfrentamiento, solían unirse en contra de Gryffindor de ser necesario, por lo que, incluso esas alianzas, solían ser precarias. La arrogancia de las serpientes, por otra parte, los dejaba en aislamiento, cosa que no parecía importarles y Harry nunca se había puesto a pensar en las cualidades de la Casa en cuestión, temeroso de hallar afinidades que hicieran retractarse al Sombrero de su consentimiento a la pertenencia del joven a la casa de Godric.

Sin embargo, ignorar esas afinidades no significaba que no existieran, como había comprobado brevemente al hablar con Vasiliki. La chica desprendía un aire autosuficiente y solitario, así como una despreocupada independencia y desenvoltura que al chico le resultaba extrañamente reconfortante, como si por fin hubiese encontrado a alguien que se valiese por si solo, muy diferente del humor gregario de Ron, lleno de deseo de agradar o de la severa disciplina de Hermione, que le gustaba compartir ese rasgo suyo.

En compañía de la Slytherin, a pesar de que había una dosis de apoyo, había también un cierto respeto por la intimidad y, aunque peculiar, resultaba agradable, lo que le había llevado a preguntarse si la Casa Verde era en verdad tan terrible; la llegada de Malfoy había estropeado bastante la sensación, pero no la idea, lo que convertía en imposible olvidar los acontecimientos.

Además, le invadía la curiosidad. Aunque ya llevaba tres años en el Colegio, no recordaba haber siquiera divisado a la muchacha que lo había ayudado y eso constituía un misterio por sí solo.

Por lo general, solía identificar a las serpientes, no tanto por reconocimiento como por sabia cautela, la mayoría de sus enemigos tenía un método para molestar y le gustaba estar prevenido antes de contestar.

Así pues, resultaba complicado no haberla visto antes, por lo menos alguna vez.

Harry hizo memoria. ¿La había oído mencionar alguna vez, en boca de Malfoy o sus amigos?

**¡Harry! Te estuvimos buscando por todos lados, ¿Qué es eso?**

Él alzó la vista. Ron y Hermione ya habían salido de Adivinación y miraban la enorme cantidad de libros con una sorpresa poco halagadora para Harry.

**Estaba adelantando mis deberes de Pociones. – **explicó el chico mientras se ponía en pie- **¿Ya comieron?**

**No- **respondió Ron- **Queríamos encontrarte primero.**

**Bueno, vamos- **repuso Harry recogiendo sus cosas- **Acabaré esto después.**

Los tres se dirigieron juntos al Gran Comedor donde Harry escudriñó la mesa de Slytherin en busca de Vasiliki, pero no la encontró. Entretanto, tenía hambre, así que devoró su porción con marcado entusiasmo.

Permaneció en silencio hasta que Hermione habló.

**Bueno, esto es un poco extraño. ¿Por qué el profesor Dumbledore no ocupa su lugar acostumbrado en la mesa de los profesores?**

De inmediato, Harry alzó la vista hacía allí, sólo para encontrar la silla central vacía. ¿En qué podría atarearse el Director para no asistir a la comida?

Como si quisiese responder sus preguntas, un ruido alteró levemente la entrada del Gran Comedor, seguido por la figura pálida de Vasiliki, que Harry observó con sorpresa hasta que la vio sentarse al lado de Draco y Theodore Nott, lo que le hizo desviar la mirada. Para cuando volvió la vista a la mesa de los profesores, el director ya había ocupado su sitio y todo el lugar era un hervidero de murmullos.

**Vaya- **se oyó entonces el quedo susurro de Hermione- **Así que esa es la razón.**

**¿Qué pasa?- **preguntó Harry, sintiéndose, no por primera vez, ignorante de los acontecimientos del Mundo Mágico.

Ron respondió por su amiga.

**¿Ves a esa chica que acaba de entrar?- **señaló disimuladamente justo hacía donde se hallaba Vasiliki- **Es Victoria Dumbledore, la nieta del director. Corren muchos rumores sobre ella este año, principalmente porque no se sabe mucho acerca de sus costumbres… dicen que podría ser seguidora de Quien-Tú-Sabes.**

**¡Eso es una acusación muy seria, Ron!- **es escandalizó Hermione- **Sólo por unos rumores no podemos juzgar, no significa que de verdad sea partidaria de Quien-Tú-Sabes.**

**Pero es Slytherin- **objetó Ron- **Todos los magos tenebrosos han surgido de allí. Además…**

**Sí, pero en realidad no sabemos nada de ella. Además, es pariente de Dumbledore, del cual si sabemos que es el único mago que Quien-Tú-Sabes ha temido. ¿Por qué serían esas sus lealtades?**

**Y entonces, si es tan inofensiva, ¿Por qué se relaciona únicamente con los miembros de su casa? Que yo sepa, no tiene otros amigos…**

**Eso no tiene nada de raro. He oído que es muy brillante, incluso más que lo que correspondería a nuestra generación. ¿Cómo habrá conseguido ese puntaje…?**

**¡Valiéndose de las Artes Oscuras, seguro!- **opinó Ron, irguiéndose como si eso hubiera liquidado la cuestión.

**¿Tú qué opinas, Harry?**- preguntó Hermione a su amigo, escéptica ante los argumentos del pelirrojo para juzgar a la chica en cuestión.

Harry tardó en responder. Costaba digerir la nueva información que había llegado a sus manos y, por un momento, sintió el deseo de hablarles a sus amigos del extraño encuentro con la Slytherin. Pero miró hacía ellos y recordó las palabras de Ron y ya no le pareció tan buena idea.

**Pienso que hablan de ella como hablaban de mí el año pasado sólo por saber pársel. Aunque no me gusten los de Slytherin, es cierto que no sabemos nada de ella, al menos no yo y no suena justo que la juzguemos sin conocerla.**

**Bien dicho, Harry- **asintió Hermione aprobando sus palabras, lo que pareció calmar a Ron. No obstante, pese a que la discusión había terminado, las dudas acosaban a Harry.

¿Por qué Vasiliki no le había dicho que era nieta del profesor Dumbledore? ¿Por qué éste parecía tan contrariado al sentarse en la mesa de los profesores?

Y lo más importante, ¿Lo había ayudado Vasiliki por propia iniciativa o lo hacía bajo las órdenes de su abuelo?

Harry divisó una vez más al profesor Dumbledore y le sorprendió advertir que él le devolvía la mirada, seria y preocupadamente.

¿Le molestaría que hubiera hablado con su pariente?

La comida siguió su curso pero a Harry se le había quitado el hambre.

Todo lo que quedaban eran preguntas sin resolver.


	38. Escobas y Revelaciones

El lunes primero de febrero fue un día especialmente soleado y fresco, muy diferente de días anteriores. Para celebrarlo, Harry recogió su saeta de fuego y bajó al campo de Quidditch, sintiendo que le vendría muy bien entrenar.

Se había sentido bastante confundido durante las últimas dos semanas, incapaz de dilucidar lo que debía o quería hacer. Al final, no le había contado a nadie sobre Victoria Dumbledore – o Vasiliki, como él la llamaba en su mente- y tampoco se había vuelvo a comunicar con ella, incluso a pesar de que, ahora que la había conocido, parecía verla a cada momento, en el Gran Comedor o en los pasillos. Harry se preguntaba cómo es que no había reparado en su presencia anteriormente, cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes parecía evitarla y una expresión de incertidumbre se instalaba en sus ojos cuando ella estaba cerca. Esto lo hizo rememorar su segundo año y una sensación de solidaridad lo llenó prontamente.

Pese a que su simpatía inicial por la chica no había menguado, la constante compañía serpentina de Vasiliki no ayudaba a sus propósitos de hablarle. En las ocasiones en las que hollaba los concurridos pasillos del Colegio, la muchacha tenía siempre un séquito a su alrededor, de chicos y chicas de diferentes edades pero todos con una desafiante expresión que hacía pensar a los demás que no convenía meterse con ellos. De este modo, la chica estaba protegida del alcance de comentarios o preguntas maliciosas, a pesar de que no parecía necesitarlo. Su expresión solía ser distante y un tanto inquietante incluso, muy diferente de la actitud natural que había mostrado con el Gryffindor o con sus otros compañeros de casa.

Con todo esto, Harry sólo se la había cruzado una vez, de camino a Herbología. Ella estaba acompañada de Nott y Zabini pero miró al Gryffindor a los ojos y una leve chispa amistosa brillaba en sus orbes esmeralda y, aunque después de ello se alejó, era en esa mirada en lo que estaba pensando Harry mientras bajaba al campo.

¿Por qué la gente parecía temerla tanto como a Sirius Black? ¿Por qué Vasiliki parecía querer hacer tan poco para evitarlo?

Harry se sacudió el cabello azabache, ligeramente molesto. Desde que la había conocido, Victoria Dumbledore sólo había representado misterio.

Subió, pues, a su escoba y resolvió no pensar más en ello.

En cambio, tenía las gratas emociones de estar en movimiento. El viento revolvía sus ropas, el sol calentaba su entumecido cuerpo, tocado por el invierno y la sensación de fluidez y compenetración con su saeta de fuego lo llenaba de alegría. Estuvo disfrutando de esa libertad por varias horas hasta que un gruñido en su estómago le recordó que era hora de regresar.

Cambió de dirección y subió la velocidad, de camino al Castillo. Sus gafas percibían el asalto de la brisa y una sonrisa flameó en sus labios ante la vista del despejado campo. De pronto, un rayo de sol lo deslumbró un instante y él desvió la vista hacía el Bosque Prohibido, evitando la excesiva cantidad de luz.

Entonces, algo llamó su atención. Una alta figura de cabellos plateados y vestida con la túnica del colegio bordeaba el linde del bosque. Desde tan lejos, él no tenía forma de advertir su identidad, pero tenía un presentimiento….

Como una flecha, el Buscador bajó en picada hacía la figura, igual que si hubiera visto la Snitch Dorada. Él era ligero y rápido, la figura, apaciblemente lenta.

La alcanzó en pocos minutos, situándose detrás de ella con habilidad. Entonces reconoció la cabellera de Vasiliki y, satisfecho por su acertada intuición, aminoró la velocidad.

**¿Victoria? ¿Victoria Dumbledore?**

La muchacha se movió con sorprendente gracia, rotando y apuntándole con la varita. Harry se detuvo inmediatamente, asombrado por su reacción y entonces los ojos verdes parecieron reconocerle.

**Ah, eres tú- **dijo ella con tono tranquilo y bajando la varita- **Pensé que eras alguien más.**

**¿Cómo quién? – **quiso saber Harry mientras bajaba de su escoba y caminaba junto a ella. Una irónica sonrisa apareció en el pálido semblante de ella.

**Cualquiera que no sea de Slytherin-** respondió- **Todos los de mi casa me conocen como Vasiliki.**

**¿Es por eso que no me dijiste tu nombre?- **preguntó entonces el chico reduciendo la acusación de su voz al mínimo, en atención a las circunstancias.

**En parte-** admitió Vasiliki, guardando la varita- **Pero en realidad no quería que supieras quien era.**

**¿Y eso? ¿Qué hay de malo en que seas nieta del director?**

**No tiene nada de particular, al menos para mí. Pero la fama de mi abuelo es grande y se vuelve oscura o eso parece, si uno de sus familiares está en la casa donde más magos oscuros ha habido. ¿No has oído los rumores? ¡Corre, Harry Potter! No seas contaminado por la brillante y peligrosa Victoria Dumbledore.**

Al final, la voz femenina estaba llena de amargura y el joven se detuvo. Apretó la escoba entre sus dedos y preguntó:

**Si tanto te molesta, ¿Por qué no haces nada por cambiarlo?**

Ambos se miraron. La expresión de Harry expresaba desconcierto e insatisfacción. La de Victoria, nada que su interlocutor pudiera interpretar.

**¿Eso piensas? ¿Y cómo qué podría hacer, según tú? La única cosa que parecería calmar sus temores e la única que no puedo ni quiero hacer: pedirle al Sombrero Seleccionador que me cambie de casa.**

Harry se sentía discutidor. La situación, le parecía a él, no tenía nada de razonable.

**Debe haber algo más- **insistió- **Te he visto caminar por los pasillos, tu actitud no ayuda a tu reputación… ¡Les das todas las armas para temerte! Y las compañías que frecuentas deben dar a la gente qué pensar. Si sólo fueses más abierta…**

El gryffindor no sabía muy bien por qué estaba diciendo aquellas cosas cuando él mejor que nadie entendía lo tozudos e irracionales que podían volverse sus compañeros cuando oían y veían algo que no les gustaba. Y, en aquellos tiempos, al estar todo el tiempo ahogado por el miedo a personas como Sirius Black, sería difícil adaptarlos a un punto de vista más ecuánime. No importaba que Vasiliki no hubiese hecho nada destacable, para ellos lo que contaban eran las apariencias, lo que podía ser.

Y aún así, Harry le estaba diciendo aquello… no se hubiese sorprendido mucho si Vasiliki lo hubiese enviado lejos.

Pero ella no hizo tal cosa. Se limitó a echar la cabeza hacía atrás y soltó una carcajada.

**Ah- **dijo- **Hablas igual que mi abuelo. "´´¿Por qué no buscas otro tipo de compañía, los puntos de vista de otras casas?" o "Ellos nunca se quitarán esas ideas sobre ti si no ayudas a desmentir la imagen que tienen de ti"**

Ella se puso en marcha de nuevo, sin dejar de hablar. Harry la siguió, sin replicar.

**Pareciera que mi caso es diferente a los demás- **Vasiliki suspiró- **Lo que ninguno de ustedes comprende es que "esas compañías" como ustedes las llaman, son mis amigos. Mientras Gryffindor y Ravenclaw se han limitado a esparcir y oír los rumores sobre mí y Hufflepuff simplemente ha seguido sus pasos, la Casa Verde me apoya. Además, ¿Por qué habría de disculparme por ser lo que soy? Siempre he portado el escudo de Salazar con orgullo ¿Por qué debería cambiar eso? ¿Acaso tú renunciarías a tu Casa? ¿Abandonarías a tus amigos?**

Los ojos de ella taladraron los suyos y Harry descubrió entonces de dónde había sacado esa penetrante manera de mirar. Albus Dumbledore lo había mirado de la misma manera a finales del primer año. Sin embargo, la pasión era exclusivamente de la chica y a Harry le costó sostenerle la mirada.

**No- **respondió entretanto- **Pero, ¿Acaso estás de acuerdo con esas ideas sobre la pureza de la sangre y la superioridad de los magos por sobre los muggles?**

Era más fácil mirarla si él era el que hacía las preguntas. No había olvidado el desprecio de Draco Malfoy y sus palabras mordaces a Hermione Granger el año pasado así que no era algo que pudiese pasar por alto o aceptar.

Vasiliki respondió a esto con seguridad.

**No soy partidaria de Voldemort, Potter. Ni creo en la pureza de la sangre, que no explica los squibs entre magos de "sangre limpia" y los brujos que nacen en familias muggles. Creo que la magia es un regalo y una gran oportunidad pero las criaturas mágicas gozan de ella más que nosotros y eso no me hace ni inferior ni superior a nadie.**

Harry se relajó. Eso le facilitaba las cosas.

**Y entonces, ¿Qué es lo que te hace sentir cómoda entre los Slytherin si no compartes sus ideales?**

Vasiliki habló con suavidad.

**No todas las serpientes estamos en Slytherin por creer en esos sofismas y no todos los otros magos están libres de prejuicios, Potter.**

Habiendo aclarado lo más importante, a Harry le costaba formular la siguiente pregunta:

**¿Y Draco Malfoy y sus seguidores? Ellos no tienen ideas parecidas a las tuyas.**

La chica sonrió y enarcó una ceja.

**¿Qué te hace pensar que simpatizo con Malfoy? Puede que le haya cubierto las espaldas en la biblioteca, pero eso no lo hace mi amigo. **

A esto Harry no sabía muy bien qué agregar.

**Supuse…**

**¿Qué todos los Slytherin somos amigos y nos caemos bien? ¿Acaso te agradan todos tus compañeros de casa por igual?**

Vasiliki sonrió.

**Es un error fácil de cometer, nuestra casa es la más cohesionada de todas, le pese a quien le pese. Pero… una cosa es apoyar a Draco y otra muy diferente no notar cómo es él. Aún así, no creo que sea esto de lo que realmente quieres hablar, ¿Por qué me has seguido, Potter? No le conté a nadie hacía dónde iba.**

**Harry- **intervino el chico con voz ronca. La Slytherin entrecerró los ojos.

**¿Disculpa?**

**Mi nombre es Harry- **aclaró el pelinegro- **Si puedo llamarte Vasiliki, puedes dejar de llamarme Potter. Y no te seguí. Simplemente volaba por el campo y te divisé…**

**Ignoraba que podía reconocerse a la gente a esa altura- **interrumpió Vasiliki conservando su sonrisa.

Harry le sonrió a su vez.

**No estaba tan arriba ¿Por qué no me dejas enseñarte?**

La sonrisa de ella esta vez si se apagó un poco.

**Ya te dije que tengo prohíbido volar… Harry.**

El chico extendió una mano.

**¿No crees que podrías evitar el regaño si dices que es culpa mía? Yo te obligué a volar.**

Harry advirtió que el ofrecimiento la tentaba. Sin darle tiempo a pensarlo más, volvió a montar la escoba.

**¿Vienes o no?- **preguntó, aún extendiendo la mano. Vasiliki dudó un segundo. Luego, un extraño brillo iluminó sus ojos verdes.

**Vamos-** dijo y subió con él a la saeta que se alzó en el aire, sin parecer abrumada por el peso de ambos.

Se alzaron, a muy gran altura. El Buscador lo prefería así, ya que eso le proporcionaba una grandiosa vista. Estuvo largos minutos arriba, de nuevo, aunque esta vez sentía los brazos de la niña alrededor de su cintura, sujetándose, sin temor, simplemente de forma precavida.

**¿Acaso no te encanta?- **preguntó Harry- **¿La forma en que te deslizas en el aire, la adrenalina de caer?**

Descendió entonces en picada. Ella no gritó.

Alcanzaron el suelo con suavidad. El brillo seguía en su mirada.

**Sí- **dijo ella finalmente- **Es maravilloso.**

Y entonces, sin hacer ruido, se desplomó, inconsciente.


	39. En la Enfermería

Cuando Vasiliki cayó sobre el pasto, Harry quedó como petrificado, horrorizado y confuso. Vagamente recordó que ella le había dicho que no podía volar… ¡Y ahora sabía por qué!

Presa de sus emociones, el muchacho miró a su alrededor en busca de ayuda, pero el despejado campo no mostraba señales de civilización. Él respiró profundamente y se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que pensar en qué hacer.

Finalmente, pronunció _Mobilicorpus _con expresión dubitativa y, para su sorpresa, advirtió como Vasiliki flotaba plácidamente enfrente suyo.

No sabía cómo moverla, tan sólo sabía que estaba en problemas y debía llevarla inmediatamente a la Enfermería. Pero, en cuanto se puso en movimiento, la chica inconsciente lo hizo también, de tal modo que, con apuntarla con la varita, pudieron moverse, él renovando el hechizo cada cierto tiempo, con miedo de agravar la ya delicada situación.

Para su fortuna, no se encontró con nadie en los pasillos, ya que a esa hora, todo mundo estaba comiendo, tal como él había esperado en un principio al salir a volar. Sólo Victoria Dumbledore y él mismo se habrían saltado una comida…

Esperaba que Madame Pomfrey comiera en la enfermería, cosa que sucedió, porque en cuanto llegaron ella les abrió la puerta con expresión intrigada que se volvía de una sorprendente preocupación en cuanto advirtió el motivo de su llegada.

- **¡Oh, Merlín! Entre, Potter, rápido. Pónganla en la cama, despacio.**

- **Madame, es que yo no sé cómo… apenas he podido traerla hasta aquí.**

La mujer hizo un impaciente gesto con su propia varita y la muchacha flotó hacía la cama, donde se encontró tendida un momento más tarde. Ella no se entretuvo al principio con Harry, dejándolo para más tarde, mientras examinaba a su paciente. Ésta estaba cada vez más pálida, se dio cuenta Harry con miedo y no supo qué decir o qué hacer.

- **Voy por una poción vigorizante. Espéreme aquí, Potter, para que pueda explicarme qué ha sucedido- **le dijo la enfermera con una mirada severa y salió raudamente de la sala, dejándolo solo.

Excepto por el hecho de que no lo estaba. De una puerta aledaña salió un chico de ojos y cabellos oscuros, lleno de vendajes y su mirada afilada se clavó, primero en Vasiliki y luego, muy despacio, en el propio Gryffindor.

- **¿Qué le has hecho?- **preguntó con una voz fría y serena, sin moverse de su sitio ni preocuparle lo que su interlocutor pudiera pensar.

Harry, por su parte, alzó las manos en un gesto entre defensa y súplica, apenas advertido.

- **Nada- **dijo- **Solamente estábamos volando un poco y ella…**

No creyó que Nott – pues de él se trataba- le confiara credibilidad alguna a sus palabras y se preparó para un duelo pero el chico asintió tras un instante.

- **Vasiliki no puede volar- **dijo sencillamente y nada más, ya que en ese momento entró de nuevo Madame Pomfrey.

- **¡Señor Nott!- **protestó- **Ya le he atendido. Ahora, por favor, márchese. Estoy muy ocupada y usted debería estar en el Gran Comedor.**

- **Sí señora- **dijo el chico lentamente, tras echarle una mirada deliberada al Gryffindor. Luego se marchó y Harry contuvo un suspiro de alivio. No supo por qué, pero había algo en el ausente que le había despertado un extraño instinto primario, una especie de temor, aunque no sabría decir la razón.

- **Muy bien, Potter-** dijo la enfermera tras reanimar a Victoria y dándole de beber la poción a tragos. La niña estaba muy confusa y no miró a ninguna parte mientras bebía.- **¿Qué ha pasado?**

- **No sé- **se sinceró Harry tras un instante de duda- **Estábamos en los Terrenos del Colegio y le propuse volar un poco. Se subió conmigo a la escoba y parecía estar bien… pero al aterrizar ella se desvaneció, únicamente…**

- **¡Eso fue una total imprudencia! ¿Ella no le dijo que no podía hacer ese tipo de actividades?**

- **Pensé… **

- **¿Qué sólo era una ridícula norma? Pues déjeme decirle, señor Potter, que ha puesto en un terrible peligro a esta niña por el simple hecho de haber dejado que se subiera a una escoba. Un poco más de tiempo y no lo habría contado. **

- **Pero… ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? Yo… no era mi intención que esto sucediera. **

- **Eso es evidente. Necesito ir por más poción pero avíseme si pasa algo. Me temo que usted se perderá la comida, necesito que alguien supervise.**

Madame Pomfrey le entregó una especie de silbato a Harry para que la llamara por si había novedades y volvió a ausentarse.

Harry miró, como aletargado, el lugar por donde había desaparecido la dama hasta que una tos ahogada llamó su atención. Sin pensarlo él se acercó a la cama de Vasiliki quien se tapaba la boca con un pañuelo. Al apartarlo ella para sonreírle débilmente, él notó que estaba teñido de sangre.

- **¿Victoria?- **susurró- **¿Qué te ha pasado?**

Victoria tosió de nuevo y, tras unos instantes, Harry se dio cuenta que ella se reía. Se pasmó.

- **No es nada-** dijo-** Sólo tengo un problema, es todo. No debí haberte dejado que me llevaras en esa escoba, pero no pude evitar la emoción. Es tan hermoso estar en el aire… Pero dime, ¿Te regañaron mucho por traerme?**

El chico la observó por un largo instante. Parecía tan tranquila y dueña de sí misma como siempre, como si nada pareciera importarle lo suficiente para alterarla. A excepción del pañuelo manchado y sus níveas mejillas, nada delataba que se encontrara mal.

- **Debiste haberme avisado- **le dijo, entre enojado e inquieto- **No sabía lo que iba a pasar.**

- **Yo tampoco- **dijo Victoria con un asomo de sorpresa en los ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los de Harry- **Pero valió la pena, ¿No es cierto?**

Volvió a reírse y él no supo qué pensar. ¿Estaba loca? ¿Por qué ponerse en peligro de esa manera? Suspiró.

- **Madame Pomfrey dijo que arriesgabas tu vida sólo por volar… ¿Por qué?**

- **No quiero hablar de eso- **dijo Vasiliki con una voz nueva y ligeramente más fría- **Por favor- **agregó al ver lo demoledora que era la mirada de su compañero y siguió observándolo hasta que éste aceptó.

- **¿Continuamos la conversación donde la dejamos?** – repuso ella ofreciendo otra de sus sonrisas y, tras un esfuerzo, Harry asintió.

- **Entonces-** siguió Vasiliki, recorriendo con la mirada la habitación- **Estuviste aquí cuando perdiste tu Nimbus, ¿No? Espero que no la extrañes, teniendo una Saeta de Fuego… Draco estaba muy celoso cuando se enteró. Intentó hacer que su padre le comprara algo mejor, pero no hay nada como esa escoba en el mercado…**

La chica volvió a toser, esta vez más violentamente y cuando se hizo evidente que necesitaba un vaso de agua, Harry se lo procuró de inmediato, con la mente en blanco. Interiormente, no dejaba de pensar en qué habría ocurrido si Vasiliki hubiera muerto en el campo…

- **Suerte que aprendí a defenderme de los dementores- **replicó tras unos instantes, taciturno. Le había caído muy bien aquella chica cuando la conoció pero en aquel momento sólo podía pensar que estaba ante alguien imprudente y que le gustaba saltarse las reglas porque sí sin pensar en las consecuencias, algo que no le gustaba para nada.

Pero si él se hubiera dado cuenta o querido hacerlo, habría notado que esa misma perspectiva de las cosas era la que otros tenían de él. No tardó en hacer que ella lo notara y sus intentos de conversación finalizaron, quedándose en silencio hasta que la enfermera regresó y le pidió a Harry que se marchara.

Los dos chicos se miraron y, justo cuando él se disponía a salir, Vasiliki lo llamó.

- **Lo siento Harry- **le dijo con tanto candor que éste, interiormente, la perdonó- **No quería provocarte problemas. Espero que vengas a verme alguna otra vez.**

Se despidieron con tristeza y Harry concluyó que, si no otra cosa, conocer a Slytherin era tumultuoso.

_"Es bueno saber" _se dijo "_Que estoy en Gryffindor"_

Más tranquilo, volvió a su Sala Común para hablar con Ron, quien quería hacer más planes para salir aquel fin de semana a Hogsmeade.


	40. Conversaciones Nocturnas

Al encontrarse aquella noche en la Torre de Astronomía, Theodore pudo notar que Vasiliki traía ceñido un suéter encima de la túnica del Colegio, a pesar de que apenas hacía fresco. Se la quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido y por una vez no le ofreció un cigarrillo.

Pudo haberle preguntado directamente sobre lo que vio en la enfermería, pero ese no era su estilo. En su lugar, se quedó mirando el firmamento mientras ella se acomodaba a su lado, sentada en un banquillo.

- **Sé que estuviste allí- **dijo ella de pronto, cruzándose de brazos- **Tu voz me despertó.**

- **¿Ah sí? ¿Y sabes por qué?**

- **Lo siento. No acudí en la mañana a curarte.**

La mano de él ascendió y descendió con desdén.

- **No importa. Estabas ocupada. **

- **Y también lo estaba en la Enfermería. ¿Vas a preguntarme por qué?**

- **¿Quieres que te lo pregunte?**

Vasiliki taconeó con impaciencia.

- **A veces-** le espetó-** Me gustaría poder ser tan poco curiosa como tú.**

Él sonrió.

- **No es necesario**- repuso- **Siempre me dices lo que necesito saber. ¿Para qué presionarte?**

La muchacha suspiró.

- **Para que al menos sepa que te importa- **se apoyó en la barandilla con desaliento**- Para que al menos no sienta que te debo algo por quedarme callada.**

Theodore la observó varios instantes en silencio y luego posó, apenas, su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

- **Muy bien-** dijo- **Cuéntame.**

Y así, la Slytherin se vio contándole toda la verdad a Nott. El por qué estaba limitada, lo que había pasado aquella tarde con la saeta de fuego y también lo que le había pedido su abuelo que hiciera. Cuando acabó, pese a que no habló en exceso, estaba tan cansada que tuvo que tomar aliento.

En cuanto a Theo, empezó a analizar las noticias con su habitual aire analítico.

- **En buena te has metido- **comentó- **¿Has pensado en que nos ibas a decir? ¿A tus amigos y a los prefectos, por estar hablando con Harry Potter? ¿O sólo pensabas quedarte callada acerca del asunto?**

- **No lo sé- **se sinceró Vasiliki- **El silencio funcionaba bien… hasta ahora.**

- **Sí- **asintió Theo- **Jamás te hubiera imaginado hablando con él hasta que te vi en la Biblioteca, bastante cómoda, por cierto.**

- **Tú… ¿Lo sabías? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?**

Theo se encogió de hombros.

- **No vi razón. Eran tus motivos y tus cosas, no tenía por qué meterme.**

- **De todas maneras, ¿Por qué tanto revuelo? ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que estar peleados, la casa verde y la roja? Parecemos como las familias de ese libro muggle… Romeo y Julieta.**

Divertido, el Slytherin le dirigió una mirada.

- **Al menos no hemos llegado a los asesinatos o a los duelos en los pasillos- **comentó.

- **Pues casi. Estoy harta de esconderme y pretender que detesto a todos los hijos de muggles y a todos los "traidores a la sangre". Yo pensaba, ¿Sabes? Como los demás, creía que Harry Potter era un niño ávido de gloria que rompía las reglas y se metía en todos los problemas que podía para llamar la atención. Pero hablé con él y ya no tengo, en lo absoluto, esa impresión. Es bastante agradable ¿Por qué no hablarle? Y todavía no tengo razones para no hacerlo.**

- **Podrías encarar nuestra pequeña revolución y comprar insignias. "Defensa en pro de Potter y sus amigos" o algo así.**

- **Tú te lo tomas a broma, pero hablo en serio. ¿Por qué tenemos que estar enemistados con todos?**

Mirando otra vez al firmamento, Theo suspiró, como si el tema lo intrigara tanto como lo agotaba.

- **Pensamos muchas cosas, Blackmoon pero, a veces, las apariencias lo son todo. Aquí, arriba, ambos sabemos quienes somos, qué nos gusta y qué no. Pero allá, en Hogwarts, todo depende de la apariencia que tenemos, de lo que damos a entender a los demás. Aquí, yo sólo soy Theo y tú eres Victoria y poco importa de qué casa somos, qué familia tenemos o de quiénes nos rodeamos. Pero, encarando lo que hay allá abajo, tú eres una chica misteriosa de una casa marcada de la que se teme todo lo que puede o podrá hacer y yo soy un antisocial arrogante que se desinteresa por todo. ¿Qué quieres hacer? Es la palabra del público contra la tuya. ¿Tanto te importa lo que puedan pensar?**

- **Sabes que no. Pero pensé que tendría más libertad de decidir lo que quiero y lo que no, más expresión de la que tengo.**

- **¿Y qué tanto más quieres? En realidad eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Sólo cambia el cómo te vean. Yo no veo que pierdas demasiado. **

Vasiliki exhaló. Estaba enojada, aunque sabía que Nott no tenía la culpa de lo que les sucedía.

- **Sería divertido de no ser tan exasperante. ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué si mañana decido vestirme de rojo me crucificarán?**

- **No. Lo que te estoy diciendo es que si te rodeas de Gryffindor, te preguntarán por qué y se harán juicios de tus razonamientos. Nuestro grupo no entenderá por qué lo haces y si no les gusta, se alejarán.**

- **¿A eso le llamas libertad?**

Theo le lanzó una mirada sardónica.

- **En teoría, no te pueden prohibir nada. En la práctica… tú decides qué perder.**

- **Que humor tan sombrío el de esta noche. ¡Somos cerrados, Theo! Se supone que la magia nos iba a dar miras amplias, una mayor capacidad de comprensión y aceptación… pero incluso calladamente, los magos son los que deciden qué está bien y qué está mal…**

- **No te asombres. Eso, históricamente, siempre ha sucedido. Y los muggles son iguales, no lo dudes.**

- **¿Así que nos encasillamos y luego sacamos a todo aquel que dice ser diferente?**

- **No tiene que decirlo. Sólo serlo- **Theo sonrió tristemente.

Poniéndose en pie, Victoria se frotó ambos brazos con fuerza.

- **¿Y tú?- **arremetió a su compañero con toda la fuerza de sus argumentos- **¿Qué es lo que piensas al respecto?**

- **¿Acerca de qué? ¿En general, la magia, los muggles o qué?**

- **Tú sabes qué. La diferencia entre las casas, los muggles. Te rodeas y te proteges con tu silencio, pero nunca he visto que pongas de manifiesto lo que de verdad piensas.**

- **Eso es porque no me interesa pregonarlo. Yo simplemente observo y analizo, con eso me basta. **

- **A mí no. Yo quiero saber lo que pasa por esa mente tuya.**

Theodore sonrió.

- **Eres la primera a la que le importa, según parece- **observó- **Esa no es una pregunta recurrente entre mis amigos.**

- **Eso es porque los demás se han acostumbrado a tu mudez. Pero yo, no. Habla, Theodore Nott.**

- **Como desees. ¿Con qué empiezo?**

- **Slytherin. Muggles. Con lo que quieras.**

- **Lo que más me interesa es nuestra propia casa. Desde siempre, nos hemos encargado de establecer los estándares en los que nuestra sociedad se desenvuelve. Sofisticados y bien relacionados, con muchas ambiciones, los Slytherin siempre han dicho qué esta bien y qué no, que se puede hacer y qué no, aunque no siempre abiertamente. Es por eso que tenemos los mismos requerimientos de seguir aquello que predicamos y por lo que te sientes aprisionada en un molde hecho expresamente para ti desde que entraste a Hogwarts. Algunos podrían negarlo… pero así es. Y te preguntas por qué nos llevamos tan mal con los de Gryffindor… no es difícil adivinarlo. Ellos siempre han sido los rebeldes, los que van en contra de lo establecido y se atreven a alzar la voz. ¿Te resulta tan difícil comprenderlo? Lo que pasa es que, en realidad, son de ese tipo de reglas no escritas de las que nos hablaba Gemma en primer año. No es oficial que todos tengamos que tener prejuicios de sangre pero la mayoría somos de sangre limpia, ¿Entiendes? O por lo menos creemos en eso.**

- **¿Tú lo crees? ¿Estás de acuerdo en la diferencia que hacemos entre los hijos de muggles… y nosotros?**

- **No lo creo. Si acabé en Slytherin, debió de ser por razones muy diferentes a mis creencias. Los he investigado, aunque no debería, ¿Sabes? A los muggles. Y, a pesar de su carencia de la magia, han inventado cosas maravillosas para suplir lo que les falta. No pueden volar a través de la magia, pero han inventado los ****_aviones. _****¿Y sabes qué el Expreso de Hogwarts, en sus inicios, fue un invento muggle? Hay mucho que, exceptuando Estudios Muggle, nos esconden a la mayoría de nosotros.**

Vasiliki normalizó su respiración y, más tranquila, volvió a sentarse.

- **Sabía que eras así- **expresó- **Aunque todo mundo piensa que eres como Malfoy porque hablas con él, yo nunca te he visto tiranizando a la gente en los pasillos, ni tampoco alardeando de tus capacidades y mucho menos fraguando cosas poco ortodoxas en contra de otras casas.**

- **Tampoco exageres mis cualidades, Blackmoon. Tengo mis defectos, lo sabes muy bien. Pero es verdad… que pienso algunas cosas de manera diferente.**

- **Y lo más frustrante es que no puedes decir nada… ¡O piensas como la mayoría o no piensas! **

- **Cálmate. Estos exabruptos no te hacen bien. Pero tienes razón, igualmente.**

Vasiliki tosió un poco y luego se serenó.

- **¿Te imaginas?-** inquirió, soñadora**- ¿Qué llegáramos a la lucha sólo por nuestros ideales?**

- **Pero ya ha pasado-** le hizo notar Theo- **¿Acaso has olvidado al Señor Tenebroso?**

- **Ah sí-** recordó Victoria**- El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. La sombra de nuestros terrores. **– Miró a su compañero- **Theo… si te puedo preguntar, ¿Por qué se unió tu padre a los mortífagos?**

- **Ya te lo dije. Mi padre veneraba las creencias de los seguidores del señor Tenebroso y vio en aquel hábil mago la consecución de todos sus anhelos. **

- **¿Y tu madre? ¿Estaba de acuerdo con él?**

- **No lo sé. Murió cuando era muy pequeño. Por culpa… de mi padre.**

La chica deseó preguntar pero intuyó que no era buena idea. Se llevó la mano al pecho y guardó silencio.

- **Es tarde- **dijo Theodore, sin mirar al reloj, pero también sin mirarla a ella- **Deberíamos bajar.**

- **Sí… **

Comenzaron el largo descenso, ayudándose mutuamente cuando las escaleras estaban demasiado oscuras. Corrieron para llegar a la Sala Común y se separaron al llegar a las puertas de los dormitorios.

- **¿Theo?**

- **¿Sí?**

- **Gracias por guardar mis secretos. Buenas noches.**

- **Gracias por callar los míos. Buenas noches a ti también.**


	41. Contrastando con Gryffindor

Los días siguientes fueron bastante extenuantes, sin siquiera un poco de libertad para dar más paseos vespertinos, debido a las prohibiciones de seguridad. Los deberes eran continuos y las tareas cada vez más recurrentes por la cercanía de los exámenes. Todos los Slytherin tenían diversas maneras de sobrellevarlo. Daphne, Anne y Pansy estaban obsesionadas con su apariencia física y se preocupaban hasta por como llevaban las uñas en un día normal, Blaise ligaba y coqueteaba con todas las chicas disponibles, Crabbe, Goyle y Millicent se concentraban en las comidas, Theo leía más que nunca, Draco se desahogaba molestando a los demás, en especial a sus compañeros leones y Victoria dormía.

Para ella estaba siendo especialmente difícil tanta carga de trabajo, ya que su pequeña aventura con el vuelo le había costado un gran nivel de energía. Con frecuencia podían verla sentándose para no caer desplomada y tenía casi siempre muy pocas ganas de hacer nada fuera de su rutina de estudio pero no decía nada. Había cosas más importantes, les decía o "sólo tengo un poco de gripa" era otra de sus excusas.

La verdad es que otros pensamientos, muy alejados de su enfermedad, circulaban por su mente. No había vuelto a hablar con Potter desde el incidente de los Terrenos, aunque se enteró por Draco de un incidente relacionado con Hogsmeade y el profesor Snape parecía especialmente enojado con el chico. Pero aquellas no eran razones más que para alejarse un poco del enfadado muchacho y la verdad es que había poco que pudieran decirse. En consecuencia, ella prefirió concentrarse en los estudios y en ignorar a sus compañeros de curso, que, aunque parecían abrumados de trabajo, se empeñaban en evitarla en los pasillos, provocando su irritación.

Debido a todos estos factores, Vasiliki ya había olvidado la promesa de los gemelos Weasley de enseñarle las cocinas, pero a ellos no les sucedía lo mismo y una hora antes del almuerzo decidieron mostrarle. Ellos eran divertidos y definitivamente hablaban como si fueran una sola persona, por lo que Vasiliki comprendió que haría buenas migas con ellos. Se acompañaron felizmente hasta regresar al Gran Comedor, los tres cargados de pastelitos que les habían dado los elfos domésticos pero al llegar a su destino se separaron prudentemente y, con tristeza, Vasiliki comprendió que la barrera de las casas no se iba a desvanecer fácilmente.

Comió en silencio junto a Daphne, notando que miraba a un muy enfurecido Draco en el otro lado de la mesa. Malfoy estaba sentado junto a Zabini, enrojecida la piel de rabia y con la palma de una mano en su mejilla. Vasiliki lo observó ausentemente hasta que, de pronto, se dio cuenta que alguien lo había abofeteado.

- **Uhmmm… ¿Draco?-** inquirió tras unos instantes con vacilación. Casi nunca era buena idea hablarle al chico cuando estaba enfadado, pues tenía muy malos modales, pero ella sabía que, si no se lo preguntaba ahora, él no aceptaría cuestionamientos después**- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Aquí?** – le señaló la mejilla.

Para su sorpresa, él no tuvo reparos en contestarle, los ojos grises como cuchillas y las manos temblándole aún de lo que debía ser enfado.

- **Esa… sangre sucia Granger me puso la mano encima. Estábamos cerca de la cabaña del apestoso profesor ese que tenemos ¡Y la muy descarada me lanzó una bofetada! Y por supuesto, se aprovecha de que no puedo responderle… ¡Pero se las verá conmigo! ¡Ya verás!**

Vasiliki abrió mucho los ojos. ¿La alumna ideal, la perfeccionista Hermione Granger, golpeando a un estudiante? Eso se salía de lo normal, sin duda. Algo debió de haber hecho Draco para ganarse semejante trato, pero no podía exponerlo de esa manera.

Había otras maneras de averiguarlo, en cambio.

- **¿Y por qué no la acusaste con un profesor? Habrías conseguido que le bajaran puntos, ¿Sabes?**

- **No- **dijo él sucintamente- **Me basta con saber de su desilusión por ese pobretón. Mi papá ganó el juicio y la horrible bestezuela será ejecutada. Por eso estaba enojada la Granger- **el rubio esbozó una sonrisa y fue entonces cuando Vasiliki lo comprendió todo. ¿Así que iban a ejecutar al hipogrifo? No era de extrañar que la Gryffindor estuviera tan indignada, cuando Draco había consumido tantas de sus energías para que eso sucediera. Pero, aunque no estaba de acuerdo en aquel asunto, Victoria había aprendido mucho de sus conversaciones con Theo y le dirigió una vacilante sonrisa a Draco.

- **Lo siento por tu rostro-** dijo, sin sentirlo de veras- **Pero al menos no te dejará marca.**

Draco asintió, dirigiéndole una de sus raras sonrisas y la comida siguió su curso.

En cuanto a Vasiliki, había tomado una decisión, aunque tardó unos días en llevarla en práctica, hasta que su abuelo la llamó para preguntarle sobre los progresos en su misión "observando a Potter".

Ella respondió sinceramente a sus preguntas pero aquella entrevista sólo le había demostrado que no podía evadir eternamente el tema. Una tarde, al salir de Herbología, decidió que era buena idea poner en práctica sus planes y, separándose de sus amigas, acudió en busca del Gryffindor.

Éste estaba de camino al Gran Comedor, después de una sesión de entrenamiento de emergencia. Ella lo observó desde una cierta distancia, advirtiendo su porte cansado pero orgulloso y la preciosa escoba en su mano. Ya casi había olvidado que iba a hablarle hasta que Harry se detuvo frente a ella.

- **¿Y bien?- **le preguntó- **¿Por qué me miras así?**

- **Me enteré de que van a ejecutar al hipogrifo… sólo quería decir que lo siento. No esperé que Draco estuviera tan deseoso de vengarse.**

- **Él es así. ¿Necesitas algo más? Tengo hambre.**

- **Espera… lo siento, Harry, pero he notado que estás muy distante desde lo que sucedió la otra tarde. ¿Estás molesto conmigo?**

Sorprendido, el chico la miró, como si estuviera sopesando la cuestión.

- **No es eso- **dijo finalmente- **He estado muy ocupado con los deberes y los entrenamientos y no me ha dado tiempo de pensar en nada más. **

Ella respiró con alivio. Había temido que lo sucedido empañara su amistad incipiente con el muchacho, pero no lo parecía. Le sonrió y le preguntó si podía acompañarlo al Gran Comedor y él no se negó.

Hablaron. De las materias, los innumerables deberes, las preocupaciones del Quidditch, el clima y algunos profesores. Victoria terminó por darle un par de consejos para Transformaciones y Pociones y entonces llegaron al Gran Comedor.

Ambos se miraron con duda. Fuera de las vistas de los otros, podían hablar tanto como quisieran pero ninguno de los dos, de común acuerdo, estaban dispuestos a arriesgar su "imagen" ante los demás. Se despidieron y tan sólo Vasiliki lo llamó antes de que Harry se desvaneciera.

- **¿Harry?**

- **Dime.**

- **Suerte. Espero que ganes la Copa de las Casas.**

Eso y nada más. Pero logró arrancarle una sonrisa al chico y ella ya no estuvo segura de, al haber decidido asistir al último partido, a quién debía apoyar.

¿Debía apoyar a la casa a la que pertenecía? ¿O a Gryffindor, sus eternos rivales?

Ella decidió que no importaba. Había elegido continuar con su vida, y eso era más que suficiente.

…

El día del partido, Draco Malfoy estaba tan nervioso que hasta Vasiliki claudicó y decidió apoyarlo. Era más que obvio de qué lado estaban Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, así que definitivamente, el buscador de Slytherin necesitaba apoyo, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero se notaba su nerviosismo en la palidez de su tez y en lo callado que se encontraba a pesar de que solía pavonearse por el Colegio como si éste le perteneciera.

Victoria le palmeó la espalda y le dijo que comiera. Luego, al ver que los nerviosos ojos grises se clavaban en los suyos, agregó con suavidad:

- **Tienes una muy buena escoba y vuelas muy bien. No te compliques y sólo hazlo lo mejor que puedas, ¿De acuerdo?**

- **Lune Noire tiene razón, Draco. Vamos, son sólo un puñado de Gryffindor. Seguro que puedes con ellos- **dijo Blaise con su radiante sonrisa, aunque nadie podía saber lo que pensaba en realidad o a quién apostaba. Los demás apoyaron a su manera al equipo verde, chiflándoles a sus rivales y dando sus palabras de apoyo cuando lo consideraron necesario.

Pero todo estaba decidido aquel día. El clima celebraba o parecía celebrar el partido y se encontraba totalmente despejado. Ambos equipos acudieron al reto para ganar la Copa y los capitanes, según observaron todos desde lejos, se saludaron con ceño.

Y luego empezó el juego. Uno sucio, largo y tramposo. Victoria comenzó a comprender por qué su equipo se encontraba tan solitario ante la escuela, por qué sus ansias de ganar resultaban tan poco estéticas para los demás. Pero ella era Slytherin y tenía que ver las cosas desde esa perspectiva, por lo que sufrió igual que sus compañeros la vista de la derrota. No podía negar que, pese a la simpatía que sintiera por el buscador de Gryffindor, su equipo vestía de verde y plateado y también había hecho amistades entre esos jugadores, le pesara o no.

Así pues, incluso aunque estaba mal, no pudo evitar lamentar que no pudieran ganar el partido y bajó con los demás, a contemplar a un Draco huraño y cabizbajo.

No les dijo nada, a Blaise, Theo y ella misma, que lo esperaron fuera de los vestidores. Ellos tampoco dijeron una palabra y se limitaron a acompañarlo de regreso a la Sala Común.

Ellos conocían a Malfoy. Decir algo en aquel momento habría resultado inapropiado. No estaban molestos con él – después de todo, no podía decirse que no había hecho _hasta lo imposible _por ganar- ni tampoco contentos.

¿Qué quedaba? La única manera de mantener la moral y eran las calificaciones. A partir de aquel día, todos los de su curso se esforzaron lo más posible por estudiar y demostrar que no eran unos completos alcornoques.

Pero resultaba difícil mantener el orgullo con toda la escuela festejando la victoria de Gryffindor.

Y por ello, Victoria no miró hacía donde Harry Potter estaba siendo cargado por los demás.


	42. Una Visita a Hogsmeade

La lluvia caía sobre ellos descontroladamente, detenida tan sólo por el paraguas negro (y muggle). El pueblo de Hogsmeade parecía demasiado tranquilo para ser fin de semana aunque Victoria pensó que era lógico al haber todavía un criminal fugitivo de Azkaban. Alzó la vista hacía su abuelo, que caminaba junto a ella, para vislumbrar qué pensaba sobre las callejuelas desiertas, pero él estaba ocupado buscando algo en sus bolsillos, así que ella continuó en silencio mientras caminaban, alejándose cada vez más de los establecimientos y las luces.

Por fin encontraron un sendero en el barro semiluminado y siguieron de largo, ascendiendo primero por la ladera y luego bajando. Victoria mantuvo los ojos abiertos, la atención despierta, hasta contó los pasos, pues Albus Dumbledore le pidió memorizar el camino y una petición dada con la mirada grave se reservaba para asuntos importantes.

Anduvieron tanto que Vasiliki sintió los zapatos pesados de lodo y, al detenerse, el mago pronunció una palabra quedamente.

Un perro negro salió al paso, los iris y las pupilas demasiado inteligentes, inquisitivos. La niña se acercó a su abuelo, algo perturbada, éste lanzó un rayo azul de la punta de la varita y el animal se había convertido en un hombre.

Victoria no gritó pero estuvo a punto. El animago era Sirius Black.

Abiertamente alarmada ahora miró a su abuelo quien le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

**Sirius Black, ella es mi nieta, la señorita Victoria Dumbledore. Victoria, como ya debes saber, éste es Sirius Black.- **El mago bajó la voz hasta volverla casi inaudible. - **… apresado por 13 años acusado de un crimen que no cometió. Hocicos… ¿Entramos?**

El otro hombre asintió sin comentar nada y los tres se adentraron en la cueva, cálida y profunda comparada con el lluvioso exterior. Ella iba la última, su mano derecha apretando su dije en el cuello para calmarse. Su abuelo no le había explicado nada antes de venir.

Se apoyó nerviosa y de pie en una pared de la cueva mientras los otros dos se sentaban uno frente al otro.

**Muy bien, Sirius, aquí me tienes- **dijo el anciano director lanzándole una mirada penetrante con sus ojos azules detrás de las gafas de media luna- **¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que contarme?**

Sirius empezó a hablar veloz y casi imperceptiblemente. Vasiliki no alcanzaba a escucharlo pero advertía con claridad como las facciones de su abuelo se iban endureciendo en un claro gesto de preocupación. Interrumpió un par de veces al prófugo más, por lo demás, dejó que éste hablara cuanto fuera necesario. Notando entonces que aquello iba para largo, la niña volvió su atención al mago más joven.

Era alto, tal como pudo ver fuera del lugar, con el cabello excesivamente largo y enmarañado, lacio y oscuro, en contraste con una tez que debió ser morena en algún momento, pero ahora era como la cera y de bordes hundidos, enflaquecidos. La nariz era larga y ligeramente maltratada pero los labios tenían líneas firmes y decididas, los ojos grises eran los mismos que el del perro en que se convertía, vivaces y sagaces.

La barba acentuaba la mandíbula afilada y el cuello fuerte que daba paso a un cuerpo flaco, nervudo, de manos anchas con dedos largos, de gestos cortantes, arrogantes. Era atractivo, pero decadente.

En un determinado momento, cuando Black detuvo su charla para respirar la observó atentamente. Ella toleró el escrutinio cuanto pudo y por la forma en la que él siguió hablando, Victoria supo que preguntaba por ella y por su presencia en el escondite. Albus Dumbledore habló brevemente y la respuesta debió ser satisfactoria porque Black no añadió más.

Aún así, Victoria no estaba satisfecha. ¿Por qué su abuelo, un mago prominente y Director de Hogwarts escondía a alguien acusado de asesinar a 13 personas con un solo hechizo? Ella estaba someramente enterada de lo que había sucedido el curso anterior debido a los chismes que circulaban por el Colegio sobre la captura y escape de Sirius Black en Hogwarts, pero no sólo no conocía los detalles sino que, además, parecía habérsele escapado algo importante si es que en verdad estaba ahí en esa cueva – Circe sabe con qué propósito. Victoria empezó a entender que el mago Black era inocente porque de no ser así su abuelo jamás lo hubiese solapado, con todo, ¿Qué figuraba ella en el asunto? ¿Y por qué no se había enterado aún?

Observó entonces a su alrededor, buscando alguna cosa que la aclarara. Era un lugar bien disimulado aunque distaba de ser confortable y carecía de absolutamente todo.

El único ocupante además del ex convicto era una criatura dormida hecha un ovillo no lejos de los reunidos y cuya naturaleza reconocía la bruja.

Era un hipogrifo, mitad águila mitad caballo y lo rodeaban varios esqueletos no demasiado grandes, de las que debían ser sus presas. Su respiración era lo que calentaba el sitio y algo en el color de sus plumas y su postura activó un recuerdo en la mente Slytherin.

Un grito agudo, sangre, clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. ¿Sería posible que aquella criatura fuese aquella que habían mandado a ejecutar el año pasado por morder a Draco Malfoy?

Draco estuvo hablando mucho sobre ello, reconoció Victoria, así que era una posibilidad. Después de todo, ¿Cuántos hipogrifos libres había en Inglaterra?

Buckbeak, rememoró la niña. El hipogrifo del guardabosques se llamaba así.

**Bueno, será mejor que nos marchemos- **concluyó Dumbledore- **Victoria, ven. Llegarás tarde. **

Ella asintió lanzándole una mirada de soslayo a Sirius Black. Él, en cambio, miraba al animal dormido y sus pensamientos parecían tan negros como su nombre.


	43. Primer Contacto

Una vez de vuelta en casa, Victoria miró acusadoramente a su abuelo. Éste no parecía en lo absoluto preocupado, dejó abrigo y paraguas en el pequeño vestíbulo y se adentró en la cocina en busca de un poco de aguamiel, sin preocuparle el escrutinio de su nieta.

No fue hasta que se sentó en la mesa del comedor y se sirvió un poco de bebida que acertó a mirarla y para entonces Vasiliki balanceaba los pies en un alto banco.

- **¿Y bien?-** le preguntó el mago- **¿Qué piensas?**

La muchacha se tomó su tiempo. Después de todo, la habían sorprendido, no tan agradablemente y diversos acontecimientos del año anterior se precipitaban sobre ella.

- **¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes?-** preguntó**- ¿Qué Black es inocente?**

- **Me enteré a finales de año. Por boca del señor Potter y la señorita Granger.**

- **¿Les creíste? ¿A un par de niños de mi edad?**

- **Tenían pruebas y sí, ayudaron a Sirius a escapar. Te agradecería que guardaras silencio acerca de ello o tu abuelo se vería en graves problemas.**

- **Lo entiendo. ¿Qué te impidió contármelo antes? ¿O qué te permitió relatarme esto ahora?**

- **Hace relativamente poco que Sirius se ha instalado en Londres. Quiere cuidar de su ahijado y me pidió que le buscara un lugar seguro y alejado de otras personas que pudieran reconocerlo. Ese lugar, como ya sabrás, es la cueva en donde estuvimos.**

- **Interesante, abuelo, pero conozco esa mirada. ¿Qué quieres?**

- **Tu ayuda, desde luego. El verme en Hogsmeade tan a menudo podría provocar sospechas pero tú, que pasas tus fines de semana en el pueblo, te puedes permitir el desviarte de tus caminos predilectos para ayudar a un hombre fugitivo.**

- **¿Y cuál es la historia? ¿Cómo sabes que Black es, en efecto, inocente?**

- **Potter y Granger me contaron una curiosa historia en el incidente a fin de curso. Ellos me dijeron que habían sostenido una reunión con el fugitivo y Remus Lupin en el que se había demostrado que Peter Pettigrew estaba vivo y era el verdadero criminal, escondido como animago en forma de la rata del señor Weasley. Ellos no supieron la verdad hasta entonces y estaban desesperados por ayudar a Sirius. Me ocupé de aconsejarlos a este respecto e investigué por mi cuenta lo que pude. Sirius me contó un par de cosas que me convencieron y es por eso que estoy ayudándolo. Por su bien y el de Harry Potter.**

Vasiliki suspiró profundamente.

- **A veces creo que te preocupa más ese chico que cualquier persona sobre esta tierra, abuelo. Pero, tú nunca me dejas opción, ¿Qué debo hacer?**

- **Debido a su condición de prófugo, Sirius no puede robar mucha comida del pueblo y su estado de salud es bastante deficiente. Si pudieras llevarle comida y mantenerlo más o menos informado, ambos te lo agradeceríamos mucho.**

- **¿Tendré que interrumpir mis clases por este menester? ¿Tienes algún otro plan bajo la manga?**

- **Es esencial que te mantengas normal en todos los sentidos. No tiene por qué ocupar más tiempo del debido y puedes interactuar con Sirius o no, según lo veas conveniente. Veo que decidiste hablarle a Harry, así que…**

- **Es diferente. Hasta donde sé, Potter no tiene antecedentes criminales en su expediente.**

- **Eres descarada, jovencita. ¿Crees que te expondría a algún peligro? Me aseguré bien de toda la veracidad de las versiones antes de decidir algo.**

Victoria se sirvió aguamiel y puso las manos sobre la mesa.

- **Bueno- **dijo, con una mueca- **Supongo que es algo por hacer este verano.**

Y así, la nieta de Dumbledore quedó asignada al monitoreo y cuidado del animago Sirius Black.

…

Tal y como su abuelo le había pedido, era imprescindible ser cautelosa y natural al mismo tiempo al visitar a Sirius Black. Por tanto, ella no debía verse diferente en lo absoluto. Aquella tarde, la primera que ocuparía en su tarea, hacía fresco, por lo que la niña se vistió con medias gruesas verdes, falda y un abrigado suéter, tomó una canasta de campo, se colocó un sombrero en el pálido cabello y emprendió la marcha hacía su destino, después de que su abuelo la hubo transportado por medio de la Aparición a un lugar cercano antes de dirigirse a ocuparse sus propios asuntos.

No habían salido de vacaciones como su abuelo le había prometido, pero Vasiliki tenía que reconocer que aquella "aventura" hacía que sus piernas temblaran y sus manos sudaran. Ella no tenía idea de quién era aquel desconocido a que le estaba ayudando y todo el miedo que le habían infundado con respecto a ese ser no ayudaba a las cosas. Además, poco se sabía de su carácter y la nimia información no jugaba a su favor, por lo que era una chica nerviosa la que caminaba por Hogsmeade montada en una bicicleta y saludando a todos hasta que se ocupó de dejar su transporte en una tienda, sonrió y se internó en la zona despoblada del lugar, en dirección a la cueva.

No estaba lloviendo y aquel día coincidía con los Mundiales de Quidditch, una celebración por la que, en otro momento, Vasiliki se hubiera muerto de ganas de ir. Pero la tentación era demasiado fuerte y aquello era más interesante, por lo que no lo lamentó demasiado.

De todas maneras, seguro que Draco les escribía a todos sus amigos para contarle cómo había sido…

Al llegar a la cueva, el perro estaba sentado. Parecía una criatura extraordinariamente calma y de buenos modales y agitó la cola cuando la vio llegar, lo que le hizo contener una sonrisa. Se introdujo entonces en la cueva y, ya en su calidez, se despojó de la capa para sentarse en un rincón más o menos limpio.

- **¿Puedo hacer luz?- **preguntó un momento más tarde, incómoda ahora al percibir que el perro era un hombre. Todavía no se acostumbraba a ese rostro macilento y de mirada penetrante y hubiera preferido que conservara la forma anterior. El animago asintió.

- **Está lo suficientemente lejos para que no adviertan una luminiscencia pequeña.** **¿Qué noticias me traes, nieta de Dumbledore?**

- **Mi nombre es Vasiliki. Vengo a dejarte un poco de comida… ¿Noticias? ¿Cómo qué quieres saber?**

- **¿Sabes algo de Harry? Me llegó una carta suya en la que dijo que iba a estar en la casa de los Weasley y que iba a ir a los Mundiales de Quidditch, pero desde entonces no sé nada de él.**

Vasiliki sacó de la canasta el pollo, el queso, la mantequilla y la ensalada y se las dio a su interlocutor. Luego cruzó las piernas y se preguntó qué decir. No había visto a Harry desde el año pasado y no estaba al corriente de dónde pasaba las vacaciones o con quien. En alguna ocasión su abuelo le había comentado que vivía con los Dursley en Privet Drive y pareció molesto por una razón en particular. Pero de allí a saber algo más… no era el caso y, con sorpresa, descubrió que lo deploraba.

- **Lo siento. No estoy enterada de la situación de Harry en este momento, mi abuelo y yo pensamos… bueno, que habían permanecido en contacto en este tiempo. Lo único que puedo decir es que hoy son los Mundiales y que seguramente Harry lo está pasando excelente… adora el Quidditch.**

Sirius Black tomó lo que le ofrecían y se sentó enfrente suyo para desenvolver los paquetes y empezar a comer. Durante un rato no dijo nada, más que para ofrecerle a la chica, que declinó cortésmente. Luego, de pronto, la miró. En la semipenumbra, sus ojos ardían, claros.

- **¿Lo conoces? ¿A mi ahijado?**

Vasiliki lo miró a su vez. Nadie, nunca, se había fijado en ella con tal ímpetu, como si la respuesta fuera la cosa más importante que ella podría decir alguna vez. Se frotó las manos, nerviosa y aguantó la mirada otra vez, cuanto pudo.

- **Sí, lo conozco. Va en mi curso y hemos hablado un par de veces. **

- **¿Y qué piensas? ¿Acerca de él?**

Nuevamente, la chica se vio obligada a buscar palabras exactas. Presentía y no sin razón, que aquel hombre le estaba pidiendo algo muy concreto, no preguntaba sin razones. No había ni siquiera una sonrisa en ese rostro.

- **No sé qué pensar. En mi casa se habla mucho de él, no todo lo que se dice es bueno y muchas de las cosas que han pasado en el Colegio no hablan totalmente bien de él. Pero desde mi perspectiva, él es un chico muy agradable. Honesto y perspicaz. No sé qué más podría decirte que te fuera de ayuda.**

- **Todo puede ser de ayuda. Lo he conocido recientemente, incluso siendo su padrino y me gustaría conocerlo mejor. Se parece mucho a su padre, James, pero debe tener su propia personalidad, ¿No? De eso me gustaría hablar precisamente ahora.**

- **Yo… bueno, están las habladurías de él cada año. Siempre parece estar en el medio de los grandes acontecimientos, sean lo que sean. En el primer año corrió el rumor que había salvado un bien precioso, la piedra Filosofal y había peleado con el que No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Para ser honesta, nadie sabe exactamente cómo sucedieron las cosas pero todos cuentan que Harry fue increíblemente valeroso. Luego, en segundo año, la Cámara de los Secretos fue abierta y un basilisco empezó a atacar a los estudiantes. Harry salvó a una chica, Ginny Weasley, cuando fue raptada. Mató al basilisco. Aparte está toda esa fama que tiene por haber derrotado a Quién-Tú-Sabes y lo mucho que lo aprecian sus compañeros por lo bien que juega el Quidditch.**

- **Sí, heredó eso de su padre. Él era muy buen jugador también.**

- **No sé mucho más, no soy su mejor amiga. Ese papel lo ocupan Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, hasta donde sé. Le gustan las mayorías de sus materias, con excepción de Pociones. Realmente no es muy adicto al profesor Snape y viceversa. También me dijo una vez que le aburrían Historia de la Magia y Adivinación.**

- **¿Cómo lo trata Snape?- **Black hizo una mueca, como si el sólo hecho de pronunciar aquel nombre le produjera bilis.

- **No muy bien.** **Pero la verdad es que no trata bien a ningún Gryffindor. Cuestión de principios, supongo.**

**¿De qué casa eres tú? ¿Ravenclaw?**

Vasiliki se río.

- **Hubo un momento en que pensé serlo pero no. Soy Slytherin.**

Sirius enarcó una ceja.

- **No me mires así. No soy un monstruo, ¿De acuerdo? Vaya con los prejuicios entre las casas, perduran más allá del Colegio. ¿Tú fuiste un Gryffindor?**

- **Se nota, ¿Eh? Sí, lo fui. Pero mi hermano era Slytherin… un pedazo de arrogante, eso es lo que él era. **

- **Tú no pareces excesivamente modesto.**

- **Eso es porque no me conoces.**

Ambos sonrieron y ella se relajó. Black era humano, después de todo. Se preocupaba por su ahijado y era capaz de sonreír. No tenía de que preocuparse, ¿Verdad?

Pero miró hacía fuera y las nubes le indicaron que ya era bastante tarde. Se puso en pie e indicó que tenía que marcharse. Sirius Black asintió y tan sólo dijo, antes de que ella se fuera:

- **Dile a tu abuelo que le escribiré más tarde, ¿De acuerdo? A Harry le dolió la cicatriz, así que tengo que informárselo por carta. Y, si puedes… salúdame a Harry de mi parte, ¿De acuerdo?**

- **Lo haré. Adiós, Sirius.**

La chica se marchó tal y como había ido. Interiormente, pensó que no lo había hecho tan mal.


	44. Un Inicio Intenso

Vasiliki siguió llevándole comida y noticias a Sirius Black durante las vacaciones. Sus otras actividades consistían en cuidar la casa, cocinar, hacer deberes y recibir y escribir cartas de sus amigos.

Tal como pensó, Draco no perdió la oportunidad de describir ampliamente los Mundiales a Blaise (que había viajado a Italia) y a ella misma, con todo su acento arrogante y su caligrafía fina. Les contaba también que esperaba poder postularse para el Torneo de los Tres Magos, que se celebraría aquel año y también aguardaba que ellos participaran. Concluía su carta diciendo que sus vacaciones eran satisfactorias pero no fue el único que se molestó en escribir.

Daphne se fue de vacaciones a Rumania y charlaba agradablemente sobre ello, pidiendo al último consejos para su situación con Draco. Pansy estaba enojada porque sus padres le habían exigido quedarse aquel año en casa y parecía estar aburriéndose mucho, con la sola excepción de sus teorías acerca del Torneo, en el que ella parecía estar muy interesada.

Anne estaba preocupada, ya que su madre estaba enferma. Se extendía mucho acerca del tema en la misiva, junto con sus deseos de iniciar un buen año y le enviaba saludos cordiales a su abuelo. En cambio, Blaise parecía estar pasándosela muy bien en Italia e incluso mandaba afectuosos deseos. Millicent no se molestaba en responder las cartas, Gregory y Vincent eran muy escuetos en sus cartas, sorprendiéndola que supieran escribir (había que conceder que parecían muy cortos de mente incluso para los que los conocían) y tenían poco qué decir, más allá de que pasaban el verano en la misma casa, por decisión de sus padres. Invitaban a sus amigos a visitarlos pero, dado que la fecha coincidía con una de las veces que Vasiliki tuvo que ir a Hogsmeade, declinó cortésmente.

Días antes de terminar las vacaciones, fue, como ya era costumbre, con su abuelo a comprar todo lo necesario para iniciar un nuevo año. Allí, él le habló de su nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, su viejo amigo, Alastor Moody. Vasiliki le hizo varias preguntas sobre el mismo y luego se divirtió tratando de atrapar a su abuelo para que le revelara en qué iba a consistir el Torneo, cosa que el mago se divirtió también en negar.

Al fin llegó el día en que tenía que ocupar el expreso, y se acercó con su baúl y su gata al andén nueve y tres cuartos. Para su sorpresa, Theodore Nott la estaba esperando allí con semblante impenetrable y le indicó con un gesto que lo siguiera.

Ocuparon un compartimiento, como siempre, casi al terminar el tren y descargaron en silencio sus cosas. Vasiiki suspiró. Theo, de nuevo, había permanecido en firme silencio todo el verano.

Tampoco habló, al principio, mientras estuvieron sentados. Parecía tenso.

- **¿Participarás en el Torneo de los Tres Magos?**

- **Lo dudo, no tengo la fuerza suficiente. ¿Y tú?**

- **Mi padre me ha dicho que tengo que hacerlo, si puedo. No me gusta del todo esa posibilidad.**

- **¿Por qué? Se dice que va a haber fabulosos premios. **

- **Sí, bueno, los campeones han muerto antes y todavía aprecio mi vida.**

- **También se dice que han reforzado las medidas de seguridad. Dudo que haya tal peligro.**

Theodore resopló, fuerte. A Vasiliki le preocupó que pudiera estar herido, pero él no hizo ningún comentario. Tenía los labios apretados.

- **¿Por qué estás tan preocupado?**

- **No lo sé. Tengo la impresión de que va a ser un muy largo año.**

Y sin más, se puso a mirar por la ventana, ignorando a su compañera de viaje. Sintiéndose desconcertada, ella salió para ver a sus demás compañeros, de tal suerte que acabó junto a Blaise, Vincent y Gregory escuchando a Draco hablar de las delicias de Durmstrang, un lugar del que Vasiliki sólo había podido oír hablar. No era, ni con mucho, su conversación preferida, pero era mejor que convivir con un Theodore especialmente molesto.

Permaneció allí largo rato, por lo menos hasta que Draco decidió molestar a Harry. Decidida a no verse envuelta en aquello, por mucho que quisiera ver cómo estaba el Gryffindor, volvió a su compartimiento.

Para su sorpresa, encontró a Nott totalmente rendido y repitiendo en voz baja el nombre de su madre. Teniendo un muy mal presentimiento, Victoria permaneció en el compartimiento observándolo dormir hasta que llegaron a la estación.

…

Ocuparon el Gran Comedor sin más incidentes. Estaba perfectamente iluminado y todos parecían tan contentos y tan deseosos de empezar a comer que el profesor Dumbledore los dejó iniciar el Banquete sin más palabras. Todo estaba delicioso y había una abundante charla alrededor de las mesas; tan sólo Nott estaba callado y taciturno pero era tal la alegría del lugar que ni siquiera eso fue un detalle al que se le prestara mucha atención.

La llegada de Moody los puso a todos en tensión y Vasiliki lo observó con atención; habiendo escuchado tanto sobre él, le interesaba el aspecto que tenía. Se veía mucho más imponente que su profesor anterior, (Remus Lupin) quien, a pesar de todo, resultó ser bastante bueno. La chica se encontró preguntándose cómo serían sus clases, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar ya que su abuelo les comunicó entonces la noticia que todos esperaban: El Torneo de los Tres Magos empezaría dentro de poco, cediéndole el paso la copa de Quidditch.

Para la fortuna de Nott, sólo los mayores de edad podían participar en el Torneo pero esto no pareció alegrar su humor, al contrario, parecía que una nube había oscurecido su semblante y así siguió hasta que todos se fueron a dormir.

Estaban contentos, cálidos y seguros. Pero Theo creía – Y Vasiliki había aprendido a confiar en las intuiciones de su amigo – que eso no duraría mucho.

…

Las clases iniciaron sin más novedades. Por supuesto, todo mundo se preguntaba quién resultaría ser el campeón de Hogwarts pero en Slytherin no parecía haber un especial favorito y todos los de su curso se la pasaban debatiendo, en tiempos libres, quién podría ser el representante.

Por lo demás, se ocupaban en sus propios asuntos. Pasaban las tardes exprimiendo la pus de bubotubérculos, peleando hastiados con los escregutos de Hagrid, aprendiendo nuevas cosas en Transformaciones, Herbología y Pociones y, en el caso de Theo y Victoria, se esmeraban en Historia de la Magia, Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas.

El único incidente destacable fue cuando Malfoy decidió ridiculizar a Ron Weasley a la hora de la cena. Vasiliki, de pie tras Draco, oía como éste leía a todo el vestíbulo un lamentable artículo en el que se hablaba del padre de Weasley. No se río ni lo defendió pero sí que lo hicieron los otros, sin ningún pudor.

_"Parece que Weasley no tiene muchos amigos" _notó Vasiliki al ver al enrojecido y enfadado chico en medio de todas las burlas.

Lo que sucedió después fue tan rápido que ninguno tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Alastor Moody, haciendo gala de su pericia con la varita y sus envidiables reflejos, convirtió al rubio platinado en un hurón, haciéndolo saltar por todas partes y los dejó a todos con la boca abierta hasta que llegó Mcgonagall y lo convirtió de nuevo en un chico (uno con las mejillas de un rosa muy vivo).

Vasiliki se sintió asustada. Estaba bien, Draco merecía de vez en cuando que alguien lo detuviera, tendía a ser terriblemente mordaz cuando quería pero ¿De verdad se tenía que recurrir a semejantes métodos? No pudo hablar con su compañero, quien fue guiado a las mazmorras por el mismo Moody.

Ella los siguió con la mirada y se preguntó cómo serían sus clases. Si él era así de duro incluso en el aula… se estremeció.

Mientras tanto, Malfoy tenía un nuevo apodo: el hurón botador.

…

En su primera clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Draco Malfoy se sentó lo más lejos posible del escritorio del profesor, al contrario que Daphne y Victoria, quienes se sentaron hasta adelante. Todo el curso estaba muy interesado en saber cómo sería la clase, ya que muchos rumores de otros cursos se habían filtrado y hablaban de un maestro que realmente sabía lo que hacía, aunque diera un poco de miedo. Éste no parecía temer las habladurías y hasta sonrió sardónicamente en cuanto vio a Draco, medio escondido al final de la clase.

Pasó lista y observó a cada uno de los estudiantes hasta que el observado no pudo menos que estremecerse. Luego guardó la lista y se puso en pie enfrente de todos, sin timidez, sin miedo.

- **Ustedes son ya bastante diestros en enfrentamientos con criaturas tenebrosas. Boggarts, gorros rojos, hinkypunks, gryndylows y kappas, ¿No es cierto? Pero, ¿Qué pueden decirme de las maldiciones? ¿Acerca de lo que magos pueden hacer a otros magos?**

Sin duda había quien sabía. Muchos de los presentes eran hijos de personas acusadas de ser mortífagos y más de de uno debía saber al menos de más de una maldición. Pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada, esperando.

- **Al parecer, nada pueden decir-** sonrió de nuevo el profesor, esta vez de forma más cálida, de manera que todas sus cicatrices resultaron aún más grotescas.- **Lo que puedo decirles es que varían de forma y gravedad. Según el Ministerio de Magia, yo debería enseñarles las contramaldiciones y dejarlo en eso, ya que se supone que no son todavía lo suficientemente mayores para aprender cómo son las maldiciones prohibidas y no lo serán hasta que estén en sexto. Pero el profesor Dumbledore tiene mejor opinión de ustedes y piensa que pueden resistirlo y yo creo que, cuanto antes sepan a qué se enfrentan, mejor. ¿Cómo pueden defenderse de algo que no han visto nunca? Un mago que esté a punto de echarles una maldición prohibida no va a avisarles antes ni se comportará de forma caballerosa. Tienen que estar preparados, alerta y vigilantes. Así que, ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe cuáles son las maldiciones más castigadas por la ley mágica?**

Ahora que el profesor había hecho una pregunta directa, todos parecían más dispuestos a responder. Daphne alzó la mano. Theo también. Incluso Draco, que parecía querer pasar desapercibido, levantó tímidamente la mano.

A él precisamente fue al que le dio la palabra Moody.

- **¿Y bien, Malfoy? ¿Qué tal lo haces hoy? ¿Ya no botas más por los corredores?**

La clase estalló en carcajadas y las mejillas de Draco enrojecieron igual que aquel día. Pero respondió entre dientes.

- **Hay una maldición… cruciatus, se llama.**

- **Muy bien**. – Moody se movió con dificultad para alcanzar un tarro de vidrio que contenía tres arañas e hizo que una de ellas creciera. La respiración de los chicos se hizo rápida y pesada.

- **¡Crucio**!- gruñó Moody y vieron retorcerse a la araña como si sintiera un dolor demasiado terrible. Era obvio que hubiera gritado de haber tenido boca.

- **Dolor**- dijo Alastor en un susurro suave- **No necesitas aparatos de tortura para lastimar a alguien si uno sabe llevar a cabo la maldición cruciatus… hace trece años, fue una de las maldiciones más populares y le dio muchos problemas al ministerio, pero seguramente, ustedes ya deben saberlo. ¿Alguien conoce alguna más?**

- **Yo- **dijo Theo, que parecía muy tranquilo, en contraste con toda la clase, que estaba inclinada hacía delante, por primera vez reclamada toda su atención.

- **¿Sí?**- preguntó el profesor.

- **Avada Kedavra-** musitó Nott sin moverse. Alastor Moody sonrió torcidamente.

- **Sí, es la peor de todas las maldiciones.** **La asesina.** **¿Algún voluntario?**

Se río cuando todos se echaron hacía atrás. Luego ejecutó una luz verde sobre una segunda araña, que rodó sin heridas, pero muerta. El hombre se aseguró de que ambos ojos – el azul rotatorio y el normal- estuvieran fijos en todos y cada uno de los estudiantes. Blaise estaba pálido. Pansy y Daphne extrañamente silenciosas. Millicent Bullstrode parecía a punto de llorar y Draco tenía una expresión entre desafiante y dubitativa. Theo parecía indiferente. Gregory y Vincent tenían la boca abierta.

Vasiliki tenía los ojos fijos en la araña…

- **No es agradable. Ni placentero. Y no hay contramaldición para la muerte, tampoco manera alguna de interceptarla. Sólo una persona ha sobrevivido a esta maldición… y no se encuentra presente. ¡Bien! ¿Alguien conoce alguna otra maldición?**

- **Existe la maldición imperius- **se oyó decir Vasiliki sin poder creerlo. El ojo normal de Moody se fijó en ella y la hizo enrojecer.

- **¿Tú eres Dumbledore? ¿Victoria Dumbledore?**

- **Sí- **respondió ella, por una vez sin sentir la necesidad de corregir el nombre. El mago le daba miedo.

- **Sí, tienes razón. Hace años, muchos magos y brujas fueron controlados por medio de la maldición imperius. Le dio bastante quehacer al ministerio, que tenía que averiguar quien actuaba por voluntad propia y quién obligado por la maldición. Se puede combatir, a diferencia de las otras dos y yo les enseñaré cómo, pero se necesita mucha fuerza de carácter, mucha voluntad, y hay que recalcar que no todo el mundo la tiene. Lo mejor, si se puede, es evitar caer víctima de ella. ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! – **bramó y todos lo miraron fijamente. Ninguno sonreía. Ninguno sabía qué pensar.

Pasaron el resto de la clase copiando apuntes sobre cada una de las maldiciones. No se oía ni un murmullo de los otros, principalmente porque Moody hacía paseos mientras dictaba para ejercer una mejor vigilancia. Al fin sonó la campana y los Slytherin salieron de clase, deteniéndose en uno de los pasillos, como tenían por costumbre cuando querían comentar algo en colectivo.

- **¿Estamos todos de acuerdo?- **dijo, esta vez, Blaise- **Es bastante interesante, no creo que necesitemos faltar.**

- **Tenemos que tener cuidado- **intervino Pansy- **Me da la impresión de que ese profesor nos tiene en la mira…**

- **Por ser Slytherin- **acabó Daphne- **Pero igualmente, deberíamos asistir.**

Los diez asintieron y, de común acuerdo, hicieron equipo para sobrevivir a la clase.

La mejor que habían tenido, hasta ahora.


	45. El Torneo

_…Dumbledore cogió el trozo de pergamino y lo alejó tanto como le daba el brazo para poder leerlo a la luz de las llamas, que habían vuelto a adquirir un color blanco azulado._

- **_El campeón de Durmstrang-_**_ leyó con voz alta y clara- __**Será Viktor Krum.**_

_En medio de vítores y aplausos, Krum se levantó de la mesa de Slytherin y caminó hacía el director, desapareciendo por la puerta de la derecha._

- **_¡Bravo, Viktor!- _**_bramó Karkarov, tan fuerte que todo el mundo lo oyó por encima de los aplausos- __**¡Sabía que serías tú!**_

_Se apagaron los aplausos y los comentarios. La atención de todo el mundo volvió a recaer sobre el cáliz, cuyo fuego tardó unos pocos segundos para volverse nuevamente rojo. Las llamas arrojaron otro pedazo de pergamino._

- **_La campeona de Beauxbatons- _**_dijo Dumbledore- __**es ¡Fleur Delacour!**_

_Una chica que parecía una veela se puso en pie elegantemente, sacudió la cabeza para retirarse hacía atrás la amplia cortina de cabello plateado y caminó por entre las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, dejando a sus compañeras afligidas por su fracaso._

_Cuando Fleur Delacour hubo también desaparecido por la puerta, volvió a hacerse el silencio, pero esta vez era un silencio tan tenso y lleno de emoción que casi se palpaba. El siguiente sería el campeón de Hogwarts._

_Y el cáliz de fuego volvió a tornarse rojo; saltaron chispas, la lengua de fuego se alzó, y de su punta Dumbledore retiró un nuevo pedazo de pergamino._

- **_El campeón de Hogwarts-_**_ anunció- __**¡Es Cedric Diggory!**_

_Todos los de Hufflepuff se habían puesto de repente de pie, gritando y pataleando, mientras Cedric se abría paso entre ellos con una amplia sonrisa hacía la mesa de los profesores._

- **_¡Estupendo! Bueno, ya tenemos a nuestros tres campeones. Estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en que todos ustedes, incluyendo a los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, darán a sus respectivos campeones todo el apoyo que puedan. Al animarlos, todos ustedes contribuirán de forma muy significativa a…_**

**_Pero Dumbledore se calló de repente, y fue evidente para todo el mundo por qué se había interrumpido._**

**_El fuego del cáliz había vuelto a ponerse de color rojo y arrojó otro pedazo de pergamino. _**

**_Dumbledore alargó la mano y lo cogió. Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual Dumbledore contempló el trozo de pergamino que tenía en las manos, mientras el resto de la sala lo observaba. Finalmente, Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y leyó en voz alta:_**

- **_Harry Potter. _**

**_Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego, págs. 242-243._**

Vasiliki abrió mucho los ojos y la boca. ¿Cómo era posible? Rauda, miró a sus compañeros en busca de posibles culpables de la broma más estúpida que habían hecho nunca, pero todos parecían tan sorprendidos como ella e igual de disgustados. Harry no se puso en pie. Ella miró su expresión e incluso desde lejos le parecía tan pasmado que comprendió, él no había sido el culpable de aquella estrategia. Tuvo ganas de impedir lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no sabía cómo.

Su abuelo llamó al muchacho, que acudió trastabillando y cruzó la puerta. Nadie sonreía. Ni tampoco comprendían muy bien qué había sucedido.

Un hervidero de murmullos y protestas se alzó en todo el Gran Comedor. Los de Hogwarts parecían sorprendidos y confusos, mientras que los estudiantes de los otros colegios parecían más bien indignados. Del lugar se retiraron todos los directivos junto con los dos miembros del ministerio y pronto la profesora Mcgonagall mandó a todos a sus camas.

Todos se fueron dispersando, al comprender que no habría más explicaciones. Ella se paró, muy despacio y miró a todos en busca de alguna sonrisa cómplice o alguien contento con lo que acababa de hacer pero no encontró a nadie. Theo la alcanzó en dos minutos.

- **¿Quién crees que lo haya hecho?-** le preguntó en voz baja, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos negros. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

- **No lo sé, Theo. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que no lo hicieron para beneficiar a Potter.**

Ambos parecieron comprenderse y salieron con aire muy grave hacía su Sala Común.

_"Parece, Potter" _pensó Vasiliki, _"Que todo, siempre, te pasa a ti."_

_…_

En pijama, Vasiliki llevaba bastante rato en la gárgola de piedra esperando a su abuelo, quien no llegó solo. Parecía estar en medio de una discusión muy fuerte con el jefe de su casa, Severus Snape y Alastor Moody por otro lado. La conversación se extendió durante unos minutos más, durante los cuales ella se escondió de los presentes pero al irse los dos magos y murmurar su abuelo la contraseña con aire severo, ella salió de su escondite.

- ¿Quién pudo hacerlo?- fue lo primero que dijo- ¿Cómo?

Su abuelo la observó con expresión cansada.

- **No tengo la menor idea, Victoria. Estamos investigando. **

- **¿Tú crees que Potter haya echado su nombre en el cáliz?**

- **¿Lo crees tú?**

- **Por supuesto que no. Deberías haberle visto la cara antes de que se parara. Parecía como si le hubieran pegado en el estómago.**

- ** Bien. Estás de acuerdo conmigo, entonces. Es un alivio tener a alguien de tu parte en estos días. **

- **¿Tiene que participar? Es demasiado joven.**

- **Es un contrato mágico vinculante- **apuntó Dumbledore mientras se introducían en su despacho y ella se sentaba frente al escritorio.-** No tiene elección.**

- **¿Qué puedo hacer?**

- **Gracias por tu ayuda, mi querida niña. Pero ya sabes lo que hay que hacer: avisa a Sirius y manténte alerta. Tengo la impresión de que Harry necesitará más que nunca nuestra ayuda este año.**

- **Lo haré. **

Albus Dumbledore observó a su nieta detenidamente.

- **¿Estás bien?-** preguntó finalmente-** Te veo un poco pálida.**

- **Estoy preocupada, abuelo, pero espero que todo salga bien. No te ofendas, pero entre una cosa y otra, Harry Potter significa problemas todos los años, ¿Eh?**

El director asintió sin comprometerse y Vasiliki salió del lugar muy compungida. Resultaba evidente que no iba a ser nada fácil proteger a Potter aquel año.

…

- **¿Dices que alguien echó su nombre en el cáliz de fuego de manera que sólo él pudiera ser escogido?- **la arruga de preocupación en la frente de Sirius estaba tan marcada que a Vasiliki no le hubiera sorprendido que se hiciera cicatriz.

- **No sé cómo pudo pasar. Mi abuelo está tan sorprendido como yo y estoy segura que Harry no quería esto. La está pasando mal.**

- **¿Alguna idea de quién pudo hacerlo? – **los ojos grises de Sirius la miraron con seriedad.

- **Ninguna. Creo que eso es lo más preocupante, no sólo que no sepamos quién fue sino con qué motivo. Yo no bajaría la guardia.**

- **¿Crees que quieran matarlo?**

- **… Tal vez. No lo sé. Pensaría que es una broma de mal gusto o alguien que quiere desesperadamente que Hogwarts gane el torneo pero, ¿Por qué Harry? O quizá quieren desacreditar al Colegio y a mi abuelo. Si no supiera que no es posible, hasta yo desconfiaría de él. No es un secreto que Harry es su alumno favorito. **

- **Tu abuelo jamás haría semejante cosa. ¿Algo nuevo además de eso?**

- **Nada. Todo está muy normal para las circunstancias, nada de ataques…**

- **¿Qué sabes de Karkarov? ¿Cómo reaccionó con lo de Harry?**

- **Por lo que sé, estaba indignado, muy enojado. Lo oí discutir con mi abuelo una vez, quería que descalificaran a Potter de alguna manera. Pero no se puede, ya lo pregunté.**

- **¿Crees que haya alguna posibilidad de que alguno de tus amigos haya hecho esto… como una broma?**

- **Lo dudo, no tuvieron la fuerza ni para inscribirse ellos mismos. Y mi casa está tan enojada como el resto de que Harry sea campeón. Existe la opinión generalizada de que él sólo está buscando gloria, como siempre. **

Sirius respiró profundamente.

- **Está bien, gracias por informarme. Será mejor que vuelvas al Colegio.**

Vasiliki asintió y se puso en pie.

- **¿Black?**

- **¿Sí?**

- **Ten cuidado.**

…

Una semana después de que saliera el penoso artículo de Rita Skeeter, Vasiliki decidió que ya era hora de hablar con Potter. Lo buscó después de una de las comidas, no extrañándole que estuviera solo y lo llamó.

- **¡Harry!**

- **¿Qué…? Ah, eres tú.**

- **Sí, soy yo. **

Se miraron a través de un abismo. La posición defensiva de Harry era tan acusada que Victoria se sorprendió de no haber sido hechizada inmediatamente. Él estaba muy preocupado y concentrado en sus pensamientos, era obvio que no deseaba ser molestado. Pero al menos, no parecía tener miedo.

- **¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres?**

- **Sólo quería saber cómo lo llevabas. Suponía que nada bien pero no pude hablarte hasta ahora. **

- **Bueno, ya lo has visto. Ser elegido en este torneo no fue lo mejor que podía sucederme.**

- **Lo imagino y lo lamento. Realmente te deseo suerte y espero que te vaya bien.**

- **… Gracias. Ahora debo…**

- **Irte, sí. Pero, si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedirlo, ¿De acuerdo**?

El chico dudó por un momento, como si las palabras se agolparan en su garganta, pero al final decidió no hablar y se despidió con una sonrisa triste.

_"Que solo está" _pensó Vasiliki _"Y que poco parecen notarlo los demás"_

Ella deseó que Potter pudiera con lo que se avecinaba.

…

El día de la primera prueba fue apacible, soleado y tranquilo. El frío de las últimas semanas parecía estar cediendo y todos estaban emocionados por lo que se esperaba. A mediodía interrumpieron las clases para que pudieran contemplar el espectáculo y así los convocaron a todos como si fueran a ver un partido de Quidditch, cuando en su lugar verían algo, quizá, mucho más interesante.

Vasiliki se sentó en las gradas de Slytherin con el corazón en un puño y observó la acción desde lejos.

En una mesa especial estaban todos los jueces, Madame Maxine, el señor Crouch, su abuelo, Bagman y Karkarov y, no muy lejos, una tienda de campaña dispuesta para los campeones.

En medio del campo, sin embargo, había mucha más gente. En cuatro jaulas dispuestas cuidadosamente, un dragón de diferente especie y condición esperaba a su campeón.

- **¿Están locos?- **murmuró una asombrada Vasiliki a Nott, que estaba apoyado en las gradas y miraba hacía abajo con halagadora atención.

- **Es normal, tampoco les iban a poner a alfeñiques de enemigos.** **Ahora, relájate**- le indicó él y esperaron a que los campeones estuvieran listos, dieran la cara y mostraran de qué estaban hechos.

Y en ese momento, salió Cedric Diggory a enfrentar a su dragona.

…

Hubo varios momentos relevantes en el Torneo, como cuando todos exclamaron porque Diggory había recibido una fuerte quemadura en la cara, a Fleur se le prendió la falda, y la dragona de Krum aplastó la mitad de sus huevos. También estuvo la sorprendente actuación de Harry montado en su Saeta de Fuego y la mueca de rabia de toda la casa de Slytherin al ver que el chico lo conseguía.

Ninguno escondía que habían esperado el fracaso del gryffindor y su triunfo no era para nada dulce. Pero, tal como dijo Blaise, quedaban todavía dos pruebas por superar y quién sabe si el Niño que Vivió podría con ellas.

Entretanto, Draco se dedicaría a hablar mal de Harry, Pansy a burlarse de Hermione y los demás a reírse de sus bromas.

Nada cambia, porque en fin, ellos siguen siendo Slytherin y él sigue siendo Harry Potter.


	46. Navidad

Al enterarse de que habría un baile por Navidad, toda la casa de Slytherin se puso en guardia. Sabían que era una buena ocasión para lucirse en público, la cuestión era a quien pedirle acompañante… y por qué.

Los chicos estaban al pendiente, por primera vez, de cada movimiento de las chicas. Siendo ellos de una casa tan elitista y apartada de Hogwarts, era obvio que la mayoría sólo tenía las opciones de escoger a alguien de su propia casa o, en su defecto, alguna guapa chica de Beauxbatons; pero hasta ellos admitían que no resultaba una empresa fácil ofrecer una invitación a una extranjera y así los diez se repartían a los diez.

La tensión se sentía en el aire.

- **Pues yo ya sé a quién llevaré- **dijo Draco muy pomposamente, seguro tras su desilusión por no haber podido humillar a Potter- **Le pediré a Daphne o a Pansy que sean mi pareja de baile. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor me llevo a las dos.**

- **Déjanos algo, Draco- **protestó Blaise, seguido por la extraña risa de Theodore.

- **Daphne no está disponible-** informó- **Le acabo de pedir que sea mi pareja.**

- **¿Qué?- **se escandalizó Draco y entonces fue el turno de Blaise de reír alegremente.

- **A ver si Pansy no te da calabazas-** lo previno Theo con una sonrisa y los chicos se pusieron a pelear.

- **¿Tú con quién vas?**- le preguntó un desconfiado Draco a Zabini.

- **Con Anne-** dijo él con naturalidad.

- **¿Ah sí? ¿Ya se lo has pedido?**

- **¡Anne! ¡Hey, Anne!**

- **¿Qué pasa, Zabini? ¿Alguna de tus bromas?**

- **No, para nada. ¿Quieres ser mi pareja de baile?**

Una mirada evaluativa, una sonrisa discreta y un sí alegre.

- **¿Lo ves? Muy fácil**

Y luego el desesperado turno de Gregory y Vincent de encontrar pareja. Pero al final ninguna chica quería ir con ellos y decidieron que hacían mejor pareja entre ellos que con cualquier chica.

Una impaciente Pansy que no había podido esperar que Draco decidiera invitarla y finalmente se había adelantado ella, recibiendo un sí porque no había otra opción.

Y una desconcertada Daphne, que le decía a Victoria que Theodore le había pedido no que fuera su pareja de baile, sino que no se comprometiera con nadie más. Sus risitas escondidas, y el retorno solitario de Vasiliki a la Sala Común, sólo para encontrarse la más extraña de las escenas. Millicent Bullstrode llorando desesperadamente en la entrada y contándole a un extrañamente tierno Blaise como una chica lo había rechazado, diciendo que no era adecuado que una chica fuera con otra niña.

Y Blaise contándole su gran secreto, como había sido rechazado por un niño que ambos conocían cuando él era más pequeño y no sabía lo que hacía.

Vasiliki salió corriendo de allí. No por lo que había escuchado sino porque _lo había escuchado. _Y no quería interrumpir semejantes confidencias.

Luego estar con Theo en la Torre de Astronomía y recibir la más sorprendente de todas las preguntas.

- **¿Quieres ir al Baile de Navidad conmigo?**

- **Pero… ¿No se lo habías pedido a Daphne?**

- **No, le pedí que no se comprometiera con nadie más, eso es distinto.**

- **Pero a Draco le dijiste…**

- **Exacto. No quería chismes alrededor de mi decisión. Además, era la única manera de mantenerlo alejado de ella.**

- **¿Pretendes dejar a mi amiga sin pareja?**

- **Para nada. Mañana, un amigo mío de Durmstrang le pedirá ir al baile con él.**

Y una mirada azarosa, una pausa aparentemente interminable y una aceptación dicha con suavidad.

Entretanto, queda el castillo preciosamente decorado, los elaborados planes de todo para que salga perfecto, citas dadas a escondidas entre los pasillos del Colegio, aprender a bailar, risas entre clases, la presión de los exámenes…

Y finalmente el gran día. Los campeones al frente con sus parejas y sus sonrisas nerviosas, la sorpresa de la pareja de Krum (_Hermione Granger, oh Merlín. Y se ve que da envidia), _los piropos para los otros campeones y la campeona.

Luego, más atrás, la fila de los Slytherin. Draco con su túnica negra de terciopelo y llevando a una radiante Pansy de la mano. Siguen Blaise y Anne, los dos presuntuosos, petulantes, uno vestido de verde botella y la otra con un ostentoso vestido rojo sangre.

Millicent no está, sólo dos personas en la fila saben por qué. Siguen los dos mozos solitarios, como dos cantos rodados y una sorprendida Daphne (vestida de blanco) de la mano de un apuesto chico de Durmstrang de ojos grises, cabello oscuro y porte espléndido.

Al final están Theo y Vasiliki. Ella trae guantes y un precioso vestido verde adquirido por su abuelo con todo el cariño del mundo. Debajo de los guantes, ella tiembla.

No está acostumbrada a estas cosas. Ni a ver a Theo enfundado en una elegante túnica oscura, el cabello perfectamente peinado y los ojos más grandes de lo normal. En cambio, él parece tan tranquilo como siempre.

Entran al Salón y bailan, se desplazan, parecen serpientes de verdad en medio de la multitud. Ríen un poco de la manera torpe de bailar de Harry y otros que en realidad no lo hacen tan bien y luego huyen en busca de bebidas.

Pero de pronto, Theodore parece necesitar aire y se marcha. Y queda Vasiliki, observando como Draco y Pansy se han puesto cariñosos atrás de una estatua, Anne y Daphne languidecen en brazos de sus parejas y Gregory y Vincent se divierten consumiendo más comida de la que ingerirán jamás.

La música suena y Theo no vuelve…

Hasta que ella va en pos de él. Sus delicadas zapatillas suenan en el suelo con claridad y no tarda en alcanzarlo. ¿Por qué él es así? ¿Por qué siempre necesita aislarse?

Simplemente… ¿Por qué?

Y así se lo dice.

- ¿**Por qué?- **le preguntó Vasiliki desde el umbral de la puerta- **¿Me invitarías a un baile en el que no querrías estar?**

- **Tal vez fuera la ocasión y no la actividad- **replicó el joven, sin dejar de mirar las estrellas en la ventana, su silueta recortada en la semipenumbra de la habitación. Tras un vistazo, era fácil adivinar que el salón de clases estaba vacío. Solitario. Como él.

Victoria entró casi sin hacer ruido, acercándose lo suficiente para poder contemplar los rasgos de su acompañante sin tener que esforzarse. La luna los iluminó entonces a ambos, de semblantes blancos y contrastes opuestos, encontrándose finalmente.

- **Me sorprendí cuando me invitaste- **comentó Victoria amablemente- **Y sigo preguntándome por qué. Y tú sigues sin responder.**

Él le echó un vistazo, sin separarse de la ventana. Luego, apagada la colilla del cigarro, empezó a hablar.

- **Estaba tan enojado, ¿Sabías? Cuando descubriste mi secreto. Siempre supe que pasaría, en algún momento. Pero imaginé que, de todos los que podían saber, sería cualquier otra persona. Blaise, quien no entendería pero no preguntaría. Draco, quien puede ser tan tonto a veces pero que es rápido, cuando quiere, astuto. Hasta Daphne con su sagaz, agradable mente. Y de pronto estábamos en la Enfermería y me mirabas de esa manera, como si lo supieras todo y yo estaba cubierto de moretones, mirándote, descubriéndote. Pensé que le dirías a alguien. A tu abuelo, al profesor Snape, a los demás. Y… simplemente no pasó. Te agradecí entonces, pero me sentía avergonzado. Aún lo estoy. **

- **¿De qué?- **susurró Victoria, escuchando, casi temiendo que cualquier palabra suya lo hiciese callar.

- **De desear.** **No, de preocuparme. Por ti, por tus circunstancias. Por importarme. Los Nott tenemos ambiciones, objetivos. Renuncié a ellos hace tiempo, con excepción de la gloria y el crecimiento del espíritu. Pero te miro y ansío algo más. Y me siento avergonzado de esa sensación, de ese sentimiento. De amar. Y pretender ser amado.**

- **¿Y?- **preguntó ella en voz baja todavía.

- **Bueno, pensé que ésta era una buena ocasión de saber.** **Si podía dejarte allí, sola entre la multitud, sin pensarlo más. Pero… aquí estamos. **

La mano de Theo acarició su mejilla, dulce, suavemente. En sus ojos había un brillo de ternura y otro de una pasión intensa y no apagada. De nuevo, era ser mirada por dos personas diferentes, más Vasiliki no se apartó.

Sintió los labios de su compañero sobre los suyos y respondió de forma instintiva. Él besaba suave y luego dolorosamente, como cambiando de estilos y anhelos mientras la exploraba. La entrecerró en sus brazos como si no deseara soltarla y luego se hizo más gentil, menos posesivo.

- **No puedo controlar mis instintos- **reconoció Theo en ese momento, deteniéndose, como si todavía lo intentara- **No puedo.**

- **Entonces no lo hagas.- **repuso ella y piel se fusionó con piel, labios con labios, manos con manos, cuerpos con cuerpos.

Las palabras se hicieron indescifrables y silencio y oscuridad reinaron en la habitación, a excepción de la luz de la luna, callada testiga de dos serpientes danzando en soledad, sin nada más que ellos mismos y sus miedos y sentimientos.

Y quizá no sean los únicos que despierten con dolor de cabeza, sorpresa, confusión o simplemente una maraña de sensaciones que están lejos de las percepciones normales…


	47. Otros Bailes

Draco no sabía muy bien cómo había ocurrido. Estaba pasándola muy bien con Pansy, la verdad, besándola un poco tras un par de desilusiones, cuando le dio calor y decidió ir por algo de beber.

Al final había decidido quedarse solo. No era una decisión que tomara a menudo, pero caray, Blaise parecía muy ocupado con Anne y hace tiempo que había pasado el momento de reclamarle a Theodore su mentira, pues éste había desaparecido en compañía de Vasiliki.

Él podía presumir de lo que estaban haciendo todos, los conocía demasiado bien. Y si, quizá Draco estuvo haciendo algo parecido pero se estaba cansando. Pansy era una chica grandiosa, claro que sí, pero en los últimos minutos se había dado cuenta que no estaba enamorado de ella.

Cuatro cervezas de mantequilla más tarde, decidió que estar solo le venía bien para pensar. La noche era agradable y llena de estrellas…

Fue entonces que la vio. Haciendo muecas al ser pisada por un mocetón más alto aunque quizá menor que ella, una preciosa muñeca fingía que se divertía entre la gente.

Por supuesto, había oído hablar de la hermana pequeña de Daphne, incluso las había visto pasear por el colegio del brazo y con idéntica sonrisa encantadora. Pero hacía dos años él no le habría prestado atención a una de primero y estaba demasiado ocupado con sus cosas como para verla después. No fue hasta percibir una lágrima en uno de sus ojos verde claro que él se detuvo en medio de la pista, olvidándose completamente de su pareja de baile.

A él no le gustaba que las niñas o las mujeres lloraran. Aunque podía llegar a ser un patán y un chico mordaz y arrogante que gustaba de afilar sus armas cada que le convenía, también tenía su lado caballero, concebido y moldeado por su madre, Narcissa. Por tanto, uno de sus tantos códigos es que jamás permitía que una mujer llorase o la atacaría por ningún motivo (por algo no le había devuelto el golpe a Hermione Granger el año pasado, puede que fuera una asquerosa y una sangre sucia pero también era mujer) y así Draco, el héroe de la noche, fue a rescatar a la muñequita de su torpe pareja de baile.

Le pidió que bailara con él con una gracia que le hubiera granjeado amigos si tan sólo él hubiera trabajado en su actitud. Pero a veces Draco hacía las formas de manera inconsciente y fue sólo gratificante ver a aquella niña sonreír.

Le preguntó su nombre. Ella dijo que se llamaba Astoria y bailó con él lo que restaba de la velada.

Y puede que resultara grosero y desconsiderado, pero Draco se sintió mucho más cómodo con aquella niña que con Pansy en cualquier otro día. Y así, cuando acabaron de bailar, fueron a dar un paseo y comenzaron a platicar. El chico no supo ni cuándo ni cómo, pero acabó robándole un beso y puede que más que eso. ¿Qué importaba? No pensaba aprovecharse de ella.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba enamorado. Lo que sí es que no pensó que tanto para que, años después, aquella muñequita se convirtiera en su esposa y tuvieran un hijo, Scorpius.

Aunque claro, eso pertenece al futuro.

…

Blaise siempre había sido considerado como un ligador de primera. Era joven pero había heredado la legendaria belleza de su madre y mucha de su soberbia, por lo que solía caminar con petulancia por los pasillos del colegio, consciente de las miradas. En cierto modo, a él le había gustado forjarse esa fama, que le permitía acercarse a quien quisiera mientras mantenía lejos a las personas que a él le interesaban.

Pero lo cierto es que él era más sensible de lo que daba a entender y sólo Millicent, la huraña, tosca compañera de curso, sabía hasta qué punto. Nunca antes le había contado a nadie que hubo un tiempo, cuando era pequeño y curioso y apenas se entendía a si mismo, que estaba enamorado de Draco Malfoy. Pero sí, lo estuvo y sólo la amistad de ambos chicos les permitió continuar su vínculo después de que Zabini se hubo confesado con su mejor amigo. Por supuesto, eso pertenece al pasado, Blaise sabe que confundió cariño con amor y ha dado vuelta a la página.

Aún así, sabe también que, por muy bien que le caiga Anne, no es su primer amor ni nada parecido. Se divierte, ella también, ¿Por qué no?

Pero un día, quizá, el Casanova deje de andar de flor en flor y se asiente finalmente, para ser un poco más solitario pero también un poco más feliz.

Quizá.

…

Daphne siempre consideró que había estado enamorada de Draco desde la primera vez que lo vio. Y es que, a pesar de los muchos defectos del rubio, resultaba difícil no experimentar semejantes sentimientos, ya que éste era humano y mostraba una parte más suave con aquellos que estaban dispuestos a esperar un pedacito de su ser.

Así pues, ella no pudo ocultar su rabia y frustración en cuanto comprendió las intenciones de Theo al mentir acerca de su invitación. ¿Acaso estaba buscando dejarla sin pareja?

Pero al día siguiente del deplorable incidente recibió una rosa roja y un mensaje de un desconocido que le pedía ir al baile y conoció a aquel chico de Durmstrang, de modales un poco toscos pero una gran sinceridad. Muy pronto el gesto triste de ella se convirtió en una grande sonrisa y se sentía como una princesa mientras recorría toda la pista con su acompañante, jugando vanidosamente a ser la más esplendorosa de las chicas.

Cuando su acompañante le pidió un beso, Daphne se lo dio complacida. ¿Por qué no? Hoy estaba feliz y era una alegre ocasión…

Languideció en los brazos de su pareja.

…

Al principio, Pansy no pudo negar que se sintió muy enfadada cuando Draco la abandonó para "buscar bebidas" pero ella era una chica decidida y no se quedaría esperando a su "príncipe" mientras todos los demás disfrutaban de la noche. Al notar que llegó a un punto en que el baile parecía ser grupal, se unió al grupo y festejó salvajemente, olvidadas sus rivalidades y su dignidad. Si hubo chicas que le sisearon- después de todo, Pansy Parkinson tiene enemigos- pero en general la muchacha bailó y cantó y se divirtió con todos los demás.

Al final se encontró flirteando con varios chicos y sintiéndose el alma de la fiesta. Bien por ella, porque una de las cosas que no se sabían de ella era su secreto deseo de destacar en todo lo que emprendiera.

Al menos en aquella ocasión, lo había logrado.


	48. Mañanas Complicadas

- **¡Los vi! ¡Te digo que los vi!**

- **¡Los vi! ¡Te digo que los vi!**

Vasiliki arrastró a Anne hacía un sillón y puso un dedo en sus labios.

- **¿Qué viste?-** preguntó en voz baja.

- **A Potter y Granger besándose fuera de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.**

- **Oh por favor, Anne, no empieces a dispersar chismes. Todos sabemos que ella fue con Krum al baile y él con Patil.**

- **Pero te juro…**

- **Shh, Anne, no digas otra cosa. Guárdate el secreto un poco más, ¿Vale?**

- **Pero siguen allí…**

- **¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo sabes tú donde está su Sala Común?**

- **Yo… bueno…**

- **¿Ves? Tienes tanto que esconder como ellos. Ahora, ve a desayunar.**

Anne obedeció y Victoria sacudió la cabeza. Bonita mañana después del baile… ¿Se puede uno extralimitar con la diversión? ¿Sería verdad lo que dijo Sally?

Quizá tendría que averiguarlo, después de todo. Por el bien de Harry.

…

Un sonriente Harry se dirigía al Gran Comedor ajustándose la corbata cuando vio a Vasiliki con los brazos cruzados y una mirada severa, apoyada en una armadura.

- **Tienes buen aspecto-** observó ella**- Bastante bueno para esconder un secreto.**

La sonrisa de Harry se borró.

- **No comprendo de qué me hablas.**

- **Sabes bien que sí. Tú y cierta persona en la torre de tu sala común, afuera. ¿Por qué no tienes más cuidado donde te luces, Harry? He tenido que callar a una compañera de mi casa o serías el chisme de todos, el pan de su día.**

- **Tú… ¿Por qué harías eso?**

- **Por sorprendente que parezca, me caes bien, Potter. Pero no te equivoques, no estaré todo el tiempo cuidándote las espaldas. Ya tienes a tu padrino para eso, ¿No?**

Una mirada fría reemplazó la confusión de Harry.

- **Tú no sabes nada de eso.**

- **Claro que lo sé. Pero finjamos que no, por tu bien. Aunque si luego él te pregunta sobre cuestiones personales, también fingiremos que yo no le dije nada.**

Sin decir más, la chica desapareció entre los pasillos, dejando a un muy preocupado e interrogante muchacho camino al Comedor.

…

- **Te traje toda la comida que pediste y algunos dulces. ¿Cómo lo llevas?**

- **Preocupado. A veces sueño y me despierto pensando que Harry casi no lo cuenta. ¿Cómo está?**

- **Feliz, por lo que vi. Tiene algo con Hermione Granger, ¿Sabes?**

- **¿La hija de muggles?**

- **¿Prejuicios?**

- **Para nada. ¿Y tú, como lo llevas? **

- **¿Qué quieres decir?**

- **Toda esa emoción de ser testigo del Torneo de los Tres Magos y eso. Y el baile de Navidad. ¿Bailaste, al menos?**

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Vasiliki al recordar exactamente cómo había bailado.

- **Me fue bien- **admitió- **Mejor que a ti, encerrado en este lugar. ¿Cuándo buscarás uno más adecuado?**

- **Bueno, ser prófugo te quita posibilidades, ¿Sabes?**

- **Podrías ser la mascota querida de algún mago acomodado**

- **No estoy como perro tanto tiempo. Además, tengo pulgas.**

Vasiliki lanzó una carcajada. No era por nada, pero platicar con Sirius siempre tenía su punto divertido.

…

- **¿Dónde estuviste toda la mañana? No fuiste a desayunar.**

- **¿Así que por fin estás interesado? Parece que lo hice mejor anoche de lo que pensé.**

- **No juegues conmigo.**

- **Está bien, lo siento. Me quedé durmiendo hasta tarde. Tenía que recuperar mis energías, ¿No?**

- **¿Dejarías de bromear?**

- **¿Y por qué?**

- **Es serio, trato de demostrarte mi preocupación.**

- **Y es enternecedor, tanto, que me gusta molestarte.**

- **…**

- **Oye, no te enfades. ¿Te he dicho que te quiero?**

- **Deberías.**

- **Y tú también. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con todo esto, Theo?**

- **No creo que cambie mucho a como somos ahora. Besarte no debería hacerte una persona diferente, ¿Sabes?**

- **¿Quién es el que bromea ahora?**

…

Despertar y no saber en qué brazos despiertas no debería ser la rutina de nadie, a ninguna edad. Pero estamos hablando de Blaise y vaya que había sido precoz. Miró la cabellera rubia de la chica en cuestión y supo de inmediato que no era Sally, pero no le importó demasiado. Tenía sueño, demasiado y quizá no quería recordar todo lo que pasó ayer o en lo que pensó o recordó…

Pero justamente el protagonista de esos pensamientos apareció en su habitación lanzándole la túnica del colegio. Blaise se frotó los ojos esperando no estar soñando. Pero sí, era Draco, impecablemente hecho y a su… ok, no a su medida.

- **Vístete-** le dijo, displicente**- Tengo que contarte algo.**

Y parecía que realmente requería de las cualidades de Zabini como confidente, porque lo esperó cortésmente afuera y permaneció en silencio mientras caminaban, uno más despierto que el otro, por los pasillos.

- **Creo que estoy enamorado, Blaise.**

- **Sí, ya lo sé, confesaste tus sentimientos por mí en segundo, Draco. ¿Podemos dejarlo allí?**

Malfoy le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro. A Blaise le dolió, de todas maneras, pero no dijo nada. Quejarse con alguien como el rubio significaba ser objeto de sus burlas y era demasiado temprano para eso.

- **Hablo en serio, genio. **

- **¿Ah sí? ¿Y de quién esta vez? La última vez fue Pansy, ¿Recuerdas?**

- **Sabes que no hablaba en serio cuando se lo dije, por mucho que ahora lo lamente. Pero tengo un problema.**

- **Me estás asustando. ¿De quién me hablas?**

- **Creo que me gusta la hermana de Daphne**

- **¿Astoria?-** y de pronto Blaise recordó el suave cabello rubio de la muchacha a su lado, su cuerpo cálido descansando a su lado.

- ¿**No viste quien era mi acompañante?**

- **¿Y eso por qué importa ahora?**

- **… No, por nada, por nada. ¿Qué piensas hacer?**

- **No sé, es muy pronto para declararme. Ahora mismo me importa más la reacción de la hermana, estaba enamorada de mí, ¿No?**

- **La vi bastante feliz ayer del brazo de Durmstrang. Pero qué opine de tú y su hermana enredados, eso si no puedo saberlo.**

- **Convéncela con tu impecable encanto, ¿Está bien? Realmente necesito este favor.**

- **… Lo intentaré**

- **Gracias amigo.**

**…**

- **Mira Ron, tú la has tenido a tu lado demasiado tiempo y yo me di cuenta antes que tú… Lo siento Ron, pero ella me gusta y el sentimiento es mutuo… No sé, Ron, pero realmente creo que estoy enamorado de ella…**

- **¿Pensando en el huevo?**

- **Hermione, todavía tengo mucho tiempo para pensar en el huevo de oro. Estoy preocupado por cómo se lo diremos a Ron, no sé si quiero perder su amistad otra vez.**

- **Tendrá que aceptar alguna vez que no soy de su propiedad, ¿No crees? Yo que tú estaría más preocupado por la segunda prueba.**

- **Más tarde. ¿Un paseo por el lago?**

- **¿Por qué no?**

**…**

- **Oye, con respecto a lo de anoche, discúlpame. Si quería ir contigo, pero de verdad, no creía que bailar una chica con una chica fuera correcto, ¿Me perdonas?**

- **Está bien, Magda, no importa. La verdad es que creo que si no estás lista para cómo te vean los demás, no estás preparada para estar conmigo**

- **¿Es tu última palabra, Millicent? **

- **Sí, lo siento. Debo ir a desayunar… si me disculpas, tengo mucha hambre. **

- **¿Nos veremos? ¿Después?**

- **Tal vez. Cuando hayas pensado qué es lo mejor para ti.**

- **Yo…no sé**

- **Entonces tienes tu respuesta.**

**…**

Daphne se levantó con un terrible dolor de cabeza e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no era su cama. Oh cielos, había bebido demasiado de esa horrible petaca que traía Blaise…

Recuerdos de lo sucedido la noche anterior se filtraron por su dolorida cabeza y un jadeo se escapó de sus labios. Rápidamente, juntó sus ropas y empezó a vestirse, demasiado preocupada para pensar que todas las pertenencias allí eran precisamente de Zabini.

¿Por qué había aceptado la invitación del pelinegro a pasear un poco? Demasiado encandilada con su chico de Durmstrang, había creído que estaba más allá del bien y del mal y ahora sabía, recién despertada, que tan equivocada estaba.

Podía volver a su dormitorio y olvidar todo lo pasado pero ¿Podría realmente? ¿Quería olvidar?

¿O quizá una noche es suficiente para cambiar la dirección de un alma?

…


	49. Playing Games

El cuarto curso estaba sentado en la desierta Sala Común, lamentándose de sus excesos la noche anterior, algunos sentados en lugares nuevos, otros ocupando sus lugares especiales. Hasta Gregory y Vincent estaban allí, con cara de sueño. Millicent parecía haber llorado de nuevo, pero, aún así, tranquila. Oían como Theodore les leía el pasaje de un libro mágico que había salido hace poco y esperaban con emoción; la voz del chico se filtraba en el silencio igual que un cuchillo entre maderas. Nadie hablaba, pero el pasaje se acabó y Theo cerró el libro. Sentado junto a Vasiliki, estaba reflexivo. A pesar de que los demás lo escucharon, cada uno semejaba estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

- **¿Jugamos a algo?-** preguntó Pansy, aburrida. Se estaba pintando las uñas y era la única que estaba más que satisfecha de cómo le habían ido las cosas en el baile. Para nadie fue un secreto que hizo todo bien, por una vez.

- **¿Qué quieres jugar?**- era la primera vez que Draco se dirigía a ella en toda la mañana y su voz era apagada, muy diferente de su afilado tono de siempre.

- **No sé, lo que sea.** **Estoy aburrida.**

- **¿Ajedrez?- **propuso Blaise. Por alguna razón, ignorando su habitual sillón junto a Draco, estaba lo más lejos posible de Daphne, que, a su vez, no dejaba de mirarlo.

- **Sólo jugarían dos-** repuso Pansy, enfadada. Vasiliki sonrió.

- **Podemos empezar con eso y ver jugar. Luego podríamos hacer otra cosa, ¿Por qué no?**

- **Yo te reto, Blaise-** dijo Draco medio bromeando. Todos estaban al corriente de que eran los rivales cotidianos pero, para la sorpresa de la mayoría, Millicent habló. Nadie sabía que ella sabía jugar.

Pero claro, había muchas cosas que no sabían de su huraña compañera de casa.

- **No, prefiero jugar yo. ¿Blaise?**

- **Por supuesto. Siéntate.**

Los otros ocho se arremolinaron alrededor de ambos, de nuevo, inconscientemente, adoptando los lugares que creían adecuados y no cambiaban. Sólo Theo había abandonado su posición junto a Draco y con la mano de Vasiliki en la suya, se inclinaba hacía delante, esperando.

- **¿Quién crees que gane?** – le preguntó a la chica en voz baja. Ella no había perdido la sonrisa y le apartó un mechón del rostro con naturalidad.

- **Millicent-** dijo y ambos se enfrascaron en el espectáculo.

Al principio, nada se perfiló para apoyar la opinión de Victoria. Blaise jugaba agresivamente al ajedrez mágico y siempre estaba decidido a ganar, como cualquier Slytherin. Recorrió el tablero comiendo la mayoría de las piezas de su compañera y ésta se limitó a permitírselo, adoptando una posición precaria de defensa. Pero, de algún modo, había un solo momento que Bullstrode esperaba, porque de pronto las cosas cambiaron y fue Blaise el que se encontró al borde del abismo, con dos torres bien colocadas y un peón convertido en reina quién sabía cómo. El chico perdió, con una mueca de asombro y respeto y tiró de buena gana su rey en señal de esta derrota.

- **Nadie me había ganado antes-** asumió él, todavía pasmado**- Ni siquiera Draco.**

Era verdad. Si tan sólo hubiera habido un torneo de aquel "deporte", Blaise habría tenido uno de los más altos puntajes, pero, al parecer, había encontrado una digna rival. Ésta se limitó a esbozar una frágil sonrisa, rara en ella.

- **Espero haberte enseñado algo**- y el curso entero estalló en aplausos, haciéndola sonrojar. Al parecer, los raros halagos hacía algo que la muchacha hacía, era el mejor remedio para su ánimo decaído.

Aún así, quedaban ocho compañeros por entretenerse.

- **¿Y ahora qué haremos? ¿Un minitorneo de ajedrez?-** preguntó Pansy con marcado desdén que hablaba de su opinión a esa idea.

- **Tengo una botella aquí, vacía-** anunció Draco- **¿Esta vez si jugaremos a preguntas indiscretas? La otra vez estábamos demasiado bebidos y preguntamos cosas muy estúpidas.**

Lo pensaron. En otro momento, no habría sido buena idea y lo sabrían pero no tenían nada que hacer aquel día.

- **Está bien-** dijo Daphne por los demás y se alejaron de los sillones para hacer un círculo en la mullida alfombra verde oscuro.

- **¿Quién empieza?**- preguntó Theo.

- **Yo-** dijo Draco con una sonrisa socarrona. Antes de empezar, todos hicieron un conjuro que los obligaba a decir la verdad (parecido al veritaserum pero no tan demandante y no era una sustancia).

Hecho esto, finalmente, Draco tomó la botella y la giró. La boca de la botella (de whisky de fuego, vacía) apuntó a Daphne y la parte de atrás, a Pansy.

La rubia enarcó una ceja.

- **¿Quién robó mi bufanda y mis pendientes el año pasado?-** preguntó. Su interlocutora dudó.

- **Querías preguntar eso hace mucho, ¿Eh? ¡Que bien aprovechas la oportunidad, Greengrass!**

- **Responde la pregunta-** dijo Theo, sereno.

- **Yo. Pero Gemma me retó.**

- **¡Tú…!**

- **Que siga el juego. –** Daphne hizo lo propio con la botella. La punta apuntó esta vez a Blaise y la "cola" a Theo. El chico de piel oscura mostró todos sus dientes en una sonrisa encantadora.

- **¿Por qué llevaste a Lune Noire al baile en lugar de Daphne?**

Theodore se sonrojó y miró a otro lado.

- **¿Nott? Vamos, responde. No es un delito, ¿O sí?**

- **Porque estoy enamorado de ella-** respondió finalmente el chico con embarazo y sin más, tomó el recipiente para girarlo. Esta vez tocó al revés: Blaise tenía que responder y Theo qué preguntar.

- **Ufff, que miedo-** se burló Blaise, más sus ojos lo delataban. Nadie había hecho comentario alguno sobre la confesión de Theodore pero todos sabían que éste tenía muchas armas para saber cómo vengarse.

- **¿Con quién pasaste la noche? Y me refiero a con quién compartiste la cama, ¿Eh? Nada de darle vueltas a las cosas.**

Blaise se puso serio. No parecía dispuesto a contestar.

- **Mis labios están sellados-** indicó.

- **Pero no tus piernas-** señaló Pansy con malicia. **– Vamos Blaise, le sacaste la verdad a Theo, te toca.**

Daphne desvió la mirada de forma tan inoportuna que los otros chicos se dieron cuenta. Draco abrió mucho los ojos y Anne soltó una carcajada.

- **¡Y yo que pensé que te lo habías pasado bien con ese chico de Durmstrang!**

Prudentemente, la chica no hizo comentarios y la botella volvió a girar.

Le tocaba a Vasiliki preguntar… a Draco.

**- ¿Estás enamorado de alguien?-** preguntó, con un poco de guasa. Era algo sabido por Slytherin que Malfoy siempre proclamaba a viva voz sus conquistas, porque nunca se enamoraba, y lo molestaban mucho por su "corazón de hielo". Así que realmente Vasiliki no esperaba una respuesta.

Pero ahora le tocaba a Malfoy sonrojarse.

- **Sí**- dijo-

- **¿De quién?-** preguntaron todos.

- **¡Es sólo una pregunta por turno!**

Ahora todos hicieron que la botella girara y a Millicent le tocó hacerle la pregunta a Draco. Éste trató de escapar, pero nadie lo dejó.

- **¿De quién estas enamorado, Draco?**

- **Te respondo si me dices cómo se llama la chica que te gusta.**

- **Así no funciona el juego**

- **Entonces no contesto.**

- **Se llama Sullivan, Magda ¿De acuerdo?**

- **… Estoy enamorado de la hermana de Daphne. **

Todos voltearon a ver a la susodicha, que parecía atónita. Pero siguió en sus trece de callada y el juego continuó.

Ahora Blaise le preguntó a Anne, mirándola de ese modo que hacía ver que estaba planeando algo. De pronto río. Sabía cuál era su punto débil.

- **¿Qué chisme nuevo nos escondes, Sally?**

Anne miró a Victoria, desesperada y ella negó con la cabeza, pero el conjuro presionaba a la chica, que suspiró. En el fondo se moría por contarlo y ambas lo sabían.

_"La que se va a armar… Harry va a matarme"_ pensó Victoria.

- **¿A qué no adivinan qué vi? O mejor dicho ****_a quien _****vi.**

- **¿Qué?- **preguntaron todos**.**

- **¡Harry Potter estaba besando a Hermione Granger afuera de su Sala Común!**

El silencio más denso se instaló en la Sala Común. ¿Habían oído bien? ¿Y qué iban a hacer con eso?

La risa cruel de Pansy se dejó oír.

- **Lo sabía- **dijo triunfal- **Era de esperarse.**

- **¿Por qué no lo hablamos con Rita Skeeter?- **propuso Draco, con los ojos grises encendidos en perverso deleite- **Seguro que la noticia le encantará.**

- **Seguro- **anticipó Pansy.

Los Slytherin empezaron a fraguar la conspiración y Victoria tuvo ganas de esconder el rostro entre las manos.

_"Sí"_ pensó _"Si Harry no me odiaba antes, seguro lo hará ahora. Estoy acabada, ¡Acabada!"_

Nadie, excepto Theo, se dio cuenta de su zozobra, pero ya era muy tarde.


	50. Difícil, Difícil

Cansada, Vasiliki se levantó del suelo donde había estado esperando e hizo un gesto al perro que esperaba, quieto. Velado por la oscuridad, el can la siguió a través del Bosque Prohibido, allí donde el Sauce Boxeador era una barrera aparentemente impenetrable a las miradas curiosas.

Siguiendo el procedimiento correcto y dejando atrás las luces, los gritos y las incoherentes explicaciones de lo ocurrido en el laberinto, Victoria se adentró en la polvorosa estancia hasta que dio con la cama y se sentó.

Estaba pálida, se notaba que todo lo que había ocurrido la había sobrepasado. Inadvertidas para el perro que se convertía en el mago Sirius Black, lágrimas fueron secadas y escondidas.

- **Y bueno- **dijo el hombre con su voz ronca, sentado frente a ella**- Ya ha sucedido.**

- **Sí-** respondió Vasiliki**- No como esperábamos, pero podría haber sido peor**.

- **Murió alguien**- señaló Sirius con algo parecido a la rabia- **¿Qué podría haber sido más nefasto?**

- **Al menos, Harry está vivo.**

Un largo silencio siguió a esta afirmación, uno en que ella apretaba los puños para mantener la calma y el brujo perdía sus ojos grises en las nieblas de un pasado que ya no podía asir.

- **Tengo mucho qué hacer-** manifestó el prófugo-** ¿Qué necesitas?**

- **Un punto de apoyo. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? No puedes esconderte para siempre, Harry te necesita. Nosotros te necesitamos.**

- **Lo sé. Estoy trabajando en eso, pero podría tardar. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo ayudarás a tu abuelo?**

- **Ya se verá. Por el momento tengo que enterarme de todo lo ocurrido y no hay mejor lugar que mi casa para llenarme de noticias. Pero tendré que elegir un bando tarde o temprano y esa es la elección más difícil de todas.**

- **¿No lo tienes claro?**

- **Sé lo que quiero. Pero hay más que bandos entremezclados en esto. Hay personas, Sirius. Y situaciones peligrosas de las cuáles encargarse.**

- **Debería marcharme.**

- **Todavía no. ¿Cómo puedo contactarte a partir de ahora?**

- **Sabes dónde estaré, al menos estos días. Si algo cambia, te lo haré saber. **

Sirius posó su mano en el hombro de Vasiliki. Tal vez no hubiera visto las lágrimas, pero podía ver su semblante triste y su porte caído.

- **¿Lo conocías?-** le preguntó.

- **No. Pero era joven y estúpido, como todos los demás y estaba en un lugar que no debía estar. ¿Qué importancia tiene ahora?**

Medio enojada, la muchacha se puso en pie.

- **Ya estoy bien-** dijo, con tono apagado**- Lo siento. Será mejor que te vayas.**

Black la miró un momento más pero asintió.

- **Hasta luego.**

- **Claro.**

Se convirtió en perro y desapareció bajo la llamada de la noche.

…

Caminó muy despacio entre los pasillos, esquivando la concurrencia y buscando con la mirada a alguien que no acertaba a encontrar. Al fin estuvo en el pasillo de piedra y murmuró la contraseña. Sentados, Draco, Blaise y Theodore la esperaban, apenas iluminados por la luz mortecina del lago.

Era obvio que sabían lo que había pasado. No parecían muy afectados y tampoco sorprendidos.

- **¿Dónde estabas?-** preguntó Theo, poniéndose en pie para indicarle con una mirada que tuviera cuidado. Pero Victoria no necesitaba la advertencia e hizo un esfuerzo para sonreír.

- **Fui a caminar un poco. ¿Todo bien aquí?**

- **Sabes que no-** intervino Blaise- **Ha comenzado.**

Ella deseó preguntar qué había iniciado, tan sólo para oír la confirmación de lo que ya sabía pero fue Draco el que siguió.

- **Es hora de que ocupemos nuestros lugares, nos quitemos las máscaras y sepamos en qué bando estamos. No puedes estar en terreno neutral por siempre, Blackmoon. El Señor Tenebroso ha regresado.**

- **Lo sé-** dijo Vasiliki con calma-** Lo he oído.**

- **¿Y bien?-** la apremió Draco-** ¿Estás con nosotros o en nuestra contra?**

Vasiliki lo ignoró momentáneamente, dirigiéndose a Theodore con una mirada intensa y concentrada.

- **Necesito hablar contigo- **dijo- **A solas.**

Blaise y Draco se miraron, como si ella hubiera dicho algo que esperaban oír. Theo asintió y ellos se apartaron, Zabini deseándoles las buenas noches.

La Sala Común quedó en completo silencio. Dónde estaban los demás, era un misterio, aunque quizá estuvieran fuera todavía, comentando el suceso de la noche o, por qué no, buscando capas oscuras que combinaran con el atuendo de mortífagos.

Oh Merlín… mejor no pensar en eso.

- **Tu padre-** fue lo que primero que alcanzó a articular la muchacha-** Estaba allí, ¿Verdad? Con los demás encapuchados, asistiendo a su renacimiento.**

- **Sabes que sí, nunca he negado sus lealtades. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas ahora?**

- **¿Estarás a su lado? ¿Lo apoyarás? Necesito saber a qué atenerme.**

- **No tengo elección.**

- **Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba escuchar.**

- **No tengo otra. Lo lamento.**

Se miraron a través de un abismo que parecía insoslayable. En los ojos verdes de la muchacha había un asomo de llanto, pero Theo tenía la mirada tan tranquila que ella comprendió, ya había tomado sus decisiones y estaba en paz con ellas, fuera cual fuera el resultado que resultara de las mismas.

- **No quiero separarme de ti-** declaró de pronto Vasiliki- **Ni ser tu enemiga ni preguntarme en qué compañías andas mañana.**

- **Bien. Yo tampoco lo deseo. ¿Eso qué significa?**

- **No puedo apoyar a Voldemort, Theo. No puedo esconderme por siempre ni pretender que todo está bien. Hoy murió un muchacho, mañana, ¿Cuántos más? Y me niego a tener las manos manchadas de sangre de inocentes.**

- **Nadie es inocente.**

- **No es momento de filosofías. ¿Realmente retomarás el legado de sangre por principios en los que no crees?**

- **No me uniré al bando opuesto. No puedo y lo sabes.**

- **¿Draco? ¿Blaise?**

- **Draco se ha plantado al lado de su padre. Blaise… no lo sé. Quizá se vaya de aquí en cuanto pueda o nos apoye en las sombras. Tampoco depende de él.**

- **¿Pansy, Daphne, Anne? ¿Millicent?**

- **Millicent tiene un sitio en las hordas oscuras. Pansy es partidaria, Daphne no se ha pronunciado y Anne cree en los preceptos de sangre, aunque puede ser igual que Blaise. ¿Qué es lo que intentas? ¿Saber cuántos apoyan a quién te hará más fácil la decisión?**

- **No puedo abandonar a mi familia.**

- **Ni yo a la mía. ¿Dónde nos deja eso?**

Vasiliki se dejó caer en un sillón y escondió el rostro entre las manos durante los segundos suficientes para obligar a las lágrimas a volver a su garganta.

- **Dame tiempo**- pidió- **No es fácil.**

- **Nadie dijo que lo fuera. Pero tú sabías cómo eran las cosas desde el principio y aún así seguiste adelante. Es hora de tomar las elecciones difíciles y nada de lo que pueda decir o hacer te facilitará las cosas. Ni a mí, dicho sea de paso.**

Ella suspiró.

- **¿Un año?-** preguntó**- ¿Tenemos un año?**

Nott se sentó a su lado y contempló las llamas vacilantes de la chimenea. Era evidente que la conversación se le hacía igual de amarga, pero en algún momento tenían que hablar del tema, ahora, no en las vacaciones, cuando el silencio entre ambos se haría espeso como el muro de hormigón y frío como el invierno.

- **No lo sé-** respondió- **El Señor Tenebroso se mueve rápido.**

- **Pero aún no cuenta con las fuerzas suficientes para ser una oposición, ¿Verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que se tarde?**

Ahora fue el turno de él para suspirar.

- **Muy bien-** dijo, juntando sus manos heladas y mirándola**- Tienes un año. Para escoger si te quedas y peleas conmigo o contra mí.**

- **No me dejas muchas opciones. **

- **No tengo más. Ni ganas de seguir discutiendo. ¿Vendrás mañana a la Torre de Astronomía? Aquí no se puede hablar con libertad.**

Vasiliki asintió y él la besó en la frente, para luego irse a su dormitorio. Pero aunque ambos se acostaron boca arriba en las sábanas para buscar a las estrellas que sabían que no estaban ahí, primero Theo y luego Victoria, ninguno de los dos pudo dormir.

Eran jóvenes, arrastrados a una guerra en la que no creían, pero cada uno respetaría las decisiones del otro con la férrea seguridad de que apoyarían lo que tenían que hacer incluso aunque eso les costara una relación que tardó tres años en ser consolidada.

…

La chica pronunció la contraseña con voz monótona, dejando que la gárgola de piedra se abriera y el fénix la llevara tan arriba como se podía. Ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando vio la luz del despacho de su abuelo prendida y se deslizó entre las sombras como si ése fuera su elemento natural.

Él no tardó en discernirla y le lanzó una sonrisa reconfortante desde el fondo de su barba.

- **Pasa-** le dijo**- Imaginé que vendrías. Perdona que no te haya recibido antes, he tenido muchas ocupaciones.**

- **Lo he notado-** señaló Vasiliki con todo el aplomo del que era capaz, sentándose en la silla que Albus Dumbledore señalaba. Allí, se tomó su tiempo para estabilizar su respiración antes de mirarlo fijamente.

- **El regreso de Voldemort lo cambia todo- manifestó **finalmente con voz ahogada y parecía que ningún retraso podría haber en su discurso, llegando rápidamente al grano.

El mago se irguió en toda su estatura y prendió una de las velas, aunque no era necesaria.

- **Así es-** respondió- **Y sabes que tenemos que estar en pie de guerra.-** la observó cuidadosamente- **¿Dudas?**

- **Las tengo-** confesó Victoria, hundiéndose en el asiento, apesadumbrada**- Sabes que te apoyo, abuelo, pero personas que amo no lo hacen. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Debo alejarme de todos para apoyar a una causa u otra?**

Una especie de suavidad llenó al director, quien se sentó.

- **No tienes qué hacerlo si no quieres-** le dijo, posando su mano sobre la de la niña**- Quizá sea demasiado para ti.**

Aunque apenada, Vasiliki negó con la cabeza.

- **Quiero ayudar en todo lo que pueda- pronunció**- **No tengo dudas de lo que debo hacer, sino de lo que dejo atrás. Es duro, ¿Sabes? Que te digan que debes estar a favor o en contra.**

- **Lo sé-** manifestó Dumbledore- **Has crecido y has desarrollado tu propio camino, Victoria. Pero llega un momento en la vida que debes dejar de seguir a los demás y tomar tus propias decisiones, por tus propias razones. Es todo lo que puedo decirte.**

La niña había estado peleando tan duramente por no ponerse a llorar que estallar en lágrimas la sorprendió tanto como a él. Los dos podían contar con los dedos de una sola mano las veces que ella se había derrumbado por cualquier razón en los catorce años que llevaba de vida.

Pero claro, pensó Albus, ella todavía era joven y las lágrimas fluyen con facilidad.

- **Lo amo-** barbotó**- Y sólo tengo un año y luego lo perderé.**

Comenzó a sollozar suavemente y Albus se levantó para rodearla con los brazos hasta que el estallido pasó y ella pudo respirar suavemente.

- **¿Es el señor Nott?-** preguntó delicadamente, secándole la cara con la manga de su túnica.

Ella asintió y luego se río.

- **Pensarás que exagero- **dijo-** Porque soy todavía una niña y quizá no sepa lo que siento. Pero mis sentimientos son fuertes y pensar que podría no volver a verlo es un peso que no deseo a nadie.**

- **No pienso eso- **refutó el anciano**- Los sentimientos son veleidosos cuando no han plantado raíces, pero no soy un abuelo incompetente. Te he observado tanto como a Harry, al que tanto envidias en silencio, y quizá más, aunque no lo creas. Y también lo he observado a él y sé lo que sienten el uno por el otro, aunque sea precoz manifestarlo así. No creo que haya nada pasajero allí, pequeña.**

- **Pero al parecer**- objetó la ojiverde estremeciéndose- **No siente por mí lo mismo, si no es capaz de abandonar su causa por estar conmigo.**

- **No seas egoísta-** fue el dulce reproche**- Él está envuelto en una situación mucho más difícil. Tener un padre como el suyo tiene sus repercusiones y a veces nuestro bando no está a elección.**

- **¿No podrías protegerlo?-** rogó ella agitando el cabello de plata- **Temo tanto por él que casi no siento miedo por mi misma.**

- **Pues deberías. Lo que debes hacer no tiene facilidad alguna. Más no puedo prometer que protegeré al muchacho si él no se deja.**

La niña se repuso tan rápido como había declinado y se irguió silenciosa y orgullosa en su asiento.

- **¿Qué debo hacer?-** preguntó**- Dímelo y me pondré a trabajar inmediatamente. Quizá pueda buscar un escollo en este lío y en este año del que dispongo, pueda ponernos a salvo, lo más que pueda.**

El abuelo dedicó todavía un momento en una caricia en el rostro a Victoria y luego se apartó para darle su espacio.

- **Por el momento, termina el año bien. Luego viajaremos un rato, me acompañarás. E iremos viendo lo que hay que hacer conforme surja. No te preocupes, ¿De acuerdo? Confío en que todo saldrá bien.**

- **De acuerdo. ¿Quieres que siga vigilando a Harry?**

- **De lejos. De cualquier forma, Sirius no le perderá la vista y en Privet Drive estará seguro.**

- **Pero no feliz- **hizo notar la niña**- ¿Seguro que no es mejor que venga con nosotros?**

- **Tampoco allí donde vamos estará totalmente resguardado. No, tengo fe en las protecciones mágicas. Y será mejor que vayas a dormir o te preguntarán por qué llegas tan tarde.**

Vasiliki sonrió durante un momento y se puso en pie. Luego acudió a la puerta y ya allí se volvió para decirle:

- **Nunca me dijiste que me vigilabas.**

- **Porque no lo hago. Sólo te cuido. Buenas noches, Victoria.**

- **Buenas noches, abuelo.**

**…**

El mes siguiente estuvo lleno de sol, pero nadie podía poner paz a su corazón. Se celebró el último banquete y con ello una elegía a Cedric Diggory. Funestas nubes se apuntaban en el cielo despejado, demasiadas palabras dichas precipitadamente. Algunos viajarían fuera, otros empezarían a planear el resto de sus vidas.

Vasiliki intentó hablar repetidamente con Harry, pero éste se negó. Aparentemente, necesitaba estar solo y tras un par de intentos, así fue como ella lo dejó.

Blaise le informó a Victoria que su madre no apoyaría a los mortífagos abiertamente, pero que él los apoyaba y se despidió el último día. Draco parecía satisfecho ante el horizonte que se abría ante él, Pansy parecía firme seguidora suya y hasta la pálida Daphne estaba más del lado de Blaise que de la neutralidad.

Millicent no hablaba, como siempre, pero, tal y como Crabbe y Goyle, apoyaba a Draco en toda la extensión de la palabra. Sólo Anne calló pero Vasiliki sabía que lo que pensaba.

Y Theodore… parecía que, una vez dicha su postura, no quería hablar más de ello. Pasaba las noches hablando con Vasiliki en la torre de muchas y variadas cosas, pero no la presionó para tomar una decisión ni tampoco le preguntó qué pensaba acerca de cómo estaban sucediendo las cosas.

Se despidieron en el andén y él prometió escribir. Vasiliki sabía que no cumpliría su promesa, así que lo besó con profundidad para que se acordara de ella.

Luego cada quien se marchó por su lado. Quinto Año no sonaba tan prometedor.

Pero había que hacer frente a las cosas, ¿No?

Mirando al mago luminoso y viejo a su lado, Vasiliki se prometió ser fuerte y valiente.

Como sus padres fueron una vez.

_Fin de Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego. Sé que he omitido la segunda y la tercera prueba pero todo lo que necesitaban saber ya estaba en el libro y no me gusta repetirme. Espero que les haya gustado, el capítulo 51 tratará de tiempos más adelantados._

_Saludos_

_Fénix._


	51. En Grimmauld Place

La chica miró al podrido vestíbulo con interés. Era la primera vez que visitaba la casa de Sirius, habilitada como el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix apenas el día anterior y la leyenda viviente entre los magos de sangre pura, que siempre quisieron saber dónde vivía el heredero de los Black.

Tocó el cuarteado papel tapiz de las paredes y recorrió los pasillos oscuros hasta que la luz del salón le llamó la atención; en completo silencio, avanzó hacía allí.

Aparentemente desde hace un rato, la discusión se mantenía lineal. La figura de su abuelo parecía más alta desde allí, observó la muchacha, contrastando vivamente con la enojada y sombría silueta de Sirius, quien tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por las emociones.

Vasiliki admitía que era natural. Lo que había dicho su abuelo estaba lejos de ser lo mejor que el animago hubiera escuchado jamás.

- **Hay muchas cosas por resolver, Sirius**- había dicho Dumbledore- **Entre ellas está el hecho de que ahora que Pettigrew ha huido, tu habilidad como animago ya no es un secreto y, por lo tanto, eres vulnerable a las persecuciones de los mortífagos. Por tu propia seguridad y hasta que no se aclare el asunto de tu inocencia, lo mejor es que te quedes aquí. Supongo que no te resultará fácil, empero, no veo mejor solución. **

Allí fue donde las cosas empezaron a avivarse. Después de todo, Black había sido un fugitivo y aunque no había sido divertido, al menos había sido libre. Ahora le estaban diciendo que tenía que coartarse esa libertad, ¿Y por qué se creía que él iba a hacerlo de buen grado?

Aún así, escogió sus siguientes palabras con mucho cuidado.

- **Supuse que me vería enfrentado a esta dificultad en algún momento. Pero también pensé que podrías ayudarme a encontrar… otra alternativa.**

Todavía no había terminado de hablar y Dumbledore ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

- **Lo siento, Sirius**- respondió-** No veo otra salida.**

- **Podría cambiar mi apariencia.**

- **Muy arriesgado, no hay una manera lo suficientemente radical de transformarte que sea completamente segura. Y sabes bien que hay mejores maneras de identificarte que sólo mirando. Es por ello que prefiero verte aquí, a salvo.**

El tono de su abuelo se había hecho más firme conforme hablaba y por un momento Victoria experimentó un fuerte sentimiento de empatía.

Ella conocía esa sensación de estar atado de pies y manos. El argumento de "por tu seguridad" resultaba difícil de trampear incluso si el bienestar propio importaba tan poco.

Quizá por ello, miró a los ojos por primera vez a Sirius Black. Él le devolvió la mirada y Victoria pudo comprobar, sorprendida, cuán grises eran aquellos orbes llenos de rabia.

Él, se dijo la joven, no había perdido totalmente sus recursos.

Pero guardó silencio por un lapso considerablemente prolongado antes de responder.

- **Muy bien-** consiguió decir finalmente, con los labios apretados. Se dijeron más cosas, pero Vasiliki ya no escuchaba. Estaba pensando en tantas otras cuestiones…

- **Victoria, ¿Vienes?-** alcanzó a oír que le llamaba su abuelo-** Aunque quizá quieras quedarte. Los Weasley y la señorita Granger llegarán hoy. Supongo que querrás hablar con ellos.**

Ella respiró y se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa. Aquel era el plan, pero le costaba mucho ceñirse a él.

- **Seguro-** respondió- **Sin duda tendremos muchas cosas que decirnos.**

De las cuales ella no sabía ninguna, pero sin duda se las arreglaría. Miró a Sirius y su boca hecha una fina línea y no comentó más. Albus Dumbledore le revolvió el cabello y se marchó junto con los demás miembros de la Orden, a excepción de Sirius y Remus, que la miró y le preguntó si tenía hambre.

- **Sí, eso creo-** repuso Vasiliki, no había hablado con su exprofesor de Defensa con las Artes Oscuras desde hacía dos años. Él le sonrió bondadosamente y fue a la cocina. Quedaron Sirius y ella.

- **¿Y bien?-** acertó a preguntar Vasiliki, acercándose- **Sácalo.**

- **¿El qué?-** replicó a su vez el animago, luciendo enfadado todavía.

- **Percibo tu enfado a metros de distancia, Black. Sácalo todo.**

- **A veces eres tan descarada conmigo que me pongo a pensar qué he hecho para darte semejante libertad para conmigo. ¿Es que no puedo pensar por mi cuenta?**

- **Eso es elección tuya. Yo sólo quiero ayudarte a dejar de guardar las cosas en el fondo de tu pecho. **

- **Quizá no esté tan molesto como pareces pensar. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Después de todo, es por mi bien**- la amargura de su voz era perceptible.

- **Porque odias este lugar**- respondió con seguridad la muchacha.

- **Deja que me guarde algunos secretos**- esbozó una sonrisa amarga y se marchó al comedor con las manos en los bolsillos.

Atrás, la muchacha sonrió.

..

La llegada de Ron y Hermione atrapó a Vasiliki en la cocina, leyendo el Profeta con ojos muy atentos. Era la única que esperaba abajo, ya que Sirius se había encerrado con Buckbeak y sus ojos verdes los miraron de arriba abajo, evaluando.

- **Buenas tardes**- saludó, correcta, bebiendo de un café ya frío, pero sin ninguna sonrisa- **Son ustedes Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, ¿Verdad?**

A pesar de las muchas sospechas que pudiera o no albergar Ron, éste asintió y le tendió la mano.

- **¿Victoria Dumbledore?- **la chica se la estrechó.

- **Prefiero que me llamen Vasiliki, si no te importa. Y aquí tenemos a la alumna más brillante del curso, si Harry no se equivoca- **la risa bailoteó en el fondo de sus ojos.

- **No es nada-** se ruborizó Hermione, tímida**- Sacaste más porcentaje que yo en la mayoría de las materias. Ehm… ¿Y Sirius?**

- **En la bodega, alimentando a Buckbeak.** **¿Quieren comer? Remus dejó unos sándwiches.**

- **Estoy lleno, gracias-** declinó Ron, sentándose a sus anchas en la cocina. Hermione lo imitó y Vasiliki, tras beber un poco más, volvió a mirarlos con su particular manera incisiva.

- **¿Y Harry?** **Tenía entendido que vendría también.**

- **Después-** respondió Ron**- No sé por qué, pero no puede abandonar a sus tíos hasta pasado el verano. Aunque no sé por qué no, son un asco.**

- **¡Ron!**- se escandalizó Hermione**- No deberíamos hablar… pero bueno, supongo que ya lo sabrás, ¿No?**

Miró ansiosamente a la chica, que asintió sin comprometerse. Un silencio denso cayó sobre la mesa hasta que Vasiliki río suavemente y cerró el periódico, que dobló con cuidado antes de cruzar los brazos.

- **Harry ha hablado un poco de ustedes, pero la verdad es que no los conozco y ustedes tampoco a mí. ¿Les parecería bien un poco de conversación? Estoy particularmente aburrida, con un mago encolerizado y un querido lobo que camina por allí.**

Los observó alentadoramente y Hermione fue la primera que se atrevió a tomar la oportunidad que le ofrecía ella.

- **La verdad es que es natural nuestro desconocimiento mutuo-** repuso- **Eres de Slytherin y nosotros no solemos llevarnos con esa casa.**

- **Lo he notado**- posó su cabeza sobre una mano- **¿Cómo es ser Gryffindor? Llegan tantas habladurías a nuestra Sala Común que no se sabe qué creer.**

- **Bueno, depende de lo que quieras escuchar. **

- **¿Dónde es su Sala Común?**

- **Buen intento, pero eso es secreto. ¿O nos dirías el emplazamiento de su casa, acaso?**

- **Ya lo saben. No me miren así, sé sumar dos más dos. ¿Intentos de Crabbe y Goyle en segundo año? Por favor, eso huele a ustedes.**

- **A Ron y Harry, en realidad. Mi poción multijugos salió mal. **

- **¡Hermione!**

- **¿Qué? Es verdad, además, ella ya lo sabía, Ron.**

- **Lo supuse. Estuviste en la enfermería una semana por ello, ¿No? Bueno, eso dice mucho de ustedes.**

- **¿Cómo qué?- **preguntó Ron a la defensiva.

- **No les interesan las reglas a menos que puedan romperlas y son lo bastante osados para hacer lo que es necesario cuando es necesario. Imagino que eso debió haber sido un problema para ti, Granger.**

- **Llámame Hermione. Y no lo es, aprendí bien.**

- **Bueno, ¿Cómo es Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavender, Neville, un largo etc?**

- **¿Cómo sabes los nombres de nuestros compañeros´?**

**Ella rodó los ojos.**

- **Cuatro años oyéndolos en clase, algo debía pegarse. Neville es el peor estudiante, Dean el que más tonterías dice, Seamus el más bromista después de Ron, Parvati y Lavender las más chismosas… uno aprende.**

- **¿Y qué me dices acerca de tus compañeros? ¿Te divierten?**

- **Sí, ahora que lo dices. Malfoy tiende a hacer muy buenas comedias de ustedes.**

Hermione le dirigió una aguda mirada.

- **Te he visto con Nott-** le dijo, quizá para molestarla**- ¿Grandes amigos?**

- **Nott no es de tu incumbencia. De la de nadie, en realidad. Y no empecemos con secretitos, el tuyo es más jugoso que el mío, ¿Sabes?**

Hermione se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

- **¿De qué habla?-** preguntó Ron.

- **De nada-** dijeron las dos y Hermione le dirigió una tibia sonrisa.

- **Bueno, al menos he aprendido a no tener discusiones con una Slytherin. ¿Cómo es estar en la casa verde?**

- **Cómodo. Interesante. Divertido, a veces. Pesado, otras. **

Se quedaron callados largos instantes, hasta que Vasiliki tomó una galleta y se dirigió a Ron.

- **Tienes una hermana menor, ¿Verdad? ¿Dónde está? Presiento que me llevaré bien con ella.**

- **¿Ginny? Olvídalo, cualquiera que le hable a Harry y sea de su edad es un potencial enemigo**.

Vasiliki se río.

- **¿Así que tenemos a otra enamorada de Potter? No lo sabía. Pero no te preocupes-** agregó al ver su sombra de preocupación- **Mis labios están sellados. Por cierto, me caen bien tus hermanos, Fred y George, ¿Vinieron?**

- **Todos están en sus habitaciones- **intervino Hermione rápidamente**- ¿De dónde los conoces?**

- **Hechizaron a mi gata una vez, hace tiempo. Son divertidos.**

- **¿Eso piensas después de que hechizaran a tu gata? Si se lo hubieran hecho a Crooshanks los habría asesinado.**

- **Bueno, los tengo en mejor concepto. Repararon el daño.**

- **En fin. ¿Qué debemos hacer? El profesor Dumbledore no nos lo explicó.**

- **Limpiar la casa- **la sonrisa de Victoria salió torcida- **Y descubrir los secretitos de Grimmauld Place. ¿Preparados?**

- **Listos- dijeron unas voces a coro en la puerta- ¿Qué haces aquí, Dumbledore?**

- **Comiendo galletas- ironizó ella- ¿Qué hacen ahora, Weasleys? Tengo muchas ganas de descubrir sus nuevos inventos.**

- **Shhh, no nos delates. ¿Vienes a verlos?**

- **Claro- **sonrió Vasiliki y se apresuró a seguir a los gemelos a través de los pasillos, dejando a Ron y Hermione, que se miraron.

- **Ella es…**

- **Extraña.**

- **Sí.**

- **Pero genial, no parece tan mala persona.**

- **Sí, no parece partidaria de Quien-Tú-Sabes.**

- **¿Por qué el cabello plateado? ¿Será veela?**

- **… no lo sé.**


	52. Extrañas Vacaciones

Vasiliki arrojó precipitadamente los guantes y anunció que las recámaras estaban listas.

- **Bien- **aplaudió Sirius distraídamente.- **Así podrás dormir en una de ellas.**

La chica parpadeó. Cuando anunció que se quedaría el resto del verano, su anfitrión no pareció muy contento pero su actitud semejaba haber cambiado ¿Sería por todo el lío que, para variar, Harry había armado?

Y aún así, a Sirius se le veía de buen humor, casi relajado.

**- ¿Qué?- **le preguntó**.-No me mires así, ahora me dirás que no deseas quedarte- suspiró falsamente- Mejor ven y ayúdame con este crucigrama, vamos.**

Ella se acurrucó cerca de él y pensó en todo lo mucho que todo había cambiado.

...

****Harry llegó a tiempo para la última reunión y Vasiliki lo vio subir las escaleras sin hablarle. Resultaba desusado que una chica de su edad perteneciera a la Orden del Fénix, pero así era y no sólo porquela mayoría de los presentes no tuviera autoridad alguna para impedirlo. A aquellas alturas, todo aquel con un poco de información podía participar y ella tenía mucho que decir a raíz de su estancia en Slytherin.

Ya se había acostumbrado a las miradas de sorpresa cuando la oían hablar y ahora se llevaba bien con la mayoría.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo el secretismo que envolvía a los presentes, no se estaba diciendo nada nuevo, más que algunas teorías culpando al Ministerio de lo que le había sucedido a Harry.

- **Resulta muy conveniente- **expresó Kingsley- **Ahora que han desacreditado a Dumbledore, anunciar la vista de Harry. No me sorprendería verlo en los titulares de mañana.**

**- Oh, yo no lo creo- **replicó Vasiliki- **Harán una nota, quizá, plagada de burlas o, como mucho, una distraída mención y quizá no digan nada hasta saber el resultado. Pero todos sabemos que Harry metió la pata y ahora debe resolverlo.**

**- No tuvo elección-** manifestó Sirius calmadamente.

-**¿No?- **se mofó el profesor Snape entonces- **¿Qué hacía tu ahijado recorriendo las calles a esa hora? Rara la ocasión para un paseo e inútiles nuestros esfuerzos de protegerle. Al final, hace lo que quiere.**

**- Creo que estamos desviando la conversación- **repuso la profesora Mcgonagall apaciblemente- **¿Cómo van los nuevos reclutamientos?**

**-No muy bien-** admitió Tonks**- Pickford no deja de decirme lo chiflada que estoy.**

**- Las guardias son otra cosa- **replicó Moody-** Hemos atrapado a un par de curiosos y "el arma" está a salvo.**

**- Yo me refería a los duendes-** aclaró Minerva**- ¿Alguna nueva?**

**- Ragnok sigue en contra de los magos-** dijo Bill apesadumbrado.

Y así siguió la reunión: informes largos y difíciles dudas colectivas, votaciones, el repasar de los planes con ayuda de los planos, asignación de deberes. Y, al final, las calurosas despedidas y las ya consabidas invitaciones a cenar.

Cuando Molly Weasley empezó a preparar la cena, Vasiliki se sentó en un rincón y no dijo nada: le interesaba oír la conversación, y en cuanto la discusión se centró en Sirius y sus habilidades de padrino, rodó los ojos; ya sabía quien llevaba todas las de perder. Al fin se calmaron las cosas y pudieron empezar a informar a Harry, el objetivo principal de toda la conversación.

Victoria oyó con interés, vigilando sobre todo las reacciones del chico.

_"Al menos, no está asustado" _pensó y dijo que iba a dar un paseo al irse todos a dormir. Ni siquiera Molly se atrevió a impedírselo; la mujer había intentado adoptarla en cuanto llegó pero tuvo que cambiar de opinión porque Vasiliki no dejaba de rechazarla.

La muchacha se encontró sola y caminó mirando las estrellas. Extrañaba muchísimo a Theo y la Torre de Astronomía, pero él no le había escrito y ella no podía ser sincera totalmente con él.

Pasó la noche en vela, sentada en la hierba, hasta que George la llamó a desayunar.

Estuvo los siguientes días ayudando a descontaminar la casa y sin hablar con nadie hasta que Harry tuvo que ir al Ministerio. Le sonrió y le deseó suerte , pero, interiormente, estaba tan preocupada como los demás y se pasó la mañana distrayendo a Sirius para disipar su malhumor, que se volvió más marcado cuando Harry fue absuelto de todos los cargos. Al fin ella lo encaró en la lavandería.

**- No puedes estar así**- le dijo-** Su lugar está en Hogwarts y lo sabes muy bien.**

**- Lo sé, no tienes qué decírmelo continuamente.**

**- Y entonces ¿Por qué te comportas como si te molestara?**

Sirius metió unos pantalones en la colada y suspiró.

**- Albergaba la esperanza de pasar más tiempo con Harry, es todo. Ni siquiera tú puedes culparme por eso.**

**- No, y lo comprendo. Pero tu actitud despierta aflicción ¿No puedes ser feliz por él?**

**- Seguro- **murmuró Sirius saliendo- **Seguro.**

****Vasiliki no estaba nada contenta pero no dijo nada. Entretanto, tenía otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse.

El último día de vacaciones llegó su carta de Hogwarts y una reluciente insignia de prefecto. La miró, bastante incrédula y la escondió en cuanto escuchó que los prefectos de Gryffindor también se encontraban allí. Asistió a la pequeña fiesta con el mínimo de emoción y se alegró mucho cuando ésta acabó, se fueron a la cama y, al amanecer, a la estación.

Ésta despedía un aire tan agradable que Vasiliki se río cuando Sirius empezó a perseguir un par de gatos y le acarició el lomo como a un animal cualquiera, viéndole mover la cola. Subieron al tren y ella se quedó observando al can hasta que desapareció en la curva y fue entonces que ella recordó que era prefecta. Sin ganas, recorrió el andén en busca del vagón de los prefectos.

Draco era su nuevo compañero de prefectura y la saludó gallardamente. Ron y Hermione ya estaban allí , igual que Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil, Ernie Macmillan y Hannah Abbott.

Recibieron instrucciones pero Vasiliki apenas escuchaba; pensaba en Theo.

**- ¿Emocionada por tu nuevo cargo?** - le preguntó Malfoy con una sonrisa incipiente.

**- No especialmente-** se sinceró ella**- Es... más aburrido de lo que imaginé.**

**- Pero... imagínate los puntos que podemos quitar, uno por cada Gryffindor que veamos. Además, dicen que el baño es precioso... podrías llevar a Theo, ya sabes.**

**- ¿Lo has visto?**- ella se aferró a sus palabras y él se río.

- **¿El baño?**- preguntó con picardía, haciéndola contener la respiración.

**- Claro que no. ¡A Theo!**

Draco esbozó una petulante sonrisa.

-** ¿Qué me das por la información y la posibilidad de salir de aquí?**

**- Cóbrame después**- espetó ella, saliendo del vagón y perdiéndose en los pasillos.

Anhelaba tanto ver a Theo, oír su voz...

- **Hey**- le dijo un acento conocido-** ¿A quién buscas con tanto empeño?**

**- Blaise**- lo saludó con alivio**- ¿Y Theo?**

**- Dos compartimientos más allá-** señaló el muchach**o- ¿Me dirás al menos cómo pasaste las vacaciones?**

**- Aburridas**- sonrió ella y empezó a desplazarse. Blaise la detuvo con un movimiento.

-** Ten cuidado**- le dijo- **No está de buen humor.**

Ella asintió, pero no se detuvo. Abrió la puerta del compartimiento señalado.

- **Hola-** Theodore estaba solo- **¿Prefecta?**

**- Para mi desgracia**- repuso ella y se le quedó viendo.

-** ¿Cómo pasaste tus vacaciones?-** le preguntó él con ligereza, como si se hubieran visto apenas el día anterior. Ella enmudeció.

**- No me extrañaste ni siquiera un poco, ¿Verdad?**- Theodore suspiró.

**- Cada día-** se dejó caer enfrente suyo-** No escribiste.**

Lentamente, él le enseñó ambas manos, vendadas. El silencio reinó de nuevo entre los dos.

- **¿Me vas a responder?**

**- Fueron largos días vacíos. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?**

**- La verdad. ¿Dónde estuviste? Visité tu casa.**

**- Tú... ¿En serio?**

**- La segunda semana de vacaciones.**

**- Estuve en Londres.**

**- ¿Con quién?**

**- Amigos.**

**- ¿Gryffindor?**

**- Entre otros. ¿Qué le pasó a tus manos?**

**- Cuchillos, alambres, otras cosas.**

**- ¿Hablaste con tu padre?**

**- ¿Acerca de ti? En realidad no quieres conocerlo. Merlín sabe que yo tampoco querría hacerlo pero qué le vamos a hacer, es mi padre.**

Vasiliki miró por la ventana.

**- Ya no sé qué decirte- **confesó**- No sé hacía donde marcha esta conversación.**

**- A ninguna parte. No tienes qué esforzarte, Victoria. Mi humor no es bueno.**

**- Me lo advirtió Blaise. **

**- El buen Blaise. Qué ganas de retorcerle la garganta y ver cómo se ahoga...**

**- Me asustas. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, de veras?**

**- No lo sé - **admitió**- Todo me irrita.**

Vasiliki se puso en pie.

**- Iré a hacer las rondas-** anunció**- Volveré después.**

Se marchó, dejando a un Theo de labios fruncidos. No se sabía quien estaba más alterado de los dos.


	53. Amor y Verdad

_En un intento de conservar la paz de mi espíritu, más me alejo de ti, me hundo en las tinieblas de un mundo que no comprendo. ¿Dónde quedó nuestra antigua complicidad, la inocencia del callado atardecer?_

_Mi alma te llora aunque sigues aquí, los labios son sombras de la verdad. Estás a mi lado, más te siento insoportablemente lejos._

_Nuestros enemigos se solazan en las desilusiones, ¿Cuándo volveremos al ayer que no regresó? Impaciente espero tu venida, me miras en silencio, todo queda por decir. ¿Por qué es tan difícil llegar a ti? Dos pedazos de un todo destinados a encontrarse, falsas promesas nos arrebatan el pensamiento. ¿Por qué escoger la soledad? Y sin embargo, la abrazas, te fundes con ella en mundos a los que no puedo llegar._

_Mírame ¿Es esto lo que esperabas encontrar? La puñalada de la traición destinada a tu corazón, los secretos y mentiras que me separan de tu lado. ¿Por qué elegirlo a él? Sigo buscando esa puerta abierta que me lleve hacía ti._

_Ven hacía aquí. _

_Háblame, háblame._

_..._

_-_ **¿Tienes los deberes de Transformaciones?**

**- ... aquí. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?**

**- Un poco cansada, gracias. ¿Y tú? **

**- Sobreviviendo.**

**- Draco tendrá entrenamiento mañana, ¿Quieres venir?**

**- ¿Para qué?**

**_"Para estar conmigo, para olvidarnos de la distancia"_**

**_- ¿_****Vienes?**

**- ... Lo pensaré.**

**...**

**- Somos amigos, Theo, pero esto es una tontería ¿Hasta cuándo el pacto de silencio?**

**- No es una tontería, ella debe decidir. No se puede estar todo el tiempo en el limbo.**

**- Pero tú, amigo mío, exageras. Le das todas las armas para escoger el bando opuesto.**

**- No quiero presionarla.**

**- Y tampoco convencerla, por lo que veo. ¿Qué harás si se vuelve tu enemiga?**

**- No sucederá.**

**- ¿Y si te equivocas?**

**- No cabe tal posibilidad. Pero, de momento, no la voy a obligar.**

**- ¿De momento?**

**- Tengo mis límites.**

**- Imposible discutir contigo. Ve por ella, ¿Me oyes? Se te escapa entre los dedos igual que arena.**

**- ¿Y tú, Blaise?**

** - ¿Yo, qué?**

**- ¿Hasta cuándo le esconderás a Draco lo que sientes?**

**- Toda la vida.**

**- Como si no te acordarás...**

**- Lo hago, demasiado bien.**

**- Arriesgas muy poco.**

**- Y tú arriesgas en exceso.**

**- Te diré qué. Yo hablaré con Vasiliki el mismo día que tú resuelvas tus asuntos con Draco.**

**- ¿Estás seguro?**

**- Completamente.**

**- Muy bien, hecho. Lo haré. **

**...**

**- Millicent, ¿Tú crees que si amas a alguien le perdonarías todo?**

**- Depende.**

**- ¿De qué?**

**- De si la persona es honesta o no.**

**...**

**- Daphne...**

**- ¿Sí?**

**- ¿Sigues enamorada de Draco?**

**- No.**

**- ¿Segura?**

**- Completamente.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Me di cuenta que no éramos adecuados el uno para el otro.**

**- ¿Así de fácil?**

**- Así es. ¿Vasiliki?**

**- ¿Sí?**

**- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que te gustaba Theo?**

**- No lo sé. De alguna manera siempre ha estado ahí.**

**- ¿Y ahora?**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**- Si lo supieras absolutamente todo sobre Theo, ¿Lo perdonarías?**

**- ¿Hay algo que no sé?**

**- Eso quisiera saber.**

**...**

_Iba caminando sin pensar en nada cuando él llegó y me plantó aquel beso. Hacía mucho que no recordaba el sabor de sus labios morenos y la sorpresa inicial me hizo corresponderle antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo. _

_Hay pocos que conozcan lo suficiente a Blaise para saberlo: es completamente bisexual._

_Se dio cuenta a los ocho años, cuando besó a una primera niña y vino a contármelo. En esa época, yo estaba más confundido que ahora y me dio curiosidad por saber qué se sentiría que te besaran. Blaise se ofreció a enseñarme y acabamos sin ropa y riéndonos el uno del otro. Pero él prometió no volver a acercarse ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué ha hecho que él sienta la necesidad de nuevo? Aquella tarde en mi casa ya había quedado en el pasado po el bien de los dos. _

_Pero Blaise insiste en que no ha olvidado y me pone en aprietos porque ahora sé que yo tampoco._

_Besarlo se siente muy parecido a regresar a casa, dulces y bombones de menta incluidos. Es glorioso y si no fuera porque estoy enamorado de Astoria, sublime._

_Blaise, lo siento, tengo que rechazarte otra vez. Te empujo y me disculpo. No es cortés pero debes de aprender a no besarme otra vez. Me miras como si te hubiera hecho daño y me dan ganas de negarlo pero sé que tienes razón y no sabes cuánto lo lamento._

- **Oye-** te digo- **Eres mi amigo, te aprecio y mariconadas parecidas. Pero eso no incluye besos, ¿De acuerdo?**

T_e ríes nerviosamente, no te he humillado, pero no sabes cuánto me ha costado decir que no._

_Te doy un puñetazo en el hombro_

_A veces me gustaría poder mentirte y decirte que no eres mi tipo, pero resulta, Blaise, que sólo tengo un corazón y, en su cumpleaños, adivina a quién se lo he regalado_.

_Correcto. Astoria._

_Lo siento, de veras. _

_..._

_Cuando te conocí, tenías el cabello castaño y querías estar en Ravenclaw._

_Me pareciste tan frágil y solitaria, estupefacta en el andén y decidí hablarte para parecer cortés. Había mirado a muchas chicas antes y pensé que lo manejaría bien, lo que hizo más duro saber quién eras._

_No sabía qué decirte, el pasado no era una buena opción. ¿Cómo iba a decirte que fue mi padre el que asesinó a quienes te dieron la vida? Eternas órdenes, yo me avergonzaba de todo. Pero pasó el tiempo y me agradaste y no preguntaste._

_Sin darme cuenta, caí bajo tu hechizo y todo en lo que podía pensar eras tú. Creí que se me pasaría y como no ocurrió, te invité al baile. Pocas veces he sido yo tan feliz, ¿No te das cuenta de lo quebrado que estoy?_

_A pesar de ello, sigues ahí y el abismo que nos separa no es suficiente. Lo haría todo por ti, si me lo pidieras, ¿Lo retribuirías?_

_Quiero lo mejor para ambos y por eso me callo. Pero Blaise tiene razón y no quiero perderte. Así que voy por ti, porque me rehúso a dejarte por alguien más._

_- __**¿Victoria?- **__te llamo en eterna oscuridad. Me miras y es como si fuera mantequilla. ¿A qué venía? ¿Qué quería? No dices nada y te tomo de la mano, porque qué diablos, te amo, t-e- a-m-o._

_-__** ¿Bailarías conmigo?**__- Quieres reírte, ambos lo sabemos, pero no lo haces. Bailas hasta que te beso y no preguntas, nunca lo haces._

_- __**Te quiero-**__ te dijo y me aparto, porque quemas, no puedo hacer más. _

_No te puedo presionar, pero, mientras tanto..._

_Te puedo decir la verdad. _


	54. Chapter 54

El sábado en Hogsmeade parece perfecto para las conspiraciones. Te alejas con culpa de los traseúntes en busca de Cabeza de Puerco, en tu mente resuena el "Te quiero" de Nott. "Yo también", deseas decir, pero eso no es una promesa de nada. Llegas al sitio, Harry, Hermione y Ron ya están esperando. Los saludas y les sonríes.

Ellos te corresponden, pides una cerveza de mantequilla que ya has pagado. No es la primera vez que vienes, conoces al tabernero, pero estás nerviosa, en el fondo te preguntas si cometiste un error aunque sabes que no. Llegan los demás tan ansiosos como tú y descubres sin sorpresa que eres la única slytherin. Todos se sientan, comienzan a hablar, ¡Qué jóvenes son!

Y toca firmar en una lista, no hay vuelta atrás. Al fondo, Hugo Alhena te observa y te hace un gesto. Se marchan, comienza a hacer frío.

**- ¿A qué has venido?**- le preguntas y percibes su sonrisa torcida.

**- Tengo derecho a socializar como todos los demás**- te responde, pero no le crees, lo conoces bien. Alhena es Gryffindor y recién llegado, seductor, camorrista y explorador nato, habla ya con todo el mundo y también es bueno en Transformaciones. Es tu confidente y un buen amigo, también es gay y le atrae Blaise pero todavía no sabes por qué vino.

Te dice "Por curiosidad, vine a ver" y ya, se va, te deja el rastro de una última sonrisa.

...

Blaise últimamente parece alicaído y no mira a nadie a los ojos, pero deja que Theo lo acompañe, ninguno de los dos habla con Vasiliki hace eternidades. Todos odian Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, las demás son difíciles. Hasta Pansy, Vincent y Gregory se han puesto a estudiar , Daphne y Anne parecen tranquilas, Draco es el mismo de siempre, Millicent come y juega al ajedrez para disimular la tensión.

Pero las reuniones con el Ejército de Dumbledore son geniales, Victoria estaba descubriendo que las otras casas no estaban tan mal y aprendía, algo que le gustaba mucho.

Hugo le pidió conocer a Draco y Blaise y ahora esos tres se la pasan haciendo planes en los que no la invitan. Al fin Hugo, con una sonrisa, se lo cuenta: Ha apostado 50 galeones con Draco (que no tiene pero piensa ganar) a que seducirá a Ron Weasley. Y Victoria ríe forzadamente poque los de Gryffindor empiezan a caerle bien.

Llega el partido de Quidditch y Draco compone una canción que a ella no le da buena espina.

Y ya está ¡A Weasley vamos a coronar!


	55. Sirius Black

Es tan difícil mirar a los ojos a las personas que quieres y no decirles lo lejos que estás de sus ideales. Amanezco cada mañana con el escudo de Slytherin en mi uniforme pero salgo y me reúno con las otras casas en el Ejército de Dumbledore.

En realidad mi rebelión no es contra mis amigos, sino contra esa vieja bruja que controla el colegio, contra un Ministro incompetente y este Hogwarts que parece caer en la decadencia sin que nadie haga nada por evitarlo.

Harry no es el único que contesta mal; me han llevado como cinco veces al despacho de la Umbridge, pero me niego a responder cualquier cosa que me pregunten. El colmo ha sido que hayan sacado a Harry del equipo de Quidditch y ya me duele la mano de tantas veces que yo misma me he abierto la mano con una plumilla.

Mientras tanto, mi abuelo me dice que me mantenga al margen. A él también lo han estado vapuleando mucho públicamente, quiero defenderlo y demostrar que mi única fidelidad es al colegio, si es que tengo que tener alguna. Pero últimamente no parece que mis elecciones tengan algún peso y además, ha sucedido aquel incidente con el pobre Arthur Weasley en el Ministerio de Magia.

Mi abuelo me pidió que fuera a vigilar a Sirius mientras los demás iban a San Mungo a visitaral padre de los pelirrojos. ¿Qué soy ahora? ¿Su nana? Pero no me niego, porque en el fondo creo que Sirius necesita compañía.

No es complicado llegar. Lo complicado es lo que me voy a encontrar ahí.

…

Vasiliki penetró en la oscura habitación, con cierto aire vacilante.

**¿Sirius? ¿Estás aquí?- **preguntó en voz alta. No recibió respuesta, pero supuso que había encontrado al dueño de la casa al escuchar lo que parecía ser rock muggle a todo volumen. Trató de ubicarla mientras seguía su camino hacía el fondo de la buhardilla.

Sonaba a The Rolling Stones…

Su pie topó con cristal, que hizo mucho estruendo al rodar lejos de su alcance y la chica contuvo un par de maldiciones.

¿Qué demo…?

**Lumos- **dijo, en cambio. Los bordes de su visión se aclararon y pudo ver a una alta y demacrada figura hecha un ovillo en polvorientos cojines de terciopelo, rodeada de botellas varias y dos bandejas de plata, torcidas en un rincón junto a una radio vieja, de donde procedía la música.

Lo que había pateado había sido una copa que ahora rozaba la bota del hombre dormido. A ella le asombraba que él no se hubiese despertado con todo el ruido que había, pero ahora, calculando el volumen de lo que el Black había ingerido hasta entonces, ella dudaba que al animago despertara con algo menos que un trueno. Recogió, pues, el desorden que reinaba alrededor del mago y, finalmente, se sentó enfrente de Sirius, con la mano derecha sosteniendo un whisky de fuego.

Ella se quedó ahí, bebiendo aquel whisky, esperando. No apagó la radio, consciente de que le gustaba lo que oía y, en su lugar, observó nuevamente al hombre dormido.

El lacio cabello le caía sobre la cara, que carecía totalmente de color. Las cerúleas mejillas estaban pobladas con una descuidada barba y las ropas estaban revueltas. A Victoria le dio la impresión de que él no las había cambiado en varios días y que a él le tenía sin cuidado. Varios botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados y algunos perdidos y el calzado estaba opaco y desgastado.

Con todo ello, la muchacha estaba sorprendida de que, aún así, le encontrara atractivo.

Quizá tenía que ver, pensó, con las rectas cejas, que le conferían un aire meditabundo. O, incluso, puede que tuviera que ver con la poderosa línea de la mandíbula, le dotaba de carácter a todas sus facciones. A lo mejor, aventuró la chica, eran los ojos, grises, magnéticos y penetrantes.

O quizá sólo era él, concluyó ella, bebiendo de la botella con natural parsimonia. Realmente, no importaba. No tenía ninguna oportunidad.

Pink Floyd tocaba justo en el momento en que Sirius despertó y la miró. Ella iba por su quinto trago y no conservaba muchas ganas de hablar. Él tampoco dijo nada, al menos al principio.

Se puso en pie, con aire agotado. Vasiliki pensó entonces que él no tenía dañado el cuerpo sino el espíritu.

**¿Whisky de Fuego?- **preguntó el animago entonces, señalando la botella- **¿Y dónde dejas la cerveza de mantequilla?**

**No me gusta- **respondió la nieta de Dumbledore con calma.

Sirius siguió mirándola, con cierta gravedad. Los chispeantes ojos verdes de la bruja lo encararon con igual madurez y cierto desafío.

**Ya veo- **fue todo lo que Sirius agregó con suavidad.

Ella sonrió, satisfecha. Una de las cosas que más le gustaban de aquel hombre era su manera de mantenerse al margen de los hábitos de los demás, los aprobara o no.

Acabó su copa y se puso en pie, siguiendo al mago hacía la más iluminada sala de la enorme casa.

…

**¿Y bien, Victoria?- **inquirió Black sirviéndose su segunda copa de aquel ardiente licor- **¿Qué te trae a la inmunda casa de mi desaparecida madre?**

Verde y gris volvieron a enfrentarse. Vasiliki debía admitir que no estaba muy segura de lo que era idóneo decirle.

Finalmente, concluyó que sólo quedaba espacio para la verdad.

**No hay ninguna razón en especial. – **suspiró- **Simplemente Hogwarts es un lugar insoportable en estos momentos; es más, estoy segura de que, si regreso, Umbridge me invitará a tomar otra taza de té- **los labios de la chica se torcieron en una mueca de desdén- **Y creerá que soy tan tonta para no saber que el líquido tiene Veritaserum y que ella me odia por ser la nieta del director, no apoyarla a pesar de ser Slytherin y ser la única que ha tomado una decisión decente a este respecto.**

Sirius sonrió.

**Me alegra saber que mi compañía, por desagradable que haya sido últimamente, es mejor que la de Dolores Umbridge-**

**Yo la llamo Cara de Sapo- **aclaró Victoria, empezando a sentirse achispada por la bebida- **Y apuesto a que la odio mucho más que cualquier otra persona en el Colegio, con excepción de Harry, claro.**

La atención del animago se redobló.

**¿Qué le ha hecho esa vieja bruja a mi ahijado?-**

En otro momento Vasiliki no se lo hubiese dicho, pero estaba cansada y había bebido demasiado.

**Es cruel y retorcida- **dijo- **Obliga a los estudiantes que la desobedecen a escribir oraciones con su sangre hasta que éstas se marcan en la piel. Mira.-**

Ella alargó una de sus blancas manos de largos dedos y reprimió un estremecimiento cuando él la tocó. Su tacto era una mezcla de delicadeza y algo áspero, que la hizo sentir extraña.

El hombre examinó su palma. En medio de la tierna carne se leía claramente la inscripción "No debo desafiar a la autoridad" profundamente marcada en color rojo.

La chica sintió su temblor al acabar de revisar sus cicatrices. Eso la serenó lo suficiente como para mirar a su anfitrión con profunda seriedad.

**¿Umbridge te hizo esto?- **preguntó Black con enfado- **¿Y a Harry?**

Vasiliki asintió.

**Voy a decirle un par de cosas a ésa…- **dijo Sirius, poniéndose en pie. Justo allí, en ese momento, cuando él estaba apenas aliñado y furioso, Victoria sintió como una descarga eléctrica llegaba a su cuello y se derramaba por su espalda.

Él no le había soltado la mano.

**Yo creo que fue por esa razón que Harry no te lo contó- **opinó Vasiliki- **No merece la pena que te arriesgues por Cara de Sapo. Además, estoy bastante segura de que tu ahijado le dará su merecido a esa demente. Él es así, ya sabes.**

Sirius estaba tan tenso que su contacto ya no era suave. Sus encallecidos dedos apretaban la mano de la muchacha con tanta fuerza que ella podía ver lo rápidamente que empalidecían sus nudillos. No obstante, aguantó la presión sin quejarse. Al fin, Black pareció percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo, porque la soltó.

**¿Cómo es que Umbridge te hizo esto?- **preguntó con brusquedad, volviéndose a sentar.

**Porque le negué todo lo que ordenó-** respondió Victoria- **Desde contarle los planes de mi abuelo, de los que cree ella estoy enterada, hasta unirme a su Brigada Inquisitorial, denunciar a mis compañeros, espiar a los Gryffindor y decirle adónde podía irse con sus notas en clase de Transformaciones.**

El semblante de la Slytherin tenía una expresión de sombría satisfacción que suscitó la risa nerviosa del mago.

**¿En ese orden?- **se burló, aunque su mirada seguía siendo oscura- **Vaya, para ser una Slytherin, eres demasiado rebelde. No lo creí posible en una pariente de Albus Dumbledore.**

**Tengo mis momentos- **respondió ella, impasible ante la pulla- **Y no me arrepiento de ello- **

Una leve chispa se encendió en los ojos grises. Sirius llenó nuevamente las copas de plata y le volvió a sonreír.

**Brindemos por ello- **replicó entonces.

…

Al cabo de un par de horas, Vasiliki pensó que se estaba extralimitando un poco. Junto con Black se había acabado la botella de whisky y estaban empezando otra de un licor nuevo y ambarino cuyo nombre conocía, pero ya había olvidado. Sirius incluso había dado muestras de su arte en la cocina al darse cuenta que la chica no había comido y, en aquel momento, la estaba divirtiendo con sus anécdotas del pasado.

Pero, muy dentro de ella, allí donde su mente no había sido obnubilada por el alcohol, sus complicados sentimientos por el exconvicto estaban aflorando, y esa misma consciencia le gritaba "¡Oye, estás bromeando con Sirius! ¿Qué saldrá de esto?"

Vasiliki ignoró aquella voz por un rato más llegó el momento en que se dio cuenta que necesitaba espacio.

**Será mejor que me vaya- **sonrió para ambos- **El profesor Snape me mataría si supiera que estoy aquí.-**

Dio un par de pasos hacía la que creía que era la puerta, empero, estaba más mareada de lo que esperaba porque se tambaleó.

Sirius, que se había levantado para acompañarla, consiguió atraparla antes de que cayera y se río.

**Creo que no estás en condiciones de ir a ningún lado- **dijo- **Será mejor que te sientes un rato.**

Victoria deseó responder, más dominar su lengua ya no era cosa fácil. Su cuerpo se sentía de mantequilla entre los brazos de Black y su particular aroma, mezclado con otras cosas, la ponía nerviosa.

**Lo siento- **consiguió articular finalmente- **No sé…**

Ella intentó encontrar un punto de equilibrio. Él giró con ella y ambos tropezaron.

Las rodillas de Vasiliki rozaron la raída alfombra. Sirius todavía la sujetaba y la chica comprendió, con horror, que la repentina calidez en su cintura era causa suya.

**Hey- **le dijo el animago- **Quédate quieta o de veras te vas a caer.**

Su voz ronca era más suave. Vasiliki sentía su cálido aliento acariciando su cabello y no comprendía como es que él estaba tan tranquilo cuando ella no podía siquiera recordar dónde estaba o lo que estaba haciendo.

Cerró los ojos. Más allá de la borrachera, estaba asustada. ¿Se daría él cuenta de lo rápido que le latía el corazón?

Pasaron algunos minutos. Él aflojó su presión cuando advirtió que la chica podía ponerse en pie sin ayuda.

**¿Mejor? – **preguntó. Victoria asintió. No se atrevía a hablar, no confiaba en su voz. Cuando Sirius la soltó, fue directo hacía la puerta, poniéndose el abrigo y abriéndola.

Luego volvió a mirar a su anfitrión con una sonrisa.

**Gracias por todo, Sirius- **expresó sinceramente- **Fue muy divertido.**

Se despidió con un gesto, mientras él le sonreía de vuelta.

La chica regresó a Hogwarts. En cambio, Black volvió hacía el interior de la casona para darse una ducha muy fría.


	56. El Juramento de Sangre

Vasiliki estaba arreglando sus cosas para salir de clase de Pociones cuando Draco se acercó. En la mano traía un sobre lacrado en verde y en el rostro una de sus sonrisas más marcadas.

- **¿Qué necesitas?-** le preguntó ella sin mirarlo, sentía que el encuentro con Sirius le escocía la piel, un escozor de culpa sacudía su alma. Pero, ¿Por qué? Lo único que había hecho era conversar.

Pero quizá, deberíamos empezar a hablar de significados…

Su compañero prefecto la observó con disimulo y luego le puso el sobre en la mesa. Parecía seguro de sí mismo y eficiente.

- **Va a haber una fiesta en mi casa para Navidad. Me gustaría que estuvieras ahí.**

No le costó mucho a ella esbozar una sonrisa. Sabía que Draco celebraba una fiesta todas las Navidades e invitaba usualmente a compañeros más grandes, pero también sabía que una invitación era más que eso: las conversaciones que tenían lugar en su hogar versaban mucho sobre Artes Oscuras y pequeños secretos que no se ventilaban más allá de sus rejas.

- **¿Por qué ahora?**- le pregunto, sin tomar ni dejar el sobre**- ¿Por qué yo?**

- **Creo que ya lo sabes-** repuso él y se alejó sin decir nada. Vasiliki sentía como su corazón se hacía cada vez más pequeño y tomó la misiva preguntándose a qué la ataba un compromiso como ese.

Pero la fiesta era de etiqueta y no pensaba faltar. Mientras cerraba la mochila, ella se dio cuenta que en verdad quería estar allí.

¿Por qué? ¿El sentimiento de culpa tenía que ver con ello? ¿Theo había recibido una invitación?

Más, quizá, se dijo, debía empezar a terminar con las suposiciones precipitadas.

Era hora de crecer un poco.

…

La fecha esperada todo mundo estaba arreglándose para acudir. Parecía que toda la casa de Slytherin había sido invitada al gran Acontecimiento y aunque nadie parecía querer ir a casa, sin duda no pasarían la navidad en el colegio, con una Suma Inquisidora de reglas estúpidas y un montón de deberes por hacer. Las vacaciones serían cortas, pero muy dulces y mientras se miraba en un espejo practicando su sonrisa, Vasiliki no se imaginaba en qué otro lugar podría estar.

Se puso los aretes, el collar y el anillo en forma de serpientes y se observó con ojo crítico. El cabello estaba perfectamente peinado y suelto, las gasas vaporosas de su vestido se amoldaban a sus recién descubiertas curvas y las joyas resplandecían con suavidad, dándole un toque de color a tanto blanco.

"Showtime" pensó y descubrió la ligera sombra de un muchacho en el quicio de su dormitorio, mirándola.

- **¿Cómo has entrado?-** no se le escapaba que para entrar al dormitorio él debió saber la contraseña pero no podía imaginar que nadie se la diera.

- **Pansy me dijo cómo.**- le dijo su compañero con seriedad.

- **¿Y bien? ¿Sólo te has colado para ver como me arreglo?**

- **Quería hablar contigo antes de ir a la fiesta- **dijo Blaise con voz sorprendentemente clara.

- **¿Qué pasa?- **preguntó inmediatamente, poniéndose en guardia.

- **Sabes bien que esta invitación no ha sido fortuita, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué todos esperamos más de ti que tomes algunas bebidas y practiques tu sonrisa como hace un momento?**

- **Resultas grosero, Blaise. ¿Nadie te ha enseñado lo incorrecto que es espiar a una dama y más en su dormitorio?**

- **Contéstame.**

- **Sí, lo sé. Llevo sabiéndolo desde principios de año.**

- **¿Ya has decidido? Porque Theo parece muy emocionado.**

Bajo la tela, Vasiliki estaba temblando.

- **Ya lo sabrás- **le dijo- **¿Puedes salir ahora para que pueda terminar de arreglarme?**

La piel oscura de Zabini relucía en la tenue luz y su expresión parecía más definida que nunca.

- **Recuerda-** le dijo- **Que todo lo que tú decidas será contado a partir de ahora**.

Cuando él se fue, ella sintió muchas ganas de escapar.

**…**

Ella nunca había estado antes en la casa de Draco Malfoy. Sabía que sus padres poseían una de las más envidiables fortunas de los magos, pero jamás pensó que todo pudiera ser tan… reluciente y caro. Se quedó mirando asombrada la decoración y la espléndida iluminación y, comparándolas con su humilde casa en el Valle de Godric, comprendió que no tenía oportunidad alguna. Su abuelo, se dijo irónicamente, definitivamente no había querido quedarse con nada más que gloria.

Abandonó el sitio donde se apilaban los pretenciosos trasladadores y ascendió la amplia escalinata con el sobre en la mano. Arriba, esperaba un rubio guardia, que miró su invitación con detenimiento antes de dejarla pasar.

El vestíbulo y el salón eran igual de regios y mejor iluminados. Los ventanales daban paso a vistas maravillosas y todos parecían estar en su ambiente, tomando algo. Al fondo de la habitación, estaban los anfitriones, radiantes y haciendo gala de una sonrisa, un gesto no muy practicado entre los Malfoy.

- **Tienen una hermosa casa**- elogió Victoria copiando su actitud y acercándose para saludar. Madame Malfoy parecía una mujer muy hermosa y educada y aunque los fríos ojos grises del señor Malfoy la escudriñaron sin pudor alguno, no dijo una palabra. Narcisa la besó en ambas mejillas y Victoria le ofreció su mano a Lucius. El intercambio fue hecho sin más problemas y le fue entregado su antifaz diamantino.

- **La máscara viene bien**- expresó la señora Malfoy a lo que ella correspondió con un ligero asentimiento. Era hora de buscar a Draco, se dijo, y hacerle partícipe de su nerviosismo.

Se internó entre la multitud, oyendo la delicada música y charló un poco aquí y allá. Estaba más insegura de lo que trataba de aparentar y tropezó un par de veces. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué había ido? En un determinado momento la invitaron a bailar, ofrecimiento que ella declinó con cortesía y siguió moviéndose hasta alcanzar las sombras. Le dejaba el protagonismo a figuras como Pansy y Anne, pero en verdad, ellas no estaban por ningún lado.

De pronto, mientras buscaba un modo de escapar lo más lejos que pudiera, ocurrió: una mano interceptó sus movimientos y una figura vestida con capa y lujosa camisa la besó. Ella se debatió, porque sabía que no era Theo y al final el chico se separó y se río sonoramente.

- **¡Blaise!-** se quejó ella- **¡Me has asustado!**

Y también sorprendido, por lo que a ambos respectaba, pero Zabini se limitó a reír otra vez y delinearse los labios.

- **Quería saber cómo habías conquistado a Nott-** le explicó y le lanzó otro beso- **No lo haces mal, Lune Noire. Pero ahora, ven por aquí.**

Le señaló un pasillo escondido por una cortina y, por un momento, Victoria miró atrás, hacía la reconfortante multitud. Pero no tenía opciones, se recordó y, firmemente, emprendió el camino que había escogido, bajando luego unas escaleras. No sabía adónde iba, sólo tenía consciencia de que Zabini no le haría daño, aunque la oscuridad fuera otro cantar.

No había ruido ni señal alguna de fiesta, pero Blaise guiaba con seguridad. Pasaron dos puertas y llegaron a una balaustrada de cristal. Debajo, todo el quinto curso estaba esperando, impaciente, y miraron a ambos a través de máscaras de diferente manufactura.

- **Bienvenidos**- dijo un rubio ángel sentado sobre un trono de basalto**- Bienvenidos a mi casa… y a la reunión que aquí aguarda. Espero que encuentren todo de su agrado.**

La figura río y todos se despojaron de sus máscaras. La mayoría vestía de oscuro y con un estremecimiento, Victoria descubrió que era la única que vestía de blanco.

- **Espero que entiendan por qué estamos aquí-** continuó Draco con un poco de gravedad- **Todos y cada uno de nosotros buscamos la fidelidad al señor Oscuro por diferentes razones. Blaise lo hace por entusiasmo, Daphne lo hace por conveniencia, Pansy y Anne por convencimiento, Vincent, Gregory y Millicent por lealtad, Theo por lazos familiares, yo lo hago por convicción… y Victoria, tú lo haces por amor, ¿No?**

Paralizada, Victoria asintió únicamente.

- **Sabemos bien que no hemos sido llamados a cumplir con el juramento que hoy pronunciaremos, pero esta navidad hay cosas que debemos celebrar. ¡El señor Tenebroso ha vuelto! Y nosotros seremos sus fieles seguidores. ¿No es eso cierto?**

Hubo un coro general y Draco extendió los brazos con expresión triunfal.

- **Somos jóvenes, pero estamos plenamente seguros de lo que queremos. Nuestra causa es digna. ¿Pronunciaremos el juramento? ¿Nos rendiremos fidelidad? ¿Haremos lo que haya que hacerse?-**

- **Sí-** respondieron los diez como uno solo y Draco, teatralmente, volvió su atención a la poción que se cocía justo en el medio de la habitación.

- **Aquí**- dijo- **tenemos una muestra de la vieja magia, un hechizo de vinculación. ¿Hay alguien que niegue lo que vamos a hacer? Es justo el momento para echarse atrás, para pensarlo mejor y volver a la comodidad de vuestros hogares. ¿Alguien?**

Victoria deseó decir "Yo" pero no sentía su cuerpo, ni confiaba en su voz.

- **¿Nadie? Bien, Blaise, trae la copa**.

El aludido se movió ágilmente y trajo un cáliz de madera con incrustaciones de esmeralda.

- Repitan conmigo- dijo Draco con matices profundos- Juren conmigo, sean partícipes del gran cambio de la tierra. ¿Quién primero?

Todos dieron un paso adelante, excepto ella. Draco sonrió, llenó el cáliz y se lo acercó a Blaise.

- **Juro-** dijo, siendo seguido por Zabini- **Que serviré con fidelidad a los propósitos de esta hermandad, seré leal a cada uno de los aquí presentes y llevaré nuestro ideal a las últimas consecuencias. Juro que protegeré con mi vida y mi magia a mis compañeros y no traicionaré las decisiones que sean tomadas por medio de consenso. Juro que iré en contra de aquellos que se proclamen como nuestros enemigos y no cejaré hasta que la última misión me sea encomendada.**

Blaise repitió con solemnidad cada una de las cláusulas y luego, con una mueca, se practicó un corte en la mano para derramar su sangre en la copa. Luego lo hizo Draco y mirándose, ambos bebieron.

- **Estamos vinculados**- cantó Draco**- ¿Quién sigue?**

El pacto era por parejas aunque, evidentemente, quedaban resabios de fidelidad a todos una vez que se probaba su sangre en el espumeante cáliz. Vincent y Gregory se comprometieron después, seguidos por Pansy y Anne, Millicent y Daphne y al final quedaron Theo y Victoria.

Ambos se miraron. Los ojos de Theo relucían, muy negros, mientras se practicaba el corte en la mano y le extendió el cuchillo a su compañera. Ésta lo tomó por el filo y ambos hilos de sangre llegaron a la superficie de la copa.

Pronunciaron el juramento al unísono y bebieron al unísono.

- **Está hecho**- manifestó Draco en voz bien alta**- No puede deshacerse.**

Se tomaron de las manos heridas y él los hizo pronunciar un último juramento. Luego se soltaron, empapados en sudor, exultantes.

- **Está hecho-** repitió- **No puede deshacerse.**

Se colocaron los antifaces de nuevo y escogieron una pareja cada uno. Draco tomó la mano de Pansy, Blaise la de Daphne, Vincent la de Anne, Gregory la de Millicent y Theo la de Victoria.

La música empezó a sonar y empezaron a bailar como si fueran una única pareja, un antiguo vals…

Y con ello, la nieta de Dumbledore traicionaba en todo lo que creía y a todos a los que apoyaba por el más viejo de los juramentos y la más antigua de todas las razones.

Pero se le pidió escoger un bando y la magia la reclamó para sí.

¿Por qué? Le preguntó Victoria a un ausente anciano de ojos azules ¿Por qué pensaste que escogería en detrimento de lo que amo?

Terminaron de bailar y todos brindaron.

La nueva generación de futuros mortífagos se había alzado y esperaban a su señor. De todos, ya nadie podía permitirse la duda. Pero quizá, después, cuando las elecciones empezaran a pesar, todos tuvieron un momento para arrepentirse de la decisión que habían tomado.

Lo peor, verificarían los juzgados más adelante, es que, a pesar de sus crímenes, ni uno solo de ellos dijo sentirse mal por aquel juramento.


	57. Argumentando

Victoria Dumbledore regresó a casa de Sirius a principios de enero, cuando Harry y sus amigos ya habían retornado al colegio. Vestía elegante ropa muggle y gorro y bufanda de un verde muy bonito. En sus manos llevaba dos bolsas de estraza, cosa que Sirius advirtió en cuanto el encantamiento desilusionador dejó de funcionar en ella.

Él la miró sin mucho entusiasmo. Aún quedaban rastros de amargura en su semblante, producto, sin duda, de la partida de su ahijado y enfado hacía el abuelo de la muchacha presente, por lo que era comprensible que no le diese una cálida bienvenida. A pesar de ello, la chica no se dejó amilanar.

Simplemente, pasó hacía la sala y dejó sus paquetes en la mesa. Luego se dedicó a la tarea de limpiar las superficies de polvo y le dedicó una radiante mirada al dueño de la casa.

**Felices Fiestas- **dijo y le entregó una gabardina de cuero. Él se sorprendió, con la chaqueta en la mano, aunque seguía algo molesto.

**Navidad y Año Nuevo pasaron hace mucho-** señaló el brujo, un tanto seco.

Victoria enarcó una ceja.

**¿Las pasaste conmigo?**

**No.**

**Bien. Tengo todo el derecho, entonces, de celebrarlas. Considéralo mi agradecimiento por tu whisky de fuego.**

Se miraron. Sirius seguía sin convencerse, pero Vasiliki no le estaba preguntando.

Empezó a vaciar el contenido de sus bolsas: vino dorado élfico, un enorme pavo, velas navideñas, guarnición, frutas. Llegó hasta el extremo de sacar una cajetilla de cigarros, tomó uno y le ofreció al señor de la casa; él no le decía nada, sólo la miraba. Pero aceptó el cigarrillo y el fuego del elegante encendedor de la muchacha.

**¿Y Remus?- **preguntó ella a su debido tiempo.

**De guardia.** **Ya sabes dónde.**

Ella asintió, soltando lentamente el humo.

**Hubiera sido bonito compartir la cena con él también.**

El rostro pálido de Black estaba más tenso que nunca.

**Victoria, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? Deberías estar en el Colegio.**

Ella se lo tomó a la ligera con un movimiento. Sabía que sería difícil. Pero también, que él necesitaba más que aquella soledad disfrazada de seguridad.

**Es verdad-** dijo-** ¿Tanto te molesta que esté aquí?**

**No-** fue la respuesta- Más **eso no quita que no deberías estar aquí.**

Vasiliki mostró su sonrisa serpentina y le sirvió una copa de vino dorado a su "anfitrión".

**Dímelo otra vez y tal vez lo entienda-** bromeó mientras su esbelta figura bailoteaba, encendiendo luces o colgando adornos.

Bajo su algarabía, Sirius parecía algo más que confundido: lucía inquieto.

**¿Te envió Dumbledore?- **preguntó en voz fría y baja, lo que pareció finalmente hacer a la chica reaccionar, porque lo miró ya sin rastro alguno de alegría.

**Vengo aquí a celebrar contigo ¿Y crees que es cosa de mi abuelo?** **Diablos, ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Me iré.**

El repentino cambio de opinión de Vasiliki hizo capitular a Sirius, tal como ella esperaba, pero no de la manera en que pensaba.

**Un momento- **dijo el animago, caminando a grandes zancadas, poniendo una mano en la puerta que Victoria intentaba abrir y encarándola de tal modo que la hizo sonrojar-** No quería decirlo. Quédate, ¿De acuerdo? Me sobresaltaste, es todo.**

Victoria se estremeció. Sirius estaba demasiado cerca…

Lo apartó con suavidad.

**No estoy jugando-** dijo y volvió a la mesa- **¿Por qué es tan difícil entablar una conversación decente contigo? Todo te lo tomas a mal, Black.**

**Tal vez tuve mucho tiempo para practicar. Gracias por el regalo, pero, ¿Por qué te apiadas de mí? **

**¿No es suficiente que me agrades? ¿Por qué debo tener una razón para todo?**

**Uno no hace las cosas sólo porque sí, Victoria. Eso es para niños y tú ya estás grande, ¿Crees que no sé lo que pretendes?**

Una sonrisa casi divertida apareció en el semblante de la chica.

**¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué pretendo?**

Sirius enarcó una ceja.

**¿Vino dorado de elfo? ¿Una gabardina? ¿Qué quieres de mí?**

Vasiliki se despeinó con frustración.

**Sólo verte sonreír**- le dijo seriamente- **Cuando era una niña, pensaba que mis navidades eran tristes porque algunas veces, mi abuelo estaba demasiado ocupado para celebrarlas. Pero, ¿Sabes qué? Nunca he visto a nadie tan melancólico como tú.**

Sirius la miró como si hubiera recibido un golpe.

**No tienes ningún derecho…**

**¿A qué? ¿A pensar que estás demasiado solo para mi gusto? ¿Y quién te crees que eres para suponer que me manda nadie? ¿O para decir qué es lo que quiero? Eres un buen amigo y hemos tenido grandes conversaciones en el pasado. Creo que eso justifica de sobra mi presencia pero si tienes en mente otra cosa, dilo, para que pueda desengañarte**.

El animago suspiró profundamente.

**Si no tuvieras quince años- **comenzó.

**Si no tuviera quince años, pensarías que estoy seduciéndote**- hoyuelos de diversión aparecieron en el rostro de Victoria**- No seas tonto, Black. Si, tengo voluntad para amar, pero mi corazón no es tuyo, ¿De acuerdo?**

Los ojos grises la sondearon. Tal vez vio lo que quería, porque asintió y tomó su copa repleta de vino**.**

**Muy bien**- zanjó-** ¿De qué quieres hablar?**

…


	58. Al Descubierto

Theo y Victoria pasaron un 14 de febrero muy agradable, visitando Hogsmeade y renovando su ligeramente deteriorada relación. Al atardecer acudieron a las Tres Escobas en compañía de Draco, Astoria, Blaise y Daphne para tomar algunas bebidas, y evitaron la mesa donde estaban reunidos Potter, Granger y una mujer que Astoria identificó correctamente como Rita Skeeter.

**- ¿Esa no era la periodista?**- comentó la chica tomando la sombrillita de su vaso-** Pensé que ya no escribía más**.

**- Me pregunto qué estarán tramando-** se preguntó Zabini pero Draco estaba demasiado feliz por estar con la hermana de Daphne para querer resolver misterios y se dedicaron a hablar de otros temas, tales como Quidditch, magia y planes para el futuro sin comprometerse en las cosas de otros, por una vez.

Regresaron a Hogwarts, un poco bebidos, pero cantando y felices. No tenían ninguna razón para pasarla mal en aquellas fechas y todos parecían haber alcanzado lo que querían. Incluso la noticia de que había mortífagos libres era más de regocijo que de tristeza, ya que ellos aprobaban el movimiento sin lugar a dudas. Draco llegó a efectuar un brindis por su liberación y, sorprendentemente, se vio secundado.

¿Cómo iba a ser de otra manera? Porque ellos eran partidarios de Voldemort, lo aceptaran al público o no.

Pero su alegría no duró mucho. Lo que bajó sus ánimos vino en forma de revista de la mano de Pansy, que siempre parecía enterarse de todo. Tiró el ejemplar en medio de la mesa y les leyó retazos del reportaje en voz baja. Entretanto en la mesa de Gryffindor Harry parecía estar siendo la sensación otra vez con la correspondencia pero la mesa de Slytherin estaba demasiado ocupada escuchando lo que Pansy tenía que decir como para prestar atención a nada más.

**- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?**- preguntó Daphne en voz baja. Era, junto con Blaise y Victoria, la única que no tenía antecedentes en aquellos nombres pero era evidente que la noticia le afectaba tanto como a los demás.

-** Esto era lo que queríamos, ¿No?**- Theo suspiró, estaba demasiado cansado para huir y sabía que no había vuelta atrás, quizá nunca la hubo para él**- Que los demás supieran.**

**- Pero no así, como una difamación-** replicó Draco, estaba más enfadado que todos los demás. Tomó la revista y le prendió fuego, lanzándole una mirada sombría a Crabbe y Goyle, pero eso no arreglaba nada.

- No diremos nada- sentenció Zabini, tomando lo que le quedaba del jugo de calabaza- **Mantendremos un silencio digno.**

Pero fueron los únicos que no lo comentaron, pues el colegio entero era un hervidero de murmullos. Al prohibir su lectura Umbridge había logrado, en efecto, que todos los que no sabían nada del asunto se decidieran a enterarse y en poco tiempo, todo el colegio ya sabía acerca de lo que Harry había declarado. No había manera de evitar las miradas y los cuchicheos pero, igual que habían conseguido mantener su apariencia impoluta cuando Vasiliki fue acusada de complicidad con Sirius Black, ellos evitaron, en la medida de lo posible, los enfrentamientos.

Por supuesto, había que detener a Draco, Vincent y Gregory, que parecían dispuestos a actuar en la comodidad e inmunidad de la biblioteca contra "cararajada". Theodore los detuvo diciendo con sensatez que eso sólo asentaría las sospechas del alumnado en contra suyo y lanzó una mirada desagradable a Granger. Hubo un tiempo en que pensó que la chica no era tan horrible como los demás pero ese momento ya había pasado. Por debajo de la mesa, Victoria le estrechó una mano. Comprendía su desagrado pero también opinaba que, si las cosas iban a destaparse, no importaba mucho el momento.

De todas maneras, todos iban a enterarse tarde o temprano.

Aquella noche Vasiliki le preguntó a Blaise la contraseña del dormitorio de los chicos e irrumpió allí con un propósito muy definido. Sabía perfectamente cuál era la cama de Theo y apartó las cortinas con un gesto decidido. No pasaron dos segundos y él ya estaba incorporado apuntándole con la varita. En cuanto la divisó, dudó y luego esbozó una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

- **¿Estoy soñando?**- le preguntó pero, con un gesto, Victoria lo hizo callar y buscó la calidez de las mantas a su lado. Theodore le hizo espacio y la abrazó.

-** ¿Sabes que estás rompiendo un montón de reglas, verdad?-** le preguntó en un susurro pensativo y la sintió asentir.

**- No me importa ni un poco. Esto es mejor que la fría torre, ¿Sabes? Aquí realmente te puedo sentir.**

**- ¿Y qué clase de cosas querría sentir, señorita Blackmoon**?- le preguntó Theodore con picardía. A ella le hacía gracia su pijama lleno de estrellas plateadas pero era agradable apoyarse en su pecho y saber que estaba en el lugar más seguro del mundo.

**- El sonido de tu corazón, por ejemplo-** repuso soñadora-** Te extrañé mucho este año, Theo, de verdad.**

**- Y yo a ti**- el chico se puso serio- **¿Por qué has venido, me dirás?**

**- Es peligroso exponerse de este modo. Y tu padre debe estar furioso, ¿Ya has hablado con él de lo que pasó?**

**- Me gusta mantenernos a salvo de su rabia. ¿Qué ganaría avisándole? Creéme, un Nott enojado es peor que cualquier catástrofe. Me sorprende que aún tengamos casa, a estas alturas él debe ya haberla hecho polvo.**

**- Entonces, procuraré no hacerte enojar- **Sintiendo como la pacífica situación iba arrastrándola al sueño, Vasiliki cerró los ojos.

**- Sé lo que estás haciendo con los amigos de Potter-** Victoria pensó que él bromeaba y se acurrucó.

**- ¿Ah sí? ¿Buscándoles regalos de navidad?**

**- Sabes que se reúnen cada cierto tiempo. No quiero que me mientas, no necesitas hacerlo. La Brigada Inquisitorial los encontrará pronto, ¿Entiendes?**

Estas palabras disiparon el momento y Victoria abrió los ojos.

**- ¿Qué estás diciendo?**

Theo le acarició dulcemente el cabello.

**- Ya es hora de que aprendas que esconderme cosas es bastante difícil, Blackmoon. Ni siquiera Draco lo imagina pero yo sé adónde vas por las tardes.**

**- ¿Quieres que deje de ir?**- las palabras están teñidas de tristeza.

-** No, quiero que tengas cuidado. Seguro que podemos convencer a alguien de que los traicione pronto y no quiero verte en medio. Además, sabes que la información que tengas puede resultar valiosa para nosotros, deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices.**

****Ella no acertó a decir palabra. Se sentía, no por primera vez, dividida en dos bandos. El lugar que ocupaba por amor y el lugar que quería por amistad.

...

A pesar de sus deseos de contarle a Harry lo peligrosas que eran las reuniones con el ED, Vasiliki no podía traicionar a sus amistades por sus otros amigos y prefirió pensar en una solución alternativa. Estaba contenta con sus progresos en cuestión de defensa y fue una de las primeras en lograr un patronus decente. Pensó que podría enseñarles a los Slytherin un par de cosas, pues llegaría un momento en que todos lo necesitarían y quería ver sus patronus con tanto deseo como quiso ver el suyo (una pantera, para su sorpresa, jamás pensó que pudiera ser un felino) pero entonces un elfo doméstico interrumpió la tertulia, llevándolos a todos a echar a correr.

A Vasiliki le latía el corazón dolorosamente: no sólo estaba en juego su permanencia en el colegio sino que además, si era verdaderamente la Brigada Inquisitorial la que estaba detrás de aquello, toda la casa de Slytherin podía acusarla de traición. Dudó, insegura de si enfrentarse a ello o no pero no tuvo que hacerlo.

Nott, que se había unido a la Brigada para mantenerse al margen de los sucios manejos de la Suma Inquisidora, fue quien la encontró y le dijo que pretendiera unirse a los captores. "No se puede hacer nada por ellos" articuló en silencio y la angustiosa tarea fue realizada.

Se encontraron con un eufórico Draco en los pasillos, afirmando que había atrapado a Harry y también había entrado a la Sala de los Menesteres. El corazón de ella dio un salto al recordar la lista.

-** Estoy perdida-** le dijo a Theo-** No se me ocurrió ponerme con un seudónimo en el pergamino que nos señala como pertenecientes al... Ejército.**

**- Más bajo-** la reprendió él mientras miraba a los lados para vigilar que nadie los estuviera escuchando-** Mírame Victoria. Estás en una situación bastante complicada aquí y caminas en el borde de la navaja. No es por Umbridge por quien estoy preocupado ahora...**

Respiró profundamente y se pusieron en marcha.

- **Tendrás que decir-** le dijo- **Que tú fuiste quien convenciste a Marietta Edgecombe de delatar a tu grupo, que estabas espiando para nosotros con la intención de traicionar a los allegados a tu abuelo, ¿Me entiendes?**

Victoria asintió, muy lentamente. Sabía que era lo más conveniente para ella y para los demás pero resultaría muy duro ver las expresiones de incredulidad de todos cuando se enteraran. Y peor, seguro que hundiría a varios de sus compañeros ante la Suma Inquisidora. Ella no podría negar nada cuánto le preguntaran, pues en su calidad de espía, no tendría por qué tener remordimientos...

Pensó en Luna Lovegood, que la había acogido cálidamente cuando todos la miraron con desconfianza. Pensó en el pobre metepatas Neville, que siempre tardaba tanto en aprender pero nunca cejaba en intentarlo. Ron y sus bromas, Hermione, que nunca daba su brazo a torcer, Ginny, con su simpática sonrisa, hasta Parvati y Dean, los Ravenclaw, los Hufflepuff...Incluso Cho había sido una amiga y aún así...

Pero los ojos de Theodore eran implacables y no cabía duda de cuál debía ser su postura en aquella situación. Ambos se pusieron a servicio de Umbridge y se enteraron después de lo que pasó. Todos los miembros del ED estuvieron vigilados desde aquel momento pero su abuelo había logrado escapar y eso era más de lo que esperaba ella.

Por supuesto, ahora Umbridge era la nueva directora, pero Vasiliki persuadió a la gárgola de piedra para que no la dejara pasar y se solazó con su berrinche. Ella era ahora adicta a la nueva política y quizá apoyaría a Theodore allí donde nadie más que los Slytherin lo harían, pero tenía derecho a permitirse su rebeldía mientras pudiera y por eso mantuvo una cuidadosa selección de sus pensamientos cuando Umbridge la citó en su despacho.

**- Pasa, querida, pasa-** le dijo con voz gorjeante que tanto detestaba-** Estoy segura que querrás algo de beber. ¿Jugo de calabaza, té, café?**

Era obvio que cualquier cosa que pidiera tendría veritaserum, el profesor Snape la había puesto sobre aviso, pero Victoria no pensaba negarse. De todas maneras, se dijo, no tenía nada de importante qué decir y podía asumir convincentemente a una víctima de la poción de la verdad sin demasiados problemas.

**- Café, por favor-** dijo, posicionándose en una silla y echándose hacía atrás para dirigirle una mirada inescrutable a la nueva directora, que preparó un café en un santiamén.

**- Tengo entendido que te gusta frío**- le dijo con falsa cortesía. Victoria no se molestó en asentir: sabía que había sido vigilada y que era una persona poco confiable para el ministerio. Fudge la había abordado antes de largarse de Hogwarts, encolerizado, en busca de información acerca del paradero de Dumbledore pero, aunque Vasiliki se había visto obligada a dar su dirección y otras posibles ubicaciones, declaró que no sabía adónde había ido su abuelo y era lógico que no visitara los lugares habituales. La dejaron ir con una advertencia, más realmente no importaba. Aquí era donde realmente la interrogarían.

Umbridge esperó a que Vasiliki fingiera beber para iniciar la conversación. Realmente parecía un horrible sapo satisfecho y no había sonrisa más dulzona y plástica como la suya.

-** Vamos a ver, señorita Blackmoon**- le dijo**- ¿Podría decirme dónde está su abuelo?**

**- Perdón, ¿Dónde está quién?-** Vasiliki improvisó una expresión de absoluta inocencia y fingió que tomaba más café.

**- Tu abuelo, querida, Albus Dumbledore. ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde se encuentra?**

Vasiliki pestañeó, como si sintiera bajo un influjo irresistible y una ligera arruga de preocupación se marcó en su rostro.

-** Yo.. la verdad es que no tengo la menor idea. ¿Hogsmeade, quizá?-** su sonrisa era tan falsa como la de su interlocutora.

- **No lo creo**- repuso la directora con frialdad y rodeó su escritorio- **Sabes bien que tu historia no será creída hasta ser corroborada, ¿Verdad? Debo informarte de tu precaria situación al estar en la lista de una organización delictiva... no lo creo. Así que dime, ¿Qué sabes del criminal Sirius Black? Y ya que estás en eso, sigue poniéndome en antecedentes sobre un posible paradero de Albus Dumbledore, Blackmoon.**

****Victoria le dirigió una sonrisa mientras "seguía bebiendo" y luego "pensó".

**- ¿se refiere al prófugo de Azkaban? Bueno, espero que esté muy lejos de Escocia, pero claro, eso no tengo oportunidad de saberlo. Y en cuanto a mi abuelo, podría decirle centenares de lugares y, aún así, estar muy lejos de la verdad. Lo siento, realmente quisiera ayudar, pero no sé nada..**.

Omitió decirle, por supuesto, acerca de la carta con instrucciones que su abuelo le había dejado, así como su conversación con la profesora Mcgonagall sobre las circunstancias. Nunca fue la favorita de la Jefa de Gryffindor pero evidentemente la mujer se había sentido impresionada de saberla apoyando a Potter y eso fue suficiente para que accediera a comentarle cosas que no le diría a alguien más.

Aún así, incluso a pesar del juramento que ataba a Vasiliki, no pensaba revelar nada de eso a aquella bruja ni tampoco pensaba ser coaccionada. ¿Hablar con Theodore del asunto? Tal vez, pero en privado y haciéndole prometer que no revelaría nada.

Umbridge esperó todavía un momento para que Vasiliki agregara algo más pero ella se limitó a decir en silencio el hechizo "Evanesco" y entregar la taza vacía a la bruja.

**- Que tenga buena tarde**- repuso la chica y se fue, dejando a una muy contrariada mujer tomando notas con su infernal mano regordeta.

Mientras tanto, Vasiliki resolvió que era hora de hablar con la Orden del Fénix. Habían estado todos muy pasivos desde que su abuelo se fue y _ella todavía no había sido ordenada mortífaga._

__"Puedo hacer lo que quiera, mientras tanto" pensó la chica y se fue derecha al Gran Comedor a cenar.


	59. Elección

El hecho de que los TIMOS estuvieran tan cerca hizo que los Slytherin dejaran de preocuparse por otras cosas. Cada uno tenía su particular forma de estudiar, pero no extrañaba a nadie que Draco acaparara la Sala Común para él solo, ver a Crabbe y Goyle desesperados porque no sabían nada, a Pansy malhumorada porque no se aprendía el hechizo permutador, Daphne y Anne preguntándose la una a la otra, Blaise muy concentrado leyendo la mayor parte del tiempo, Millicent con la comida en una mano, el libro en la otra y Theo y Victoria en el dormitorio de él, intercambiando información para prepararse, rodeados de tablas aritmánticas, diccionarios de runas y otros libros parecidos.

Para ayudar a sus compañeros en el TIMO de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Vasiliki había tomado la costumbre de tomar una tarde a la semana para enseñarles lo que había aprendido de Harry y resultó que ellos eran bastante buenos, por lo que no tardaron mucho en agarrarle el truco. La tarde en que llegaron los examinadores a Draco, para liberar la tensión, se le ocurrió inventar que si no estaban bien relacionados no pasarían los exámenes y se río cuando Vasiliki le gruñó. Aquello, por supuesto, era bastante tonto por decir pero vamos, era Draco.

Tuvieron poco tiempo para respirar. Ningún examen fue fácil y todos lo hicieron lo mejor que pudieron. Vasiliki, quien era de las primeras en pasar, sentía como su corazón llegaba a su garganta por Theo pero él le sonreía tranquilizadoramente cada vez que salía de alguna prueba. Al parecer, eran los únicos dos que se sentían seguros de lo que sabían y lo ponían en práctica. En consecuencia, por no alterarlos, no preguntaron nada a los otros, aunque era obvio que Draco tenía problemas en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Encantamientos, Blaise refunfuñaba en contra de Transformaciones, Pansy alucinaba Runas Antiguas, Daphne tenía algunos problemas con Pociones, Vincent y Gregory... no se sabía cuál era su fuerte, Anne tomaba a broma Astronomía y Millicent detestaba Adivinación, que había tomado por razones que sólo ella sabía.

Se tomaron la última tarde libre para descansar y comentar cómo les había ido. Blaise se burlaba de Draco abiertamente por su participación en Herbología y a su vez Draco le reprochaba sus deficiencias en Transformaciones.

**- Bueno.-** concluyó Draco- **Pasaran parte de las vacaciones en mi casa, ¿No?**

Los miró a todos con una ancha sonrisa y todos asintieron. Aparentemente, los planes eran demasiado buenos para no asistir.

...

En cuanto Theodore le anunció que había problemas con algunos estudiantes de quinto curso, Vasiliki se dio cuenta que tenía que estar allí. Abandonó su pergamino en donde había estado haciendo progresos con Aritmancia y se encaminó al odiado pero necesario despacho de Umbridge, donde se enteró de lo suficiente para comprender que parte de sus amigos estaban en problemas.

Dio media vuelta para buscar al profesor Snape, el único que quedaba tras la huida de Hagrid y el ataque a la profesora Mcgonagall y se sorprendió al encontrarle en un pasillo aledaño. Él no hizo ningún comentario, tan sólo le ordenó que lo siguiese. Una vez en su despacho, le dijo que ella tenía que avisarle a Sirius de una serie de circunstancias nada halagüeñas y luego volver a su dormitorio para no causar sospechas. Mientras tanto, él intentaría contactar con su abuelo, ambos debían actuar en el más absoluto secreto y rápidamente.

Victoria no perdió tiempo preguntando. Dijo que sí a todo y utilizó la chimenea del profesor Snape para viajar a Londres. No era seguro entrar directamente a Grimmauld Place, pero la situación apuraba. Victoria no se molestó en tocar el timbre, abrió la puerta y se introdujo en el polvoriento lugar, donde un regocijado Kreacher estaba revolcándose en el fango.

Ella lo ignoró, gritando a viva voz para atraer la atención del dueño de la casa, que no tardó en hacer aparición.

- **Estaba arriba- **explicó**-Curando a Buckbeak. ¿Qué ha pasado?**

**- Harry está en problemas- dijo Vasiliki sin aliento- Tenemos que avisar a todos los de la Orden del Fénix. Creo que él cree que Voldemort te tiene en el Departamento de Misterios, tenemos que impedir que salga lastimado... ¿Qué haces?**

**- ¡Avisa a todos, ya sabes cómo!- **fue lo último que le dijo Sirius**- Debo irme.**

Ella no pudo detenerlo, ni podría haberlo hecho de haberlo intentado. Entretanto, tenía una tarea que se dispuso a cumplir con la mayor diligencia. En poco tiempo, Moody, Tonks, Lupin y Kingsley estaban frente a ella y preguntaban febrilmente por los últimos acontecimientos.

**- Harry y sus amigos están en problemas- **informó ella rápidamente, poniéndoles en antecedentes. De ellos dependía localizar a los otros y pelear, la cosa estaba poniéndose muy intensa. Vasiliki intentó acompañarlos pero Lupin la detuvo.

**- Nos puedes ayudar mejor aquí- dijo- Necesitamos a alguien que informe de lo sucedido a tu abuelo.**

**- Eso ya lo hace el profesor Snape- **murmuró secamente la Slytherin**- Debo ir.**

**- Quédate- **la contradijo su antiguo profesor**- Regresa al Colegio, éstate preparada para cualquier contingencia. Sin discusiones.**

Generalmente, Victoria no solía seguir órdenes de nadie, pero aquello era importante y no podía perder tiempo discutiendo. Asintió y se trasladóa Hogwarts, donde ayudó a Madame Pomfrey a curar a los desventurados compañeros de casa que habían tratado de detener a los Gryffindor sin resultado alguno. Draco estaba muy enojado pero, también, por alguna razón desconocida, extrañamente satisfecho, como si ya supiera algo que los demás no.

Vasiliki renunció a hablar con él, en cambio dijo las últimas noticias a su abuelo en cuanto se presentó acompañado del profesor Snape. Les dijo que Ginny, Luna, Neville, Harry, Ron y Hermione habían ido al Ministerio de Magia y por lo que sabía de sus otros compañeros, les comentó de la trampa que se le había tendido a Umbridge para poderse liberar.

Entretanto, el abuelo de Victoria le dijo que esperara porque sin duda la necesitarían y desapareció junto con Snape para ayudar a auxiliar a los chicos.

Y así, pasaron las horas en terrible espera... hasta que los aurores volvieron y ella se encontró volviendo a ser la asistente de la enfermera. Nadie supo decirle lo que había sucedido y ella se encontró mirando a cada paciente esperando en cualquier momento topar con la sonrisa de Sirius... pero él no estaba allí y para cuando trasladaron a Nymphadora Tonks a San Mungo, la muchacha sólo le dijo con voz débil que su primo había muerto.

Al principio, Vasiliki no quiso creerlo, seguramente serían los desvaríos de alguien enfermo. Pero entonces vino Lupin y en sus ojos castaños, cansados, desvaídos... vio la verdad.

**- No**- fue todo lo que pudo decir, sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban y apoyándose en uno de los estantes de la enfermería.

**- Lo siento Vic**- le dijo Remus- **No pudimos hacer nada.**

Ella se preguntó quien demonios era el que lloraba tan desesperadamente que no podía oír nada más, hasta que, con un sobresalto, se dio cuenta que era ella y que era Lupin el que la estaba sosteniendo para que se tranquilizara.

**- ¿Cómo?-** alcanzó a preguntar más allá del sofoco y la pena y la incredulidad.

**- Fue Bellatrix Lestrange-** le dijo Remus, el tono ahogado por la pesadumbre y la resignación- **Sirius se confió y cayó tras un velo...**

Vasiliki cerró los ojos, como si eso pudiera deshacer los acontecimientos.

**- ¿y Harry? ¿Y mi abuelo?**

**- Indemnes. Están hablando en el despacho del director, si quieres ir.**

Le tomó a ella un par de respiraciones para tener la suficiente entereza como para hacer lo que debía ser hecho y así la muchacha fue al lugar donde tenía que hablar con su abuelo.

Él estaba solo, hacía algunos minutos que Harry se había ido. La miró, como si todo el tiempo hubiera estado esperando que ella llegara y así le señaló el asiento enfrente suyo.

**- Siéntate-** le dijo y Vasiliki así lo hizo.

**- El ministro de Magia finalmente aceptó que Voldemort ha regresado-** comenzó a informar tranquilamente el anciano- **Harry sabe acerca de la profecía que intenté mantener en secreto y creo que tú también debes saberlo. Sirius está muerto.**

Comenzó a explicarle todo lo que necesitaba saber. Victoria no dijo nada, tan sólo escuchó hasta que la voz de su abuelo se apagó más allá de su alcance o disposición.

**- Voy a unirme a los mortífagos-** fue lo primero que dijo Vasiliki en cuanto tuvo voz de nuevo-** Ya lo sabías, ¿Verdad?**

Los penetrantes ojos azules del anciano la atravesaron igual que dagas.

- ¿Estás segura?- le preguntó. Parecía tan viejo y tan frágil...

**- Pensé que tenía razones para quedarme en la Orden del Fénix-** le dijo Victoria- **Y quizá las tenga. Pero acabo de perder una muy importante y debo encontrar la manera de proteger a aquellos que me importan. No voy a hacer esto inmediatamente pero ya que Voldemort ha tenido la cortesía de regresar, se me pedirá que elija mi bando. Y sabes cuál es mi elección.**

El silencio podría haberse roto con un cuchillo. Él no intentó insultarla, ni contradecirla, ni estar de acuerdo con ella. Al final, lentamente, asintió.

-** Lo comprendo**- dijo-** ¿Viniste a despedirte?**

Vasiliki sonrió.

**- Sí**- dijo- **Y también vine a decirte que, a partir de ahora, no podrás confiarme los secretos de la Orden tan fácilmente a menos que me des una forma de blindarme para esconderlos. Y vine a regocijarme porque sigues vivo aunque otros han perecido para que podamos continuar.**

**- ¿Cuándo será tu iniciación?**

**- Pronto. Posiblemente después del verano. **

**- ¿Seguirás viviendo conmigo?**

Era descorazonador saber que las despedidas pueden doler tanto incluso aunque sabes que estás preparado, que sabes lo que vas a hacer y por qué. Ella se puso en pie y lo abrazó.

- **Lo lamento tanto**- exhaló- **De verdad. Quise hacer todo lo que pude, pero esto se ha salido de mi control. Espero que estés bien, ¿De acuerdo? Cuídate.**

Sintió la calidez de Albus Dumbledore y sus lágrimas. Luego se separó, esbozó una sonrisa débil y volvió a su Sala Común, donde todos la estaban esperando.

- **¿Lista?- **le dijo Theodore extendiendo una mano.

- **Preparada- **dijo dirigiéndoles a todos una sonrisa. Era momento de delinear su futuro y empezar con lo que el Señor Tenebroso quisiera de ellos...

Es muy tarde pensó Victoria para lamentarse por el pasado.

Quedaba el futuro.

_Fin de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix._


	60. El Pasado es una Serpiente Enroscada

Hay muchas maneras de demostrar el verdadero afecto que sentimos por otra persona. Querer a alguien no significa depender de cada respiración del ser amado, ni siquiera simboliza la fusión perfecta entre mundos, cuerpos y espíritus. Vasiliki sabía eso muy bien.

Pero, mientras oía hablar al señor Nott, se daba cuenta que quizá la concepción significaba una cosa muy diferente para aquella familia. Para ella, el solo hecho de amar a Theodore Nott no significaba más que un sentimiento que revolvía sus sentidos. Dependía del compromiso, el grado de lealtad al que estaba sometida su relación, los que decidían hasta donde llegaría su intimidad.

Sin embargo, el señor Nott pareció decidido a emparejarlos desde que la conoció. Primero que nada, la miró de arriba a abajo apreciativamente, como si estuviera evaluando su calidad y cantidad. Luego, se la pasó haciendo una serie de preguntas a su hijo acerca de todo lo relacionado con ella, desde su pureza de sangre hasta su claridad de intenciones. Theo respondió lo más ecuánime y sucintamente que pudo, más eso no hizo que lograra esconder toda la verdad.

En ese sentido, Victoria tenía que reconocer que él tenía razón al decir que no quería conocer a su padre. El señor Nott era, en muchos sentidos, uno de los más desagradables y despiadados hombres que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer y aquellos ojos como pozos oscuros no se parecían en nada a los de su hijo. Lo primero que quiso fue que ambos muchachos se casaran para continuar con el linaje y casi sugirió la posibilidad de encerrar a Vasiliki como una posesión rara y preciada. En cuanto a su apellido, que salió a colación muy pronto, aquella mirada fría e inquisitiva la atravesó en toda su helada intensidad y casi cordial fue su tono al decir lo impensable:

- **¿Estás tan enamorada de mi hijo que estarías dispuesta a olvidar que yo envié a la tumba a tus progenitores? Me extrañas. O eres una joya rara y valiosa o definitivamente una de las chicas más raras que he conocido.**

De no ser porque Theo la había puesto sobre aviso, Victoria se hubiera encontrado en una situación muy incómoda. Pero él le había hablado de todo lo sucedido y lo había expuesto a su juicio, no había maquillado ningún detalle. Si ella aceptó aquella entrevista es porque sabía que no existía otra manera de obtener la aprobación y el apoyo del señor Nott.

Que a ella le agradara o desagradara era una cuestión totalmente diferente.

- **El pasado no me interesa-** repuso tratando de eliminar la frialdad de su tono**- Es el presente del que me hallo prendada.**

- **Muy bien-** los labios del hombre se fruncieron a tal punto que se pusieron muy blancos. – **Entonces no me queda nada más que enseñarte tu habitación.**

Se puso en pie con garbo y ella contuvo la respiración para no lanzar el suspiro de alivio que tenía preparado. A su lado, Theo le dirigió una leve sonrisa y la acompañó tomándola de la mano. Al parecer, todo había ido bien, pero Vasiliki estaba segura que no quería tener muchas más de aquellas conversaciones con el amo de la casa.

Suspiró al hallarse sola con Theo, sentándose en la suntuosa cama de sábanas de terciopelo y acariciando la tela para hallar un momento de tranquilidad hasta que su compañero se aclaró la garganta.

- **¿Qué te pareció?**- le preguntó sin moverse. Como aquello siempre era signo de dolor físico, Victoria lo analizó con ojo crítico.

- **¿Dónde te duele?**- preguntó sin contestar aún la pregunta. Theo suspiró.

- **Todo el cuerpo**- dijo- **Las bienvenidas de mi padre suelen ser… cálidas.**

Vasiliki buscó el díctamo en las maletas pulcramente situadas debajo de la cama y lo hizo quitarse la camisa, obligándose a no soltar ningún sonido al advertir los latigazos de la espalda y los moretones en el pecho.

- **¿Por qué hace esto?-** preguntó al borde de la rabia**- ¿Es que acaso no es suficiente con ese entrenamiento tuyo?**

- **Quiere probar mi resistencia-** respondió Theodore sin expresión- **Ay, eso está frío.**

- **Tranquilo, seré rápida- **empezó a curar lo más apresurada y eficazmente que podía, esparciendo su magia en caricias suaves y leves como las de una mariposa. Al acabar, selló el frasco de díctamo.

- **No sé cuánto más podré aguantar verte así-** dijo ella seriamente**- ¿Es necesario flagelarte de esa manera?**

Nott, que estaba ajustándose la camisa, le sonrió.

- **No lo sé- **se sinceró-** Estoy demasiado acostumbrado para saber si es o no normal. ¿Me vas a responder o tendré que esperar toda la noche?**

Vasiliki suspiró. Verlo hecho pedazos la hacía sentirse como cristal todo el tiempo.

- **Es… terrible- **respondió finalmente**- Y me da miedo. Pero es tu padre, ¿Qué quieres que te diga?**

- **No me dices nada nuevo- **Theo la miró a los ojos**- ¿No encontraste ni algo pequeño que pudiera redimirse en mi padre?**

Ella quiso mentirle y decirle que había algo que le había agradado de aquel hombre. Pero ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué lo único que agradecía del señor Nott es que lo hubiera tenido a él, a Theo?

- **Yo…**

Theodore se río.

- **No te preocupes- l**e dijo con serenidad**- Siempre he sabido la clase de persona que es mi padre, así que no te lo reprocharé. Pero, ¿Qué opinas de todo lo que dijo? ¿Nada te fue por lo menos un poco aceptable?**

- **¿Qué parte debería ser placentera? ¿La parte donde me dice que no debo salir de casa, donde me trata como producto vacuno o la parte en donde confiesa que es el asesino de mis padres?**

- **No, señorita. Hablo del c-a-s-a-m-i-e-n-t-o. ¿Tanto te desagrada la idea de compartir la vida conmigo?**

Vasiliki se sonrojó vivamente.

- **No había pensado en ello- **reconoció-** ¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio? **

Al chico le brillaron los ojos**.**

- **Todavía no- **replicó**- Y menos si dices que no.**

- **Yo no dije…- **Vasiliki se calló. Él la había atrapado**.**

- **Así que reconoces que hubo algo de lo que dijo que llamó tu atención. ¿A qué más le pones peros?**

- **No diré nada hasta que venga mi abogado. ¿Trata de acorralarme, señor Nott?**

Theodore la besó.

- **Por supuesto que no- **negó- **Sólo quiero ponerle un anillo en el dedo.**

**…**

En la casa había tanto silencio que se habría asustado de tener una razón más fuerte. Las luces estaban apagadas, a excepción de la chimenea y hacía más frío de lo que cabría esperar para la estación. Vasiliki subió quedamente las escaleras y finalmente hubo señales de vida al final del pasillo. Caminó hacía la tintineante luz y la recibió el ondear de una capa oscura.

-** ¿Nombre?.-** preguntó el hombre de cabellera oscura.

**- Vasiliki Victoria Blackmoon Dumbledore- **

**- ¿Primera nota de tu examen de Pociones?**

**- Extraordinario. ¿Dónde queda el cuartel general de la Órden del Fénix?**

**- En Grimmauld Place, Londres.**

**- Recibí tu mensaje. ¿Cómo se encuentra?**

**- Hasta hace unas horas, muy cansado. Ahora está despierto y quiere hablar contigo.**

La chica esbozó una vacilante sonrisa.

-** Vamos**- dijo y el profesor Snape la guió por el corredor hacía la puerta entreabierta. Con miedo de lo que iba a encontrar, Victoria dejó que la puerta se abriera sola.

-** ¿Abuelo?**

**- Pasa**- señaló una voz cansada, apenas reconocible.

Ella miró al profesor Snape, quien asintió y volvió a perderse en la oscuridad de la casa.

Entretanto, Vasiliki ya había hollado la habitación y encontrado a su pariente mirando por la ventana, una mano envuelta en vendajes y la otra sosteniendo una poción espumeante. El anciano le sonrió e hizo un ademán para que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ella.

- **¿Qué tal te encuentras?-** inquirió amablemente, dejando el brebaje en una mesa cercana.

- **Mejor que tú, seguro. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió semejante locura?**

**- En su momento, me pareció razonable, había motivos que justificaban mi acción. No tuve cuidado.-** dijo serenamente.

- **¿Cuáles motivos? ¿Algo como el suicidio?-** ella sostuvo con delicadeza la mano herida para examinarla, dándole la luz repentinamente al anillo de plata que tenía en el dedo anular.

-** Necesitaba saber algo**- replicó el anciano y se inclinó para que sus ojos azules pudieran mirar mejor la sortija- **¿Te has casado?**

**Un bonito rubor coloreó las mejillas pálidas de la chica.**

**- Fue una ceremonia privada**- informó acariciando la marchita mano para evitar mirar a su abuelo- **Lo siento mucho, sé que debí de haberte avisado. Pero sólo estuvimos nosotros y los testigos...**

**- A veces se me olvida cuán parecida eres a tu madre- **expresó Albus Dumbledore con amargura- **Hermosa, inteligente y, por lo regular, sensata. Pero en cuanto el amor les llegó, les sorbió la cabeza. ¿En qué estabas pensando, Victoria Dumbledore? ¡Tienes sólo quince años!**

**- Y podría morir en cualquier momento- **los ojos verdes atisbaron a los azules- **No tengo la vida comprada. Y a juzgar por tus acciones, tampoco te importa mucho. Dime, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes hasta que la maldición me robe otra persona amada más?**

Ahora fue el turno del hombre de desviar la mirada.

-** Un año**- susurró-** Pero ya soy un hombre viejo, alguien que vivió su vida plenamente. En cambio tú... ¿Y qué pasará si no es como tú esperas? Theodore Nott no es una persona sana y tal vez ni siquiera conveniente para ti. Debiste de habérmelo dicho.**

**- Un año. ¿Sabes? Tú podrías, por una vez, haberte sincerado conmigo. Pero no, siempre has hecho lo que has querido y que los demás se arreglen como puedan. Supongo que no podría ser peor... no me contestes. En cuanto a mí... sólo el tiempo lo dirá. Es doloroso entender, eso sí, que no puedes estar feliz por mí. Al menos él no me ha dejado sola.**

**- Eres injusta, he dedicado mi vida a ti. Te he cuidado y quizá no he sido el mejor abuelo, pero lo he intentado. ¿No es suficiente?**

Sonriendo con tristeza, Vasiliki negó con la cabeza.

- **Tú dedicaste tu vida a muchas cosas, abuelo, pero no a mí. No te preocupes y no digas nada más, que no quiero discutir. Me has llamado, ¿Cierto?-** se sentó frente a él-** ¿Qué necesitas? ¿O sólo querías verme antes de que el caos estallara?**

**- Sé que siempre has querido saber acerca de tu pasado- **el anciano tosió y luego la miró intensamente.

- **¿Hora de las revelaciones? No sé en qué puede servirme eso ahora.**

**- Te aclarará más de lo que imaginas y más de lo que me gustaría. ¿Escucharás la historia?**

**- ¿Por qué no?-** se repantingó en el sillón**- Cuéntame**.

**- Era sólo un joven cuando conocí a Gellert Grindelwald. Era sobrino nieto de la encantadora Bathilda Bagshot, a la que conoces y en ese tiempo yo tenía ideas muy diferentes a las que tengo ahora. Yo pensaba que debíamos someter a los muggles por su propio bien y estaba imbuido en mi propio solitario y brillante mundo. Era una persona inteligente, ya ves, con un hermano rebelde y una hermana pequeña cuya magia la había vuelto loca hacía años. Estaba cansado de todos ellos, me sentía realmente infeliz, pues aunque le tenía afecto a mi familia, no sabía lo que eso significaba. La llegada de Gellert al Valle significó todo para mí y aunque no debería decírtelo, te lo diré: estaba profundamente enamorado. Hubiera seguido a Grindelwald adónde él quisiera ir, a pesar de saber exactamente qué tipo de persona era. Supongo que intenté justificar lo que tenía ante mis ojos y lo hice durante aquel verano, al menos hasta que Aberforth me abrió los ojos a la realidad. Yo quería viajar y buscar la manera de abrir al mundo a personas como Ariadna, mi enferma hermana y creía sinceramente que lo lograría si me esforzaba lo suficiente. Pero Aberforth me dijo que no podía hacer esas cosas y cuidar de la pequeña niña a la vez, que era demasiado inestable para viajar. Me enseñó la verdad que tercamente intentaba ignorar y oí sus recriminaciones dichas con su voz alta y enfadada. Al contrario que yo, él entendía el valor de la familia y trataba de demostrarme mi lugar y eso enfadó mucho a Gellert. Le dijo que no sabía lo que hacía, que estaba deteniendo a su brillante hermano. Ariadna oyó la discusión y acudió, estaba alterada. Sólo quería ayudar, estoy seguro, más no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo y nosotros estábamos demasiado enojados para detenerla. No sé cómo pasó ni cuál de los tres muchachos fue el que lo hizo, pero mi hermana estaba muerta...**

**-** la voz de Albus estaba rota y Vasiliki no retiraba su mirada de la suya, pero no le dijo nada, no lo juzgó ni para salvarlo o condenarlo, sólo escuchaba

- **Siempre he querido pedirle perdón por lo que hice, por lo ciego que resultaba. Pero al final las cosas sucedieron de ese modo y nada pudo cambiarlas. Gellert escapó, ya tenía antecedentes en su país y en su colegio y no quería que una experiencia así truncara sus planes. No volví a verlo hasta el duelo, justo cuando resultaba vergonzante seguir negándome a pelear la amenaza que él resultaba para todos los que lo rodeaban. Pero en esos muchos años que estuve separado de él, estaba demasiado afligido y solo para consolarme. Aberforth me odiaba sinceramente, mi padre estaba en Azkaban, mi madre y mi hermana estaban muertas... No sé si te sorprenderá, pero conocí a una mujer. No he dicho su nombre desde que murió, pero era hermosa y buena y me quería a su manera. Supongo que traté de hacerla feliz en la medida de lo posible, aunque es cierto que no podía amarla como ella deseaba ni darle lo que realmente necesitaba. Se quedó embarazada y tuvo una hija, por la cual murió. Tu madre.**

Victoria no sabía si quería seguir escuchando o si realmente deseaba saber lo que por años había preguntado incesantemente, más ya no había elecciones posibles. Fijó la vista en su deteriorado abuelo y él continuó.

- **En cierto modo, nunca amé a nadie como a esa niña que creció tan rápido y a la que no se podía contener. La llamé Antara y heredó de mí el intelecto, la determinación de hacer lo que creía y los medios para hacerlo. Tenía los ojos muy azules, la risa clara y el cabello castaño, no había nadie que pudiera detenerla. Se quedó en Ravenclaw en Hogwarts y durante años no me preocupé excesivamente por su destino, hasta que se graduó. Estaba lista para entrar en el Ministerio y muy contenta, tenía muchos planes. Para celebrarlo, la hice realizar el viaje que nunca tuve oportunidad de realizar. Estuvo en el extranjero unos tres meses y me escribía cartas a diario. Pero cuando regresó, me mostró el anillo.**

Señaló la mano de Vasiliki y sacudió la cabeza. Seguramente, los recuerdos lo ahogaban.

**- Ella estaba tan feliz que no pude mostrarle mis reservas. Yo no conocía a su esposo ni el por qué se habían casado tan rápidamente y cada vez que abordaba la cuestión, Antara rehuía mis preguntas. La presioné por meses hasta que me confesó que su nombre era Thomas Grindelwald, primogénito y único hijo de mi más encarnizado enemigo. Me dijo que no quería disgustarme pero que, al conocerlo, había sido como sentirse viva de verdad. Yo realmente traté de separarlos y hablé con el muchacho. Era un joven muy hermoso, con el mismo cabello rizado de su padre y sus ojos azules. Era como ver a su padre, pero tenía un talante muy diferente. Talentoso,tímido, serio. Supongo que salió a su madre, a la que nunca conocí. Y lo que son las cosas ¡Realmente me admiraba! No había ningún odio por lo que le había pasado a su padre, él dijo que lo entendía. Creció, o eso dijo, alejado de todo tema oscuro y su mayor ambición era trabajar para los suyos, de un modo muy diferente al que aspiraba Gellert. Pero en Thomas residía toda la arrogancia de su padre y también parte de su malevolencia e intenté hacérselo ver a Antara, sin resultado. Al final tu padre conoció a gente equivocada, partidarios de Voldemort y los escuchó y apoyó, por lo menos hasta que esperaron cosas de él, compromisos, trabajos. Para ese entonces tu madre ya estaba embarazada y pidió mi protección. Pero Thomas no quiso ni oír hablar de encerrarse y esconderse, nada de libertad coartada. Protegí a tu madre cuanto pude, pero no logré evitar que acudiera en auxilio de su esposo cuando el padre de tu propio esposo se encargó de la carnicería. **

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron mucho. ¿Así había sucedido? ¿Tan rápido, sin explicaciones? Una vida efímera de porvenir más bien pálido. Todo se había ido con la misma facilidad con la que había pasado.

**- Estaban muertos y quedabas tú. Yo sabía que Voldemort estaba buscando a los herederos de Grindelwald para añadirlos a su ejército, así que te cambié el nombre. Antara te había nombrado Myrdayr y tu padre Victoria. El nombre era extraño y único, tu marca de identificación. Myrdayr Victoria Grindelwald Dumbledore. Un nombre rimbombante y que atraía la atención de cualquiera que estuviera buscando. Así que me tomé mi tiempo para buscar un apelativo sustituto y te escondí tras Blackmoon, una vieja familia de magos sin heredero. Nadie podía probar que no fuese así, y de ese modo te protegí.**

**- ¿Así que por eso nunca me llamas Vasiliki? Vaya. Myrdayr. Extraño y no muy a mi medida. **

**- Antara estaba decidida a que te llamaras así. No sé por qué.**

**- Es irónico. Porque me has escondido quince años ¿Para qué? Ya sabes cuál es mi bando.**

Albus Dumbledore suspiró.

**- Acerca de ello, ¿Estás segura? Tú tenías amigos entre nosotros, gente a la que admirabas y protegías.**

**- Y no dejaré de hacerlo. Pero mi camino ha sido marcado hace mucho y la serpiente enroscada se muerde la cola. ¿Qué puedo hacer? No puedes tenerme partida en dos todo el tiempo. Y ¿Qué pasará cuando mueras?**

El anciano la tomó de las manos, evitando, notó ella, rozar la sortija que le parecía tan mal símbolo.

**- Sólo cuida tus elecciones-** le rogó-** Cuando muera, quiero hacerlo con la tranquilidad de que dejo atrás a una muchachita que sabe lo que hace. ¿Me prometes que te cuidarás? ¿Y qué no te traicionarás?**

**- Te lo prometo**- le dijo Victoria en tono solemne y, levantándose, lo besó en la frente- **Debo volver. Cuídate también, ¿De acuerdo? Volveré y hablaremos.**

Albus Dumbledore la vio marcharse y una arruga de preocupación surcó su cansado semblante.

**- Es tan joven... pero no más que Harry. Que cada quien labre su propio destino.**


	61. No Será Igual Nunca Más

El juicio fue tan corto y ridículo y Narcisa Malfoy estaba tan seria y pálida que Draco pensó que su madre se desmayaría en cualquier momento. No sucedió así pero la ignominia de tener que comparecer en el Tribunal Mágico para ver enjuiciado a su marido no podía ser buena señal. De algún modo, siempre creyó que su madre sería el eterno pilar de valor incalculable que mantenía todo estable y unido pero todo tiene un límite. Después de todo, ni siquiera el dinero, el lujo o el porte de Lucius Malfoy podían ayudarlo esta vez, aunque es verdad que prometió vengarse.

Pero, a pesar de que todo el asunto era un absoluta parodia, había algo de real en la sentencia a años en Azkaban por crímenes todavía no bien definidos. El propio Ministro de Magia había precedido la sesión y por vez primera en muchos años, el señor Nott, Lucius Malfoy y otros tantos comparecían en un lugar, no precisamente para conversar. El muchacho se pasó toda la lectura de cargos observando los anillos de los Nott, quienes parecían tan serenos que nadie diría, el padre de Theo estaba siendo apresado.

Pero claro, era él, quien nunca le tuvo mucho afecto a su viejo. Y además contaba con el apoyo moral de Blaise, que no debería estar allí, pero estaba, todo su semblante oscuro lleno de esa vacía arrogancia que nunca lo caracterizó más que para ocasiones especiales.

Todo terminó y al salir observaron a los periodistas del Profeta para hacer uno de esos ridículos reportajes que no incluirían ni una nota de verdad. Pero su madre lo obligó a presentar cara digna y entre todos esquivaron el aluvión de preguntas para refugiarse en un café cercano, donde esperaban su tía Bellatrix y su padrino Severus Snape, aunque no parecían cómodos el uno con el otro.

Quien sabía lo que su antiguo profesor de Pociones había hablado con el señor Tenebroso para que éste se apresurase a perdonarlo y quién sabía lo que Bellatrix le había obligado a responder, pero al menos ella no parecía decidida a sacarle los ojos con un hechizo. De todas maneras, ella no era de su agrado, admitió Draco para si mismo y desayunó sin apetito mientras se preparaba para la iniciación.

Años atrás, podría haber dicho que aquel era el día más feliz de su vida. Si su padre no estuviera pagando el craso error cometido en todo el asunto del Ministerio, sin duda sería una ocasión más feliz, una oportunidad para hacer crecer a su familia. Pero las cosas eran muy distintas y, mientras aguardaban, Draco pensaba sin duda en la tarea que el señor Tenebroso le había encomendado.

Pocos podían jactarse de ser iniciados del señor Oscuro a tan temprana edad y es cierto que él recibiría la marca primero que Theodore, incluso, pero lo que estaba obligado a hacer quizá estuviera más lejano de sus posibilidades de lo que su arrogante cabeza quería admitir. En cualquier caso, no admitiría sus miedos y su mente estaba totalmente dispuesta a relajarse para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Miró disimuladamente a la que todavía era su amiga y compañera en Hogwarts, Victoria Dumbledore... no, Victoria Nott ahora y se preguntó qué podría estar pensando. Resultaba duro saber que tenía que matar al abuelo de aquella, cuando tanto trabajo les había costado a ambos reconstruir su relación, pero cuando ella se enteró, no pareció ni siquiera alterada. Era evidente que había escogido bien sus lealtades y que no resultaría una traidora pero Draco se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría él mismo si los papeles estuvieran intercambiados y Victoria tuviera que matar a... su padre, por ejemplo.

¿Podría perdonarla tan fácilmente? Supuso que no, quizá habría gato encerrado, pero nada que pudiera leer en sus tranquilas facciones mientras tomaba café.

Los que faltaban no tardaron en llegar. Vincent y Gregory parecían muy molestos por la acusación hacía sus padres, aunque, ¿Qué podían esperar? Toda la evolución del Departamento de Misterios había estado mal de principio a fin. Millicent, en cambio, comía con su habitual entusiasmo y Daphne estaba perfectamente arreglada. Draco deseó que ella hubiera podido traer a su hermana, pero incluso ella era demasiado pequeña para la labor y tampoco podía estar forzando tanto las cosas.

Hablaron de naderías mientras aguardaban y exactamente a las cuatro de la tarde, cuando el local estaba ya casi vacío, se levantaron al unísono para aparecerse en un pueblo cercano. No valía la pena esconderse ahora que todos sabían del regreso de Voldemort pero aún así si que debían tener precauciones, al menos si esperaban regresar.

El círculo ya estaba hecho, de cualquier forma y sería Draco el primero en hacer honor a la ceremonia. Miró cada lugar y cada máscara, sintiendo un vacío por todos aquellos que faltaban y se preguntó si esto era en verdad un premio por ser quien era.

Todo era debatible pero, ¿Cómo podía escapar ahora que sabía que estaba atrapado? El cebo siempre estuvo allí, la diferencia es que apenas se daba cuenta de lo duras que eran las circunstancias en la que estaba entrometido. Aún así, su madre se permitió estrecharle un hombro, fuerte y dedicarle una sonrisa. Sí, Draco sólo tenía dieciséis años, pero no sería el único iniciado y no estaba solo.

Al centro de aquel círculo en la arboleda, estaba el protagonista de todas sus pesadillas. Vistiendo túnica oscura, con un rostro difícilmente humano y la varita en alto, parecía tan satisfecho y sus ojos rojos tan refulgentes, que ninguno se atrevió a decir ninguna palabra que pudiera ser usada en su contra.

**- Bienvenidos, mis amigos**- dijo con esa voz fría e inteligente, ese rasgo de ente maligno que nada podía soslayar**- Parece que estamos listos para recibir a nuevo novicio. O a varios.**

Todos parecían vestidos de luto y tan graves que no semejaba que la ocasión pudiera ser satisfactoria. Pero Draco hizo caso omiso de su alrededor y se adelantó, los caros zapatos haciendo ningún ruido en la lisa superficie de un círculo en forma de serpiente enroscada.

**- Vienes aquí, Draco Malfoy, en solitario, para pedir la merced del Señor Tenebroso y ocupar un lugar en sus filas. ¿Estás preparado?-** parecía más una salmodia que una pregunta y, por un momento, a pesar de todas sus aspiraciones, quiso decir que no, incluso aunque esa no era una posibilidad.

**- Estoy listo.-** señaló casi serenamente y un hálito de regocijo sacudió a las filas de mortífagos.

**- Extiende tu brazo-** dijo la voz fría y aquella mirada carmesí lo atravesó, apoderándose de todos sus miedos, sus deseos, sus debilidades y fortalezas. Él se sintió como una marioneta azotada por el viento y sólo el apretón de su madre le ayudó a recuperar entereza. Extendió la mano y expuso la carne lisa.

El tatuaje le quemó más que cualquier fuego, pero no se quejó. Una especie de nostalgia por tiempos en los que corría con alegría por su casa lo llenó y muchas cosas fueron motivo de arrepentimiento entonces. Pero el fuego ascendía, chisporroteaba y se apoderaba de él y ya no podía pensar en nada.

- **Ya eres uno de los nuestros- **dijo casi dulcemente aquel ser terrible-** Siempre que cumplas con tu cometido**.

Un rumor rápidamente acallado sacudió a cada uno de los presentes. ¿Matar a Albus Dumbledore? ¿Existía tarea más complicada para un joven muchacho?

Pero la atención de Voldemort ya se había desviado y Draco no podía recordar cuándo fue que desocupó el círculo. Ahora estaba allí Theodore y sus ojos oscuros eran tan impenetrables y su porte tan gallardo que nadie podría haber discutido que no tenía miedo.

**- Theodore Nott. Has venido a presentar tus respetos a tu señor y a formar parte de sus filas. ¿Estás preparado?**

**- Lo estoy-** su voz era clara y límpida, hizo restallar el viento amenazante en el valle. No tuvieron que pedirle que extendiera el brazo, ya lo tenía así para la ocasión. Una casi imperceptible sonrisa se señaló en ese rostro de serpiente mientras el tatuaje de la marca tenebrosa era hecho, señalándolo para siempre uno de los suyos.

Theo también abandonó el círculo para ir con los demás magos y el guapo Blaise ocupó su lugar. Su rostro estaba distendido en esa expresión concentrada y arrogante que lo hacía parecer más altanero de lo que realmente era y se limitó a asentir cuando le preguntaron que si estaba listo. Era el primer Zabini en la lista oscura y su madre no le había dado permiso para abandonar la neutralidad, pero Blaise nunca se había ocupado de seguir las reglas. Su iniciación fue ejecutada sin más percances.

Millicent y Daphne, Vincent y Gregory pasaron juntos y ya sólo quedaba la nieta de Dumbledore, tan pálida y frágil que parecía una presa de cuya trampa no podía escapar. Empero, no rehúyo la mirada de Voldemort mientras éste la sondeaba.

- Dí tu verdadero nombre- le ordenó Voldemort apretándole el antebrazo. Ella apenas podía respirar, pero su voz se oyó por encima del viento:

**- Mi nombre es Myrdayr Victoria Grindelwald Dumbledore.**

**- ¿Cuáles son los nombres de tus padres?**

**- Thomas Grindelwald, hijo de Gellert Grindelwald y Antara Dumbledore, hija de Albus Dumbledore.**

El murmullo entre la concurrencia se hizo más fuerte y Draco se vio abiertamente sorprendido. ¿Victoria, vástago de Grindelwald hijo? ¿Cuándo sucedió aquello? Molesto, el señor Tenebroso hizo acallar a sus fieles partidarios y obligó a la muchacha a arrodillarse.

Por alguna morbosa razón, Draco pensó que estaba presenciando una ejecución, pero no era así. Una serpiente de plata estaba rodeando los cabellos también plateados de Victoria y estaba apretando tanto que podían ver las gotas de sangre. Le temblaban los labios rojos y estaba aún más pálida, pero tampoco se quejó.

**- Ninguna marca podría ser considerada como un gesto gentil para ti. ¿A qué has venido, hija de Grindelwald?**

**- A unirme a los partidarios del señor Tenebroso y cumplir con sus directrices.**

**- ¿Nos juras lealtad?-** la serpiente apretaba cada vez más.

**- ¡Sí!-** era más un jadeo que una palabra, pero resultó suficiente. La presión menguó y la chica pudo levantarse. Los ojos de Voldemort parecían de fuego y la obligaron a retroceder hasta que Theodore la tomó de la mano.

La ceremonia había concluido. Draco temió que hubiera un juramento de sangre de por medio, pero sólo la palabra y el tatuaje parecían razón suficiente para atarlos. En realidad, no debería haberlo sorprendido.

Pero por todos los cielos, debía hablar con su madre.

Los murmullos del valle parecieron acallarse mientras lo hacía.

...

Había acabado. Todavía no podía creer que tantos de sus secretos hubieran sido revelados. El profesor Snape la había instruido para hacer frente a la Legeremancia de su señor, pero fue mucho más doloroso de lo que jamás creyó, igual que ser expuesta desnuda a espinas de rosa. Él la había obligado a relatarle todo para hacer frente al vacío de lo que realmente importaba, pero no pudo esconder el intenso amor que Theo le inspirara y la amenaza por la vida de ambos era algo esperado, pero no por ello calmante.

Y ahora ya tenían asignadas tareas, misiones por hacer, mucho más sencillas que las de Draco. Ser espía parecía un oficio natural e incluso Theo parecía más tranquilo, ya que habían superado lo más difícil. Debían volver a Hogwarts, por el momento y buscar la manera de liberar a los prisioneros de Azkaban.

También sucedía que iban a interrogar a los últimos presos en busca de información útil y Mydayr debía sondear a su abuelo. No omitió que se habían distanciado en los últimos tiempos, ni las razones sobre ello, pero prometió hacer lo que pudiera, mientras pudiera.

Dio la poca información que tenía sobre Harry y sus amigos e incluso le fue imposible esconder su asociación con el Ejército de Dumbledore.

Blaise, a su lado, estaba pálido, como si lo que le habían dicho no resultara de su agrado, pero se repuso rápidamente. Vincent y Gregory parecían los mismos lugartenientes de siempre, Daphne todavía no tenía nada que hacer y Millicent estaba tan hosca que resultaba imposible hablar con ella.

Era natural. El frío se hacía cada vez más intenso.

Pasaron la noche mirándose mutuamente y al final decidieron comprar sus cosas rutinariamente en el Callejón Diagon sin más dificultades. El señor Tenebroso quería que se prepararan lo mejor posible y a veces ellos pensaban que eran como sus niños, criaturas entorpecidas por su juventud que eran obligadas a ocupar su verdadero lugar.

No cabía duda que no había marcha atrás. No sería igual nunca más.

...

Ahora sólo faltaba subir al Expreso de Hogwarts para un año más. Pero todos y cada uno de los nuevos mortífagos llevaban los brazos izquierdos vendados.


	62. De Vuelta a Hogwarts

**Disclaimer**: No les había dicho esto antes, pero supongo que ya lo saben, ¿No? Ninguna de las obras ni personajes de J.K Rowling me pertenece ni tengo poder alguno sobre ellos, porque de ser así Harry sería Slytherin, se quedaría con Hermione y sería mejor amigo de Draco Malfoy (Ok, lo último no xDD). Tal vez hayan visto (en el capítulo del Torneo y en éste) algunos pedazos del libro cuarto y sexto respectivamente, eso es lo único que no es mi autoría. Por lo demás, el impulso creador de esta historia sale de mi cabecita y no autorizo a nadie a compartirla sin mi permiso.

Sin más, disfruten del capítulo.

Capítulo 62: De Vuelta a Hogwarts.

Mientras viajaban de camino al andén, Draco parecía especialmente serio. Quizá ya había tornado de opinión y había pensado mejor las dificultades de su tarea. Resultaba un poco impensable que le hubieran adjudicado semejante misión al pálido, petulante, talentoso y aún así bravucón hijo de los Malfoy.

Siempre que lo pensaba, era el propio Voldemort el que asesinaba a su abuelo, era el motivo de sus pesadillas. Pero las cosas no siempre resultaban como fueron planeadas o esperadas y ahora estaban esperando en el elegante auto en silencio, por primera vez en paz, como si ya supieran qué hacer y cuándo. Theo estaba especialmente relajado, la corbata impoluta, espalda recta, túnica impecable, al contrario que Blaise quien se encontraba despeinado, tenso, inquieto. Antes de partir, les había dicho que se le había ordenado matar a Ginevra Weasley ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, aún así no planeaba desobedecer...

**- ¿Y Pansy?- **quiso saber Myrdayr en un momento dado.

Blaise contestó sin dejar de mirar a la señora Malfoy, la única adulta que los acompañaba.

**- Vendrá a Hogwarts... ¿Has oído? Dicen que Slughorn estará este año en el Colegio.**

**- ¿El viejo Slughy? ¿Por qué?**  
**- Al parecer tu abuelo lo reclutó. ¿Es parte de la Órden del Fénix?**

**- No que yo sepa. ¿Qué enseñará?**

**- Pociones. **

**- ¿Bromeas? ¿Y qué tendrá a cambio el profesor Snape?**

**- La vacante, imagino. Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. **

**- Querrás decir, Artes Oscuras... Llegan las navidades adelantadas para nosotros, ¿Eh?**

**- Vamos- **interrumpió Draco con molestia y salieron del auto para adelantarse hacía el Expreso. Theo y Victoria ocuparon un compartimiento diferente al de los demás, ella sin cumplir sus labores de prefecta y conversaron tranquilamente hasta que llegó la invitación.

En esencia, Theodore Nott conocía mejor a Horace Slughorn debido a la antigua amistad con su padre pero no se sorprendió cuando no fue invitado a aquel evento.

**- No creo que le gusten los mortífagos-** comentó despreocupadamente**- Averigua qué quiere, ¿Lo harás?**

Myrdayr asintió y salió del compartimiento. A medio camino se encontró con Zabini, quien entrelazó afectuosamente su brazo con el suyo.

**- ¿Sabes qué quiere? **

**- No lo sé, pero no suena particularmente divertido. Preguntó por tu esposo y no estaba nada contento cuando oyó lo de tu suegro.**

**- Me lo imaginaba. Tampoco invitó a Draco, ¿Verdad?**

**-No, y aunque espero que no se lo digas, es mejor para su ego. Si lo hubiera invitado, sería insoportable.**

**- ¿Y a ti? ¿Ya se te subió a la cabeza?**

**- Es sólo un viejo. ¿A quién más crees que ha llamado?**

**- Potter, probablemente. ¿Alguien más?**

**- Vamos a averiguarlo.**

****Entraron en el compartimiento. Allí se encontraban Marcus Belby, Cormac Mclaggen (que Blaise detestaba), Ginevra Weasley (Oh, ¿En serio? ¿Qué hace aquí?, le preguntó con curiosidad Myrdayr a Blaise en voz baja) y después llegarían Neville Longbottom y Harry Potter.

Un grupo singular, sin duda. Ahora había que ver qué se quería de ellos.

_**- Bueno, ¿ya los conocen a todos?- **__preguntó Slughorn a Harry y Neville__** - Blaise Zabini asiste a su curso, claro, igual que la señorita Dumbledore.**_

_Ni Zabini ni Victoria los saludaron ni dieron muestras de reconocerlos y tampoco lo hicieron Harry ni Neville: los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin se odiaban por principio. _

_**- Éste es Cormac McLaggen, quizá ya hayan coincidido en... ¿No?**_

_McLaggen, un joven corpulento de cabello crespo, levantó una mano y Harry y Neville lo saludaron con la cabeza._

**_- Y éste es Marcus Belby, no sé si..._**

_Belby, que era delgado y parecía una persona nerviosa, forzó una sonrisa._

_**- ¡Y esta encantadora jovencita asegura que los conoce!**__- terminó Slughorn. Ginny asomó la cabeza detrás del profesor e hizo una mueca._

_**- ¡Que contento estoy!-**__ prosiguió Slughorn amablemente- __**Ésta es una gran oportunidad para conocerlos un poco mejor a todos. Aquí, tomen una servilleta. He traído comida porque, si no recuerdo mal el carrito está lleno de varitas de regaliz y el aparato digestivo de un pobre anciano como yo no está para esas cosas... ¿Faisán, Belby?**_

_El chico dio un respingo y aceptó una generosa ración de faisán frío._

_**- Estaba contándole al joven Marcus que tuve el placer de enseñarle a su tío Damocles-**__ informó Slughorn mientras les ofrecía un cesto lleno de panecillos__**- Un mago excepcional, con una Orden de Merlín muy bien merecida ¿Ves mucho a tu tío, Marcus?**_

_Por desgracia, Belby acababa de llevarse a la boca un gran pedazo de faisán y, con las prisas para contestarle a Slughorn, trató de tragárselo entero. Se puso morado y empezó a asfixiarse. _

_**- ¡Anapneo!-**__ dijo Slughorn sin perder la calma, apuntándole con la varita, al fin pudo tragar y sus vías respiratorias se despejaron al instante. _

_**- No mu...mucho-**__ balbuceó por fin Belby con ojos llorosos._

_**- Bueno, claro, podría asegurar que está ocupado-**__- dijo Slughorn,  
mirando de manera intrigada a Belby. –__** Dudo que haya inventado la**__  
__**Poción Mata Lobos sin considerable trabajo duro.-**__  
-__**-Supongo-**__- dijo Belby, que parecía temeroso de tomar otro bocado  
de faisán hasta que estuviera seguro que Slughorn hubiera terminado  
con el –__**Y… él y mi papá no se llevan muy bien, sabe, así que no se**__  
__**mucho de él-**__  
Su voz comenzó a disminuir mientras Slughorn le dedicó una fría  
sonrisa y volteó hacia McLaggen.  
-__**-Y tú Cormac-**__- dijo Slughorn –__** Se que tú ves mucho a tu tío**__  
__**Tiberius, porque tiene una espléndida foto de ustedes dos cazando**__  
__**nogtails en Norfolk.**__  
__**-Oh si claro, eso fue divertido-**__ dijo Mclaggen. – __**Fuimos con Bertie**__  
__**Higgins y Rufus Scrimgeour- esto fue antes de que se convirtiera en**__  
__**Ministro, obviamente-**__  
__**- Ah, ¿conoces a Bertie y Rufus también.**__- sonrió radiante  
Slughorn, ofreciendo a los demás una pequeña charola de pasteles, por  
alguna razón dejó pasar a Belby._

Blaise y Victoria se miraron con el mismo pensamiento: aquello estaba siendo absolutamente ridículo y se sabía cómo tomaban ellos las cosas que resultaban así.

Después de Cormac, fue precisamente Zabini el interrogado. Éste, dedicándole una breve mirada con sus ojos oscuros a su compañera, respondió sosegadamente.

**- Zabini, ¿Y tu madre? No he tenido noticias de ella desde que se casó por...**

**- Sexta vez. Desafortunadamente, mi padre murió y ahora ella está felizmente casada otra vez. Lamento decir que mi madre ha tenido mala suerte con los hombres, no le duran.**

**- Al menos no le han dejado en la miseria, ¿Eh?** - la voz de Slughorn parecía un poco seca. Myrdayr y Blaise volvieron a mirarse y se rieron.

**- Siempre he opinado que la señora Zabini es una persona encantadora-** dijo Victoria sin perder la sonrisa- **Sabe lo que quiere y es muy centrada. ¿Qué hombre puede competir con eso?**

**- Y tú, una cínica.**- la culpó Zabini para luego mirar a Slughorn sin pestañear. Realmente no le importaba hablar de su frívola y calculadora madre en frente de todas aquellas personas, hacía mucho que él había superado los prejuicios de cualquier clase. El profesor alzó las cejas, evidentemente impresionado y siguió preguntándole acerca de las nuevas sobre su familia y sobre sus planes, preguntas que Blaise respondió con aplomo. Una de las primeras lecciones ofrecidas por su madre había sido el aprovechar la oportunidad cuando ésta se daba e incluso aunque él pensara que su profesor era un payaso, no deshonraría su imagen y la de su casa contestando tan lamentablemente como Belby. Al terminar recibió una mirada aprobadora de su amiga y fue ella quien recibió las preguntas ahora.

-** Y bueno, señorita Dumbledore, sigue usted. No podrá negarme que se comunica con su abuelo, ¿Eh? ¿Cómo es vivir con él?**

**- No es la primera persona que me hace esa pregunta, profesor. Y mi pregunta es por qué debería ser diferente vivir con uno de los más famosos magos de la época que con cualquier otra persona-** Myrdayr le ofreció su más dulce sonrisa mientras tomaba un panecillo.

**- Aguda observación, pero eso no responde mi pregunta, ¿Qué tal se encuentra tu abuelo?**

**- No muy bien de reflejos, sufrió una herida recientemente pero presumo que usted lo sabe mejor que yo... ¿No lo vio este verano para convencerlo de que se uniera a Hogwarts?**

Era más una corazonada que una certeza, algo relacionado con lo que habían oído decir, pero Slughorn pareció incomodarse levemente, porque le sonrió y no volvió a preguntarle más, para arremeter directamente con Neville. Pobre Longbottom, pensaba Myrdayr, tener que hablar del lamentable suceso que había vuelto locos a sus padres no debía ser una buena idea. Pero, por otro lado, a todos les estaba haciendo decir cosas que hubiesen preferido callar.

Observó a Blaise, quien tenía sus ojos castaños puestos en Potter con recelo y se preguntó si seguiría lamentando tener a una madre con hielo en las venas. Sin duda amaba a su hijo, a su extraña manera, pero su manera de demostrarlo dejaba mucho que desear. Muchas veces, parecía aleccionarlo en lugar de educarlo, como un hermoso pájaro al que enseñarle modales más allá del egoísmo de una mujer empeñada en conservar su propia salud, estabilidad y belleza a costa incluso de la felicidad de su propio hijo, esa era una de las razones por las que Blaise se escondía tras esa pátina de vanidad y arrogancia, para no resultar herido. De todas maneras, tenía todo su encanto.

Zabini advirtió su mirada y le respondió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Ella sabía lo que estaba pensando: ¿Qué tanto podía querer a su abuelo como para aceptar heladamente que uno de sus amigos lo asesinara y ni siquiera tener el valor de protestar?

Lo que él no sabía y que era su secreto mejor escondido, es que Victoria sabía que de todas maneras Albus Dumbledore iba a morir y que no importaba lo que ella hiciera o dejara de hacer, no podía hacer nada contra lo inevitable...

Dedicaron su atención a lo que quedaba de la entrevista, con un monosilábico Potter, que sin duda sabía que no podía estar regalando declaraciones a diestra y siniestra. A los Slytherin no les sorprendía que hubiera captado toda la atención de alguien como Slughorn, con toda la fama que Potter tendía a atraer sobre si mismo, lo quisiera o no, pero resultaba un poco tedioso oír y una otra vez ensalzarlo.

Quizá el chico pensaba lo mismo, porque no parecía más contento que ellos de estar ahí. No hubo nada digno de mención que escuchar, con la quizá excepción de la furibunda expresión de Ginny al espetar a Zabini su desprecio. Ahora fue el turno de Myrdayr de alzar las cejas... ¿Por qué? Aquello iba más allá de que la pelirroja fuera Gryffindor y él Slytherin y que ella quisiera defender a Harry.

Sí, quizá allí hubiera gato encerrado. Se despidieron de Slughorn en cuanto él les dio luz verde para irse y fueron por los pasillos en dirección a sus compartimientos. Victoria decidió acompañar a Blaise para saber cómo estaban los demás y mientras volvían a entrelazar sus brazos, le preguntó en voz muy tenue:

- **¿Qué es lo que tiene Weasley contigo? Y no me digas que nada... sonaba personal.  
**Una curvada sonrisa apareció en los labios de Blaise quien se inclinó familiarmente para susurrarle en el oído:

- **Salí con ella una vez, hace un año... ¡Pero cállate! Pansy querría fusilarme si se enterara y también Draco, posiblemente. Pero que va, fue cosa de un día... era un poco aburrida.**

**- ¡No! ¿En serio? Qué picaro eres... mira que salir con una gryffindor...**

**- ¡Shhh!- **

****Ambos se rieron, de tal suerte que no vieron a Harry seguirlos, aunque si les sorprendió que no se pudiera cerrar el compartimiento cuando Blaise entró. Afortunadamente, Draco si se dio cuenta y les hizo un gesto harto particular al acomodarse en sus asientos, desde su posición en las piernas de Pansy, después de gruñirle a Vincent un rato por caer encima de él.

Todo Slytherin que se precie de serlo sabe que cualquiera puede espiar sus conversaciones. Ellos lo habían hecho de vez en cuando (la información es poder) y la prueba viviente de cuánto puede torcerse una palabra era Anne Sally, su "radio" mágica de todos los acontecimientos a lo largo y ancho de las cuatro casas. En consecuencia, desde hacía años, ellos habían acordado un ligero movimiento con las manos, repetido dos veces, por si alguno se daba cuenta que estaba siendo escuchado por alguien que no convenía. Por supuesto, era esa información de gran valor, ya que podía modificarse la información para que el oyente no diera con nada importante.

La primera que lo entendió fue la propia Pansy, quien sonrió de esa manera que tenía cuando las cosas le gustaban. Zabini arqueó una ceja y los únicos que no se dieron por enterados fueron Gregory y Vincent, aunque eso importaba bien poco porque casi no participaban en la conversación, estaban ocupados, uno leyendo un cómic y el otro con la mirada en el vacío.

Victoria ni siquiera parpadeó, Daphne había ido al baño. La conversación siguió su curso y ellos se comportaron tan fríamente entre sí que cualquiera hubiera dicho que no se conocían. Draco maltrató a Blaise, ambos fingieron que uno sabía cosas que el otro no y Pansy aguijoneó a Blaise tan sólo para que le dijera lo que deseaba oír. Gregory pudo haberlo estropeado todo al alzar la cabeza para comentar lo estrafalario de la situación pero Myrdayr puso un dedo en sus labios como si estuviera entre silenciándolo y jugando y lo acalló.

El tren llegó finalmente a su destino y todos recogieron sus cosas. De común acuerdo, dejaron a Draco solo y Victoria fue por Theodore quien parecía ceñudo.

- **¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?- **le preguntó y fue informado inmediatamente. Al cabo de dos minutos se les unió Draco, que se estaba riendo y les contó acerca de la intrusión de Potter y lo que había hecho para vengarse.

Theodore se río sonoramente, palmeándole la espalda y hasta su esposa sonrió. Cierto es que una vez había simpatizado con Harry Potter y había participado en muchos buenos momentos en el Ejército de Dumbledore, pero también era verdad que Draco le había contado su desagradable encuentro en el Callejón Diagon y el espiarlos ya era demasiado entrometimiento. En consecuencia, se rieron los tres y luego dos cuando Malfoy decidió arreglar sus cosas y alcanzarlos más adelante.

- **Bueno, espero que Harry llegue bien a Londres- **comentó Victoria y Theo silbó, de buen humor.

-** No llegará, ¿Te imaginas el escándalo que se armará cuando tu abuelo no lo vea en el Gran Comedor o solamente entrando? Apuesto a que mandan un destacamento de aurores a buscarlo. Espero que Draco no tenga problemas.**

**- Es que estaba muy enojado con él, ¿Sabes? Siempre he pensado que, si Draco no odiaba a Harry y sólo le tenía un poco de envidia y resentimiento, ahora en verdad lo aborrece.**

**- Normal. Supongo que yo también me enfadaría...**

**- ¿Quieres decir que no estás enfadado? Harry hizo que encarcelaran a tu padre.**

**- Sí, pero mi padre no es un hombre decente, ¿Eh?**- la abrazó- **Vamos, tengo hambre.**

**...  
**Entraron en el Gran Comedor, donde fueron recibidos con sonrisas por Daphne, Anne, Pansy y Millicent, las más distanciadas de los otros durante las vacaciones. Anne levantó la mano izquierda de Myrdayr en señal de júbilo y empezó a atosigar a preguntas a su amiga, con la esperanza de conseguir una buena reproducción de los acontecimientos. En cambio, Blaise estaba con una expresión de pocos amigos sosteniendo una cuchara. Theo se preguntó qué le habría pasado.

**- ¿Slughorn es insoportable?**- le preguntó sentándose a su lado- ¿**O estás pensando en tu misión?**

**- En nada de eso, en realidad-** Blaise lo miró seriamente.-** Estaba pensando... ¿No te imaginas que estarás haciendo después de esta guerra?**- bajó la voz- **Todo esto del Club Slugh me ha hecho pensar en el futuro. Verás, no creo que ser... partidario sea bueno para mi curriculum. Ni siquiera sé qué voy a estudiar o si lo haré.**

**- Te comprendo. - **tomó un tenedor, fingiendo estar muy concentrado en él, pero realmente pensando en lo que Zabini había dicho- **Todo este proceso hace ver las cosas como solucionadas pero sabemos que sólo está empezando. Me levanto cada mañana con toda la inseguridad que tenemos ahora y me encuentro preguntándome si hice lo correcto. Es inevitable.**

**- Sí, pero, tienes un plan, ¿Verdad? Te conozco, Nott. No te habrías unido a la causa si no tuvieras esperanzas de continuar con tus propias cosas.**

**- ¿Me preguntas si pienso que él ganará?- **sonrió sardónicamente- **No hago esto porque crea que no va a haber otro vencedor. Ahora las cosas se pintan bien para nosotros, pero ¿Luego? Nadie puede decirlo, falta mucho camino.**

**- ¿Y entonces? Tuviste oportunidad de escapar, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?**

**- Igual que tú. Pero tampoco te fuiste. No, Blaise, la verdad es que quería conservar mi vida y la de Victoria. Yo sabía que si no hacía esto, mi padre me mataría y también a todos mis seres queridos. Pero si me preguntas qué quiero hacer cuando esto acabe, no es muy difícil. Para empezar, querré vacaciones.**

Blaise se río ligeramente.

**- Sí y luego buscar algo en qué ocupar tanto tiempo libre. Me gustaría enseñar magia. Encantamientos o ¿Por qué no? Aritmancia. Ser alguien respetable.**

Blaise meneó la cabeza.

**- ¡Sueños humanos! ¿No deseas algo más? ¿Gloria, poder, más dinero, algo más grande?**

**- Bueno, me reservo lo mejor para mi almohada. Me gusta soñar pero también ser realista. **

**- ¿Y tu adorable esposa?-** Blaise la miró de soslayo, al igual que Theo.

**- Me gustaría creer que me acompañará, pero eso no puedo saberlo, supongo.**

**- Y vamos a eso otra vez. ¡Sólo tienes que pedírselo! Se casó contigo, ¿No?**

Theo murmuró un par de frases y luego arremetió.

**- ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que quieres hacer?**  
**- Quiero ser una estrella de rock.**

**- ¿Bromeas?**

**- ¿Tengo cara de bromear? He estado tocando el bajo desde los cinco, ahora no puedo dejarlo. ¿Crees que Draco quiera acompañarme?**

Theodore se echó a reír.

**- Claro, el dúo más gay que haya conocido. Pero tendrías que llevar a Astoria con ustedes. ¿Por qué no hacen una banda?**

El pelinegro se puso de malhumor.

**- No querrá- s**e cruzó de brazos- **He estado tratando de convencerlo de viajar desde que tenemos diez años, pero siempre sale con alguna eventualidad. Dime la verdad, Theo, ¿Alguna vez aceptará que me ama, aunque sea un poco?**

**- No lo creo, amigo. Tú sabes que está Astoria también.**

**- Sí, lo sé. Pero a veces, cuando lo veo y veo como me trata, tengo esta esperanza...**

**- No, no me convertiré en tu consejero sentimental. ¿Podemos comer? Me muero de hambre.**  
**  
**El banquete empezó, Draco no tardó en llegar. Les interpretó a toda la mesa el cómo le había roto la nariz a Potter, haciéndolos estallar a carcajadas e hicieron caso omiso de la canción del sombrero. Tenían razones para estar tan felices como inquietos y lo compensaron como si estuvieran celebrando.

Sabían que tenían un muy largo año pero mientras...

Un poco de calor...

Y whisky de fuego por debajo de la mesa, cortesía de Blaise, por supuesto.


	63. Chapter 63

Al día siguiente, los de sexto curso esperaron pacientemente a que su Jefe de Casa terminara de desayunar. Él tenía que darles los horarios para las clases que tomarían aquel año, tarea que lo hacía fruncir el entrecejo o relajarse según las materias que iban presentando sus alumnos. Era cosa sabida entre el alumnado que, si bien era muy exigente respecto a su propia materia, tampoco le gustaba que su Casa tuviera un nivel bajo o ineficiente. Por consiguiente, si había malas calificaciones, más de uno podía empezar a temblar, porque Severus Snape no daba segundas oportunidades. Y si además te mandaba a su despacho, ya podías ir despidiéndote de tus visitas a Hogsmeade. Después de todo, si no podías mantener un nivel adecuado de calificaciones, ¿Podías realmente relajarte?

La primera en pasar, algo pálida, fue Bullstrode. Sostuvo la mirada del profesor mientras revisaba sus calificaciones y finalmente le entregó el pase para estudiar Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Herbologia, y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Ella se fue sin despedirse de los demás, por lo menos aliviada de evitar la reprimenda. Sin duda al profesor Snape no le había gustado nada que la chica no estudiara Pociones más, pero ya que no daba más esa clase... Millicent podía relajarse.

Dado que iban en orden alfabético, siguió Victoria. Esta vez el profesor Snape se tardó mucho menos.

**- Le felicito por su nota en Pociones, señorita Blackmoon. Muy satisfactoria. Por lo demás, puede estudiar Aritmancia, Runas Antiguas, Transformaciones, Historia de la Magia, Encantamientos, Herbología, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Astronomía y precisamente, Pociones.** - le dio el horario, pero ella no se fue, esperando a los demás, con una sonrisa de felicidad.

El que no estaba tan contento era Crabbe. Sus notas habían rozado el aceptable en la mayoría de las ocasiones y había resultado difícil acomodarlo. Pero, para compensar, tenía un supera las expectativas en Encantamientos y se le permitía estudiar Herbología y nadie le prohibió Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Los labios del profesor estaban blancos cuando le dio el pase a Vincent, pero no hizo comentarios. Se había cansado de zaherirlo, junto con Gregory, durante seis años seguidos.

Pasó Goyle. Sus notas eran sumamente desiguales. Había obtenido un insatisfactorio en Astronomía y Transformaciones, un desastroso en Pociones (era de esperarse) pero había aprobado Encantamientos y hasta obtuvo un Extraordinario en Herbología. Tomó también Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, que había pasado por cortesía de Victoria y se fue hecho la raya en camino a su dormitorio para allí partir a su primera clase.

Daphne fue la siguiente. Para la sorpresa de todo su curso, decidió tomar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, junto con Herbología (había sacado Extraordinario también), Transformaciones, Adivinación (Para qué la quería era un misterio, pero era una de las pocas que le gustaba la asignatura) y Encantamientos. Había recibido un simple aceptable en Pociones, algo que hizo alzar las cejas al profesor Snape, pero no hizo comentarios. Se limitó a darle el horario y Daphne, con una sonrisa, se fue.

Draco tenía una sonrisa petulante en el rostro en cuanto le tocó el turno. Se debía, por supuesto, a su Extraordinario en Pociones y, aunque su agrado por su Jefe de Casa había disminuido bastante aquel año, se tomó la molestia de aceptar la mirada aprobatoria de aquel. Tenía vía libre para Transformaciones, Pociones, Encantamientos, Astronomía, Historia de la Magia y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras aunque definitivamente, no Herbología.

**- Otro más para Pociones. Es agradable saber que no enseñé sólo a alcornoques**- el profesor Snape le entregó su horario y Draco se quedó.

Theodore Nott se adelantó con mayor parsimonia. No tenía ningún problema con sus asignaturas y también recibió la inclinación de aprobación del profesor.

**- Muy bien, Nott. Pociones, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Herbología, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Historia de la Magia, Aritmancia, Runas Antiguas y Astronomía. Puede retirarse.**  
**  
**Theo tomó el pase y se quedó junto a Victoria para esperar a Zabini, que era el último de la lista. Draco se les unió.

Pansy, en cambio, estaba pálida. Había conseguido un Insatisfactorio en Pociones y sabía que eso no le gustaría nada a su Jefe de Casa. Pero éste se limitó a mirarle burlonamente por encima del papel y enumeró con serenidad:

**- Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones, Herbología y Adivinación. Márchese, señorita Parkinson.**  
**  
**Pansy se fue muy disgustada. A sus padres no les gustaría saber que no continuaría ni con Encantamientos ni Pociones y tampoco Runas Antiguas.

Anne tampoco iba confiada, pues no había pasado Pociones. El profesor Snape si que pareció ligeramente molesto ante ello, ya que la había favorecido en años pasados.

**- Así que no alcanzó la nota requerida en Pociones. ¿No estudió lo suficiente?**

**- No, señor. Me puse nerviosa, pido perdón.**

**- Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Herbología y Adivinación. Márchese.**

Anne se fue con lágrimas en los ojos y quedó un desafiante Zabini.

**- El cuarto y último no-alcornoque de mi clase. Excelente, señor Zabini. Pociones, Encantamientos, Herbología, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Aritmancia y Astronomía. Vaya a sus clases.**

Con él, Theo, Draco y Victoria abandonaron el Gran Comedor.

**- No puedo creer que no pasaras Herbología, Draco. Y tú, Blaise, ¡Transformaciones!**- los riñó Myrdayr.

**- Ya, señorita perfecta, no me saque los colores**- le respondió tranquilamente Zabini-** Me las arreglaré sin la profesora Mcgonagall, muchas gracias. Pero en serio, ustedes... ¿Historia de la Magia? ¿Están locos o toman pociones para evitar el sueño en clase de Binns?**

**- Estudiábamos por nuestra cuenta-** le explicó Nott con rostro satisfecho-** Te asombrarás de lo interesante que es estudiar Historia de la Magia sin voces soporíferas... nosotros ni íbamos a clase, ¿Verdad?**

Draco asintió.

**- Sólo tomábamos los exámenes-** dijo**- ¿Cuál es la primera clase?**

**- Para ustedes, hora libre-** respondió Myrdayr-** Theo y yo tomamos Runas Antiguas.**

Se despidieron, reuniéndose para Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y separándose luego para Aritmancia (Theo y Myrdayr) y Herbología (todos los demás con excepción de Draco)

...

Después del recreo, Blaise, Draco, Theo y Victoria tenían su primera clase de Pociones. Interesados por los vapores extraños y olores que surgían de la mazmorra, entraron en fila y ocuparon una mesa juntos, Draco y Blaise de un lado, Theo y Victoria del otro. Había, además de ellos, cuatro ravenclaw, tres gryffindor y un hufflepuff. Como no conocían a los ravenclaw, no les caían bien los gryffindor y desdeñaban al hufflepuff, se sentían mejor en compañía mutua.

Slughorn parecía no sólo preparado, sino también casi levitando de felicidad al ver a tres de los integrantes del "Club Slugh" en su mazmorra. Empezó a señalar las pociones que ya estaban hechas, pidiéndoles reconocerlas.

En cierto modo, allí es donde Granger resultaba una molestia. No sólo porque de verdad estaba desesperada por responder correctamente, sino porque eso restaba puntos a los demás. Si sólo se molestara en responder bien una vez, todo estaría bien, pero era una necesitada de atención al cien por cien.

Nott la detestaba precisamente por eso. En cuanto a Blaise, nunca la miraba, no le llamaba la atención y Draco... todos sabían la reacción de Draco.

**- Tendremos que poner un vociferador aquí si queremos que él nos haga caso-** suspiró Myrdayr y entonces Slughorn le preguntó a Granger si era hija o pariente de un tal Amigo de las Pociones.

Theodore, que estaba furioso aunque no lo aparentara su aspecto lánguido, se inclinó hacía Draco quien le susurró rápidamente:

**- Apuesto veinte galeones a que esos dos acaban casados. ¡Mírala! Es repugnante, casi tanto como el aspecto de morsa de Slughorn.**

Theo esbozó una sonrisa malvada.

**- No me digas... ¿Lo hará beber Amortentia?**

**- ¡Su única forma de conseguir amor!**  
**- Oh, aquí vamos- **Myrdayr, entretanto, rodaba los ojos. Había tenido que soportar a Granger por seis años, así que sin demasiados resentimientos pero, ¿Veinte puntos? Podría vomitar.  
El profesor Slughorn siguió hablando. Cuando llegó a decir que la Amortentia era el arma más potente que existía, Draco y Theo sonrieron con escepticismo.

No fue hasta la presentación de la Felix Felicis que realmente se robó su atención, al menos la de los muchachos. En el caso de Myrdayr, cierto, sabía que tenía un buen profesor, un digno sucesor de Severus Snape, pero no alguien que la impresionara del todo. Desafortunadamente, Slughorn parecía otro tipo de payaso.

Lo que si resultó interesante fue la tarea a realizar: El Filtro de los Muertos en vida. Por lo que Myrdayr sabía, era una poción extremadamente peligrosa y difícil de realizar, por lo que resultaba interesante hacerla simplemente por la poción y no por el premio. A ella no le interesaba la suerte, aunque si que les interesaba a Blaise, Draco y Theo, quienes se pusieron a trabajar todo lo rápido que podían sus ágiles mentes.

Pero ella se tomó su tiempo. Leyó la receta, memorizó los colores a los que debía llegar y empezó a seguir las instrucciones con acierto, de modo que su pócima alcanzó el tono de grosella negra que requería el libro. Pero hizo cuentas del tiempo requerido y llegó a la conclusión de que se tardaba mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo podía avanzar más rápido?

Los gruñiditos de los otros indicaron que su tiempo se había terminado. Todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas, Draco especialmente molesto. Ella, que se había perdido en el tiempo y ni siquiera notó cuando el profesor le dedicó una sonrisa por su poción, preguntó.

**- ¿Granger?- **

**- No**- Blaise arrojó el libro a su mochila-** Potter.**

Ella se asombró prontamente.

**- ¡Pero si siempre ha sido un cabeza dura para Pociones!**

**- ¿Trampa?**

Los cuatro, deteniéndose de pronto, se miraron.

**- Pero, ¿Cómo?**- quiso saber Draco.

**- Tal vez Granger...**

**- No lo creo. Jamás renunciaría a su famita personal, ni siquiera por cararajada.**

Theodore Nott encogió los hombros con fastidio.

**- Me da igual**- musitó- **Vámonos.**

**...**

****Harry Potter comenzó a ser el favorito de Slughorn a partir de entonces. Los Slytherin se preguntaban cómo podía alcanzar semejantes estándares, cuando todos sabían que él solía ser un desastre en esa materia, pero pronto tuvieron cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse. Draco todavía no había comenzado con la "tarea" que Voldemort le había encomendado, Blaise ni siquiera sabía cómo matar a la pequeña de los Weasley sin dejar rastros y, a primera hora de la mañana del miércoles, Daphne y Victoria encontraron a Gregory Goyle con rastros de lágrimas en la túnica, algo muy raro en él.

Amable, aunque sorprendidamente, se sentaron junto a él. Gregory ni siquiera quería mirarlas pero consiguieron que se quitara las manos de la cara y se sentara bien para que pudieran hablar con él.

Goyle estaba profundamente acongojado y su mirada era muy triste. A pesar de que parecía, tanto como Crabbe, inmiscuirse en su propio mundo, en el fondo era una persona sensible y desde luego le importaba como lo trataran. Cuando le preguntaron el motivo de su congoja, él dijo con su voz honda y gutural que su madre estaba muy enferma y les mostró una carta que le habían mandado.

Luego, en un tono tan bajo que tuvieron que inclinarse para oírlo, dijo que su padre estaba muy avergonzado de sus progresos en Hogwarts y pensando seriamente en sacarlo, incluso aunque ahora las visitas de Azkaban fueran tan restringidas.

Quizá por eso, continuó Gregory, Pansy no había querido ir con él al baile. Quería mucho a Draco pero ¿Por qué había ido con la chica que a él le gustaba si le gustaba Astoria?

Daphne y Victoria, ya atónitas, se miraron mutuamente. Gregory Goyle había sido su compañero y el acompañante de Draco desde que eran niños y podían contarse con los dedos las veces que se había explayado tanto en cualquier asunto. Principalmente le gustaba comer, aumentar su ya considerable fuerza física y dormir, así que nunca lo habían oído hablar de chicas. Era un chico sencillo, alguien que le costaba madurar, no alguien retrasado, simplemente una alma que pensaba despacio e iba aún más lento, que le gustaba observar las flores y cuidarlas, incluso las que tenían colmillos y eran ingobernables, de allí su extraordinario en Herbología. Pero, en todo aquel tiempo...

En realidad, si había señales. Su extremada cortesía para con Pansy, que lo desdeñaba un día y lo mimaba al siguiente, la manera que tenía de mirar fijamente siempre pendiente de los chismorreos de la chica y el modo en que siempre estaba cerca de ella, aunque ésta prefiriese estar con Draco.

Pero, ¿Se podía decir que eran almas gemelas? Pansy siempre había gustado de los que se hallaban a la cima de las grandes empresas, personas presumidas como Draco Malfoy, así que probablemente no le había hecho mucho caso a Gregory, si bien es cierto que aceptaba su compañía allí donde desdeñaba la de las demás chicas. Era lo único que podía señalar que Gregory tenía algo parecido a una oportunidad pero ninguna de las otras dos tenía claro si era bueno darle esperanzas a su amigo.

Lo abrazaron y tranquilizaron, diciéndole que su madre se pondría bien, que sin duda podía mejorar las calificaciones y subiéndole el ánimo cuanto pudieron. Luego lo dejaron dormir un rato, porque no había descansado nada la noche anterior y partieron a Herbología.

Siempre es sorprendente, en todos los sentidos, cuando un alma que se muestra poco se resquebraja para dejar ver un poco de la humanidad que todos y cada uno de nosotros llevamos en nuestro interior.


	64. El Análisis de una Muerte

_- Desde aquí la historia original empieza a alterarse más que antes. Que no haya reproches, os avisé.-_

**Capítulo 64: El Análisis antes de una Muerte.**

_**Los días en el castillo parecían pasar en esa eterna sucesión que no augura nada nuevo, las estaciones y el tapiz de los escenarios conocidos estaba inalterable. Los primeros días los pasamos en la carga de las clases, sin que en realidad se alterara la paz consensuada entre nosotros. Apenas nos dábamos cuenta de que éste era el primer año desde que entramos, en el que no conocíamos una estricta vigilancia sobre nosotros propiamente, un momento en donde todas las cartas habían sido echadas y cada quien podía comportarse como mejor quisiera. **_

_**Lo tomábamos de diferentes maneras. Vi a Theo y Victoria pasear por los Terrenos del Colegio en compañía mutua, como si su matrimonio los hubiera salvado finalmente de esconder a todos el lazo que evidentemente los unía, sin sorprendernos demasiado; puede que ellos no pareciesen demasiado cercanos en los años anteriores, pero, al menos nosotros, los chicos, siempre supimos la velada predilección que tenía él por ella, la manera en que solía guardarnos secretos acerca de quien era la que le robaba los pensamientos o el humor cuando estaba en ese furor frío que habíamos aprendido a evitar. Les tomé el pelo acerca de ello cuando estaban en la Sala Común pero, al darme cuenta que se limitaban a sonreír o a devolverme las bromas, comprendí que estaban todo lo felices que podían ser.**_

_**Pansy estaba muy ocupada siguiendo los chismes y las tendencias del momento, acercándose mucho a Anne y se les podía ver a ambas riéndose de cosas que sólo ellas entendían. Como siempre, la mirada de Gregory estaba puesta sobre la primera, las manazas estrujadas en la angustia propia de alguien que sabe que ama pero no encuentra la manera de expresarlo. Yo, que sabía bien el secreto que guardaba Goyle, lo animaba para acercarse y observaba la simpática y a la vez patética manera en que su vacilante cerebro urdía formas de llamar su atención. Hasta cierto punto, a mí me molestaba la actitud de Pansy, ya que ella sabía tan bien como yo que él estaba muy enamorado, y sólo la parte retorcida de su carácter podía hacer que le diera alas en el modo en el que le sonreía o bajaba las pestañas, no seriamente, sólo jugando. Tal vez sea sorprendente que a mí me interese algo como eso, pues los que me conocen saben que no soy una persona sentimental o respetuosa de las emociones de otras personas, pero a veces la actitud de ella me recordaba a Draco y aquella herida era demasiado grande para ser soportada.**_

_**Llegados a este punto, al menos parecía que el rubio que me robaba los pensamientos estaba más tranquilo. Su misión, aceptada de buen grado, le revelaba ahora sus dificultades y podíamos ver a Draco en su habitación o en la Sala Común mirando al fuego, pensando en todas las variables en las que él podía llevarla a cabo. El problema no era el torrente de ideas, sino la dificultad de llevarlas a la práctica y, con frecuencia, también podíamos ver como Draco arrojaba cosas o gritaba, enfurecido, porque no lograba lo que tan arduamente necesitaba. A excepción de Crabbe y Goyle, a veces, no nos inmutamos: porque conocíamos a Draco desde hacía seis años y sabíamos que se le pasaría en cuanto necesitara algo o se le proporcionara una actitud alternativa. A veces era Astoria Greengrass, su flamante novia, la que lo hacía sonreír, pero como eso me ponía de tan malhumor como Theodore cuando veía a Victoria con otros muchachos, evité mirar las evoluciones de su romance.**_

_**Daphne estaba al corriente de mi zozobra. Desde que compartimos la cama en la noche de navidad del cuarto año, poco a poco había ido ganándose mi confianza y, aunque no éramos tan cercanos como Theo y yo o Draco y yo, cierto es que podía contarle algunas cosas con más libertad de la que me permitía normalmente. Mi madre me enseñó que debía ser reservado en la exposición de mis sentimientos más profundos, ya que la gente suele utilizarlos en tu contra para lastimarte y era una lección demasiado bien aprendida, pero Daphne no era muy buena con las intrigas, al contrario que las otras chicas de Slytherin y de su cariño por Draco podía comprenderme, pues los celos la asatearon también por el mismo motivo cuando estuvo prendada de mi mejor amigo. En cierto modo, el que habláramos de ello resultaba un gran alivio, no sólo por la comprensión que nos teníamos, sino porque ella era capaz de ser ecuánime y objetiva allí donde mi sentimiento no me permitía analizar las cosas correctamente, además de que nunca evitaba mi continua vuelta al punto, postura que Theodore siempre tomaba y que me exasperaba continuamente. **_

_**Aquí quisiera desviarme un poco para compararlos. Siempre he tenido esa manía de analizar a las personas que están a mi alrededor, no para tener un perfil psicológico ni porque me preocupe excesivamente por las personas, sino porque esa es la arma principal de un slytherin. Un gryffindor puede ganar por un golpe arriesgado (o perderlo todo estúpidamente) un ravenclaw resolverá un acertijo por la sola fuerza de su intelecto y Hufflepuff se tardará más en su esfuerzo pero perserverá y lo conseguirá, pero una persona que se precie de estar en la casa verde siempre utilizará la astucia que lo caracteriza para salir de situaciones escabrosas. Es por eso que a nosotros se nos da mejor las actividades de espía y estrategia mejor que otras más onerosas y menos complejas: todos estamos acostumbrados, en mayor o menor medida, a manejar los hilos de la telaraña social que se teje a nuestro alrededor.**_

_**Pero volvamos a Theo y Daphne. Desde que tenía cinco años, a los que mi memoria se remonta, siempre encuentro a mi lado al presumido y hasta cierto punto encantador Draco Malfoy y al callado pero extremadamente inteligente y ligeramente cínico, Theodore Nott. Nuestros padres se conocían de muchos años en la misma forma en que nosotros nos fuimos conociendo, pero siempre supe que mis amigos tenían sus pros y sus contras y servían para esto mejor que para lo otro, por decir algo, y yo debía estar extremadamente consciente de sus puntos altos y bajos para el día en que ocupáramos un lugar en el séquito del señor Tenebroso.**_

_**Cierto, mi madre no estaba de acuerdo en que yo siguiera estos pasos, pues nunca ha sido partidaria de ninguna terrible fidelidad, pero Draco ya tenía planeado que hiciéramos un equipo para ganar en cualquier esfera en la que nos desenvolviéramos y nos atrajo a ambos, dispares de carácter de por sí, para hacer el grupo con todo lo que eso conlleva, de lo que nos jactamos en público y en privado. **_

_**Hay muchas cosas que en la aristocracia mágica, por carecer de otro título, se comentan en voz baja. Antiguamente se decía que todos tenían una función específica ligada a sus funciones y personalidad y Draco dice que el mejor para dilucidar ese tipo de cuestiones era su propio padre, el agudo y oportunista Lucius Malfoy. Un día, lo recuerdo bien, cuando yo todavía era un niño y estaba de visita en la mansión del señor Nott, el padre de Draco y el de Theo estaban hablando. Ninguno de mis amigos les prestó atención, pues uno estaba admirando su nueva escoba y el otro leyendo atentamente un libro, pero yo estaba esperándolos para jugar y como no tenía nada qué hacer, escuché.**_

_**El señor Malfoy estaba hablando precisamente de Theo y mis curiosas orejas agudizaron su alcance, interesadas. El señor Nott estaba profundamente molesto por la pasiva actitud de su hijo: él no parecía interesado en las artes de la guerra ni en manipular como títeres a los que estaban a su alrededor y esa actitud al señor Nott no le agradaba ni se le antojaba correcta. Supe de inmediato que mi pobre amigo sería muy pronto castigado, probablemente físicamente y suspiré para mis adentros, convencido de mi suerte. Mi madre podía desinteresarse por mí a un punto en que ni siquiera notaba mi presencia a veces, pero nunca me puso la mano encima, ni hizo nada por violentarme. Al contrario, me enseñó a cuidar mi apariencia casi hasta el exceso y aunque nunca me regañaba, me castigaba con su desdén y desprecio si veía que yo descendía en niveles. En cambio, el padre de Theo solía recurrir a los castigos corporales en su hijo y más de una vez lo vimos con un labio partido o sin poder salir a jugar por culpa de esa conducta. Pero, la verdad, yo no podía comprender de qué se quejaba su padre, porque jamás he conocido a nadie que se controle como Theo. Pero al señor Nott nada le parecía suficiente y me disgusté, porque cuando jugabas sin las agudas intervenciones verbales de Theo, las cosas se ponían aburridas.**_

_**Pero, en realidad, no tuve nada que temer. El señor Malfoy, que, como dije, estaba mirándonos, se acomodó elegantemente en su silla y con una copa de vino élfico en su mano, comentó:**_

_**- Creo que subestimas a tu hijo, amigo mío. Si Draco tuviera siquiera la mitad de disciplina que él, ¡Que no podría hacer con su talento! Y su inteligencia es prodigiosa. La última vez que estuvo hablando con Narcissa y conmigo, salió a colación un tema particularmente importante acerca del ministro. No sé por qué eso atrajo la atención de Theo, pero su intervención fue muy brillante. Si yo fuera tú estaría orgulloso, estoy seguro que te dará muchos motivos de alegría en años siguientes.**_

_**A esto el señor Nott bufó, restándole importancia a los logros de mi amigo y ensalzando al hijo de los Malfoy y la conversación continuó. Pero yo miré hacía donde Theo estaba leyendo, una mano debajo de la mejilla y los rizos oscuros y por primera vez en mi corta vida puse en marcha los mecanismos que me permitían juzgar a los demás con rapidez. Por supuesto, esa no fue la única vez que lo hice, pero si quizá la más prominente, por ser la objetiva mirada de alguien que no estaba involucrado.**_

_**El señor Malfoy tenía razón. Había cualidades en Theodore que ni Draco ni yo poseíamos. Yo lo sabía bien, porque cada cosa en que destacábamos era lo que nos hacía elegir ciertas actividades por encima de las demás. Draco, por ejemplo, tenía la iniciativa que lo hacía ser líder en cualquier lugar al que fuera, incluso si su opinión era equivocada. Era rápido e impaciente, captaba la menor insinuación y poseía un peculiar don para encontrar el ingenio de la situación, lo que llevaba a un halago muy dulce o un insulto demasiado hiriente. Sabía de inmediato quiénes eran los fuertes y los débiles en una habitación, no toleraba debilidad alguna y poseía el tacto suficiente (cuando quería) con el que sabía qué decir para agradar. El lado malo de esto es que era terriblemente arrogante y su constante necesidad de aprobación lo hacía desairar todos los esfuerzos de los demás si empezabas a competir con él. Pero le gustaba hacer planes y podía encandilarte con ellos, de tal fuerza que Theo y yo le perdonábamos sus fallos y tolerábamos sus flaquezas, al igual que él hacía con nosotros. Otra cosa que pocos conocían de Draco era su admirable lealtad para aquellos que admiraba, era capaz de hacer casi cualquier cosa por seguir a personas que, mal que bien, se habían ganado reputación. Por supuesto que admiraba la gloria y le habían enseñado a establecer una jerarquía de valores muy marcada pero Theo y yo sabíamos que Draco preferiría morir que decepcionar a su padre o traerle sinsabores a su madre. Y nos confiaba cosas a nosotros que nadie más tenía el privilegio de conocer. Yo sabía, interiormente, que si un día tenía que recurrir a alguien a pesar de tener que morderme los puños, Draco no me abandonaría.**_

_**En cuanto a mí y a diferencia de algunas personas, me conozco bien, también. Esto no me lo enseñó mi madre, siempre el propio Theo y eso sólo ya demuestra la clase de persona que él es. Sé que me gusta aparentar que soy altanero e inalcanzable y soy pícaro y descarado con chicos y chicas para conseguir lo que me gusta. No me cuesta nada entender las cosas, aunque entiendo un poco más lento y más profundo que Draco y no me gusta precipitarme, pero me aburro fácilmente. Soy tan arrogante como el que más y tengo estándares muy altos de cómo deben ser las cosas en todos los sentidos, lo que, en consecuencia, hace que sea muy selectivo. No tengo reparos en señalar que discrimino muy fácilmente a la gente a mi alrededor si no cumple con lo que yo considero esencial para sostener una conversación, pero me agrada conocer de todo un poco, estar bien informado y tener la respuesta precisa en la punta de la lengua. No me gusta que me sorprendan y mis méritos más aguzados están en la crítica. Al contrario que Draco, yo no lidero, más bien señalo los puntos débiles de los planes ya trazados y por eso hacemos tan buen equipo, nos complementamos. Él propone, yo corrijo. Mis puntos flacos son la vanidad, el no saber cuándo detenerme y aceptar una batalla perdida aunque pueda ganar la guerra más adelante y la desconfianza. Pasarán años antes de que yo acepte tu amistad y aún así te probaré para saber hasta dónde puedo llegar contigo. Y no, no diría que soy inofensivo. Pero si independiente.**_

_**En medio de todo esto, está Theodore. Y su personalidad siempre me ha llamado la atención porque no es lo que hace o dice, si no lo que no hace o calla lo más interesante. Con frecuencia he visto a Theo seguir un acontecimiento con suma atención y luego sonreír de ese modo torcido que tiene, porque ya había predicho lo que iba a suceder. **_

_**Siempre he pensado, cuando miro sus ojos, que hay dos Theo. Y así como nadie debe acercarse cuando Draco empieza a gritar y despotricar y cuando yo pongo cara de morros, tienes que tener cuidado cuando la otra cara de Theodore amenaza con desbordarse. Normalmente, cuando Nott está tranquilo, es una persona terriblemente racional, que tiene que pesar y medir todo hasta el exceso, que nunca se deja llevar por sus emociones y que siempre tiene una perspectiva tan clara y objetiva de las cosas que te sorprende, por supuesto, porque tú estás en el calor del momento. Es capaz de notar cosas que ni siquiera se me habían pasado por la mente y de notar las intenciones más escondidas de casi cualquier persona. También tiene la irritante costumbre de conocer detalles que tú no tuviste oportunidad de memorizar y es tan abierto de mente que estoy seguro, sabe sobre temas que nos han prohibido de pequeños, dícese temas muggle y otras tonterías. Pero a Theodore nunca lo han detenido mucho las prohiciones y no cumple expectativas que no sean las suyas, por lo que nunca sentirá ninguna devoción como la que Draco siente por su padre o yo por el propio Draco, aunque me repatee admitirlo. Draco siempre está al acecho de lo que piense su familia y lo que digan de su apellido pero tengo que reconocer que yo soy incapaz de romper el molde que tiene Draco sobre de mí y si eso pasara, me moriría de vergüenza. Eso tampoco lo sabe mucha gente, pero Theo se dio cuenta de mi bisexualidad primero que nadie, incluso el propio Draco, así que... Bueno, todo esto, en general, sólo muestra una mente hábil, como dijo el señor Malfoy, una persona que sabe discernir hondamente en las cosas, pero cuando la otra parte de Nott surge, es cuando puedes advertir cosas inquietantes. A él lo entrenaron (no veo otra forma de decirlo) para utilizar su mente como un arma de manipulación maquiavélica que sólo sustente su propio beneficio o planes tan retorcidos y sin sentido que ni yo, que a veces los comparto, entiendo la pauta. Y eso le trae muchos problemas a Theo, porque hay una parte masoquista suya que retuerce las cosas hasta su punto máximo, independientemente de las consecuencias. Además, si lo que pierde a Draco es la necesidad de aprobación y en mí la absoluta soberbia, lo que pierde a Theo es la rabia. Si alguien me ha asustado...**_

_**Y es precisamente lo que no se comprende de Theodore. Porque puede llegar a ser tan especialmente explosivo y a pesar de ello, resultar terriblemente frío. Yo le puedo llegar a contar casi cualquier cosa y él es capaz de ayudarme de esas ingeniosas y sutiles maneras que advierto cuando ya es tarde, pero es una persona que no resulta muy adecuada cuando necesitas desahogar el corazón. No es que carezca de sentimientos es que eso nunca ha hecho que él deje de hacer lo que tiene que hacer. **_

_**Y allí es donde entra la comparación con Daphne. Draco a veces es muy insensible con los sentimientos de las personas porque todavía no ha aprendido cuánto puede llegar a lastimar con su don de la palabra (nunca golpes y esas cosas, la violencia no va con lo suyo y prueba de ello es que no supo cómo reaccionar cuando Granger lo agredió en el tercer año) y además no puedo decirle algo que tiene que ver con él mismo y Theodore es tan implacable en sus razonamientos que hablarle de algo que ya tiene entendido no lo impaciente, sino que lo pone a maquinar cosas que prefiero no saber. Además, me lo ha dicho, no será mi consejero sentimental.**_

_**En cambio Daphne... es tan diferente. Es inteligente, algo que siempre hemos sabido, pero no tiene la menor veta de maldad, a veces pienso que hubiera quedado mejor en Ravenclaw, de no ser por la tremenda ambición personal de su alma. Es paciente y, como dije, comprensiva. Su punto de vista femenino es mesurado y sencillo, contrasta con nuestras opiniones, más rimbombantes y, por tanto, a veces salidas de los límites. En vista de esto no comprendo cómo pudo fijarse en alguien como Draco, cuando las partes más interesantes de él se encuentran fuera de los focos de su bullente imagen pública, pero bueno, tampoco dije que fuera a desentrañar completamente a esta chica. Muy probablemente, quien lo sepa es el propio Theo, pero es demasiado utilitario para resultar sensato y yo quiero proteger, en la medida de lo posible, a esta nueva chica. No sé, no es ingenua, pero creo que si se le puede engañar, si se le conoce la manera. Y yo creo que su punto débil es la vanidad, un tipo de presunción muy distinta a la mía. Porque yo pongo el listón alto para casi todo, desde la apariencia, el dinero, la inteligencia, las amistades, el estatus social y mágico, los dones otorgados por la naturaleza... muchas cosas. Así que procuro desempeñarme en lo que realmente me importa y me exijo porque mi vanidad no puede soportar menos. En el caso de Daphne, supongo que puedes halagarla diciéndole, como a todas, que es muy bonita, pero eso no hará que se deslumbre o que haga algo por ti. Sin embargo, si tú halagas su intelecto y su capacidad para hacer las cosas por su cuenta, encontrarás oro. **_

_**Allí no pude evitar preguntarle a Theodore. Soy bueno encontrando errores, pero a veces me pierdo tanto en mis propias eculubraciones que olvido discernir por qué se producen. Como para corregir no necesitas tanto saber las fuentes, sino en qué falla una cuestión, a veces esas cosas no me hacen falta. Pero Theo no tiene ese problema y resulta obvio que leyó a Daphne mucho antes de que a mí me interesara un pepino la cuestión.**_

_**Por supuesto, hacer que Nott suelte pepitas de ese metal es bastante complicado. Para empezar, me preguntó para qué quería saber (totalmente diferente a la propia muchacha, que me diría las cosas y después preguntaría el motivo). No le expliqué, no del todo, pero tras esfuerzos deliberados, conseguí la información que necesitaba, por si a alguien le interesa.**_

_**La razón de que Daphne aprecie tanto su intelecto se encuentra en su núcleo familiar. Toda su vida ha crecido entre algodones, siempre con la pauta por delante, todas las comodidades pero además, todo el camino marcado, nada de tomarse libertades. Así, si ella quisiera viajar a algún sitio, se le proporcionaría todos los recursos para hacerlo, pero la ruta sería definida por alguien más, así como el momento de irse y de regresar, dónde comer, cuándo hacerlo casi... En definitiva, el control parece ser la medida de su vida. Es una niña mimada, el tesoro de sus padres envuelto en telas exquisitas. Claro, se le permite pensar, pues sería una ignominia tener una hija estúpida, pero, ¿De qué sirve pensar si no puedes llevar a cabo tus proyectos? He hallado que Daphne es tan dada a hacer planes como Draco, con mucho menor éxito realizándolos. Así que en esencia, el hecho de decirle que puede ser independiente y que es exitosa siguiendo su propio rumbo, en esas deliciosas e inútiles rebeldías que tiene para contrariar a sus padres sin decirles que no, es la mejor manera de llegar al corazón de la chica.**_

_**Dichas así las cosas, parezco tan manipulador como Theodore, ¿Verdad? Pero no llego a sus extremos. La razón por la que necesito saber lo más esencial de todos es protegerme. Cualquier diría que estoy paranoico respecto a eso, ¿No? Pero difícilmente puede culpárseme. Mi madre es el perfecto ejemplo de como una persona calculadora y fría desbarata exitosamente hasta lo más cuidadosamente estudiado y en este mundo hay demasiados peligros para arriesgarse a ellos imprudentemente. Yo no soy un gryffindor ni ningún héroe y no me veo en la necesidad de demostrar con idioteces mi habilidad. Yo prefiero ganar sin aspavientos (pero ganar de cualquier manera) que cometer un montón de errores para obtener un éxito con laureles que, al final, me terminarán robando.**_

_**Digamos que, de algún modo, no puedo aceptar a personas como Pansy, tan deseosas de la aprobación social en todo su esplendor que olvidan la diferencia entre apariencia y realidad. Una de las razones por las que Parkinson es tan encantadora es porque conoce su lugar y cómo explotar sus virtudes y las de los demás. Una de las razones por las que resulta tan insoportable es que, se precie de lo que sea, es una advenediza e intenta manejar el látigo para controlarte y manipularte o destruirte, lo que mejor le parezca. Sus intentos de superioridad a veces resultan algo molestos pero pueden ser útiles. Después de todo, he visto como Theodore maneja sus debilidades en más de una ocasión.**_

_**Ya que parece que me he puesto a despepitar todo lo que sé de mi casa, será mejor que lo haga bien y exponga mis argumentos con habilidad, antes de ir a lo realmente importante, utilizar esas armas para hacer lo que tengo que hacer en nombre de Lord Voldemort.**_

_**¿Quién me falta? Anne, Gregory, Vincent, Millicent y Victoria. Veamos...**_

_**Anne. La dulce, chismosa y encandalosa Sally. Siempre manteniendo un perfil bajo en las clases, con su habilidad para pasar mensajes de pupitre en pupitre para divertirse y con su capacidad para saber sobre acontecimientos más o menos secretos sin que los demás sepan como se entera. Que puede estarse mirando las uñas, aburridísima, mientras los otros debatimos un asunto en particular y de repente salir con un comentario certero y mordaz con el que zanja la discusión. Tan rápida e impaciente como Draco pero sin sus sueños de gloria y grandeza, hasta cierto punto creo que es la mejor juzga la realidad, sin ponerle adornos ni restarle matices. Tiene un estilo más fresco y honesto que el mío a la hora de pedir compañías, pero creo que en el fondo tiene miedo de enamorarse. Sin duda Theo podría hacerte una disección completa y más profunda sobre su carácter, si le interesa, pero no estás hablando con él, me estás escuchando a mí.**_

_**Gregory... No sé, junto con Vincent, es uno de los que solemos discriminar, incluso sin quererlo. No tiene mucha capacidad intelectual, ni tampoco necesidad de emprender planes que Draco puede elaborar y guiar mucho mejor por su cuenta, pero a veces creo que nos hace falta un poco de su sensatez sencilla, su capacidad para mantenerse lejos de las complicaciones. Vive su vida de forma más tranquila, sin tantas necesidades y ambiciones como el resto de nosotros. Su gran valor se halla en su absoluta fidelidad, es el perfecto soldado. Y supongo que podría resultar un buen cocinero, con lo mucho que sabe de comida, pero yo no les otorgo atención a esas cosas. Cocinar es para elfos domésticos, muchas gracias. O para gente que no sabe cómo no pasar hambre. En fin.**_

_**Vincent. Si no fuera uno de los guardaespaldas de Draco, probablemente no me preocuparía por él. Es mucho más burdo que Gregory y más brutal. No sé, posee una vena de crueldad y una incompetencia que, unidas, resultan una peligrosa combinación. Presiento que nos dará problemas en un futuro, pero ahora sigue las reglas y se mantiene al margen. Realmente no tengo mucho más margen, sus comentarios son, en su mayoría, desacertados. Gregory a veces me divierte, un poco. Vincent, no.**_

_**Milicent. Debo confesar que siento cierto aprecio por esta huraña, hostil chica. Por Merlín que sé que no la querría de enemiga, con sus problemas de agresividad y esa mirada hosca que siempre tiene, pero en realidad tiene potencial, más del que piensa o se atreverá a demostrar. No sé si es su familia, ella misma por su tamaño o su no muy visible belleza, pero creo que no se valora lo suficiente. Igual tiene que ver con el hecho de que es lesbiana y lo considera una total debilidad, pero he platicado con ella y me he dado cuenta, que, en el fondo, no es mala. Tiene sentimientos como todos nosotros y creo que en el fondo la impacientamos, porque le damos demasiadas vueltas a los asuntos, pero trata de tolerarnos y nos respeta, cada uno a su manera. Me tiene más aprecio a mí que a Draco, eso está claro y a Theo le tiene miedo, una actitud sensata que me hace pensar que es como un perro, instintiva, en su mundo, cálida con quienes le prodigamos cuidado y afecto pero agresiva con los que considera intrusos. No se lo digas, pero casi la oigo ladrar.**_

_**¿Quién me faltaba? Ah sí. Victoria. No la nombré antes no porque no le tenga afecto, sino porque a veces no sé qué pensar. Junto con Theo, creo que es la más reservada de todos nosotros y al principio no pude llegar a ella, todo por culpa del estúpido libro que Draco se precipitó en arrojarle en primer año. Pero cielos, a veces no sé si admirarla o compadecerla. Que tiene carácter e iniciativa nadie lo duda, inteligencia y estilo tampoco le faltan, pero siempre camina en la tablita. Me refiero, no es sólo el hecho de que la hayamos puesto en duda porque tiene un familiar en el otro bando, sino que a veces sus propias actitudes denotan que se guarda muchas de sus opiniones y que no es totalmente honesta con lo que hace, aunque es verdad que nunca la he atrapado en una mentira. Por lo que he notado, en el fondo no le molesta romper las reglas, pero hasta hace poco no era muy adicta a nosotros y aunque puedo comprender sus razones, quizá en otro tiempo se lo habría reprochado. ¿Por qué la compadezco? Por Theo, claro. La admiro porque es probablemente una de las pocas personas que puede comprender y aceptar la oscuridad interna de mi amigo y las dificultades que ha enfrentado, pero, por otro lado, no la considero tan hábil para escapar de los hilos que teje Theodore. Porque yo lo conozco y por eso sé decir que la ama, pero también sé lo cerca que puedes estar de ser herido por él cuando más te tiene aprecio. Lo vi jugar con su afecto (sin quererlo del todo, no lo dudo) el año pasado y siempre me he preguntado por qué Theodore se calló eso tanto tiempo y ahora parece desesperado por amarrarla a él de todas las formas posibles, incluyendo el matrimonio (Locura, por favor, que yo no caiga en eso ni siquiera por Draco). Sí bueno, quitando eso Vasiliki me resulta muy agradable compañía y hasta una confidente bastante más segura que Daphne, si no fuera por su ambigüedad, de la que, por cierto, últimamente parece haberse curado. Pero sé a ciencia cierta que sería una de las personas a las que protegería por ser algo así como mi cuñada (Sé que suena raro considerar a Theo Y Draco mis hermanos cuando estoy enamorado de Draco pero que va, me convienen los pecados y el incesto sería... estoy desvariando) así como sé que la única razón por la que tiene una marca tenebrosa en su brazo es porque Theodore la (¿obligó?) convenció.**_

_**Y acabando con los estudiantes de mi curso y ahora que ando locuaz... pues finalmente ha llegado la hora de llegar a lo realmente importante, a lo que llevo rehuyendo desde que Draco hizo ese bastante burdo intento de hacer llegar a Albus Dumbledore un collar maldito.**_

_**Me ha llegado una carta esta mañana, diciendo que debo mover ficha. Que, aunque no sepa por qué raptar a Ginny Weasley es tan importante, debo hacerlo ahora y sin tanta dilación ni duda.**_

_**Pero, aunque ya concebí el plan e hice lo que mis amigos consideraron mejor para hacer esto más fácilmente (y que consideré una locura, Theo puede ser un genio pero está loco también), vale la pena repasar mentalmente de lo que sé de la Weasley antes de que me embarque en esto.**_

_**La verdad es que casi no me he fijado en los Gryffindor. No es por nada, pero Potter, que es el que siempre sale a relucir cuando hablamos de esta casa, me parece patético con toda esa tendencia casi enfermiza a aparecer en todos los espectaculares y luego quedar como la perfecta víctima (y yo pensaba que Draco era un maestro en llamar la atención), Granger es tan aburrida y ligeramente exasperante en su obsesión por alzarse de puntillas para que le hagan caso y destacar su intelecto por su extrema inseguridad y el hermano de la Weasley fue fácilmente aplastado por su canción favorita... **_

_**No sé, estoy consciente de que hay más gente en Gryffindor, pero ninguna me interesa y apenas sé los nombres. Así que resulta un poco sorprendente que me haya fijado en esa muchachita pelirroja, hasta hace un año, ni siquiera la había oído mencionar.**_

_**Pero resulta que conozco a Michael Corner, que me parece un perfecto imbécil con rostro más o menos agradable y Theo y yo nos hemos divertido un par de veces guiándolo a callejones sin salida, además de que de vez en cuando ha participado en juegos de carta clandestinos cuando no hay nadie más, así que una vez, en una velada en que decidimos emborrachar a ravenclaw´s con absenta por jugar. Para no hacer más largo el cuento, aquella noche conseguimos nuestro propósito y ya saben lo que dicen, el alcohol es ideal para soltar la lengua, así que nos divertimos bastante pescando pequeños secretitos sucios que luego podíamos ventilar o amenazar con hacerlo, si nos convenía (nunca dije que jugara limpio, ¿De acuerdo? Pero a veces algunas cosas son útiles y sí, no tengo demasiados escrúpulos en utilizarlas). El caso es que Michael Corner empezó a ufanarse de haber visto desnuda a la Weasley y empezó a ensalzar sus virtudes de tal modo que, si Draco, Theo y yo hubiéramos sido mojigatos, nos habríamos sonrojado. En fin. Draco rodó los ojos y comentó que antes se tiraría a un jabalí que a una comadreja, Theo ni se inmutó (No sé dónde diablos tiene la libido o si es de esos fósiles que se consagra a una sola mujer, en cuyo caso Vasiliki ya lo tiene bien aferrado) y yo... pues que va, consiguió este chico llamar mi atención.**_

_**Ya que estoy comentando mis secretos o los de los demás, vaya, lo cierto es que Draco y yo tenemos una especie de competencia (que mantuve más que nada para tenerlo entretenido y no se diera cuenta de lo muy colado y estúpido que estaba por él) en la que cada mes anotábamos el número de conquistas, la casa a la que pertenecían y qué habíamos conseguido. Por respeto a las damas, nunca aireamos esta información a nadie más ni tampoco alardeábamos de ella en público (Draco podía decir que era un casanova, pero no con quién había estado, vaya) y también anotábamos perfiles de los retos a perseguir. Y sí, confieso que yo barajé el nombre de Ginny Weasley porque no lo vamos a negar, la chica es hermosa y es afilada de lengua, además de que su pelo rojo te hace pensar en fuego. Así que cuando supe que Michael Corner era tan estúpido para difamarla con nosotros, me vi más interesado, por así decirlo. **_

_**Así que esperé mi turno, claro. Yo no creía ni por un minuto que Michael Corner hubiera hecho nada con la Weasley, no tanto porque creyera que Ginny es una perfecta santa, sino porque el chico era demasiado estúpido para lograr algo sin que lo cortaran definitivamente. Así pues, me divertí provocando a la chica con una actitud entre cortesana y desdeñosa (ayuda mucho con las chicas orgullosas, porque por un lado saben que estás interesado, pero les molesta que sus encantos no funcionen) y me senté a cosechar mis loables acciones. **_

_**Al principio ella pensó que la estaba fastidiando (y puede que sí, un poco) pero le doré la píldora y la zaherí con su enamoramiento con Potter, que Draco me había informado antes muy oportunamente. Se enfadó, claro que sí, quiso atacarme y de pronto, explotó y acabó besándome. Admito que los primeros encuentros fueron muy apasionados y que de haber sido más tonto me habría quedado prendado pero soy digno hijo de mi madre (por mal que suene eso). Otra de sus sabias lecciones es "Nunca permites que tengan poder sobre de ti" y enseguida noté que Ginny es una de esas muchachas que les encanta tener predominancia sobre de ti, aunque lo nieguen y eso no me gustó. Le dije a Victoria para conservar mi reputación que Ginny era aburrida, pero no lo es. Es divertida, es sangre limpia, hasta tiene cierta inteligencia y destreza mágica pero es demasiado gryffindor y se molestó mucho conmigo por no poder obtener lo que quería. La dejé, me dejó, fin del asunto.**_

_**Y probablemente no hubiera vuelto a pensar en ella de no ser porque "mi señor" la mencionó. Afortunadamente, ella sigue enojada conmigo, lo que significa que todavía le importa o le importó y eso es importante porque debo atraerla al Bosque Prohibido o por lo menos a la cabaña del semigigante para que pueda cumplir mi misión.**_

_**Deséenme un poco de suerte, ¿De acuerdo? Uno debe hacer lo que tiene que hacer.**_


	65. La Luz de sus Ojos

A primera hora de la tarde, Blaise le mandó una enigmática carta a la pelirroja hija menor de los Weasley. Cumpliendo perfectamente su papel, no dejó de mirar a la destinataria del mensaje durante toda la comida y en sus ojos había una súplica que hizo incomodarse a la muchacha. Pero ella no lo miró ni le respondió el mensaje, así que él tuvo que enviarle otro, a su debido tiempo, para que hablaran en los Terrenos del Colegio aquella noche.

Generalmente, era imposible salir del colegio por las medidas de seguridad, pero una persona es capaz de escabullirse cuando cuenta con habilidad y la hora no es demasiado tardía. Blaise se pasó el resto del día observando las vacilaciones de Ginny y evitando ahora su mirada, para obtener el efecto deseado.

Las clases pasaron sin ninguna sorpresa y al fin llegó la noche. Blaise informó rápidamente a Draco, Theodore y Victoria de lo que iba a suceder y los cuatro se prepararon para una escapada nocturna. El trato era simple: arrastrarían a Ginny al Bosque Prohibido, donde un mortífago esperaba y ya él se encargaría del traslado de la muchacha, en lo demás nada tendrían que ver. Para bien o para mal, la suerte de ella estaría echada...

La única duda es si Ginny aceptaría asistir a la cita. Pero aún así Blaise esperó paciente y descaradamente en el árbol que había escogido y contempló silenciosamente el camino y a las tres figuras que esperaban, apartadas.

Era esencial que todo saliera como correspondía.

La luna salió de los jirones de nubes, iluminando la escena como un pálido espectro del pasado. Blaise comenzaba a tener frío y a hastiarse y el tiempo transcurría, indiferente a su espera. Diez minutos, quince minutos tarde...

Justo cuando ya comenzaba a perder la esperanza de que la chica viniese, una sombra apareció en la niebla y una capucha fue dejada de lado para dar paso a los cabellos rojizos de una chica de grandes ojos castaños.

**- Te has tardado-** observó Blaise sin sonreír, advertía la zozobra que provocaba en su compañera y estaba tenso por lo que tenía que realizar.

**- No estaba segura de venir-** replicó Ginny, temblando por debajo de la capa. Blaise imaginaba lo mucho que le había costado decidirse, el rostro empapado en angustia y rabia, imaginando los mil y un escenarios posibles.

**- ¿Caminamos?-** preguntó señalando la hierba con un elegante gesto. La chica dudó pero, tras un instante de ferocidad en su mirada, asintió y aceptó la mano de Blaise en la suya. Él comenzó a hablarle de todo y de nada, porque era esencial distraerla y esperó el momento en que ella se cansara para interrumpirlo y que la acción transcurriera. Pero, al parecer, lo que ella escuchaba era de su agrado, porque se quedó en silencio mucho rato, hasta que Blaise no encontró más su voz y se calló.

**- ¿Por qué querías hablar conmigo?-** preguntó entonces la chica, introduciendo las manos en los bolsillos de la capa.

**- Te he extrañado-** señaló con naturalidad el muchacho y entrelazó sus manos con las suyas para que pudiera besarla, los ojos abiertos clavados fijamente en el árbol a sus espaldas.

El hechizo que hizo perder la consciencia de la niña fue ejecutado en absoluto silencio. Blaise sostuvo a la delicada figura entre sus brazos, con la misma indiferencia como si sostuviera un maniquí y esperó a que sus amigos salieran.

Éstos no tardaron ni un instante. Victoria, que fue quien lanzó el hechizo, guardó la varita y Draco efectuó otro conjuro, destinado a transportar por los aires el cuerpo desmayado. Theodore le echó una mirada fría a su prisionera y los cuatro se pusieron en marcha.

La niebla besaba sus pies y ellos esquivaban las ramas caídas para hacer el menor ruido. Todavía faltaba para el lugar de encuentro con el mortífago e interiormente se preguntaban quien sería el que se encargaría de la situación. Anduvieron en completo silencio unos instantes, la figura esbelta de Ginny flotando, los cabellos de fuego revoloteando a su espalda y luego se detuvieron, allí donde el hombre o mujer tenía que aparecer.

Esperaron. La luna iluminaba el bosque y las criaturas terrestres que pasaban a su lado sin molestarlos y sus respiraciones eran tan fuertes que eclipsaban los otros sonidos. Estaban nerviosos, nadie podía descubrirlos o tendrían problemas. Pero no había nada que temer y al final el aburrimiento se instaló en sus pupilas y luego el cansancio, haciéndolos sentarse apiñados bajo la sombra de un abedul.

Una luz verde apareció entonces en el horizonte y una figura enmascarada apareció en el límite del bosque, sin prisa, caminando con garbo. Ninguno de los slytherin se movió y nada se veía, excepto a Ginny suspendida, entre los arbustos y la niebla.

La silueta llegó entonces a su destino y pudieron ver los cabellos blancos que sobresalían de la máscara. No dijo su nombre ni los saludó; tan sólo hizo un movimiento y un susurro y los ojos de Ginny estaban abiertos, mirando directamente a Blaise con esa acusación muda que él no pudo rehuir y que recordaría toda la vida.

Fue sólo un momento, en que una especie de luz apareció en aquellos ojos castaños y pudieron contemplar silenciosamente un alma que no tardaría en escaparse; pero entonces hubo otro susurro y otra luz verde, más intensa y el último suspiro se escapó de la chica pelirroja, un sonido silbante y profundo que perduró en el ambiente más de lo que sus jadeos de asombro.

Intentaron levantarse y se encontraron atónitos, enmudecidos por la oscuridad. El hombre los observó en su ventajosa posición escondida y los saludó con un gesto hasta que todos bajaron la mirada, curiosamente avergonzados, como si no pudieran haber comprendido qué había sucedido o por qué. Pero el hombre no se detuvo en sus movimientos: tomó el cadáver entre sus brazos como si fuera una amante, ejecutó una vuelta de baile y pareció esfumarse su figura, como si en verdad pudiera desaparecerse en Hogwarts.

Volvieron a estar solos, los cuatro jóvenes y la luna. La muerte los había sorprendido tanto que no sabían qué decir ni qué hacer. Interiormente, quizá estuvieran esperando la acción y majestad de un cuento, allí donde el dolor no cabía ni tampoco la maldad. Theodore fue el primero en levantarse, sereno, frío y ayudó a su esposa a ponerse en pie, indicando a los otros dos que lo hicieran también.

Blaise parecía despejado de toda esperanza. Su alto cuerpo temblaba y sus manos no cesaban de sacudirse en el sollozo que no podía soltar su cuerpo. Era la primera vez que veía morir a alguien e interiormente sabía que nunca podría haberse preparado para ese momento, ese minuto interminable en el que una persona parecía más presente y sólida que nunca para luego desaparecer sin ningún sonido, ni una palabra. No comprendía; una parte de él había considerado insignificante preguntar por qué, pero la acusación de aquellos ojos lo condenaba irremisiblemente y ahora el tiempo no podía ser manipulado para borrar su acción.

Él era tan culpable como si hubiera levantado la varita, su primera víctima había caído bajo las alas de la depravación. Blaise se preguntó si podría perdonarse, mirarse al espejo de nuevo y hacerlo otra vez, esta ocasión participando activamente, pero no había respuesta, ni en su interior ni en la apagada mirada de sus compañeros.

Regresaron por donde habían venido, hasta que Draco los detuvo para abrazar a Blaise. Era la primera vez que lo tocaba desde que se habían besado y Zabini sentía una inesperada liviandad, un confort que no tenía derecho a esperar. Se aferró a su amigo y comenzó a llorar, sintiendo en su hombro la mano de Theo y en su mano las caricias de Victoria. Poco a poco, dejó de temblar y los cuatro se abrazaron, sellando el pacto de su complicidad y alejando el fantasma del miedo.

El amanecer los sorprendió frente a la chimenea, alzando sus copas en salud de la fenecida y jurando guardar silencio acerca de lo que habían presenciado. Luego, uno a uno, se fueron a dormir, Blaise quedando al último, observando las llamas.

¿Podría haber hecho algo para cambiar su destino? ¿Debió haber interrumpido el asesinato? En el nombre de Merlín, ¿Qué había escogido?

Ante sus ojos se abría el abismo del mundo y la corrupción se adueñaba de su piel. ¿Realmente quería ese legado? ¿Podía retroceder?

Escondió la cara entre sus manos y aspiró el aire puro de la mañana. Luego fue a darse un baño, sintiendo como si una especie de suciedad estuviera apoderándose de su corazón.

"Lo más terrible" pensó "Es que lo volvería a hacer"

Pero interiormente nunca olvidaría las miradas de los muertos que lo perseguían y al final dejó de escaparse de su escrutinio. Al asesinar, nos vemos desnudos frente a la frágil vida, comprendiendo el espíritu efímero de la existencia, sabiendo que nuestra mortalidad nos asesina con la misma voluntad con la que deseamos vivir.

Blaise se acostó y pronto el sueño le arrebató la culpabilidad para hacer frente a las preguntas del mañana.

...

Del diario de Victoria, dos noches después.

_La muerte de Ginny Weasley fue tan rápida y cortante que no sé cómo no pudimos preverla. Al menos yo no lo hice pero, ¿Por qué iban a pedirnos que la raptáramos si no era para asesinarla? Ninguna información valiosa se escondía en su ser, los demás sólo la veían como a una chiquilla, una traidora a la sangre que no podía ser más que un señuelo del caos que estaba a punto de desatarse. No sé por qué, lloré su muerte, aunque apenas la conocía. Recordaba esas tardes en la Sala de los Menesteres, oía su voz bromeando y mirando a Harry con amor y entonces me preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si yo estuviera en su lugar. Me di cuenta entonces que el legado de un mortífago es la sangre y el dolor y ante esta realidad me puse a llorar como una niña. Theo me acariciaba los cabellos y me decía que lo que sentía iba a pasar. Comprendí que él si sabía lo que iba a suceder y no intentó detenerlo porque estaba preparado. A veces pienso que él es el más roto y fuerte de todos nosotros, aquel que es capaz de mirarte a los ojos y pronunciar una maldición imperdonable, que es capaz de abrazarte para consolarte y luego salir a hacer lo que debe hacer._

_Cuando dejé de llorar, él estuvo hablándome. Me dijo que no sería la única muerte que contempláramos y debíamos templarnos y aceptar la realidad. La marca en mi brazo izquierdo ardía como una llamarada y sus palabras escocían pero esto fue lo que escogimos. Pude haberme negado y haber huido pero me quedé y Theo también. El propio Blaise no tenía ninguna obligación con nuestro bando pero se quedó porque en el fondo, necesitaba amigos. Yo... me pregunté qué se sentiría el quitar una vida, ver como se desvanece ante tus ojos y saber que tú se la has arrebatado. El asesinato es la peor injusticia de todas, el peor recurso que podemos esgrimir. Y ahora que sé que es lo que debe hacer Draco, ¿Realmente podrá... hacerlo?_

_¿Somos tan crueles que le quitaremos su inocencia, lo despojaremos del velo de sus ojos sólo para ver como se hunde en la miseria? ¿Podrá Blaise perdonarse? ¿Podré yo?_

_Theodore me besa con esa hambre desvalida que nunca he podido resistir. Mientras lo hace no dejo de pensar en lo que diría Sirius. Seguramente él condenaría nuestra pequeña aventura, me reprocharía haber sido tan débil. Pero la culpa se ha ido lejos de mi alcance, seducida por las caricias de alguien a quien amo. No parece como si fuéramos a cambiar en realidad. Mañana sin duda morirá alguien más y deberemos aceptarlo o retirarnos._

_En esta montaña rusa en la que estamos, debemos aceptar lo bueno y lo malo. Sin duda la búsqueda de Ginny será terrible. Todos se preguntaran dónde está, sus padres llorarán y temerán lo peor, aunque aseguren que todo está bien. Los gemelos se enfadarán y clamarán por venganza, pondrán sus vidas en riesgo para hacer justicia a su hermana. Puedo ver a Ronald en silencio, guardando su rabia, alimentándola. A Harry, el siempre héroe, sacrificándose para salvar vidas y a Hermione con su inseguridad bullendo de sus heridas como un líquido espeso. Bill y Charlie lamentarán no haber compartido más con su pequeña hermana pero, ¿Acaso alguna de esas acciones la traerá de regreso a la vida?_

_Tendida junto a Theo lo miro y me pregunto qué haría yo si lo perdiera. ¿Me volvería loca, una asesina despiadada? ¿Podría continuar respirando? Todos los días, lo observo hasta quedarme dormida, con miedo de que al amanecer desaparezca. Y lo rodeo con mis brazos, siempre temiendo, aspirando su aroma para que sólo sea mío. En cualquier momento, podríamos desaparecer y nadie nos recordaría. Pero quiero pensar que mi abuelo tiene razón y puedo hacer algo por desvanecer las sombras. Traicionar al señor Oscuro es peligroso._

_Pero, ¿Cómo continuar en esta espiral de violencia? No tengo el estómago para continuar ni el camino para retroceder._

_Me queda el exilio._

_..._

__En la cama, sin poder dormir, está Draco. Ahora que por fin sabe lo que es ver a alguien morir y saber que esa persona no va a regresar, su propia tarea se hace más amarga aunque sabe que no puede dejar de cumplirla, si desea ver vivos a sus padres. Ya no tiene más deseos de ser parte del ejército de Voldemort pero tampoco puede perdonarle la vida a Albus Dumbledore.

Esconde sus manos en la almohada y suspira. Sabe que mañana será otro día para averiguar cómo matarlo. Pero ahora, sólo quiere que sus sueños le hagan olvidar la tibieza de Blaise y sus lágrimas y su dolor. Se niega a si mismo la posibilidad de la verdad, de saber cuánto ama a su mejor amigo, cuanto desearía poder darle lo que él quiere.

Piensa en Astoria, la joven muchacha que debe estar durmiendo, sin saber los horrores que la vida aguarda, teniendo fe en él, creyendo que puede lograr cualquier cosa. Piensa en sus padres, que sólo desean lo mejor para él, en la soledad de su madre en esa gran mansión y en su padre, mirando las estrellas en Azkaban. No puede comprender cómo es que su padre aceptó semejante destino, por qué disfruta tanto torturando a la gente.

¿Él posee esa necesidad, ese disfrute por el dolor ajeno? Piensa en los Mundiales de Quidditch, como esos muggles fueron violentados y alzados en el aire para espectáculo de los otros. Él no participó pero lo hará más adelante. ¿Puede con ello? ¿Puede mirar a los ojos a su madre y no pensar en todas las personas a las que lastimo?

Pero ya no quedan opciones. No hay dónde huir ni con quién. Parece que, después de todo, el destino si existe y lo ha tomado de la mano para arrastrarlo y obligarlo. No son sus manos las que mataran a Dumbledore, piensa, lo hará el capricho de un deseo, la necesidad de un alma atormentada.

Cae en un sueño inquieto. Recuerda la última vez que vio a la muchacha asesinada, en la librería. En ese momento le pareció patética pero había algo... de majestuoso en su mirada, en la luz de sus ojos cuando murió.

¿Se puede encontrar la dignidad de una persona, su valor, cuando muere?

Entonces todos tienen derecho a vivir y con ese pensamiento, la consciencia de Draco se hunde en imágenes más felices.

...

Cuando le dijeron a Blaise que llevara a Ginny Weasley al Bosque Prohibido, me imaginé que era algún tipo de prueba, como a la que han sometido a Draco. "Ve" le decían "Has esto y prueba tu lealtad al señor Tenebroso" Supuse que en cualquier momento me probarían a mí también pero resulta que al final, fue un trabajo conjunto. Todos estamos involucrados en lo que pasó, hasta las cejas y es nuestro pacto de silencio la única defensa que tenemos. No alzamos la varita en contra de esa muchacha, es cierto, pero sabíamos lo que iba a pasar. Yo lo sabía y me pregunto si el hecho de que me importe tan poco es señal de lo poco humano que soy. Supongo que una parte de mí está congelada desde que mi madre murió, esa piedad y misericordia propias de todo ser decente, se me escapan. Ahora sólo puedo pensar en Victoria y sus besos porque de alguna manera su amor borra el crimen. En sus brazos olvido toda la oscuridad que reina mi vida, olvido lo mucho que odio a mi padre y todo lo que hay que hacer.

Soy despiadado y frío. Cuando esa chica murió y la luz huyó de sus ojos, no sentí nada, sólo me pregunté qué habría sentido yo alzando la varita, pronunciando el conjuro. Casi es una perspectiva interesante. Observé clínicamente cómo el cuerpo cayó y en qué postura, también observé al asesino sin poder dilucidar su identidad. Me hablé a mi mismo de las posibilidades, de las explicaciones que teníamos que dar. pero no sentí remordimientos.

Me sorprendió darme cuenta que Blaise si los sentía, se sentía responsable, culpable. Hasta Draco parecía alterado y Victoria lloró pero yo...

A veces pienso que hay dos personas dentro mí. Una lamenta la muerte de Ginny y la otra se regocija en la sangre. Ruego no tener que hacer daño a nadie porque sé que lo haré sin dilación.

Y quizá sea por ello que Voldemort no juzgó necesario probarme. Porque sabe que en el fondo, siempre he sido un mortífago y siempre lo seré. Siempre necesitaré esa inyección de adrenalina que me indique la fragilidad de la vida, ese mirar del último aliento.

Soy un monstruo, ¿Verdad? Por mi fascinación por la muerte, por mi apego a la vida. ¿Fui diferente alguna vez? ¿Puedo llorar?

Oigo la respiración de Victoria y me sumo en calma con ella. Mi única petición es no perderla, lo demás no me importa.

Ya vendrá el mañana. Y habrá otras muertes. Pero lo que haré es enterrarlas y no dejar que me persigan.

Ya vendrá el mañana. Y nos condenará.

Para siempre.


	66. El Principio que todo lo Rige

Tardaron sólo un día en descubrir la desaparición de Ginny Weasley y se inició la búsqueda. Nadie quería alarmar al Castillo, así que sólo fue La Orden del Fénix y los profesores los que se apresuraron en su búsqueda. Fueron Severus Snape y Rubeus Hagrid los que encontraron el pálido cuerpo desnudo empotrado en un árbol y con señales de violencia muggle. Era obvio que la habían torturado...

Se recogió el cadáver sin hacer comentarios, aunque Hagrid estaba llorando. Fue Snape el que tuvo que informarle a Dumbledore y se llamó a sus padres, haciéndose hechizos al cuerpo para revelar como éste había muerto. Pero no había pistas, ni nadie sabía por qué una chica que sabía la importancia de las reglas de Hogwarts se ausentaría en una noche como la anterior. Y era evidente que la habían atraído afuera porque, ¿De qué otra manera se habrían podido romper las protecciones del lugar?

Celebraron el funeral con toda la familia Weasley pálida como la cera, sin Molly Weasley, a la que tuvieron que sedar porque se puso histérica al enterarse. Mandaron a llamar a Charlie para que supiera la noticia y Bill parecía tan amenazador que nadie se atrevió a contradecir sus palabras. Ron miraba al vacío, incapaz de creerlo. Fred y George, por una vez, no sólo no sabían qué decir, sino que la pena y la rabia deformaban sus facciones en dolor. Harry estaba furioso, intentaba que le dijeran los detalles del asesinato para poder vengarse, pero sin resultado. Hermione lo abrazaba y lo hizo hasta que ambos consiguieron sacar su pena con lágrimas.

También se invitó a Neville y a Luna, ya que eran sus amigos. Se miraron todos, haciendo de su lazo uno indisoluble y fue entonces cuando la COmunidad Mágica y el Profeta fueron avisados de la verdad.

Al día siguiente, Albus Dumbledore tuvo que asistir a un interrogatorio y a una violenta entrevista con un insólitamente avergonzado ministro, que, aún así, se negó a reconocer la vuelta de Lord Voldemort y amenazó a Albus con despedirlo de su puesto. Esto llegó al Quisquilloso y por todas partes se oyó el sublevar de más de la mitad de la Comunidad Mágica.

Propusieron cerrar el colegio, pero los alumnos se negaron a irse. Hubo algunos que partieron en el tren al día siguiente, asustados, pero la mayoría se quedó. Se buscaba al o los culpables incansablemente.

Molly quiso llevarse a sus hijos, protegerlos de la maldad del mundo, pero, aunque con lágrimas en los ojos, ninguno de ellos aceptó irse. Tenían una deuda con su hermana y debían investigar quién la había asesinado. Pero, aunque realizaron varias pesquisas, ninguna estaba destinada al triunfo y al final, Ronald perdió parte de su alegría.

La casa de Slytherin estaba bajo la mira. Todos sabían que si algo tan terrible había sucedido, sería culpa de alguno de ellos, pero no podían probar nada y, silenciosos y discretos, los slytherin se pusieron de bajo perfil y siguieron con sus asuntos.

Volvían todos a estar rodeados de profesores que los acompañaban a las aulas y toda salida del castillo estaba absolutamente prohibida. Se pegaron cartes en todas las paredes de los mortífagos que todavía estaban fuera de Azkaban y también se hicieron públicas medidas de seguridad para evitar la catástrofe.

Myrdayr fue llamada al despacho de su abuelo al quinto día. Estaba pálida, aún así, por medio de la oclumancia que había aprendido de Severus Snape y que seguía practicando, consiguió mantener sus pensamientos a salvo, aún así, aceptó tomar Veritaserum, la única manera en que podría decir la verdad (coaccionadamente) sin peligro para ninguno de los dos. Sin ceremonias, ocupó un lugar frente a su abuelo, cuya mano marchita lucía peor que nunca.

**- Seré conciso. ¿Tuvo algo que ver alguno de tus compañeros en la muerte de la señorita Weasley?**

**- No hay nada que yo pueda decir al respecto.**

**- ¿Quieres decir que no sabes o que no quieres decirme?**

**- Quiero decir que no hice nada para lastimar a Ginevra Weasley.**

**- ¿Sabes si alguno de tus compañeros de curso tuvo participación activa en el asesinato?**

**- Ninguno de nosotros la mató.**

**- ¿Sabes algo de la identidad del asesino de Ginny Weasley?**

**- No sé quién la mató.**

**- ¿Estuviste en el Bosque Prohibido la noche en que la asesinaron?**

**- Sí.**

**- Seamos claros. ¿Viste algo de lo sucedido?**

**- Sí.**

**- Pero afirmas que no le hiciste daño.**

**- Así es.**

**- ¿Qué hay acerca del asesino? ¿Era hombre o mujer?**

**- No lo sé. **

**- ¿Sabías que ella iba a morir?**

**- No.**

**- ¿Ginny Weasley fue llevada al bosque contra su voluntad?**

**- No puedo adivinar sus pensamientos en esa noche.**

****El director suspiró. Las respuestas de Victoria, que había sido cuidadosamente entrenada, eran cautelosas y dejaban escapar poca información. Podía asegurar que no había mentido en lo absoluto y que sabía lo que había pasado, pero nunca conseguiría sacarle una sola palabra del asunto. Inquieto, volvió a reconsiderar sus acciones. Era muy peligroso confiarle a una presunta mortífaga (por mucho que fuera su nieta) toda la situación acerca de su plan para destruir a su señor, pero, por otro lado, si algo le pasaba a él, tenía que tener un lugarteniente más inesperado que el profesor Snape para encargarse de las cosas. Por muchos años, la colaboración de Victoria, aunque pequeña, había sido útil para la Órden del Fénix y debía reconocer que sus aportaciones habían sido agudas e inteligentes. Pero no debía olvidar que ya no pertenecía a su bando así que, ¿Era prudente informarle acerca de sus intenciones? ¿Era lo suficientemente ducha en oclumancia para guardar el secreto? Y sobre todo, ¿Querría ella participar activamente en contra de Lord Voldemort?

Jugueteó con el anillo de su mano herida y la miró seriamente.

- **Sabes la dificultad de la situación. Sabes que no estoy cruzado de brazos y que haré algo en contra de esta maldad. ¿Querrás ayudarme?**

****Victoria seguía bajo la potente poción de la verdad.

**- Haré lo que pueda**- dijo, inclinando la cabeza.

**- ¿Harías el Juramento Inquebrantable si yo te lo pidiera, en voto de silencio?**

**- Sí así me lo pidieras, sí. **

****En los ojos verdes de la muchacha no había nada inquietante y parecía sincera, así que Albus llamó al profesor Snape y juntos pronunciaron el Juramento Inquebrantable. Luego el profesor, aunque con ojos inquisitivos, desapareció: fuera cual fuera la verdad que Albus Dumbledore iba a contarle a su nieta, él no estaría enterado.

Más tranquilo, Albus Dumbledore se sentó de nuevo en su despacho y descargó sus confidencias sobre Myrdayr. Le contó las clases particulares con Harry, le enseñó los recuerdos sobre Tom Riddle y le habló de los horrocruxes, incluyendo lo que había pasado con Harry cuando éste era un niño. Sobre ella caía la responsabilidad de conseguir que Harry llegara a su destino y ayudarlo lo mejor que pudiera. El director le recordó que él moriría al finalizar el año y que a partir de allí, el Niño-Qué- Vivió quedaría completamente solo. Victoria prometió hacer lo que pudiera para que Haryr tuviera éxito y al final su abuelo le deseó suerte.

Después, hablaron del futuro. Myrdayr no podía confesar con franqueza lo que hacía en el lado de Voldemort y tampoco traicionaría a Draco hablándole de su misión pero Albus Dumbledore ya lo sabía y le pidió que ayudara a Draco con su labor. Aunque por el momento no se cerraría Hogwarts y ni siquiera sucedería en caso de que el director muriera, era necesario seguir como si nada ocurriera. Surgió entonces la posibilidad de que el director le tendiera la mano a los Malfoy a través de su nieta, pero ésta negó con la cabeza. Tal y como estaban las cosa, cuando era evidente que todos sabían demasiado, era muy peligroso. Pero ella prometió que cuidaría de sus amigos y, con estas palabras, se retiró.

La información con la que contaba podría haber destrozado todos los planes del "Bien" y llevar a la segura victoria del señor Tenebroso. Pero su abuelo había sido astuto, impidiéndole toda manera de comunicar la verdad y ella hubiera tenido que dar la vida por esos secretos. Pues bien, no era una fanática ni estaba convencida de la causa que defendía, así que bien podía hacer lo que pudiese para preservar la vida de los gryffindor que querían terminar con Tom Riddle.

¿Si creía que era arriesgado? Por supuesto. De hecho, había una gran posibilidad de que fracasaran todos sus esfuerzos pero honestamente, eso ya no era asunto suyo.

Lentamente, volvió a su Sala Común y les contó a Blaise, Draco y Theo que su abuelo no tenía idea de lo que había pasado pero no cejaba en averiguarlo. Les dijo lo que ella había comentado y les recomendó que se apresuraran en sus planes, pues, tal como estaba la efervescencia de Hogwarts, ya no les quedaba mucho tiempo.

Blaise asintió aunque como ya había cumplido con su primera tarea, poco le quedaba por hacer. Draco, cuya piel parecía grisácea, se derrumbó en una silla y sólo Theo la miró a los ojos.

Ella sabía lo que él quería. "¿Hay algo que no nos has dicho?" preguntaba esa mirada. Pero no podía decir nada y sólo sonrió.

El destino se les echaba encima.

...

El agua fría cayó sobre él como una llamarada helada. Temblando por algo más que eso, Draco dejó que el líquido lo absorbiera y destruyera su pena y su angustia. Las cosas eran más difíciles de lo que él pensaba y las constantes amenazas sobre la vida de sus padres, lo que él más temía, no hacían nada por ayudarlo. Había estado trabajando en el armario en la Sala de los Menesteres desde que el año empezó, trabajando codo con codo con Borgin pero no estaba ni muy lejos ni muy cerca de conseguir su objetivo. La verdad es que, a estas alturas, se sentía muy solo. Sus amigos lo apoyaban, pero no se encontraban en su situación: Blaise, mal que bien, había logrado lo que le habían mandado y aunque no paraba de decirle que deseaba ayudarlo, no tenía nada que perder. Theo no le decía nada, pero interiormente lo presionaba para hacer las cosas más rápido y era duro hablar con Myrdayr, incluso si ella nunca se lo había echado en cara, ambos estaban perfectamente conscientes de que el objetivo era su abuelo.

Además, Severus Snape, con quien en el pasado siempre se había apoyado, ya fuera para clases, problemas y confidencias, no dejaba de preguntarle qué era lo que estaba haciendo y cómo. A veces Draco sentía que estaba rodeado de lástima, era un fardo inútil al que le habían dictado una misión imposible. Y aparentemente, estaba cayendo bajo, pues su estallido en el baño donde solamente Myrtle la Llorona pudo escucharlo lo había hecho convertirse (o eso pensaba) en la más patética persona que existía sobre la Tierra.

Cuando acabó de llorar, se fue, prometiendo volver. Y día a día, cuando la necesidad de ponerse a llorar se volvía más fuerte, masoquistamente se negaba el alivio de las lágrimas, más bien, abría el grifo de agua y se metía bajo él, esperando que el torrente de agua se llevara lo que ya no se atrevía a decir, abandonando todo lo que amaba.

Incluso se había distanciado de Astoria, quien no podía comprender sus vacilaciones y miedos. Aunque inteligente, la muchacha era demasiado fría y práctica para su gusto, agitaba sus adorables rizos y balanceaba sus pestañas mientras le decía que todo saldría bien, que era demasiado sencillo. Él tenía que admitir que su relación no estaba saliendo como él esperaba. Y mientras, el tiempo transcurría y lo carcomía por dentro...

Oyó un ruido, mientras él estaba apoyado en los mosaicos y se incorporó bruscamente.

**- ¿Has terminado?**- la familiar voz de Blaise se escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta- **Tienes que ir a desayunar, ¿Sabes?**

Interiormente, deseó mandarlo muy lejos, pero no confiaba en su voz.

**- Ya iré-** capituló y buscó a ciegas el shampoo.

No hubo respuesta al otro lado de la puerta y Draco decidió que no tenía tiempo para aquellas tonterías. Comenzó a enjabonarse el cabello, masajeando furiosamente el cuero cabelludo y cerrando los ojos para no llenarse de espuma. Oyó algo lejanamente, pero no prestó atención: el baño era un ritual, una manera de eliminar la culpa y la angustia que contaminaban su ser.

- **Estás tan hermoso como recordaba. Quizá más.- **la voz, seductora, masculina y más cercana de lo que él creyó posible, casi lo hizo saltar. Tragó un poco de la sustancia que coronaba su cabeza y tosió.

**- ¡Blaise!-** dijo, sintiéndose acorralado**- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?**

**- Dándote lo que necesitas-** dijo el muchacho con mucha naturalidad, despojándose de la bata que lo había cubierto hasta ese momento. Draco quiso hechizarlo, cerrar los ojos y gritar como una jovencita, pero en primera, no tenía su varita, la erección de Zabini era impresionante y santo cielo, gritar como una jovencita era indigno para alguien de su edad.

**- ¿Qué carajo...?**- empezó a decir pero la boca de Blaise ya estaba sobre la suya y su lengua ansiaba implacablemente un poco de él. Las manos del moreno lo empujaron hacía los fríos mosaicos y sintió que lo quemaban mientras Blaise profundizaba, aquella... _cosa _presionando su cintura.

Trató de deshacirse, de demostrar una vez más cuán lejos estaba eso de sus planes, pero aquellas manos subieron a su cuello y a su cabello y acariciaron y luego descendieron a su espalda y ahí se quedaron, abrazándolo, turbándolo.

**- Ya Malfoy, sé que te mueres de miedo**- dijo su compañero cuando finalmente dejó de besarlo-** Y no por mí. ¿Cuándo aceptarás que me necesitas? Me estoy cansando de esperar.**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir?-** su voz era un patético murmullo, bajo aquellos ojos castaños se sentía tan vulnerable aunque Blaise lo había visto desnudo sin ningún problema más de una vez y el murmullo del agua pronunciaba su nombre como una tierna caricia. Se cruzó de brazos, tratando de demostrar un poco de dignidad, pero no había nada que demostrar bajo la ducha.

- **No lo quieres hacer, ¿Verdad? Matar a ese viejo está acabando contigo. Pero no te puedes echar atrás, así que, ¿Por qué no me dejas relajarte?**

****Él sentía que todo lo que sentía o había sentido era adivinado por su mejor amigo sin ningún esfuerzo. "Pero, maldito" pensó "¿Por qué diablos dejarme solo, hacerme pensar algo diferente por tanto tiempo"

No lo dijo. Aún así, su amigo estaba esperando respuesta, apoyando un pie en la puerta y sin los brazos cruzados, seguro de su belleza y también de su sexualidad.

Independientemente de si le gustaba o no, Draco no podía negar que Blaise _era _hermoso. En otros tiempos más felices, lo había envidiado, desde su oscura piel sin imperfecciones, su manera gatuna de caminar y la manera en que conquistaba a los otros sin siquiera esforzarse. Le habían llegado muchas invitaciones a Blaise de revistas para damas en las cuales posar y la manera en que Blaise usaba su cuerpo como el modo de alcanzar a los demás y conseguir lo que quería había sido su arma durante muchos años. Siendo honesto, Draco estaba más que celoso de muchas de sus conquistas.

Pero, ¿Aceptaría alguna vez la verdad? ¿Admitiría que más de una vez sus sueños habían sido poblados por más que la hermana menor de Daphne?

**- Tu idea de relajación está lejos de resultar así-** contestó, tratando de hacer que el temblor no volviera- **¿No podrías...?**

**- No-** Blaise apoyó uno de sus poderosos brazos al lado de su cabeza, haciéndolo reprimir la intención de tragar saliva.**- Sólo tienes una oportunidad y es ahora. ¿Alguna vez has sentido algo por mí, Draco?**

Quiso negarlo pero sus ojos no se apartaban de los suyos y aunque se había aportado de la pared, todavía se sentía acorralado.

**- Porque yo sí**- susurró Blaise en su oído y lo único de lo que podía estar seguro Draco es que algo se había encendido en su cerebro y el cansancio había podido con él. Deseó pedir tantas cosas, pedirle que se apartara, salir de ese baño donde su ritual había sido roto, fingir que nada había pasado...

En su lugar puso una mano en el hombro moreno de Blaise. Tenía todas las intenciones de negarse amablemente pero pronto supo que si lo decía, sonaría tan falso que él lo despreciaría. Y no quería ser despreciado, y tampoco analizar por qué no.

**- Tengo una novia**- farfulló. Blaise siseó y pareció decepcionado, pero Malfoy no había acabado de hablar.

**- No quiero que te vayas**- eso fue más difícil de decir de lo que pensó. Zabini pensó lo mismo porque lo miró.

- **¿Por qué?**- preguntó.

- **Porque te he mentido**- Cielos, como quería no mirarlo. Como quería... huir.

**- Porque me ha gustado. La manera en la que besas. Y el modo en que me miras. Y no me hagas ser más cursi, joder.**

Él se río.

**- Esperé muchos años para esto, Draco**- Blaise no parecía ni un poquito inseguro, que injusto. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo?- **Visité muchas camas. Fingí mucho amor. Encontrándote en cada rubia sexy y en cada miligramo de ternura. ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?**

No me presiones, parecía ser la respuesta adecuada. Déjame pensarlo, otro eufemismo para "Nunca". Pero el agua seguía cayendo de la ducha, haciendo que cada gota lamiera la piel del muchacho hasta ponerla de un extrañamente hermoso azul y el cabello negro de Blaise invitaba a enredar los dedos en él, los labios entreabiertos una fruta madura y los hombros ligeramente débiles.

Y Draco tenía frío, mucho frío. Avanzó un paso y luego otro. Abrazó a Blaise como él lo había hecho antes. Luego lo miró y alzó una mano, curiosa, suave. Acarició el cabello empapado, bajó hacía las mejillas y se detuvo en la boca, delineándola.

**- Maldito seas**- le susurró al oído.

**- ¿Por qué?**- preguntó él, sonriendo.

**- Porque me gustas, Blaise. **

Luego fueron muchos besos bajo esa lluvia artificial, brazos aferrándose a la vida del otro, jadeos, vulnerabilidad expuesta, caricias donde no había palabras.

Esa mañana ninguno de los dos fue a desayunar, ni a la primera clase, ni a la segunda...

Pero cuando empezó la tarde y Blaise estaba en su cama, durmiendo, Draco comenzó a sentirse solo de nuevo. Se levantó y se vistió y, en contra de su deseo, fue a ese baño, donde esperaba la patética fantasma.

Ella lo recibió con alegría, como un ángel de la caridad que sólo estuviera para ayudarle. Él empezó a contarle toda la verdad con voz entrecortada, llorando allí porque no podía hacerlo con su mejor amigo. Porque él siempre lo había admirado y bajar escalones en la espiral de su admiración era el peor golpe que podría recibir.

Pudo haber ido bien. Pero entonces vino Potter y lo arruinó.

Draco realmente no supo qué pasó, sólo sintió un intenso dolor y empezó a sangrar tanto que creyó iba a morir. Es una ironía, pensó, morir justo cuando había encontrado algo que creyó bueno. Hacía mucho que Draco no sentía cerca la felicidad, pero parecía que debía ser encontrad al final y luego sentir dolor para que no pudiera olvidarse.

Su lado pesimista lo encontró aceptable.

Pero no murió. Severus Snape (siempre tan entrometido) estaba allí por alguna razón que él no conocía y empezó a hablarle, a molestarlo con sus instrucciones con esa voz que tenía. Casi no podía escucharlo y quiso decirle que se callara, para que él pudiera cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Se despertó en la enfermería. A su lado estaban Pansy, Daphne, Theo, Victoria y... Blaise. Pensó que él podría haberse mostrado más emocionado pero se limitaba a observarlo sin decir una palabra.

Pansy y Daphne fueron mucho más efusivas, cubriéndolo de abrazos y chocolates. Los demás se limitaron a expresarle su apoyo, aunque se veía que temían por él, no por el ataque de Potter, sino simplemente por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Hablaron hasta que se hizo de noche. En todo aquel tiempo, Blaise no dijo palabra, hasta que todos se fueron. Entonces, finalmente, se sentó a su lado.

- ** ¿Me extrañaste?**- le preguntó Draco con una sonrisa. De alguna manera, quería hacer sentir el ambiente menos frío, saber que Blaise se preocupaba.

**- Hazme espaci**o- se limitó a decir Blaise hasta que él se movió de la cama. Entonces, sin preocuparle que pudiera entrar Pomfrey, que estuviera prohibido, que Draco estaba cubierto de vendas o que era de noche y todo estaba silencioso, Blaise dejó que su largo cuerpo entrara en contacto con la cama y su amigo y lo abrazó.

**- Yo...- **empezó Draco, sintiendo el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Pero Blaise no le permitió terminar.

- **Dices muchas tonterías**- afirmó-** Sólo somos tú y yo, ¿Para qué finges? Extraño al Draco que eras, quiero que dejes de tener miedo. No es como si fuéramos a dejarte solo, ¿Sabes?**

**- ¿A qué le temes?**

**- No esperarás que una noche sea suficiente para decirte todos mis secretos, ¿Verdad? Ahora, duérmete.**

****Y por una vez, Draco le hizo caso y se quedó dormido.

Blaise, en cambio, tenía los ojos fijos en la oscuridad.


	67. Caída

¿Dónde está el deseo de gloria, las luces brillantes del candil del mañana? ¿Dónde la suave inocencia del primer amor, un efímero diamante en la oscuridad? ¿Existe un momento de descanso en esta eterna carrera por la libertad?

¿Dónde quedan las antiguas promesas, los lazos establecidos en susurros?

Todo ha sido engullido por las tinieblas.

Absolutamente todo.

Sentado en un sillón de su Sala Común, Draco Malfoy mira su reloj exactamente cada dos minutos. Hoy es el día en que todo se definirá y sus heridas han cicatrizado, lo han hecho más fuerte. Espera tan sólo al momento exacto, no va a clases, está en eterna espera. Frente a él, Victoria aviva el fuego, nerviosa, Theo está leyendo y Blaise lo mira con su particular intensidad al otro lado de la habitación. Certeros cómplices, ávidos del mañana, excluyen a Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Daphne, todos los que podrían resultar un problema, todos los que no quieren escapar.

Finalmente, el reloj marca las seis en punto y Malfoy se pone en pie tan bruscamente que se marea. Aguarda a que el episodio pase y luego hace un gesto hacía sus acompañantes, que lo siguen a través de los pasillos hacía la Sala de los Menesteres.

Han pasado suficientes minutos para que todo esté listo. Tan sólo hace falta lo más importante, los mortífagos a través de los cuales Draco se escude para poder realizar la más difícil tarea de sus dieciséis años de vida.

Tiene miedo, terror y angustia entremezclados en su pecho como una bestia que quiere derrumbarlo, pero ¿Qué puede hacer? ¿Bajar la varita y pugnar por casa? Imposible.

Se lo repite a si mismo mientras se ajusta la corbata. A su lado, Theodore le pone una mano en el hombro y su mirada serena es todo lo que Draco necesita para completar sus acciones. Alza la manga de su túnica negra y aprieta como un carbón helado la varita en contra del tatuaje de la marca.

Inmediatamente, el armario negro empieza a temblar, señal de que empiezan a llegar los tan esperados lugartenientes de Voldemort. Draco mira a Blaise, quien hace un gesto tranquilizador y el rubio sale disparado al despacho de Dumbledore, donde sabe que llegará en cualquier momento. Es la parte más difícil, porque nadie lo acompaña, nadie le dice que todo saldrá bien, quizá nadie lo piensa así.

En el camino mira a su alrededor. No está desierto el lugar, tal como pensó, sino que hay guardianes y protectores que hacen lo que pueden para salvaguardar su hogar. En el camino se cruza con la profesora Mcgonagall y la esquiva, no tiene tiempo, no tiene ganas de hechizar a nadie mientras no sea imprescindible. Llega sin contratiempos a su destino, averiguar la contraseña del despacho del director fue más fácil de lo que pensó, asciende como en un sueño y empuña la varita, escudriñando cada esquina en busca de su presa, cual pitón sagaz y silencioso.

No hay nadie, todo está oscuro. Prende las luces con presteza, no quiere ser engullido también por la negrura y espera, como un soldadito de plomo en dulce guardia. Carece de paciencia, ignora como respirar suavemente y tranquilizar su alocado corazón aún así traga saliva y escucha como el barullo empieza a formarse en Hogwarts.

Él, se dice, es la causa de la enfermedad que ahora infecta cada pasillo, ha vuelto el lugar más seguro de Inglaterra un caudal de ratas, escoria, personas con las que nunca pensó confraternizar. Cuando inició el día estaba seguro de estar preparado, pero lo peor de aguardar es que ese tiempo suspendido te arrebata las fuerzas, consume tu voluntad igual que un sediento traga el agua que le dan.

Se apoya en una pared en la azotea y conjura la marca tenebrosa, que reluce como un canto de victoria anticipado, fría y espectral. La contempla ondear durante varios minutos, grabándose en su mente la imagen y siente arder la homónima de su brazo izquierdo.

Por un momento desea que sus amigos estén allí, aunque no hagan nada, sería reconfortante saberse apoyado. Pero en realidad si que le han demostrado que están ahí y rememora sus palabras lo suficiente para calentar su espíritu.

Pasan los minutos, pasa una hora. Hace frío allí y Draco desearía ser un pájaro para poder volar, escapar, fundirse en las nubes y la niebla hasta desaparecer. No tiene tiempo, de pronto su presa está allí y su corazón es como un tambor de vudú.

Esperaba encontrarse al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos erguido y desafiante, los ojos azules brillando inteligencia con esa expresión que hacía que todos le dijeran la verdad. Esperaba verlo sorprendido y desdeñoso, para alimentarse con su incredulidad y demostrarle cuán errado se encontraba en su perspectiva. Pero lo único que ve es un viejo cansado, un espectáculo lamentable que apenas puede ponerse en pie. Draco alza la varita, es ahora o nunca.

Pero no puede. Siente en su pecho una presión que ahoga sus palabras, una sensación terrible que ha soportado todo el año y que ya no puede más estar allí.

Dumbledore lo saluda con mucha calma. Hablan. Y una luz se abre en la oscuridad al oír que el director está dispuesto a ayudarlo. Baja la varita, muy despacio, con mucho miedo...

Pero no, no va a librarse tan fácilmente. Se oyen pasos en la escalera y cuatro mortífagos penetran en el lugar. La radiante esperanza se desvanece, sigue con un pie en el abismo. Y nunca ha estado tan aterrorizado en su vida.

Se dicen palabras, muchas, él no las entiende. Sabe lo que debe hacer, lo ha sabido todo el tiempo, pero se muestra incapaz de terminar. De pronto comprende que no quiere ver la vida apagarse en los ojos del viejo, encontrar la valía de él cuando su corazón deje de latir. Está dispuesto a pedir ayuda, a quien sea.

Y como si su ruego hubiera sido escuchado, llega Snape, como una sombra que repta, se arrastra, se yergue, pálida, alta, de cabellos cenicientos. Lo aparta, todos lo hacen. ¿Es que es menos que esa escoria, un desecho mágico sin futuro?

En el fondo, se siente aliviado. No matará, no corromperá su alma ni la venderá, será él mismo y nada más. Respira hondo, una, dos, tres veces, lo suficiente para que Dumby suplique y Severus lo mate.

Y aunque Draco no empuñó la varita ni susurró las palabras, siente el peso de la culpabilidad en el fondo de su estómago. Él dejó entrar a los monstruos, traicionó a su colegio, llevado por la ruina, miedo, dolor.

Ve como la víctima de su perdición flota un instante mientras el cuerpo va cayendo por la ley de la gravedad hacía abajo y allí está, el rictus de la muerte, la luz de la vida apagándose como una vela...

Draco no tiene tiempo ni de asimilarlo. Una mano insistente lo arrastra, lo conduce más allá de sus emociones. Sin reflexionar echa a correr, instintivamente esquiva todo obstáculo, toda señal de acción, sintiendo a Snape detrás suyo, obligándose a seguir adelante, a dejar el sufrimiento para más tarde.

Potter los viene persiguiendo, no sabe de dónde sale, ignora que advirtió su naturaleza. Salen del Colegio apresurándose hacía los terrenos, allí estan los demás, encapuchados, esperándolo. No han conseguido reducir al guardabosques ni a sus criaturas, quizá no les interesa, tal vez sólo quieran acabar todo rápido. Una mano más amable que la de Snape lo toma y siente el hechizo de Aparición Conjunta funcionar.

Su mente se desvanece por unos segundos, alcanza a ver como Severus se encarga de Potter. Le tiemblan las manos, se pregunta por qué, hay un aterrizaje doloroso.

Están en un lugar seguro y familiar, un sitio que tiene tiempo de no visitar. Su casa, las rejas, y una imponente oscuridad que es la obsesión de su mundo. Se derrumba, está cansado, la tensión es demasiada. Sus amigos se sientan junto a él, por fin identifica la mano que lo sostiene como la de Myrdayr.

La mira casi sin reconocerla y de pronto ve las lágrimas brillar en esos ojos verdes, tan conocidos, tan humanos.

**- ¿Lo hiciste?-** le pregunta- **¿Está muerto?**

****Parece una pregunta y no lo es en lo absoluto. Draco quiere respirar, quiere borrar lo sucedido, pero es curioso porque ya que ha sucedido todo, no hay dolor, ni frío, ni angustia.

Suspira.

**- No logré hacerlo-** se sincera, dándole una esperanza que dura dos impecables segundos-** Lo mató Snape.**  
Cree que ella se pondrá a llorar y Theo también, porque le aprieta la mano. Pero, sorprendentemente, ella sonríe y los insta a ponerse de pie, a respetar las reglas, a seguir adelante.

La reja es como niebla porque tienen la marca. Se apresuran por el jardín hacía la enorme puerta, donde un elfo doméstico les hace una exagerada reverencia. Ellos no tienen tiempo, lo apartan y entran justo en el preciso momento en que los pasos de su ex-profesor de Pociones resuenan detrás de ellos. Siguen caminando, en el Comedor están todos reunidos, expectantes, hambrientos.

En la cabecera de la mesa está Voldemort y oh cielos, allí están los padres de Draco, los dos. Lucius lo mira ávida, preocupadamente, Draco esquiva su mirada, son demasiados sentimientos, demasiadas verdades veladas. En cambio, su madre parece aliviada, tensa sólo en los hombros, se siente más como casa, como lo que fue y ya no será.

Saludan y oyen como Severus habla de lo que sucedió. Ensalza a Draco, le da crédito por haber facilitado la misión y menciona el invento de los armarios evanescentes que, de todas maneras, ellos ya sabían. No menciona que el chico no pudo matar a Dumbledore, dice que él llegó antes para acabar con todo. Voldemort lo mira con sus ojos carmesíes, no le cree del todo, pero no discute.

Menciona los lugares de cada uno en la mesa, por ser primerizos deben sentarse al final de la mesa, pero Draco se une a su familia, sin querer hacerlo realmente. Quiere estar con Blaise, quiere que se burle de él, que le recuerde que hay algo que vale la pena.

Ya nadie trae sus capuchas, todos están por grupos. Conoce el nombre de la mitad de ellos y no quiere conocer a ninguno. Empieza la reunión, animada, oscura, envuelta en esplendores de triunfo.

Cierra los ojos. No quiere oír nada.

¿Dónde está el deseo de gloria, las luces brillantes del candil del mañana? ¿Dónde la suave inocencia del primer amor, un efímero diamante en la oscuridad? ¿Existe un momento de descanso en esta eterna carrera por la libertad?

No, se dice Draco. En la caída, es sólo el silencio el que te recibe solemnemente.


	68. El Cansancio de los Otros

Cuando eran niños, jugaban a vendarse los ojos y andar por altos techos con la única ayuda de las instrucciones de los otros dos. El juego dejó de serlo cuando Theo cayó de una altura de 3 metros y se rompió el brazo debido a un mal consejo de Blaise, pero eso no los detuvo, jugaban con el miedo, excitaban sus sentidos viendo qué tan lejos podían llegar, confiando entre ellos como no confiaban en nadie más.

Cuando eran niños y todo les parecía fácil, habrían dado la vida por el otro sin dudarlo un instante. En ese tiempo, sabían el verdadero valor de las cosas y el mundo estaba lleno de posibilidades. Ahora seguían jugando a caminar a ciegas, guiándose por el consejo del otro.

"Cuidado" decía Blaise y le hacían caso porque, ¿Qué opción les quedaba? Pero ya no había excitación porque ahora las víctimas eran humanas y un paso en falso significaba la muerte. Eran jóvenes y tenían mucho por aprender pero Voldemort no daba respiros, era implacable, quería resultados, no excusas.

Estaban solos, lo sabían bien y eran temerarios porque no tenían otra cosa qué ofrecer.

Constituían un equipo.

Draco no soportaba matar, Blaise odiaba torturar y Theo era poco diplomático, así estaban buscando continuamente una manera de hacer las cosas.

Draco era un as dirigiendo operaciones delicadas, tal como demostró en Hogwarts, Blaise corregía posibles fallos, Theodore analizaba eficazmente el alcance de cada mortífago y elegía qué empleado del Ministerio convenía hechizar.

Le resultaron bastante útiles al señor tenebroso.

Y no eran los únicos, Myrdayr se ganó pronto una reputación interrogando prisioneros, era capaz de obtener la verdad incluso sin veritaserum a mano, así que, en esos meses de pesadilla, era Draco el que decidía el plan para atacar algún lugar sin dejar rastro, con un Blaise frenando las ideas más descabelladas y fortificando las que servían, Theo eligiendo qué personas podían acompañarlas y quiénes no y al final, era Myrdayr quien hacía recuento de lo conseguido.

Voldemort parecía desesperado por alcanzar a Potter. En cuanto Snape y Yaxley regresaron, repasaron el plan por enésima vez y, para desesperación de los padres de Malfoy, Draco iría, junto con los otros, en la comitiva para atraparlo.

Que era peligroso, nadie lo dudaba, pero necesitaban manos para hacer aquello y era una oportunidad como cualquier otra de probar a los novatos, con excepción de Crabbe y Goyle, que estaban preparándose para partir al Colegio.

Al fin llegó el día. Victoria no podía ir con ellos (tenían que volar y ella no estaba preparada para eso) pero abrazó a los demás como si se le fuera en ello la vida.

Después, bajó a las mazmorras. Las visitaba a menudo, sobre todo después de que atraparan a Ollivander y, a escondidas de los demás, les pasaba alimentos, algunos dulces, un poco de conversación. Al principio, el hacedor de varitas no confiaba en ella pero su voz tranquila y sus continuas atenciones lo volvieron más blando.

Él no quiso decirle por qué el señor tenebroso lo había atrapado, más allá que, de ese modo, pudiera controlar la manufactura de los más importantes artefactos mágicos. Ignoraba que ella lo sabía, porque los había espiado. Pero empleó sus tácticas para lisonjearlo y pronto tuvo acceso a clases sobre qué era lo indispensable en una varita y por qué, cuáles eran las más confiables y cuánto extrañaba Ollivander su casa.

De todas las cosas que a ella le tocaban en suerte, la peor era, sin duda, tener que convivir con los demás. Durante años, sus amigos habían sido un todo en conjunto, contando con una jerarquía muy bien estipulada y que seguían casi inconscientemente. Pero, en la casa de Draco, las cosas habían cambiado y, lo quisieran o no, ahora debían estar supeditados a los otros según su lugar en el séquito de Lord Voldemort, siguiendo órdenes que hubieran preferido desoír y haciendo como si no escucharan los insultos y las preguntas insidiosas.

Theodore, que eran tan frío y práctico que no se sabía cuál era su punto débil, lo llevaba mucho mejor que los demás, con su rostro inexpresivo ante cualquier tipo de pulla. Draco era constantemente protegido por su madre y Blaise era solamente halagado por su bello aspecto, pero de todos, era Myrdayr la que peor lo llevaba. Detestaba a Bellatrix, a la que sabía culpable del asesinato de Sirius y despreciaba a Colagusano, que le parecía más rastrero que la rata en la que se convertía. Ambos lo sabían y aunque Pettigrew no podía meterse con ella, Lestrange continuamente buscaba la manera de acosarla, de hacerla sentir mal.

Aquel día no fue la excepción. En la mansión sólo quedaban Lucius (que estaba en constante deterioro tras su salida de Azkaban) Narcissa (nerviosa y pálida, temía por su hijo, era natural), Bellatrix (impaciente, aburrida, dando vueltas una y otra vez por allí) y Myrdayr. Los demás se habían marchado a perseguir a Potter, dejándolos a los cuatro en un frío vacío que ninguno sabía cómo disipar. Lucius se disculpó inmediatamente, diciendo que estaría en su habitación, donde probablemente se hundiría en un sueño inquieto del que no quería despertar, Narcisa habló sobre preparar la comida y marchó a la cocina y quedaron las otras dos mujeres, una más tensa que la otra, mirando el reloj con insistencia, como si su paso fuera infame.

**- ¿Ya extrañas a Nott?-** preguntó la voz arrogante y grave de Bellatrix. Victoria, que estaba mirando hacía la puerta donde habían desaparecido los otros, y con los puños apretados, no respondió.

Bellatrix paró su compulsivo andar y de pronto se hallaba detrás de la muchacha, haciéndola sentir su mano helada y haciéndola erguirse.

**- ¿Crees que se marche al otro lado, como tu querido abuelo? A mí no me engañas, Dumby... eres una traidora, puedo olerlo en tu sangre.**

Apartó los cabellos plateados de la muchacha y seguía tan cerca que podía oír su respiración. Victoria contuvo la suya y miró hacía el techo, no podía permitirse perder el control.

**- No sé de qué hablas**- fingió indiferencia y trató de deshacerse de aquel contacto, pero no lo logró. Bellatrix la aferraba del brazo y se lo torció.

**- Tanto tiempo has fingido estar de nuestro lado, pero puedo notar tu disgusto cuando paso cerca de ti... ¿Te incomodo, querida? ¿No me querrías... más cerca?**

La boca estaba en su cuello y ella jaló de su larga cabellera hacía atrás. Victoria se reprendió por ser tan estúpida, sin duda la mujer había estado esperando un momento de debilidad y soledad, algo que no se atrevería a hacer (o quien sabe, era muy impredecible) si Theodore estuviera allí.

**- ¿Y tú qué?-** siseó, si pudiera estar frente a ella, le escupiría. Estaba temblando de rabia-** ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que tu adorado señor oscuro no te quiere a su lado como antes? Creo que simplemente estás celosa, Lestrange. Ahora, suéltame.**  
La mujer no la soltó.

**- Te estoy vigilando...**

Myrdayr suspiró y descargó todo el peso de su pierna izquierda en uno de los tacones de Bellatrix. Ésta lanzó un rugido felino, bajando sus defensas momentáneamente, pero Victoria ya se había dado la vuelta y la apuntaba con la varita.

-** Dame una razón, Bella-** le dijo, acercándose y mirándola con tal frialdad que hasta la bruja se sorprendió-** Dame una razón para matarte y lo haré encantada, lo apruebe o no tu querido señor.**

La bruja alzó las manos en señal de paz y soltó una risita. Luego, se largó.

...

**- No deberías provocar a mi hermana, Victoria. Es peligroso.**- declaró serenamente la bruja de cabello rubio mientras cortaba zanahorias. Era una cosa extraña, verla cocinando, cuando evidentemente la actividad estaba muy por debajo de su alcurnia, pero parecía que Narcissa disfrutaba con esos pequeños placeres, la asombrosa cotidianidad de ser ama de casa, utilizar su tiempo libre para liberarse de las cadenas que la apresaban todos los días.

**- No soy yo la que busca problemas-** Victoria se concentró en mover con la varita el contenido de un bol lleno de papas, mirando a la mujer por encima**- Es cierto que no me cae bien, pero no estoy demostrando hostilidad en lo absoluto.**

**- Mi hermana siempre ha temido la competencia-** reveló Narcissa tras limpiar elegantemente el cuchillo y empezar a cortar otros tipos de legumbres-** Eres la primera muchacha que se une al señor tenebroso desde que éramos jóvenes y el hecho de que seas tan bonita e inteligente sin duda la ha prevenido. Me temo que mi señor ya no nos prodiga tanta atención como antes y sin duda Bella te cree una amenaza.**

**- Yo no estoy buscando ascender en el escalafón. Estoy harta de esto- **le temblaban las manos, pero se obligó a empuñar la varita con decisión- **¿No estás cansada, Narcissa? ¿De fingir que te importa lo que no podría ser menos?  
**La mujer miró a su alrededor con inquietud.

- Debes tener cuidado con lo que dices- la previno- Las paredes tienen oídos y rebelarte contra tu destino no servirá de nada. ¿Acaso no te uniste a esta causa por convicción?

**- Me uní por la misma razón por la que sigues aquí-** Victoria abandonó su labor y tomó las manos de la bruja entre las suyas- **Amo a un hombre. ¿Cuántas heridas pueden dar testimonio estas palmas? ¿Y cómo soportas la ignominia de tu familia? No eres una mujer vulgar, Narcissa Malfoy. ¿Por qué esconder tu cabeza y pretender que nada está sucediendo?**

Las facciones de la rubia se ablandaron y no se soltó del contacto.

- **Eres amable, Victoria**- dijo- **Más de lo que esperaba cuando fue mi hijo el encargado de matar a tu abuelo. Pero no sabes de lo qué hablas ni tampoco deberías estar diciéndome esto.**

Callaron un momento, oyendo como Bellatrix se desplazaba con furor por la casa. Cuando se hizo el silencio, Victoria susurró:

- **Si hubiera una manera de salir, de escapar, ¿La tomarías?**

****Con cuidado, sin pronunciar una palabra, la mujer asintió.

- **Es todo lo que necesitaba saber- **Victoria sonrió- **Gracias.**


	69. Se Llamará Lawrence

La puerta se abrió con un crujido, revelando el dormitorio del hombre muerto. Con una mirada, Theodore revisa que no haya nadie y luego deja pasar a Myrdayr.

Ella penetra en la habitación, la ventana está abierta, hace frío.

**- ¿Dónde está el mensaje?**- Theo está inusualmente impaciente. Victoria registra la habitación vacía, es obvio que ha sido registrada más de una vez y por más de una mano, es difícil reconocer el cuarto como era originalmente. Y sin embargo, su abuelo había dicho que le dejaría un mensaje, seguramente no lo dejaría al alcance de la mano.

Probaron varios hechizos, ninguno funcionó, pero una vista más minuciosa delata la tabla suelta del piso. Con ayuda, Victoria la levanta y encuentra la caja de zapatos, cuidadosamente envuelta, con el pesado libro y las fotografías. Theodore examina el contenido con mucho cuidado y lo empaqueta de nuevo para marcharse, esta vez a la casa de Bathilda Bagshot, inusualmente silenciosa. Myrdayr toca el timbre y llama a la dueña, sin éxito. Ambos se miran, piensan lo mismo.

Susurran el conjuro al unísono, la puerta desaparece.

El cadáver aún está caliente, balanceándose macabramente en la mecedora. Hubo un gato, pero ahora los recibe el murmullo del viento.

Victoria suspira, ajustándose la bufanda y colocando dos dedos en el cuello de la anciana para confirmar lo que su corazón ya sabe. Demasiado tarde, siempre es demasiado tarde.

**- Supongo que ya no podremos preguntarle... ¿Qué hacemos?**

**- Llama al señor tenebroso**- Victoria miró los ojos vacíos de la anciana- **Creo que esto le interesará.**

Theo mete la mano bajo su capa y saca aquel artefactito muggle que habían aprendido a usar por practicidad. Marca con ceño el número y dijo un par de cosas con voz seca.

**- Viene hacía acá, confía en que arreglemos lo que sea imprescindible-** El muchacho miró a su esposa-** ¿La conocías?**

** Era como mi abuela... no pude creer que le dijera todas esas cosas a la asquerosa Rita Skeeter.**

**- Lo importante es que Harry Potter quiera hablar con ella-** sentenció él- **Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya no hay nada que hacer y no queremos interrumpir lo que sea que nuestro señor quiera hacer.**

Myrdayr asintió y desaparecieron de nuevo, sin saber el oscuro ritual al que sería sometida la última de los Bagshot.

...

Acostada en la cama , sin decir nada, Myrdayr miraba al techo, de espaldas a la puerta, donde Theodore estuvo observándola con la esperanza de entender sus pensamientos, pero nada había en su cabello su inmóvil figura que él pudiera leer.

**- ¿Qué sucede?**- le preguntó entonces, despegándose del umbral y acostándose a su lado de manera que sus rostros se tocaran y se vieran, los pies apoyados en la base de la cama.

Victoria lo miró, los ojos verdes bebiendo de los negros como de un sediento al pozo se tratase.

**- ¿Debería tener algo?**

**- Estás tan triste que me podrías hacer llorar. ¿Querrías compartir el motivo de tu tristeza?**

**- No estoy triste, querido amor. Estoy... asustada. Y confundida. **

**- ¿Debo preocuparme?**

**- Esto que sucede debería ser motivo de júbilo en otro momento, más, dadas las circunstancias, no sé cómo lo tomarás.**

**- ¿Me dejarás en suspenso?**

**- Por nueve meses, probablemente. ¿Querrías un niño o una niña?**

La boca de Theo se entreabrió, estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía qué decir.

**- ¿Cómo?**- preguntó de pronto suavemente- **¿Cuándo?**

**- Probablemente en el verano**- recibió la respuesta del mismo modo suave**- Estuvimos mucho tiempo solos. ¿Estás enojado?**

**- No... estaba pensando en su nombre. ¿Querrías ponerle Lawrence?**

**- Es un nombre bonito. ¿Y si fuera niña?**

Theo se incorporó y la besó.

**- No lo será-** afirmó-** Puedo apostarlo.**


	70. ¿Amnesia?

La sensación de fuego en sus piernas fue lo que la despertó. Quiso moverse y gritar, pero, asustada, comprendió que estaba paralizada. Lentamente, sus párpados temblaron y acertaron a abrirse, como flores al sol. La luz la deslumbró por breves instantes y luego vio la habitación, totalmente blanca... ¿O eran cortinas?

Oyó su entrecortada respiración e intentó incorporarse. Inmediatamente, un rostro oscuro de ojos castaños entró en su campo de visión y sintió una mano en su espalda y otra en su pecho.

-** Shhhh-** la voz era tan tierna que casi no la reconoció, así como no comprendió por qué aquel hermoso rostro tenía tan fea cicatriz cruzándole la mejilla.

-** ¿Blaise?**- la lengua le sabía a lija y su voz sonaba a metal pero de algún modo era reconfortante saber que podía pronunciar algo.

Él le sonrió y la ayudó a acomodarse para que pudiera mirar a su alrededor. Descubrió que estaba tendida en una cama con sábanas blancas y tenía las costillas y las manos vendadas.

**- ¿Qué pasó?-** respirar era como sentir agujas clavadas en su piel pero se fue habituando poco a poco.

- **¿No te acuerdas?**- la sonrisa de Blaise dio paso a una tremenda preocupación. Ella negó con la cabeza.

**- Recuerdo que tenía el diario de mi abuelo entre las manos y luego...-**

Una lluvia de imágenes la aguijoneó, haciéndola gritar y cerrando los ojos. Apenas advirtió cómo Blaise llamaba a gritos a una enfermera, su cabeza estaba matándola.

Y de pronto todo fue oscuridad.

...

La segunda vez que despertó, fueron los familiares ojos de Theo los que la recibieron y sus brazos los que la envolvieron en un abrazo que la confortó.

**- ¿Qué ha pasado, Theo? ¿Y Lawrence?**- Él la acunaba sin contestarle, al menos hasta que ella fue capaz de sostenerse sin ayuda. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero estaba temblando con tanta fuerza que, supo de inmediato, estaba más débil que un gatito recién nacido.

**- Estás viva, es lo único que me importa-** Sorprendida, Myrdayr comprendió que la humedad en su bata blanca era causada por las lágrimas de Theodore. En los casi siete años que llevaba de conocerlo, jamás lo había visto llorar. Ahora fue ella quien lo consoló, él parecía tan profundamente afligido...

Lo estrechó fuerte contra su pecho hasta que él fue capaz de calmarse. Suspiró y se separó.

**- Va a haber un juicio**- le explicó- **Hemos perdido y ahora debemos encarar nuestros crímenes.**

Ella no podía comprender. ¿Crímenes? Como siempre, su esposo pareció leerle el pensamiento porque le acarició la frente.

- **Sé que no puedes recordar-** le dijo**- El trauma fue demasiado fuerte para ti. Pero cuando recobres la memoria, deberás testificar, ¿Entiendes? Voldemort está muerto.**

Lentamente, ella asintió. Todavía le dolía la cabeza y tenía frío. Theo lo notó y la arropó.

**- Ahora, duerme-** ordenó y ella obedeció.

El mundo parecía un abismo sin fondo.

...

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, un sueño parecía flotar en la superficie de un lago cristalino hasta que ella, con un caprichoso gesto, lo asía con la mano y lo obligaba a mostrarse. Al principio, las imágenes no tenían color ni sonido, pero, lentamente, fueron cobrando consistencia.

Las personas se mostraban muy pacientes con ella. Blaise y Theo siempre estaban a su lado, la protegían de curiosos y de si misma, cuando perdía el control de si misma y se impacientaba y gritaba en sueños. A veces olvidaba que su abuelo había muerto y lo llamaba hasta que Theodore la abrazaba y entonces lo recordaba. Luego preguntaba por Draco, pero éste estaba cuidando a su madre y todavía no podía venir. Hubo otras personas, al menos hasta que ella se sintió demasiado cansada y harta de verlos. Se hastiaba con mucha facilidad y su cabeza era un lío. Pero podía recordar lo sucedido en los días pasados, como cuando Harry vino en compañía de Hermione, con lágrimas en los ojos y le agradeció lo que había hecho por ellos, cosa curiosa, porque Myrdayr no se acordaba de nada. También vinieron los gemelos, un poco más apagados que normalmente, pero tranquilos. Ella preguntó lo que había pasado, pero no había respuestas.

Mcgonagall vino a verla una tarde, sola. A Victoria le pareció tremendamente vieja y frágil, vestida con ropa muggle y esa expresión de tragedia en los labios. Se sentó a su lado y le acarició la mano helada.

**- Has pasado por mucho-** le dijo- **No sé cómo agradecerte.**

Myrdayr sintió una opresión en el pecho, una extraña congoja. Todo era tan extraño, tan vacilante...

- **Cuénteme-** dijo- **Es tan frustrante oír hablar a los otros de lo que he hecho, cuando no puedo recordar...**

**- Severus está muerto pero Harry me contó lo que pasó, a través de sus recuerdos. El cómo fuiste a ese lugar, tú sola, a matar a la serpiente. Y salvaste a personas, querida. Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, algunas más. Testificaré a tu favor en el juicio.**

****Saber que su profesor de Pociones había muerto fue un golpe terrible. No dijo nada por un rato y la profesora de Transformaciones, ahora directora de Hogwarts, siguió hablándole durante mucho tiempo, hasta que advirtió que estaba cansada y se marchó.

Una hora más tarde, quisieron hacer que se bebiera la medicina. Myrdayr no sabía por qué, pero tenía la impresión de que estaban envenenándola y no quiso probar nada hasta que Theo le demostró que no era nada parecido.

Luego durmió más. Era agotador, se dijo, no acordarse de nada.

Sólo que, en realidad, si recordaba.

Suave, conspicuamente.

...

_La luz era demasiado tenue para que pudiera advertir el rostro en sombras. En cierto modo, eso era una pena, porque siempre resulta conveniente interrogar leyendo las expresiones del rostro y aquel hombre era uno de los más fuertes de voluntad que le había tocado. Ya llevaban una hora variando las preguntas que querían responder y él seguía sin dar su brazo a torcer. A su lado, Blaise parecía aburrido, Draco inmerso en sus pensamientos y Theodore se esforzaba dolorosamente por no reaccionar._

_- __**Señor Tonks, lo comprendo- **__ella decidió que había que cambiar de estrategia, ¿Cómo podía tardarse tanto la cuestión?- __**Desea proteger a su hija... pero no es el único. ¿No comprende que si no la localizamos a tiempo, lo hará alguien más y, sin duda, será mucho menos benevolente que nosotros? Lo único que queremos saber es dónde se encuentra, para poder ayudarla. ¿No podría comprender un poco nuestra postura?**_

_Él sonrió despectivamente y le escupió, gesto que ella esquivo sin dificultad alguna. _

_- __**¡Me das vergüenza, Victoria! ¡Tú, de entre todas las personas, prestándote a tan bajos engaños! ¡Pero antes me torturarás que decirte donde está mi hija! ¡Ahhh!**_

_**- Concedido-**__ dijo Blaise con una mueca desdeñosa, mientras movía la varita para seguir torturando a Ted Tonks. Después de todo, el hombre no era sangre limpia y tenían autorización para hacerle lo que quisieran. Myrdayr miró el proceso sin pestañear siquiera: hacía tiempo que Voldemort los había curtido para semejantes escenas._

_Pero pasó otra hora y no pudieron sacarle palabra, ni acerca de la Órden del Fénix, ni sobre Remus Lupin o su hija, Nymphadora. Draco lo hizo beber entonces veritaserum pero Ted debía estar preparado para ello, porque respondió veraz e ingeniosamente a todo lo que le preguntaron, de tal suerte que no obtuvieron ninguna información. Iban a retirarse cuando Theo pronunció las palabras fatales:_

_- __**Avada Kevadra- **__La muerte se llevó al hombre tan rápido que Myrdayr no tuvo oportunidad de protestar hasta que el cadáver se halló, laxo, sobre la silla de interrogatorios._

**_- ¿Qué...? ¡Theo! ¡Era un testigo potencial!_**

**_- Uno que no iba a decirte nada- _**_ la miró de ese modo frío que anunciaba su otra personalidad_**_- Me he aburrido de su postura desafiante, tenía que comprender la lección._**

_Hubo un silencio sepulcral, ¿Tanto les había arrebatado Voldemort?_

_Era la primera vez que Victoria advertía en todo su esplendor el lado frío y cruel de su esposo._

**_...  
_**_Los ojos de Severus Snape estaban puestos en el diario de la mesa. _

_-__** ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?-**__ le preguntó a la muchacha sentada sin asomo de sonrisa, demasiado tenso para frivolidades._

**_-Theo y yo fuimos a buscarlo. Bathilda Bagshot está muerta... ¿Por qué esto significa tanto para ti?_**

**_- Tu abuelo sabía más sobre la situación que ninguno de nosotros. ¿Dices que está escrito en Runas Antiguas?_**

**_- Sí, son cientos de cartas, escritas para mi abuela, mi madre y para mí. Expresaba sus pensamientos más profundos a través de la escritura, pero hay poco de nuevo para mí. ¿Has oído hablar de las Reliquias de la Muerte?_**

_**- ¡Shhh!-**__ Snape miró a su alrededor, inquieto-__** Cuidado con lo que dices. Es lo que está buscando el señor Tenebroso y si sabe que tienes alguna información... bueno, ¿De qué lado estás?**_

**_- Ahora mismo, no lo sé. No he podido salvar a nadie... la Órden del Fénix está desperdigada, Potter desaparecido y el Ministerio tomado. Estoy donde es más conveniente... ¿Qué hay de ti?_**

**_- Sabes la verdad. ¿Qué harás con ella?_**

**_- Si piensas que voy a traicionarte, estás muy equivocado. Yo protejo a aquellos que me importan, sin importancia de qué lado estén. Pero, ¿Qué debo hacer? Creo saber... donde está la Varita de Saúco._**

_Severus se puso tenso como las cuerdas de un laúd al instante._

**_- Deberías decirle... al señor Tenebroso._**

_Los ojos verdes lo taladraron con serenidad._

**_- ¿Estás seguro?_**

**_- Eso lo distraerá de... cosas más importantes. ¿Necesito recordarte tus deberes?_**

_**- No. ¿Están a salvo, en Hogwarts?**_

_****__Snape comprendió que hablaba de Pansy, de Daphne y de Gregory y Vincent._

**_- Tan a salvo como se puede estar en estos tiempos. Has lo que debes, Victoria Grindelwald._**

**_- Igual que tú, Severus Snape. Espero que quieras ser el padrino de mi hijo._**

**__**_Una débil sonrisa apareció en el pálido semblante._

**_- Ya veremos._**

**_..._**

**__**_Hablar con Voldemort le daba pavor, pero Myrdayr no tenía opción. Sin hacer ruido, cruzó el rellano en dirección a las habitaciones del señor Tenebroso pero un suspiro proferido por una voz conocida la hizo detenerse en seco. La puerta estaba entreabierta, ¿Había peligro?_

_Se acercó, muy suavemente y la escena que alcanzó a atisbar la paralizó totalmente. En la cama destendida, la cabellera rizada y oscura de una mujer subía y bajaba al ritmo de un vals ya muy practicado. Desde allí se podía ver, la espalda desnuda de ella, mientras el rostro frío de Voldemort, que tenía los ojos cerrados, era visible desde la oscuridad. Era evidente lo que estaba pasando, así como la identidad de los dos amantes. _

_¿Bellatrix y Voldemort? ¿Pero... cómo? ¿No que el señor Tenebroso estaba disgustado con la mujer? Pero había todo menos disgusto en esas crueles facciones y la mujer parecía estar teniendo la noche de su vida en los brazos de aquel con el que estaba obsesionada._

_Myrdayr comprendió de inmediato que había irrumpido en una escena muy privada y, muy lentamente, retrocedió, hasta que, aterrorizada, comprendió, por el silbido a su espalda, que Nagini ya estaba allí._

**_- ¿Espiando a mi amo, Dumbledore?_**

**_- No, Nagini, te lo prometo. Tengo un mensaje para tu señor, pero no sabía... ¿Quieres dárselo por mí?_**

_El grueso cuerpo de la serpiente ascendió por su brazo hasta colocarse al lado de su boca, como si fuera a confiarle algún secreto. Victoria sabía que su vida corría peligro, pero se obligó a respirar suavemente: todo dependía de ello._

**_- ¿Qué debo decirle a mi amo, chiquilla? Te arriesgas mucho perturbando mi sueño._**

**_- Hay un objeto que él está buscando, uno muy preciado para él. Sé dónde está._**

**_- ¿Y quieres que te ruegue para que me digas su ubicación? ¿No es suficiente con perdonarte la vida?_**

_La serpiente siseó, sobresaltándola._

_-__** Querrás algo a cambio, seguro. Dulce serpiente, si pudieras callarte acerca de esto...**_

_**- Tienes algo muy preciado en tu vientre, Dumbledore. Si pudiera probar su sangre...**_

_Myrdayr olió su deseo e, interiormente, se asqueó. Pero no podía echarse atrás, y no lo hizo._

_**- Te daré media copa de la sangre de mi hijo-**__ prometió- __**Si callas sobre lo que has visto esta noche.**_

_Nagini acarició con su fría piel la mejilla pálida de la muchacha._

_**- Dime ahora**__- ordenó-__** ¿Dónde está la varita de mi amo?**_

_Temblando por dentro, ella se lo dijo._

_La suerte volvía a cambiar._

_..._

_Sentados en la habitación de Draco, los cuatro pensaban acerca de su destino. La iniciación como mortífagos los había cambiado como personas, haciéndolos más fríos, más insensibles. Sólo Draco se había salvado de matar a alguien y eso fue porque el asesinato le producía naúseas. Sin embargo, junto con los otros, había participado en las pesquisas de muggles e hijos de, magos rebeldes y otros especímenes. Theodore había sido especialmente duro, no otorgando ningún tipo de misericordia y una parte de su ser se preguntaba si no había transgredido algún límite en algún momento. El único que no se hacía esa clase de preguntas era Blaise, únicamente porque había aceptado lo que le tocaba en suerte._

_**- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-**__ les preguntó preocupada Myrdayr, los pulgares debajo de la boca__**- Si perdemos, nos condenarán definitivamente.**_

_- Tengo un plan- dijo Theo y se inclinó hacia ellos para empezar a susurrar en voz muy baja. Al terminar, todos se dieron la mano, sabiendo que estaban de acuerdo._

_Porque debía de haber una manera de exonerarlos, después de 24 muertes, 12 arrestos domiciliarios y tantas otras torturas._

_Los "hijos" de Voldemort tenían las manos manchadas de sangre._

_..._

_**- Blaise, tienes que decirle-**__ Myrdayr acababa de entrar a la habitación, donde Zabini preparaba sus cosas para otra misión.- __**Weasley acaba de usar el desiluminador de mi abuelo, sabemos dónde están Potter y Granger, Snape necesita saberlo.**_

_**- Baja la voz-**__ dijo Blaise sin inmutarse- T__**enemos tiempo.**_

_**- No, no lo tenemos-**__ ella desistió de sus intentos de morderse el labio de la impaciencia- __**Pueden largarse en cualquier minuto.**_

_El muchacho suspiró._

_**- He de hacer lo que hay que hacer-**__ se burló__**- ¿Cuándo empezamos a proteger a los valientes y a los fugitivos?**_

_**- Cuando tuvimos que protegernos a nosotros-**__ Myrdayr respiró profundamente-__** Apúrate, Blaise.**_

_El chico asintió y se desapareció con un estallido._

_..._

_Severus Snape hizo un hechizo confundus en cuanto Draco y Theo se llevaron a Luna Lovegood. Éste iba dirigido al aterrorizado padre de la muchacha, que no se resistió._

_**- Si vienen-**__ dijo el mago de cabello oscuro con voz impasible- L__**es contarás acerca de las Reliquias de la Muerte y me mandarás una lechuza incluso antes de avisar a los mortífagos. No buscarás a tu hija. Te mantendrás a salvo.**_

_El mago asintió a todo con rostro pálido y desfalleciente. Severus se aseguró que estuviera bien hechizado y se marchó._

_..._

_**- ¿Adónde me llevan?-**__ preguntó una risueña Luna. No parecía preocupada por su destino, más bien parecía curiosa, solamente._

_**- Haces muchas preguntas-**__ observó Theodore- __**¿No tienes miedo?**_

_**- No pareces maligno-**__ Luna lo observó de cerca-__** Guapo, pero no malo.**_

_**- No te molestes, está casado-**__ Draco se burló ausentemente- __**No te tomará de la mano ni te seducirá. Yo tampoco, he de decir.**_

_**- No es eso lo que quería-**__ por primera vez la chica se sonrojó brutalmente-__** Que joven para estar comprometido.**_

_**- Guarda silencio-**__ le recomendó cansadamente Theodore-__** No estoy de humor.**_

_La encerraron en los calabozos de la mansión Malfoy y la oyeron empezar a charlar con Ollivander. Draco sacudió la cabeza, sorprendido._

_**- ¿Qué diablos son los nargles?-**__ le preguntó confundido a Theo, que se río._

_**- No lo sé-**__ admitió- __**Pero probablemente Myrdayr se llevará un bonito dolor de cabeza si trata de interrogar a esa chica.**_

_**...**_

_Cuando apresaron al trío dorado, el pánico ascendió por la garganta de Victoria como ácido caliente. Los reconoció en cuanto los vio, incluso a Potter, que tenía la cara hecha un asco y compartió una mirada azorada con Draco, que también los identificó. Con cuidado de ser discreta, ella negó con la cabeza y así Draco contestó elusivamente a todas las preguntas que le hicieron. Theodore se mantenía particularmente lejano de Bellatrix, que parecía atacada por una nueva dosis de locura y que no tardó en empuñar la varita._

_Fueron minutos incomodísimos mientras trataban de ignorar como Granger era torturada. Myrdayr reconoció la valentía de la chica, que aún en plena tortura, era capaz de mentir tan descaradamente, aunque sabía, como los otros, que no siempre los métodos dolorosos daban resultado. Draco no tardó en empalidecer y su frente estaba llena de sudor, a tal grado, que Theo le apretó un hombro para calmarlo._

_Finalmente el espectáculo acabó, aunque ya habían llamado al señor Tenebroso, un craso error, en opinión de Victoria, sólo justificado por la sed de gloria. Pero aún era demasiado pronto para llevar a Potter a la justicia del señor oscuro, así que iba a ayudar a liberarlo en cuanto pudiera. Salió de la habitación tan sigilosamente como consiguió y, con ayuda del fragmento del espejo que le había birlado a Harry, se comunicó con Aberforth, comunicándole brevemente de la situación._

_No hablaron mucho. Su tío abuelo no le tenía tanto aprecio como Albus y no estaba seguro de sus razones para hacer las cosas pero, tan pronto como se aseguró que era verdad lo que ella decía, mandó a Dobby a ayudar. Ella respiró aliviada y volvió al salón, donde se fingió sorprendida cuando la comitiva empezó a escapar._

_Con un gesto, hizo que Narcissa no moviera un solo dedo. Ella, que estaba cansada de las continuas vejaciones a su familia, asintió, pero no había manera de detener a Bellatrix, que se bamboleaba, tan furiosa que era sorprendente que su sangre no ardiera. Empuñó un cuchillo de forma mortal pero, en el último momento, Blaise desvió su trayectoria, haciendo que el golpe no fuera para Potter._

_Lestrange se enfureció pero el chico se disculpó pronto, diciendo que había apuntado al elfo, cuando quería darle a Harry. Empezaron a discutir hasta que una presencia imponente anunció la llegada del señor Tenebroso._

_Todos se pusieron de rodillas, Myrdayr tan sorprendida por la rapidez de la llegada, que estaba temblando de miedo, aunque consiguió esconder sus pensamientos a tiempo._

_Aún así, Voldemort notó su zozobra y la interrogó con dureza, aunque no pudo arrancarle nada de utilidad. Entonces él interpeló a su amante, que, sin levantar la cabeza, contestó a todas las preguntas con temor._

_Una ira terrible asoló al hombre cuando comprendió que había estado cerca de atrapar a Potter y, otra vez, había huido a sus garras. Castigó a Bellatrix con su bota, torturó a Lucius, ignoró a Narcissa y se abalanzó sobre Victoria, de la que sospechaba._

_Pronunció el encantamiento Cruciatus, pero en el último momento Theodore se interpuso, inexpresivo. Soportó la tortura en total silencio, sin parpadear siquiera. Myrdayr pidió perdón, llorosa, pero Voldemort seguía iracundo y se negó a ceder. Tanta era su rabia, que mordió con sus palabras._

_**- Aquí tenemos al perfecto soldado con su perfecta debilidad-**__ aquel rostro era una máscara de frialdad-__** ¡Crucio!**_

_**- Por favor, señor, parad- **__Myrdayr se arrodilló una vez más-__** Creemos que una Reliquia de la Muerte está en posesión de Potter.**_

_**- ¡Cállate!-**__ le ordenó Voldemort-__** A menos que quieras que te haga abortar, Grindelwald. ¿Cómo es posible que dejaras escapar a Potter en manos de un maldito elfo doméstico?**_

_**- Perdonadnos, señor, no era nuestra intención- B**__ellatrix estaba tan desencajada como Victoria-__** No lo previmos, señor... **_

_**- ¡Crucio!  
**__Tardó largo rato en esfumarse el torrente de adrenalina. En todo aquel tiempo y a pesar de la dureza de los hechizos, Theodore no dijo una palabra, demostrando así qué tan macabro y efectivo había sido su entrenamiento. Al fin Voldemort lo soltó y todos respiraron._

_**- Quiero que los busquen-**__ ordenó el señor Tenebroso al fin- __**Tú no Lucius. Tienes suerte de que te perdone la vida, a ti, a tu esposa y a tu hijo. Pero Draco deberá responder por ti, otra vez. ¡Quiero a Zabini, los Nott y a Draco persiguiendo a esa pandilla de desharrapados! Y ya va siendo hora de atacar a sus familias. Quiero a los Weasley y Granger de rodillas, buscad al licántropo y a su furcia ¡Rápido!**_

_Obedecieron, aprovechando para respirar y agradecer que seguían con vida. Fueron a Hogwarts porque tenían un fuerte presentimiento y allí los recibió Snape, quien escuchó su relato con atención._

_- __**Así que sólo quedan tres- **__miró significativamente a Myrdayr- __**Tienes que acabar con uno. En cuanto a ti, Draco, deberás quedarte. Gregory y Vincent te esperan en la Sala Común.**_

_****__El rubio asintió y se marchó. Theo, Blaise y ella recorrieron el colegio en busca de presas pero, en ausencia de ellas, no sabían que hacer. Seriamente, estaban planeando escapar, las cosas no pintaban bien para ellos._

_Horas más tarde, estallaría la Batalla de Hogwarts. Temporalmente escondidos en un aula, los tres se miraron._

_-__** ¿A quién apoyamos?**__- preguntó hoscamente Zabini- __**Es hora de tomar una decisión.**_

_**- A Potter-**__ Myrdayr estaba muy seria, pero no lloraba ni temblaba- E__**s hora de salvar vidas, en lugar de quitarlas.**_

_Los otros dos asintieron. Era hora de ponerse a trabajar en el bando que debía ser._

_..._

_Así que pelearon. No se hechizaron para disimularse, porque era necesario que advirtieran en qué bando estaban ahora, pero jamás se entregaron tan profundamente a una misión. Era casi como si desearan redimirse de actos pasados, de todas las atrocidades cometidas y por cometer._

_Blaise mató a Rowle, Dolohov y Yaxley. Estaba poseído de una desesperación que lo hacía muy peligroso a sus diecisiete años, la sangre de sus enemigos parecía exaltarlo. Defendió a Mcgonagall del ataque de las arañas, fustigó a los elfos domésticos a luchar e incluso hirió a los Lestrange, que a cambio le proporcionaron la horrible cicatriz de la mejilla, aún así, eso no lo detuvo._

_Theodore era terrible. Desatado finalmente su lado oscuro, se batía a diestra y siniestra. Él solo, acabó con gigantes, mortífagos y cualquier amenaza soslayada por igual, los ojos negros tan fríos que resultaban espeluznantes. Estaba en el centro del conflicto, buscando a su padre para matarlo. _

_Éste también lo buscaba. Nunca relucieron tan terribles los ojos del señor Nott que cuando buscaba a su propio hijo y el duelo se extendió por varios minutos. Theo no pidió ayuda. Y en medio del campo, mientras ojos desconocidos lo miraban, Nott hijo mató a Nott padre y así vengó la muerte de su madre, acaecida muchos años atrás._

_Entretanto, Myrdayr buscaba a Harry y Snape, al primero para contarle la verdad y al segundo para tener apoyo. En el camino, desvió un hechizo dirigido a Fred Weasley, con tan mala suerte que cayó sobre Percy y consiguió bloquear las maldiciones asesinas dirigidas a la pareja de Lupin y Tonks, con las que salvó su vida. A ella le resultaba más fácil curar que asesinar, principalmente porque su avanzado embarazo la hacía muy lenta._

_Theodore mató a Greyback cuando éste atacó a Myrdayr y Blaise liquidó a Rabastan Lestrange por haber intentado en una ocasión lastimar a Draco en presencia de Zabini, al igual que a Selwyn, siendo éste ejemplo de como Blaise ya había perdido el control pues habían sido amigos durante su corta estancia en la Mansión Malfoy._

_Teniendo vía libre, Myrdayr escapó hacía la Casa de los Gritos, ya que a alguien había dicho que era allí donde Lucius y Voldemort esperaban el resultado de la batalla._

_Llegó justo a tiempo para hacerse un encantamiento desilusionador y presenciar la muerte de Severus Snape. Estuvo a punto de gritar, pero no lo hizo, observando en cambio como Voldemort se marchaba, Harry y Hermione salían de la capa invisible y tomaban los pensamientos de Snape._

_Ron se distrajo fatalmente y quedó en manos de Lucius Malfoy sin que Myrdayr pudiera hacer nada..._

_Los otros dos se fueron. Victoria cayó de rodillas junto a su protector, sacudiéndolo. A Severus le quedaba un resquicio de vida, que utilizó para mirarla._

**_- Severus, por favor, no te vayas..._**

**_- No es hora de lágrimas. ¿Podrías... dejar flores en la tumba de Lily? Iré junto a ella, me reuniré con ella..._**

_Las lágrimas cayeron sin remisión de los ojos verdes de Myrdayr. Con un gesto débil, Snape acarició sus cabellos plateados._

**_- Tus ojos son como los suyos... quien lo diría... _**

**_- Shhh... te sacaré de aquí, te curaré, te cuidaré..._**

**_- Sabes que no se puede. A veces uno tiene que morir. Creo que ya... no podré ser padrino de tu hijo._**

_Y con una sonrisa, el profesor murió, dejándola sola y llorando como una niña, abandonándola, igual que lo habían hecho sus padres, su abuelo, todos..._

_**- Adiós, Severus Snape- **__y besándolo en la frente, Myrdayr se obligó a ir en busca de Nagini y cobrarle la deuda que tenía con ella. _

_..._

_Parecía, después de todo, que Voldemort iba a ganar. Lo decían los rostros cansados de los estudiantes y los brazos agotados de los profesores. Pero todavía había esperanza, ¡Debía haberla!_

_Myrdayr oyó a Potter como aquella ocasión, hace años, por debajo de la capa invisible. Lo siguió, porque sabía que se iba a sacrificar, porque debía hacer que ese sacrificio no fuese en vano._

_Llegó justo a tiempo para verlo todo y para pedirle a Narcissa que mintiera. Ella ahora sabía la hipotésis de su abuelo, que con su sacrificio Harry no moriría, sino que se haría más fuerte._

_La matriarca de los Malfoy aceptó y así el engaño fue consumado. Entonces Voldemort creyó estar triunfante y, acompañado por las lágrimas de Hagrid, volvieron al Colegio, donde el cadáver fue presentado._

_El pesar de todos era palpable y aún así todos seguían en pie de guerra. Victoria los miró con una sonrisa, Theo, Blaise y Draco estaban juntos, como siempre lo habían estado._

_Ella sólo esperaba estar a su altura..._

_Oyó al señor Tenebroso dar su discurso y esperó el momento preciso. Nagini no la había localizado todavía, protegida como estaba por el encantamiento desilusionador y justo en el momento en que Potter dejaba de simular estar muerto, ella saltó sobre la serpiente, buscando matarla, para vengar a Snape, a ella misma, a su hijo._

_El alarido de Voldemort resonó en todo el bosque y Myrdayr se preparó para morir. Pero fue Theo de nuevo el que se interpuso y fue entonces ella la que empezó a gritar de dolor..._

_**- ¡Theo!-**__ la batalla a su alrededor seguía__**- ¡Theodore Nott!**_

_La obligaron a levantarse, y ella casi no reconoció a su alrededor. Su magia empezó a desbocarse por todas partes, los hechizos salían sin control, mató a Bellatrix sin darse cuenta..._

_Luego se desmayó._

_Y despertó, en otro lugar._

**- ¡Cálmate, Victoria, cálmate!-** los brazos de él estaba tratando de devolverla a la cama mientras ella empezaba a gritar pero de pronto reconoció el tacto, la voz, los ojos y empezó a calmarse, poco a poco.

**- ¿Theo?-** la respiración seguía siendo como cubitos de hielo en su pecho-** ¿Estás vivo?**

Empezó a llorar más suavemente, mientras los brazos familiares la estrechaban.

**- Sí, tranquila...-** él le apartó el cabello de la frente y empezó a besarla, como si no pudiese creer que aún siguiese viva-** ¿Eso quiere decir que ya recuerdas?**

Ella respiraba cada vez más entrecortadamente.

**- ¿Qué pasó?-** temblaba violentamente- **¿Cómo te salvaste?**

**- El hechizo no me pegó-** Theodore la obligó a volver a recostarse- **Lo esquivé.**

**- Pero yo vi...- **

**- No hagas preguntas- **Theodore le puso una mano en la boca para acallarla-** ¿Quieres despertar a medio hospital?**

**- Me estás mintiendo.**

**- Tal vez. Ahora, tranquílizate.**

****Victoria suspiró. Le dolía la cabeza otra vez.

- **¿Cómo te salvaste?- **preguntó de nuevo.

- **Me enviaron de regreso- **Theodore le sonrió con ternura**- No te preocupes, de todas maneras no lo entenderás.**

**_..._**

**__**_Tranquilos, esto no acaba todavía xD. ¡Dejen reviews por una vez, por el amor del cielo! ¿Soy una bad ficker?_


	71. No Pueden Probar Nada

Ahora que finalmente todos estaban en sus plenas facultades mentales y que la comunidad mágica había sobrevivido y se había rehecho a si misma, era inevitable que la mención de justicia apareciera. Por todas partes parecía haber gente que quería testificar sobre lo ocurrido, como si cada pormenor pudiera ser desmenuzado tan fácilmente. El Ministerio había declarado como fiesta nacional el día en que Voldemort finalmente murió y hacía ya dos meses de eso. Pero todos habían perdido tanto y tan profundamente que, de alguna manera, no parecía como si eso fuera realmente una victoria.

Situada en la alta silla de los interrogatorios, Myrdayr no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido. Había salido del hospital hacía una semana y la había pasado en su casa en el valle de Godric, pero ya no podía escapar más a la realidad. Las preguntas serían claras, querrían la verdad, querrían desenterrar todos sus secretos...

Y estaba más afectada de lo que quería admitir. Cuando despertó y una vez que estuvo realmente consciente de lo que había pasado, Blaise le dijo con profunda pena que Pansy, Daphne, Gregory y Vincent habían fallecido, las primeras a manos de mortífagos y los segundos en la Sala de los Menesteres. Ella los lloró como a verdaderos amigos, pero es verdad, por muy cruel que sea, que hubiera sufrido mucho más si Blaise, Draco o Theodore hubieran sido los asesinados.

Millicent había sobrevivido, aunque no estaba disponible, ni siquiera para testificar. Al parecer, había sido una de las pocas que había escapado por Cabeza de Puerco y se llevaba bien con Aberforth, que le había mandado saludos muy secamente. Myrdayr sabía que no le había perdonado del todo, pero no dijo nada.

Sus pensamientos fueron traídos de vuelta a la sala cuando llegó el que les haría las preguntas. Éste era un hombre bajito, calvo, con gafas y ojos tan azules que le recordaban a su abuelo. Encaró su mirada sin demasiadas dificultades.

**- Ingiera el veritaserum, por favor-** le dijo el hombrecillo serenamente, cosa que ella hizo en cuanto dejó de temblar.

Empezaba el juicio.

- **Estamos aquí el día 27 de Octubre del año en curso para solventar el caso de Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black, acusado de asociación con la organización delictiva conocida como mortífago, tortura a personas no-mágicas, atentado contra Hogwarts y complicidad en el asesinato del mago Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Ud, señorita Blackmoon, está aquí para testificar lo que el jurado quiera que responda. ¿Está lista?**

**- Preparada.**

**- Muy bien. Para empezar y para que conste en actas, ¿Cuál es su nombre completo?**

**- Fui registrada como Vasiliki Victoria Blackmoon Dumbledore.**

**- ¿Cuál es su parentesco con Albus Dumbledore?**

**- Soy su nieta.**

**- ¿Cuál es su asociación con los acontecimientos ocurridos durante su sexto año en Hogwarts?**

**- ¿A qué se refiere?**

**- ¿Cuál es su asociación con el asesinato del mago Albus Dumbledore?**

**- Ninguna.**

**- ¿Ninguna?**

**- No tuve ningún papel en su muerte.**

**- ¿Hizo algo por evitarlo?**

**- No.**

**- ¿Qué papel jugó Draco Malfoy en el asesinato?**

**- Bajo la coacción del mago oscuro Lord Voldemort o Tom Riddle, tenía como misión asesinar a mi abuelo. Pero no lo hizo.**

**- ¿No lo hizo?**

**- El asesinato fue consumado por el profesor Severus Snape, de común acuerdo con mi abuelo. A Albus Dumbledore le quedaba menos de un año de vida.**

**- ¿Cómo lo sabe?**

Ella suspiró.

- **Fui llamada a principios de año para entrevistarme con mi abuelo. Debido a una maldición contraída por un anillo, la vida de Albus Dumbledore pendía de un hilo, así que él decidió cómo morir.**

**- ¿Hay alguna prueba de su declaración?**

**- Tengo entendido que cuentan con la memoria de Severus Snape para confirmarlo. Y puedo aportar mi propio recuerdo.**

**- ¿Y cómo sabe que ocurrió así realmente, si no estuvo presente?**

**- Porque eso fue lo que el profesor de Pociones declaró.**

**- Que quede en actas que la señorita Blackmoon habla de oídas. Ahora, hablemos del secuestro y la tortura de Florean Fortescue. ¿Qué papel jugó Draco Malfoy en tal evento?**

**- Ninguno.**

**- ¿Ninguno?**

**- Draco Malfoy no secuestró ni torturó a Florean Fortescue.**

**- ¿Quién fue entonces el instigador de tal evento?**

**- No lo sé-** Myrdayr hizo un esfuerzo por no parpadear. No estaba mintiendo. En todos los secuestros y asesinatos perpetrados, ella no estaba segura de si había sido Blaise o Theo el que los había realizado, dado que Draco sólo planeaba y comandaba, no los llevaba a cabo. Pero claro, ella no tenía por qué especificar y no lo hizo.

Así que le hicieron las mismas preguntas sobre las demás víctimas, encontrando las mismas respuestas. Pero le preguntaron si Draco Malfoy era mortífago y ella no lo negó.

Su interrogatorio había terminado. Luego subió Theodore al estrado y Blaise. Pero no hubo más información y en cierto modo, el jurado parecía frustrado.  
Finalmente, pasó Harry Potter. Y su testimonio, que no había sido de oídas, sino que era un relato de primera mano de cómo Draco se negó a perpetrar el crimen que se le imputaba, fue lo suficientemente válido para sacar su trasero de la cárcel.

Cielos, nunca habían visto a Narcissa tan relajada.

En cuanto a Theodore, que había matado y torturado y Blaise, que había torturado y amenazado, sus papeles eran mucho más precarios. Su defensor hizo lo posible por hablar de sus servicios hacía la Comunidad Mágica al acabar con peligrosos mortífagos al final y de cómo habían traicionado a su señor y habló de su juventud e inexperiencia, de sus lazos familiares y afectivos. Se declaró abiertamente de los modos de torturar y coaccionar de Tom Riddle y Theodore habló de la amenaza de su padre, del por qué había tenido que matarlo al final. Incluso testificó acerca de cómo había muerto su madre, callando solamente el trato que habían tenido para con él.

Pero la verdad es que si ambos se libraron de Azkaban y sólo quedaron en prisión preventiva en sus casas por una par de meses, fue porque ninguno pudo probar participación alguna que no fuera la de ser servidores del señor oscuro (no podían esconder la marca). Los cuerpos de muchas víctimas nunca fueron encontrados y no era posible relacionar sus lacónicas respuestas con verdaderos crímenes.

Victoria ni siquiera fue enjuiciada como tal. Hubo una audiencia privada en la que se demostró con testimonios su participación en la Órden del Fénix, sus acuerdos con su abuelo y el salvar de muchas vidas, que hizo que quedara libre inmediatamente.

Pero los verdaderos juicios no tuvieron nada que ver con el estrado. Ellos sabían, más allá de lo que otros pudieran decir, que no podían reparar la deuda que tenían con muchas familias, a las que habían dañado de una y otra manera.

Blaise admitió que tenía pesadillas por las noches, sobre todo con los ojos de Ginny Weasley, Draco no cesaba de oír la voz de Dumbledore y Theo... Theo no decía nada. Seguía sin querer explicar cómo había escapado a la muerte en Hogwarts y tomó su prisión preventiva como las vacaciones que llevaba años anhelando.

Una noche celebraron una ceremonia por todos los muertos, quemando las máscaras, los trajes oscuros y todo lo que les recordaba su pasado. Harry los invitó a las fiestas que se celebraban por la muerte de Voldemort y Draco comenzó a festejar la caída cada aniversario de su juicio.

Visitaron a los padres de Pansy y se la pasaron aquel día hablando de ella. Los padres de Vincent y Gregory estaban en Azkaban pero Draco fue a visitar a los Greengrass para darles el pésame por su hija y se casó con Astoria al año siguiente, aunque sin abandonar a Blaise. Astoria, finalmente, aceptó la relación comprendiendo que era la única manera de conservar a Draco.

En cuanto a Blaise, regresó con su madre para despedirse, tomó sus instrumentos musicales y se metió a una escuela de música, tal como había pasado años queriendo hacer. Se instaló en Inglaterra más que nada por Draco, que volvió a Hogwarts a hacer sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S y tomó una terapia psicológica (muggle).

Millicent mandó recuerdos y se trasladó a Estados Unidos, de donde mandaba saludos y buenos deseos. Ahora salía abiertamente con Magda y luchaba por los derechos de los homosexuales.

Harry y Hermione se casaron después del funeral de Ron, al que asistió casi toda la Comunidad Mágica y Luna empezó a salir con Neville, tras asegurarles a Draco y Theodore que no les guardaba rencor por haberla apresado.

Fred y George volvieron a su tienda de bromas e hicieron un monumento a su hermano caído. Sorprendentemente, Percy los acompañó, se había relajado mucho tras reunirse con ellos. Arthur y Molly Weasley se retiraron a llorar a sus hijos, pero aceptaron recibir a sus amigos en las comidas y adoptaron a Harry oficialmente.

Remus y Tonks volvieron con su hijo y Tonks quedó muy pronto embarada de nuevo (trillizos). Minerva Mcgonagall regresa al colegio en calidad de directora y reabre el colegio.

Theo y Victoria empiezan a criar de su hijo, Lawrence.

El futuro al fin ha llegado.

...

_No, no ha acabado. No se emocionen xD falta el epílogo y algunas escenitas que no pude meter antes o no se me ocurrieron. Pero ya vamos acabando. Ahora si, emocionense (?)_


	72. Epílogo

El niño es tan hermoso que te dan ganas de llorar. Nació con el cabello rizado de los Nott en tu tono plateado, con las cejas gruesas y esa adorable expresión meditabunda.

Sin embargo, cuando abre los ojos, descubres el azul eléctrico de tu abuelo y esos labios tiernos poseen tu curvatura. La nariz es de Theo, así como la barbilla.

Lo acunas entre tus brazos; no llora, nunca lo hace. A tu lado, con esa expresión de dulzura que nunca admitirá, Blaise te pregunta cómo es posible que haya llegado semejante criatura a tu vida. Haces que lo sostenga en sus brazos y su sonrisa vuelve a ser reluciente, a pesar de la pálida cicatriz que afea su otrora perfecta mejilla.

Draco está fascinado con el bebé, no ve la hora de tener a su propio muchacho. Pero para Astoria no es fácil, no tendrá hijos hasta más adelante.

Cuidas de tu hijo con amor, quizá con demasiado sentimiento, tienes miedo de hacerle daño, te despiertas a medianoche con miedo a que sea herido. A veces ni siquiera puedes dormir, odias los cuchillos y cualquier objeto punzocortante y arropas a Laurie excesivamente.

Podrías superar eso, lo sabes, pero ese lado insano de tu esposo no tarda en salir a la luz. Una parte de él ama a Lawrence con locura, la otra lo odia por separarlo tanto de ti.

Mientras el niño crece, demuestra cuanto te adora y cuanto detesta a "papi". Theo tolera la situación pero no tiene otro modelo que no sea el de su padre y es duro e inflexible con Lawrence.

No dulces, no arrumacos, su lado afectuoso es demasiado tímido para que el niño comprenda. Además, sigue esa ridícula competencia de ambos por ti y, justo cuando creías estar del otro lado, tu hijo tiene cinco años y Theodore quiere "entrenarlo". No te lo cuenta pero Theo a veces mira al niño y ve maldad. Y hasta Blaise está de acuerdo en eso, pero jamás lo aceptarías así que nunca te lo dicen.

Comienzan las peleas y tu ansiedad crece. En junio de ese año el asunto es llevado a la autoridad mágica y ambos son sometidos a evaluación y más tarde declarados inhabilitados como padres.

Lawrence termina siendo criado por "tío Blaise" y tío "Draco".

La epifanía ha terminado.

Te quedan las cartas y las fotografías cada mes. Lloras cada vez que adviertes cómo crece tu hijo alejado de ti y Theo te consuela con ese amor que es lo único que no tiene dividido.

Te abraza, ambos se funden y no tardas en quedar embarazada otra vez. Pero lo pierdes y es tan doloroso que te rehúsas a hablar de ello. Theodore está tan desesperado que te ofrece pelear por el muchacho y regresarlo a casa con tal de que vuelvas a sonreír.

El dolor se va atenuando y, a pesar de que no desaparece, se hace soportable. Llegas a pensar que es mejor así, Draco y Blaise parecen encantados de cuidar a Lawrence por ti...

Sabes que tu pecado es amar más a Theodore que a tu propio hijo, pero es mejor así.

...

Han pasado catorce años. Theodore es profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts y tú eres auror. Al principio planearon que fuera al revés, pero necesitas un lugar donde descargar energía. Tu esposo te da informes regulares de Lawrence, al que tuvo el placer de enseñarle sin decirle quién era él y saben que él es tan buen estudiante como ustedes lo fueron alguna vez.

Blaise ha triunfado con su banda y está casi siempre de gira, aunque siempre tiene tiempo para ustedes. Lo adoras porque es él y porque es el consentido de tu hijo, Blaise también modela en Italia y nunca se casó porque, para qué negarlo, Draco es el amor de su vida.

Amor que por cierto, si que ha fundado una familia. Malfoy vive con su madre y su esposa, trabaja en un alto cargo en Gringotts, le va mejor que a ti ahora que se ha quitado la etiqueta de mortífago, aunque no el tatuaje. Con Astoria tuvo un hijo llamado Scorpius, que cree que tiene un hermano mayor al que admira muchísimo.

Millicent se ha casado con otra muchacha, Emer Faraday y es jugadora mundial de ajedrez. Anne es tan alocada como siempre, pero adoptó un chiquillo, que llamó con profunda pena Gregory. Irá junto con los demás al aniversario de la muerte de Voldemort, en casa de Draco.

Harry sigue en contacto, se ha tardado lo suyo en tener hijos con Hermione, pero ambos son dichosos ahora. Fred y George se casaron cada uno por su cuenta, el primero llamó a su hijo Ronald y el segundo llamó a su niña Ginevra.

Ese día, el aniversario, sales tarde, porque no te apresuras en arreglarte. Theodore ha prometido venir por ti a las cuatro, lo esperas pacientemente.

Suena el timbre y acudes a abrir, extrañada. Tu esposo tiene llaves, ¿Quién puede ser?

En el umbral está un perfecto muchacho al que conoces bien. Es bajo, como su padre, pero de huesos preciosos y delicados, ojos muy azules, sonrisa resplandeciente y cabello platino. Tu corazón palpita alocadamente. Oh, Laurie.

**- Mamá-** susurra y entiendes que lo sabe todo, de alguna manera. Abres los ojos para abrazarle, lo oyes llorar en tu hombro, estás tranquila, feliz, quieres decirle tantas cosas y él parece entenderlo todo sin palabras.

De pronto mencionas a su padre, en su rostro asoma una curiosa expresión. Te vuelve a abrazar y murmura el hechizo muy bajito.

Sientes tu vida escaparse, sabes que ha llegado el final, no lo lamentas, amaste mucho y no temes nada.

Tu último pensamiento es para Theodore, que se queda solo.

Y luego, todo, finalmente, es oscuridad.

...

Llevas esperando toda la mañana por ver a tu esposa lista. Haces tiempo, le compras una gargantilla para celebrar y paseas. Tienes hasta las cuatro y hay tanto qué resolver, tanto qué planear, en tu interior sigues tan emocionado como la primera vez que la besaste. Han pasado años, pero todavía la amas, lo harías todo por ella.

A las tres y media no puedes más, te apareces en casa, quieres sorprenderla. La llamas y como no aparece, vas a la habitación de ambos. Tu corazón se rompe de pronto y te quieres morir en el mismo momento en que ves a aquel muchacho ordenando flores en el pecho inmóvil de tu mujer.

Eres rápido en sacar la varita, pero nunca alguien desapareció tan velozmente. Te tambaleas, al borde del abismo y acabas arrodillado ante ella. Murmuras su nombre una y otra vez, ella no te responde.

Está tan pálida que sabes que se fue demasiado lejos para alcanzarla. Besas sus labios y su frente.

Es la sombra de Theodore Nott la que llega a casa de Draco y mira a los presentes con el rostro contorsionado de dolor. Miras a Potter y quieres llorar pero no encuentras lágrimas. Antes de desmoronarte, se lo dices.

**- Mi hijo ha matado a mi esposa.**

****Draco y Blaise se adelantan sorprendidos, haciendo preguntas, requiriendo respuestas. Pero te has aislado de la realidad para protegerte, no volverás a ella tan fácilmente. Te sientas en una esquina, no volverás a hablar. Ellos acuden a tu casa a ver qué ocurre, hechizos revelan lo que ha ocurrido. Vuelven por ti, te obligan a beber alcohol, te quedas quieto.

Meses más tarde tu único interlocutor es su fantasma. Te llevan a San Mungo, son amables, pero no te importa. Una noche su voz te despierta y acudes al mar, donde suena todo con mayor nitidez.

Llegas al fondo del dolor, las olas son misericordiosas. Recibes el olvido de la muerte como una bendición.

Tu vida ha terminado.

...

Acomodándose la corbata frente al espejo, su perfecta sonrisa no permite adivinar sus truculentas acciones. Al fin ha robado los poderes mágicos de su madre y sólo lamenta haber dejado con vida a su padre, hace años que sabe la verdad por encima de todas las mentiras. Aunque... quizá es mejor dejar que su padre sufra, siempre lo odió, siempre lo hará.

Es un ángel, pero uno perverso. Lo llamaron Lawrence, una pareja que se amaba con toda el alma, más de lo que podían amar a nadie más, esperando que ese hijo fuera la redención que ellos nunca obtuvieron para así.

Pero a veces el amor no es suficiente, no más que la verdad. Y ahora que él la sabe, que sabe cuál es su pasado y su futuro, ¿Por qué abandonar tan fácilmente?

Lawrence Grindelwald -desecha el Nott con desdén- que nombre más sublime. Oscuro fue Gellert Grindelwald, oscuro será él.

¿No es la oscuridad producto de más oscuridad? Termina de arreglarse y sale.

Casi todo está listo para su ascensión.

¿Quién lo seguirá?


	73. Hemos Llegado Al Final

Bueno sé que les dije que habría escenas extras pero me parece que las incluiré en otro apartado. Pues, tal como dice el título hemos llegado al final (y casi lloro, creánme), me encantó escribir esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, voy a seguir escribiendo de esto pero en otros tiempos con otros relatos. Por favor no dejen de leer en general, diviértanse, escriban, sean felices y por favor, dejen reviews XDD.

En cuanto a las escenas extras, sientánse libres de ofrecer sugerencias, serán bien recibidas. ¿Alguna duda que no haya resuelto? ¿Alguna inconformidad? Por favor, informen :D


End file.
